Aurora (ENG)
by Morrodes
Summary: The Entity consumes the survivors. Again and again he sends brutal killers to hunt the victims of its sadistic greed and again and again they have to fight for their lives. But death is no escape. Fear is a constant companion of the survivors, their inner wounds cut much deeper than the outer ones. Yet hope spreads as one night the Entity weakens and a passage presents itself...
1. The Fog

_This is the English version of Aurora. Have fun reading and please keep in mind that English is not my native language. If you have a minute, please leave a review and give me some feedback on what you did or didn´t like._

 _For the German original check my other stories._

 _Big thanks to Adina Barth, who created the cover and to all the beta readers, who are noted above the chapters they helped to translate._

 _beta reader: Jade Augustine_

 **The Fog**

Meg ran. Panting, she dodged a tree and ducked under one of its branches. Then she made a turn. Sharp to the left. However, she didn´t remain true to her new direction and changed course soon afterwards. Further forward she went. Her heart was racing, but not just for natural reasons. It was a sign, a warning to the prisoners of the nightmare, the playballs of the Entity. Run, it said. And Meg did as commanded. She ran.  
A look over her shoulder confirmed her hope. The Hillbilly had lost her. Forcefully and ruthlessly, he sought among the leaves and bushes, with his big hammer wildly hitting the branches aside. Like a wild beast, he showed no signs of exhaustion; the lack of success only seemed to reinforce him, indeed, to enrage him. If only he had turned around just then, maybe he would have had another chance to spot Meg's heel as it disappeared behind a rock. But he did not.  
Panting, Meg leaned against the cold stone and slid down the moss-hung surface. Her heart still beat in an uncomfortably high rhythm and the fugitive gasped for breath. At first, she put her head back, eyes closed. Then she let it fall forward on her bent knees, arms wrapped around her legs. As her body trembled with adrenaline, Meg felt tears begin to form between her eyelids. During the chase, her mind had seemed to have snapped, escape had become her supreme and only priority. Now that Meg had left immediate danger, all the emotions, all the fears and worries, like ice-cold downpours, plummeted over her.  
Her terror of the beast was only exceeded by her panic for the iron hooks of the Entity. As hideous devices of torture they had been distributed throughout the area. Built solely for the purpose of inflicting pain on the survivors. Meg had already experienced the bite of the hook on her own body several times. It was a pain so inconceivable that at the moment of suffering it was hard to believe. The minds simply needed a moment to realize the shock, and only after staring for a few seconds at the metal spike breaking out of one's own chest did the pain begin to take hold.  
Sometimes Meg had screamed loudly and in panic, but in most cases her mouth had filled with blood right away and her scream had been turned into breathless choking. Each time she had lost consciousness after a few moments.  
This was the true purpose of the hunt. That's what the killers were here for. To hang people on hooks on which they were then sacrificed to the Entity. The Entity was the real reason why Meg was afraid of the hooks. If you were sacrificed, you were taken. The Entity fed on the hope of the sacrificed, sucking it out of them. It was much more than physical pain. The alien tortured the mind, he mutilated and raped the soul, only to take the victim back to the campfire after a felt eternity. Externally intact, internally devastated. Ready for the next hunt.  
Meg desperately tried to fight back her tears. There was no time for that. Her friends needed her. The generators had to be repaired, unless they all wanted to end up on the hooks. But Meg was afraid, so terribly afraid. Ever since she'd been stranded in this perverse reality, fear had been her constant companion, gnawing and consuming her. She wanted to be strong, but a single tear ran lonely down her cheek. Then a second and finally a third.  
Meg remembered her gym teacher from school. Jason Matthews. He had been in the military and his methods were as hard and relentless as the army. But they had been exactly what Meg had needed.  
"You are a machine, Thomas!", He had yelled at her: "A machine made to run! Move your ass!"  
Meg did not know why, but this man had brought out the best in her. Under his leadership she had become an athlete. She had become successful, had won her school and herself trophies. The hard training had paid off. It had not only steeled her body, but her will as well.  
Meg opened her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to her mother. Vanessa Thomas. She had been so proud of her every time. The single mother had never missed a race, not one. She had always smiled at Meg from the stands, loudly cheering with her hands up in the air. Only when her illness had become so bad that she could no longer manage to appear in public, she had stayed away from the sports events. This was also the time when Meg had thrown her university plans overboard. Her mother had cared for her so lovingly and tirelessly, Meg could have never left her alone. And so, she had stayed, working a low-paying job and taking care of her sick mother. Vanessa had stayed strong, fighting the disease.  
And just as her mother, she had to stay strong now, fight and look ahead. Meg pulled herself in a jolt. The tears on her cheek had dried. A slight tremble quivered through her limbs, but Meg was in control. Her legs were firm and secure. A long, high-pitched scream echoed through the cold night, followed by the screech of a chainsaw.  
Claudette!  
It was Meg's only thought. With a determined breath, she broke away from the rock and started running in the direction of the sounds. The athlete tried to keep a low pace, she did not want to be in a hurry. She had to save power.  
Her heartbeat increased and stomping footsteps approached from the left. Meg ducked and disappeared behind a tree. His uneven running rhythm gave the Hillbilly away. With a crash, he broke through the undergrowth, tirelessly pushing ahead. In his right hand he held his big cattle hammer, brutal and merciless. The metal head flashed in the moonlight.  
The Hillbilly had lifted his left arm up to hold something on his shoulder. Terrified, Meg recognized a lifeless body as the killer marched past her, only a few feet away. Blood ran down the beast's back, apparently coming from Claudette's motionless figure. Had she not known better, Meg would have already declared her friend dead. But the killers did not kill. They sacrificed. Meg's gaze followed the Hillbilly´s path and stopped at a rundown shack where the hunchback disappeared with his prey. Meg sighed in despair.  
The basement.  
After a short while the monster reappeared and ran tirelessly out into the night. Meg was about to sneak up to the old wooden hut as a light lit up in the distance and the sound of a siren rang through the dark forest. The exits were activated. Dwight and Jake had repaired the last generator. There was hope. The killer turned, let out an angry growl and limped in the opposite direction towards the signal. Almost he discovered Meg. Almost  
When her heartbeat had calmed down again, Meg allowed herself to take a deep breath. She had held it in since she had jumped quickly behind a bush. But now the way was clear. With hasty steps she ran into the shack and looked around. To the left of her was a staircase leading down into the depths.  
Claudette, I'm coming, Meg thought and rushed to the steps. Keep going. Do not let him get you. Be strong. Keep going.  
The athlete's legs began to shake, her fear of Claudette drove her faster and faster. With a stumble she turned a corner and entered the large, rectangular room. There were four hooks in the centre, one for each survivor and the foremost was already in use…  
"Claudette," Meg gasped, almost sobbing.  
The dark-skinned girl lifted her head slightly, her eyes clouded by tears and pain. She had heard Meg, but she could not see her. Two hands grabbed her by the hips and gave a quick jerk. Burning fingers tore at her shoulder and blood broke out on her blouse. Then her feet hit the ground, but her legs were too weak to carry her. As gently as she could, Meg let Claudette down on the ground.  
"Stay with me" she whispered barely audible. Her eyes fell on the gaping wound in Claudette's shoulder. The fabric around it was dark and heavy with blood. Medicine was needed. Claudette would not survive if the bleeding did not stop. Meg looked around desperately. There was a chest in the far corner of the room. Hurriedly she rushed to the container and tore it open. Her hands immediately dove into the dark interior of the chest and reached for an object. A determined pull brought out a first-aid kit. Hope sprouted in Meg as she opened the lock of the box. With shaky legs she sneaked back to Claudette, knelt down and put the head of the wounded in her lap.  
"Meg?" Claudette asked weakly, but louder than the athlete would have expected. It was a good sign. "Hey", she whispered reassuringly, "I´ve got you. Hold still."  
Hastily she searched for the necessary utensils to create a bandage. In seconds she had found what she needed. Claudette groaned and grimaced in agony as Meg went to work. "We have to get out of here," Claudette gasped painfully, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Immediately", Meg replied, "The guys fixed the last generator and ... Claudette?"  
The injured had fainted. The white bandage was red, soaked with blood. Meg cursed and hope disappeared as fast as it had come. Her pulse jumped as a heavy foot shook the top of the stairs. Fear grabbed Meg's heart. The air was squeezed out of her lungs and desperately she struggled for a breath. As if frozen to stone, her eyes remained fixed on the bottom stairs leading upwards. Heavy steps came down. Irregular and brutal, just like the beast.  
The tip of chainsaw was the first thing, that appeared in Meg's field of view, then a crippled arm, an abnormally ugly face, and a deformed body. The Hillbilly slowly circled around the corner, his merciless gaze sticking to the two innocent girls. His victims. His gifts for the Entity. There was no way out for the survivors. The only route was over the stairs and they were blocked by the killer. Yet again the basement had become a death trap and robbed the girls of their last bit of hope.  
"Please," Meg whispered as the Hillbilly took a step towards her. The creature stopped and the shapeless face looked at Meg, lacking any sign of empathy.  
"Please," Meg shouted on the top of her tired lungs and wrapped her fear-shaking arms around the unconscious Claudette.  
"Please," she pleaded, leaning over her friend's body before she burst into tears, unable to make further noises. Deserted by all hope, she curled up on the ground. Panic had taken hold of her body and crippled her ability to resist. Meg could barely move. Claudette was her only anchor of sanity and she held her tightly.  
She missed the angry thunder that went through the world, but the Hillbilly heard it. He raised his head and looked to the ceiling. The grip on his hammer loosened and the chainsaw fell to the ground. Meg did not notice.  
Another thunder shook the forest and the Hillbilly roared as if burned by a glowing iron. Furious, he picked his chainsaw back up and with a cruel jerk woke it up to screeching life. Then he turned towards the two girls.

"What was that?" Dwight asked, his eyes fixed on the dark sky. Then he looked to Jake, who just shrugged and moved on.  
"I hope they're fine," Dwight muttered, continuing his way through the forest. "We left them behind."  
"We had to," Jake replied grimly. He liked it as little as his comrade, but the Hillbilly could only be stopped by the gate. The Entity did not let him through. Silently, the two went on. After a short time, a glow appeared between the trees.  
The campfire.  
Silent as the night, the two headed for their destination. David was the first to see them, as he was already facing the direction, they were coming from. Ace and Nea followed his gaze. Feng, who was apparently marching nervously up and down the campfire, even ran to meet them.  
"Dwight, Jake, thank god you're back" the young Asian girl shouted in her high- pitched voice. Jake did not answer and instead fell tiredly onto a tree trunk. Silently he lowered his head.  
"Tough hunt?", David asked. Dwight just nodded as he passed Feng and dropped onto a tree trunk as well. His hand trembling with exhaustion, he straightened his glasses. He did not dare to look the others in the eyes. They had come back without the girls. Dwight knew he didn´t have a choice, that he had had no chance. He still felt guilty.  
"Where are Meg and Claudette?" Feng asked.  
Nea and David exchanged a knowing look. Ace looked into the fire, Dwight to the ground. Finally, Jake replied, "We don´t know. The gates were open, we had to go. The Hillbilly was right behind us. "  
Concern spread over Feng's face. It was a cruel routine to leave people in the fog. The survivors helped each other as much as they could, but in many situations a rescue attempt was hopeless or the killer forced them to leave the arena. However, this fact never alleviated the guilt. Dwight rested his head on his hands, his eyes still fixed on the same spot of earth. Feng noticed this and sat next to him, one hand gently on his arm.  
"I'm sure they made it." she said comfortingly. Dwight only nodded. "I do not know anyone who can run as fast as Meg," Feng continued. Nea and David exchanged another look. They knew that with each passing second the chance of survival shrank. Meanwhile, Ace scratched his beard and finally took his eyes off the fire. He looked at Jake, who shook his head in denial, whereupon Ace stared back into the flames. Meg and Claudette had not escaped. They all knew it.

David walked slowly down to the lake. It wasn´t a long way. Just two minutes from the campfire and one arrived on an idyllic shore under a dark night sky. The moon poured its silver light over the landscape and was reflected slightly distorted in the waves of the calm water. The leaves of the trees remained silent, there was no wind. Only the soft lapping of the lake could be heard.  
David paused for a moment, looking over the surface of the water. Then he bent down and took off his boots. First the right, then the left. The lake had obviously been made for the survivors. On one hand, he served them as a source of drinking water, on the other as a bathtub to wash the sweat from their haggard bodies. David's shirt followed, revealing an impressive male torso. Strong muscles showed under the skin, the large chest raised and lowered under powerful breaths.  
He hadn´t told anyone that he would go to the lake. Why would he? He would not be missed at the campfire. The survivors often wandered alone into the forest and escaped the oppressive mood around the flames. The forest was her psychotherapist. He listened to their worries, helped them keep a clear head. And nobody would ever get lost. No matter how far and in which direction you marched, you would always end up back at the campfire. That's how the Entity set it up. Nobody got lost. Nobody escaped.  
David opened his belt. Without haste, he pulled his legs out of his pants and threw the clothes carelessly on the ground. Then he put one foot in front of the other. After a few steps he reached the water. It was pleasantly cool. Not cold. Each step let him sink deeper under the surface. When the water reached his chest, David leaned forward and dove into the lake.  
He worked his arms and legs, pushed himself powerfully through the water. His breath kept going faster and faster until his lungs burned. But he did not stop. It was a pleasure to spend one's power, without feeling the cold breath of death in the neck. Every move helped him to forget. The hopeless situation he was in. The life that had been taken from him. Not that it had been a great one. David had been secretly sure for a long time that he had made the wrong decisions. He had always been aggressive and thoughtless and had paid for it more than once. But what were these everyday problems from his previous life? The Entity was a completely different matter. An opponent he couldn´t grab, he couldn´t punch in the face. Maybe the survivors were trapped here until the end of their days. Maybe longer. It was hopeless.  
David's limbs burned under the strain and he paused, panting heavily. Being physically active has always been his method of coping with stuff. Feeling his own body distracted him. But it did not solve any problems.  
"Impressive," David heard a voice and his head shot to the right. There near the bank he discovered Nea. She was also naked, only up to her hip under water. The blue-dyed hair clung to her head and her small breasts glistened wet in the moonlight. The reeds had hidden her earlier and David had marched straight past her into the water. It did not bother him.  
Without a word he waded towards her, plowing through the water with his broad ribcage. Nea sat at a shallow end of the lake, her back against the shore. He sat down next to her, towering over the small Swede like a protective brother. Silently, David followed her gaze to the moon. "He has never moved," she said after a moment of silence. "I watched him. From the first day. And there are no stars to keep him company. "  
David didn´t say anything. The realm of the Entity was not on Earth or any other planet. They were no longer in their old world. Reality was nothing more than an illusion. Arbitrarily set by the Entity. But Nea already knew that. She also knew that Meg and Claudette were being subjected to the Entity´s greedy ordeal at the very moment she was sitting at in the water. After they hadn´t turned up at the campfire for over an hour, their fate had been clear to all of them. "Dwight has taken the last hunt pretty bad," Nea finally addressed the topic. David looked down at her.  
"This place is made to take away our hope," he replied. Nea nodded. "I know, but it does not help to worry about things you cannot influence."  
David looked out at the lake. "Not everyone is as strong as you are, Nea," he said. Then he looked again at the Swede. A lonely tear had formed on her cheek. Shining slowly in the silvery moonlight, it slowly drifted down and finally dripped into the water of the lake. Unseen and unheard.  
David had seen Dwight, Claudette, Feng, even Meg and Jake shed tears of despair or fear. But never Nea. The brave Swede had always been a rock, apparently indifferent to all the agony and mental pressure.  
"I miss my parents, David," she said softly. David sighed. If there was one thing for which he had absolutely no talent, then it was words. Certainly not comforting ones.  
"Do you think they miss me too?" Nea asked, "Do you think they're looking for me?"  
"Of course they do," David assured her.  
"I don´t know," Nea replied. "They always thought that one day I would just leave. With some skater. They probably think that's what happened. Why should they be looking for me? "  
"Are you serious?" David asked: "They are your parents. They're worried sick about you right now, believe me. "David didn´t know if his words were the right ones. Nea looked up at him. After a moment she shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Then she quickly breathed in and out.  
"No point in bothering," she said, now the old girl again. All feelings were again hidden behind a facade of disinterest. David did not answer. "Let's go back to the campfire," Nea finally decided and got up. David followed her wordlessly. Silently, they dressed on the bank, before they went back the way they had come.

Ace poked around in the campfire with a stick. His eyes were fixed on the embers, only rarely did they rise to one of the other survivors gathered by the fire. Dwight had gone to sleep a little while ago, obviously plagued by guilt. Feng sat opposite of Ace on the other side of the fire. The young Asian had tried to comfort Dwight. Without success. Rather, his mood had rubbed off on her and now she was sitting there on the log with a depressed expression and worried look. Jake had sneaked into the woods. It was his way to deal with everything. David and Nea were also nowhere to be seen and Ace didn´t know where they had gone. He didn´t care. The two understood each other well, grumpy and taciturn as they were. Ace did not want to interfere with anything.  
Claudette and Meg were missing as well, but Ace knew exactly where they were. He sighed, causing Feng to look up. Claudette was one of the friendliest and most sensitive people Ace had ever met. And he had met a lot of people in his life so far.  
Yes, mostly mafiosi and other dubious figures, a thought sneaked through his mind. Ace nodded imperceptibly. Still, he was sure that Claudette was the last to deserve a fate like this. Or Feng, the poor thing. Ace didn´t know anything specific, but apparently the relationship between her and her parents had been icy before Entity had kidnapped her.  
Even Dwight had certainly never harmed a fly in his life. It just wasn´t his way. Ace could accept it if an old swindler like himself or a paid thug like David were banished to hell. But not someone as innocent as Claudette.  
The sound of footsteps tore him out of his thoughts. Nea and David had returned. Because of their wet hair, Ace could easily tell where they had been. David sat grumpily on a tree trunk, Nea next to him. They were both as closed as ever. A barely perceptible grin flew over Ace's lips. He knew guys like David and Nea. They liked to play the hard and the insensitive, the daredevils and the indifferent. But in fact, behind these facades lay the purest chaos of feelings. After all, they were just like everyone else here.  
"What the hell? No! ", Dwight cried in alarm, tearing everyone out of their thoughts. Feng got up and tried to see what had shocked the boy so much. After a moment, there was a shock on her face as well and a few seconds later it had reached all the others.  
A black mist pushed forward between the trees. Thick and unnatural it surrounded the campfire. The sight was only too well known to the survivors. It was the fog of the Entity that would drag four of them into a hunt. But it was too early for that. So far, the survivors had had at least one day off between hunts to recharge their batteries. Jake also jumped out from behind a tree, the same horror on his face as on everyone else's. The next moment, the fog had already enveloped the survivors and deprived them of their sight. Just a few seconds later, the whole haunt was over. The campfire appeared in front of Ace. Right on the other side was Feng, looking around desperately. David, Dwight, Nea and Jake were gone. Meg and Claudette now lay bent together on the dusty forest floor next to the flames.

Jake opened his eyes. He hoped to discover the campfire, but his ears had already told him the truth. There were no crackling flames in front of him, only an endless cornfield steeped in an unbearable stench of rotting carcasses. Jake felt like bending over, picking up stones and throwing them wildly into the three times cursed cornfield. But he knew better. There was no need to attract attention. A killer had been sent, with a clear mission: to find, catch and sacrifice.  
Jake began to walk. He had already spotted one of the antennas, which revealed the location of a generators, towering high into the dark, starless sky. Five were needed to power the exit gates. He had already found one. With controlled breaths, Jake tried to calm himself as he slipped through between the plants. The field provided many opportunities to hide, especially as it was easy to break line of sight. Repeated turning and long-range evading manoeuvres had already more than once saved his life here. But there was no real cover at all. Jake had to be careful.  
His path led past a tree in the middle of the field. On it hung the carcasses of numerous farm animals, especially cows, which had been cut open by a chainsaw from top to bottom. With thick ropes they had been tied to the branches of the old oak tree, their bodies bled dry. The tree was one of the main sources of the stench, and Jake held a hand over his mouth, coughing. The generator was only a few steps away. One of the advantages of the unspeakable smell of course: it covered the living prey.  
Jake reached the first generator and knelt in front of the machine. With his right hand, he pushed one of the pipes aside, which only seemed to hang loose on the construction. A look inside told him everything he needed to know. Jake turned his head around, searching. The required spare parts were always to be found nearby. That is how the Entity set it up. Over there lay a handful of screws, on the wall he spied a half-used cable roll and in the cornfield, there was ...  
"God, Dwight, do not sneak up on me like that," Jake hissed in a carefully muted voice.  
"Sorry," Dwight replied sheepishly and immediately knelt next to Jake. Together they would be much faster. Jake grabbed some of the screws and began to fix the loose tube.  
"Killer?" Jake mumbled. Dwight shook his head. "No idea, but it can´t be the Nurse. We would have heard that already. Nor the Hillbilly. Maybe the Trapper? "Jake worked silently. Dwight talked too much when he was nervous. Jake, on the other hand, only became quieter than he was already.  
"I hope it's not the Wraith. I hate the Wraith."  
"Dwight, watch out! "Jake shouted, but it was too late. With a crash, the generator exploded and sparks flew in all directions. Dwight and Jake both raised their hands protectively in front of their faces. Then silence returned.  
"Fuck, sorry," Dwight whispered, noticeably at the end with his nerves. Jake gave him a blaming look, causing Dwight to stare at the floor, embarrassed. "What are you waiting for, get out of here!" Jake hissed, giving Dwight a rough push. At the same moment a lullaby touched their ears. The two boys exchanged a look.  
The Huntress!  
"Quick, move," Jake urged, hoping that the killer had yet to discovered them. A glance over his shoulder showed him two long rabbit ears, which wandered across the field, sticking out of the grain plants. Cursing silently, Jake slipped behind the big tree with the animals, Dwight not far behind. An unpleasant heartbeat set in.  
Meanwhile the Huntress was approaching for the generator. In her hand she held a big axe, the metal already stained by earlier hunts. But the blood was old and dried up. She had not caught anyone yet. Carefully peering around, the Huntress walked around the generator. She could not find anyone. Then her attention turned to the machine. For a moment, the tall woman tilted her head and just stared at the generator, almost as if she was asking him where her prey was hiding. Then she screamed frustrated and rammed one foot against the structure. Sparks flew around again.  
Jake, who had been watching her all the time, bit his lower lip. This wouldn't be easy to fix. In the meantime, Dwight was sitting next to him, his hands pressed to his mouth to muffle every sound. The Huntress went off singing again. But suddenly she paused. There was only a reasonable hiding place nearby. Turning around she now relentlessly went for the tree, her axe ready to kill.  
"Run," Jake cried out.

Feng hurried around the campfire and knelt next to Meg and Claudette. The two were breathing heavily and kept their eyes closed. Their bodies were cramped as if in pain. Feng exchanged a look with Ace. It was uncommon for victims of the Entity to reappear at the campfire so quickly. But what did he care? The only important thing was the return of the two girls.  
"Meg?" Feng whispered, gently touching the athlete's arm. Meg cried out and Feng jerked back. Panicking, the redhead lying on the floor opened her eyes and looked around. First, she saw Feng, then Ace, and finally the campfire and Claudette. Her body relaxed and she closed her eyes as she broke down into silent sobs. Feng could not blame her. Worried, she glanced over her friends, looking for injuries, but she couldn´t find any. Luckily nothing had changed in this regard.  
Claudette now tried to get up, but quickly broke down under coughing and tears. Ace grabbed the botanist so she did not fall back to the ground. He gently guided her to one of the tree trunks and handed her one of the glass bottles, the survivors used to transport the water from the lake to the campfire. They had taken the bottles from the arenas, from a place that was supposedly called Autohaven. Gratefully Claudette reached for the bottle and plunged the water down. She almost choked on herself. Then she wrapped her arms around her upper body. "I'm cold," she whispered in a trembling voice and Ace immediately reached for a blanket, also a souvenir from the hunts.  
"Don´t worry, it´ll pass. Come here to the campfire," Ace comforted her and threw the blanket around Claudette's trembling figure. Then he noticed that it really was cold. His breath produced small clouds of mist and the temperature had dropped noticeably. As far as he knew, this had never happened before.  
Meg, with Feng's help, had now settled on one of the trunks as well. She clearly was at the end of her mental strength, gazing completely lost into the campfire. But she also noticed the sudden cold and exchanged a look with the Asian girl. Then all four looked at the campfire as the flames suddenly flickered, almost as if they were about to go out.  
"Damn, what's going on here?" Ace asked, looking for fuel. "I have no idea," Feng replied, before she gave a low cry of terror. The reason for this was the black fog, that had returned and threatened the survivors again.  
"What? No! That's too early," Ace protested, but within the glimpse of an eye the fog had already swallowed him. Fear took hold of Feng. There were only four survivors around the campfire and the Entity called for another hunt.

The dark mist receded and Meg felt the ground of the forest under her fingers. The Macmillan Estate.  
"No," she thought, "No, no, no! Why me? Why again?"  
Her entire body trembled and panic threatened to overwhelm her. Anxiety wrested control of her limbs and Meg could do nothing but remain on all four. Shivering and gasping for breath, she remained in the grass between the trees, her eyes closed and her face turned to the ground. She had to deal with her fear. It did not help to stay here. It just did not help.  
Clumsily she got up, grabbing a branch for support. Her stance was uncertain and her legs still did not quite want to obey her. But she forced herself. She forced herself to go and search for a generator among the trees. She had to try. She wouldn´t allow the Entity to get its hands on her. Not again.  
Suddenly the arena trembled and a muffled thunder shook the floor. Meg would have fallen over, had she not been holding onto a branch. The strange phenomena of course did not detract from her fear. On the contrary. Meg's heart raced faster and faster. Her breath went in and out irregularly and her limbs were shaking more and more. Again, she threatened to lose control.  
Meg leaned against the tree and tried to fight back the tears. She had to be strong. She just had to. Only after a while did she become aware of her wild heartbeat. Panicked, she tore her head up and peered into the trees. Adrenaline rushed through her body and a cold shiver went down her spine.  
Meg and the Nurse discovered each other at the same moment. Both paused briefly. Then Meg took off. Her fear had culminated in despair.  
She just had to get away. Flee. Escape. Away from the killer. Meg ignored the path she took. She just had to get away. As far as possible. While dodging a root, a branch hit her painfully in the face. It didn´t matter. The Nurse's screaming approached menacingly and Meg ran even faster, even more panicked. She no longer planned an escape route, did not look for a hiding place. She just had to get away. An unevenness in the ground caused Meg to lose balance, almost falling. She caught herself only to be knocked down by the next hurdle, a protruding root. Her body hit the ground, where little stones tore the skin on her knees and palms.  
Confident in victory, the Nurse shrieked again and appeared behind her prey, the bone saw raised high over her head, ready to strike. Meg turned on her back and pulled her hand up in a hopeless attempt to protect herself. Struggling, she tried to crawl away, to escape certain death. She was blind with panic.  
Another thunder went through the arena and the Nurse stopped in the middle of the attack. She looked up at the sky, then back in the direction the sound had come from. Finally, she turned back to her prey. The bone saw slipped out of her fingers and clattered to the ground. The cruel killer dropped her shoulders and looked down. Then another thunder echoed through the forest and suddenly the Nurse seemed to be alive again. She looked around briefly and then made a shooing gesture towards Meg. Hastily she picked up her bone saw from the ground. Then she looked back at Meg and again signalled her to run away. When the girl, paralyzed in fear, still did not obey, the Nurse gave a shrill shriek. That worked.  
Meg scrambled to her feet, fell twice, and rushed through the forest. Again, she wildly crashed through the underwood and didn´t look back to see if she was being followed. She only knew that she had to get away from here. Far away. A cold wind blew in her face and made her gasp. Wind? Here? No matter, just keep going! Meg stumbled again, but she caught herself. Her heart was beating fast as her legs began to burn. Soon she would collapse, completely exhausted, and when that happened, she would have to be safe.  
The athlete ran on and on until she finally reached the tree line. Quickly she left the trees behind and found herself in the middle of a meadow, where she went to the ground. Meg struggled for breath, lying on all fours, her limbs trembling with exhaustion. But she had no time, she had to go on. Groaning, she got up again and looked around, gradually able to think straight again.  
She was on a grassy hill. To her left a narrow dirt road led along the edge of the forest and above her greeted the moon and thousands of sparkling stars. But what caught Meg's eye was the bright lights of the city, stretching out at the foot of the hill. Cars drove as small points of light along the rectangular streets and countless windows competed against the starry sky. In the distance, Meg heard the siren of a police car while a cold breeze blew around her legs. Somewhere, an owl called and the fresh smell in the air told Meg that it had rained recently. On the horizon, a bright glow announced the rising sun.  
She was back.


	2. A New Day

_beta reader: Jade Augustine_

 **A New Day**

Meg slowly walked down the street. The sidewalk was still wet from the rain, and the street lamps seduced the black tar to orange glittering. To the left of her was an endless hedge, behind which lay one property after the other, while on the opposite side of the road there was a slope, and after a few meters, the treeline.  
Meg tried not to look in the forest's direction, but she didn't succeed. Again and again, her eyes peered into the thicket and searched for an explanation, a clue, before Meg forced them back towards the street. Was the nightmare really over? Had the Entity just let her go like this? Or had he been forced? Meg remembered the strange noises and the unusually fast succession of hunts. Something must have happened.  
And then there was the Nurse who had just given up her prey right in the moment of triumph. Meg could only vaguely remember the scene in the forest, but again she came to the same conclusion. Something must have happened.  
Fortunately, the athlete knew exactly where she was and unerringly she took a turn into a side street. It wasn't the fastest way, but it brought some distance between her and the forest. Meg was on the outskirts of Waltonfield, a mid-sized city in the east of the United States. She had spent her entire life in this city. First in a suburb like this, later closer to the centre.  
After her mother got sick, they sold their house and moved to a small apartment, where Meg took care of Vanessa. Sometimes she went to the sports field for her daily training, but more often than not she had been drawn out here. Since it was easily accessible by bus, the area was perfect for long runs. The air was fresh, and the adjacent forest had always given Meg a sense of calm. At least until that fateful day when the Entity had kidnapped her into its cruel kingdom.  
The sun rose in the east and seemed to hit Meg right in the face. She passed a bus stop, but kept walking. Without a ticket, the driver would not pick her up and Meg had no money on her. She would have to walk. A cold wind blew through streets and the athlete pulled the hood of her red sweater over her head. She didn't know how long she had been trapped in the fog, but the day of her kidnapping had been in fall. Now it seemed to be sometime in spring.  
It must have been somewhere around six months.

He was back. In Waltonfield. Dwight could not believe it. He didn't know why the Entity had released him. He also didn't know if it had been intended that Dwight had suddenly burst out among the trees in the midst of a hunt and had seen his hometown instead of a generator. Dwight didn't know if the nightmare was over, or if it was just another perfidious trick of the Entity.  
He passed an advertising pillar and stopped for a moment. There, under the colourful poster of a jazz band, his own face smiled at him. It was a flyer, evidently printed by his parents. Multiple copies of it had been hung. The headline read: "Missing." Below was a photo of him along with his parents' contact information and a promised reward for each clue. The flyer was probably several months old; one could barely decipher the letters.  
Dwight could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. Although they had never told him, Dwight had always suspected that his parents had been disappointed with him. He had always brought below-average grades from school, he had tried various sports, but if a team ever recruited him, it never took long for him to be thrown out again.  
He had never been musically gifted. His mother Elizabeth, a violin teacher at a local music school, must have been especially disappointed. Even though she had never addressed the subject, Dwight hat always felt her grief.  
He never excelled in any area. He had even lost his job as a pizza delivery man after repeatedly delivering to the wrong addresses. His father, James, hid his displeasure well, but Dwight hadn't missed it. James was a relatively important man in the administration department of an insurance company and eventually had gotten his son a job in his office. After the first few days it had already been clear that he would never receive a promotion.  
He had also never introduced his parents to a girl. They probably already doubted his heterosexuality. At school he had always been the doormat of all the others, a weakling who deserved no attention.  
Dwight had been a disappointment to his parents. And yet here was a note on which they desperately asked for clues and promised a reward if only they would get their son back.  
And they would. Dwight took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was back. He had managed to escape the Entity. His parents would get him back and the family would come together again.  
He was about to move on when his eyes fell on another flyer. It seemed to be older than the one of the Fairfields, but it had exactly the same purpose. "Missing" was written in large letters above the picture of a young girl. "Nea Karlsson" were the words situated under it, and again, there was a request for clues.  
Dwight's thoughts suddenly turned towards the other survivors. Did they make it? Had they been released as well? It was exactly for a case like this that they had exchanged their addresses in the fog. Dwight knew Meg and Feng both lived in Waltonfield. Claudette had moved here from Montreal and Nea from some town in Sweden, he recalled. Jake had hidden away from his family here, Ace had not been able to tell them exactly where he lived, and David had just grunted.  
Dwight was determined to catch up with all the others as soon as possible, or at least try to. Maybe he was the only one who had escaped from the fog. In this case, he had to alarm the authorities and tell them, that he knew the locations of the numerous missing persons. But what exactly would he tell them? A horror story of a monster in the dark forest that was kidnapping and feeding children to merciless killers?  
Dwight brushed the thought away. He had to try. And besides, it was the truth. Quickly, he walked through the streets of Waltonfield. The Fairfields' house was not far away. He had been familiar with the area since childhood, but with each step it seemed more and more surreal. Did he really escape? Could it be true?  
All doubts were swept away as Dwight came to a stop in front of his home. Through the window he could see his mother pouring coffee for his father. The two of them looked tired, even hopeless. Had they given up their son, declared him dead and ended his search for him? Dwight shook his head and walked up to the front door. After a short breath, he pressed a finger on the bell. Then he heard footsteps behind the door.

The front door of the house was slowly open and a woman appeared. She raised a hand to her eyes to protect herself from the rising sun, which shone directly into her face. When she saw who was standing at her door, the woman's breath stopped for a moment. Her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Hi, Mom."  
"NEA!" The woman shrieked and burst into tears of joy as she pulled her daughter into a close embrace. It was not the reaction the young Swede had expected. She had already foretold in her mind that her parents would slam the door in her face, shout at her, or simply stare in astonishment. From their point of view, it must have looked like she had run away from home, as if she had done exactly what they had always expected her to.  
The relief that this was not the case caused Nea struggle for breath. Now bursting into tears as well, she returned her mother's embrace, pressing herself against the woman's shoulder and closing her eyes. After all the months in the fog, it was finally time for her to drop all the facades, finally feeling safe enough to let all her emotions run wild.  
For several moments, the two women remained in the doorway, just happy to be able to hold each other again. Nea's father appeared in the hallway behind the door. He had heard his wife call their daughter's name and had risen so fast that he had stained his white shirt with tea. Immediately he joined the embrace.  
Then, after a few moments of pure joy, the family broke up again and looked at each other. Iris and Noah on one side, Nea on the other. Immediately, her mother's attention shifted to the dried blood on Nea's temple. She had fallen painfully in the last hunt and suffered a slight head injury, but when she had looked up again, she had been back in Waltonfield.  
"Great God, are you alright?" Iris asked, visibly worried. She hurriedly examined the wound. Then she gently turned Nea around in a circle, searching for further injuries on her daughter's body. She found none. Nea could not help but laugh in relief, still wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
It was only a small wound, not dangerous in any way. And yet her mother stood there behaving as if Nea had suffered an open break. Everything suddenly seemed so strange to Nea, so alien. In the fog, injuries like these were commonplace. Nobody had ever taken much interest in them, as escaping a hunt without more than a small laceration just wasn't considered to be something bad.  
"Where have you been?" Iris asked, looking her daughter in the eye. But before Nea could answer, she was pulled back into a hug by her mother. "It doesn't matter, I don't care. Thank God, we have you back. Nothing else matters."  
"Here, come in," Nea's father welcomed her, stepping aside, his right hand invitingly stretched out. Immediately, Nea was pulled into the house by her mother and escorted from the hallway to the living room. Everything still looked exactly like the day she had disappeared. All the pictures of their relatives in Sweden, the gnarled dining table Nea's parents had bought from a junk dealer, and the old rocking chair that had belonged to Noah's father. Everything was there, just as if she had never been away.

An exhausted Claudette climbed the stairs to her apartment on the fifth floor. The elevator had been out of service due to technical issues before she had been abducted into the fog, and in the meantime, nobody seemed to have taken care of the problem. Claudette was not surprised.  
The young student lived alone in a small apartment in one of the more rundown parts of Waltonfield. The rent was low and so was the motivation of her landlord to take care of his customers well-being. Only twice had Claudette seen the old man in her life, once at the signing of the lease and once by happenstance on the stairwell. The grumpy old man had not paid any attention to her or her kind greeting. He probably hadn't even recognized her. The old man received his money by means of a standing order through the bank and to him, his tenants were little more than bank account numbers.  
That was why Claudette hoped her flat would still belong to her. When she had come to Waltonfield, the introverted Canadian had quickly retreated to the solitude of her home, leaving only for shopping or university. Most of her social life happened in digital form. In a forum she had been known under the pseudonym "ScienceGirl" as a botany expert and regularly helped the various visitors of the site with homework, graduation papers and the like.  
Of course, she always wished for something else. In her imagination, she had met a young man, not necessarily a beau or a daredevil. Just a nice, honest guy with whom she could fall asleep in front of the TV with her head snuggled against his warm shoulder. It had never happened and it would never happen.  
Claudette had now arrived on the fifth floor and stopped in front of one of the numerous white doors. To her left was a doorbell button set into the wall, above which was written in an unclean handwriting: "Claudette Morel."  
The apartment still belonged to her, the student noted with relief. Or the new owner had just been too lazy to swap the name badges. Claudette briefly rummaged in her left pocket and pulled out her apartment key. She had lost it countless times in the fog, but just as her wounds had miraculously disappeared after a sacrifice, the key had always returned to her pocket. Luckily, she had not lost it in the last hunt.  
Claudette fumbled nervously at the keyhole, the damn thing was still as clamped as on the day she had left. Then the key finally turned and the door to her apartment swung open. Sunlight flowed through the single, east-facing window into the rectangular room. Just below the curtain-lined window was her bed, on the opposite wall was the kitchen, and in the middle a circular table had found its place. There were two chairs, but Claudette had always only needed one. On the north wall she saw the desk with her computer and to the right of it a shelf filled with lexica and textbooks. A narrow door led into the bathroom. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, but nothing had changed since her last visit. Claudette's little kingdom was untouched.  
The Canadian slowly closed the door behind her and put the key on the central table. She barely managed to take off her boots before she dropped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
When she awoke, she lay in the dark, drenched in sweat. The pale glow of the street lamps shone in through the window, and tiny dust particles were floating in the orange light cone. Claudette got up shakily. She knew she had had a nightmare, but could not remember it. Still dazed, she stumbled to the sink and splashed a gush of cold water on her face.  
Claudette could only imagine what she had dreamed about. At the thought of Entity, her heart suddenly began to beat faster. A lump formed in her throat and she felt as if someone had squeezed the air out of her lungs. She felt like she was being watched. Was it the Wraith? Or the Trapper? In panic she rushed to the light switch and the lonely bulb on the ceiling awoke to flickering life. The room was completely empty. She was alone.  
Dejectedly, Claudette slid down into to a sitting position, her back resting against the wall. With her legs drawn up, she buried her face in her hands. Slowly, her racing heart began to calm down and she was able to breathe again, but the lump in her throat remained. It had been nothing but a panic attack. No killer haunted her. No hooks threatened her with their iron bite. She was safe.  
Claudette sobbed softly. Was she really safe? What if the fog called her back tomorrow? If it just gave her a short gasp of air before the next season of hunts? Maybe it wanted to avoid its victims collapsing under all the psychological burden. Perhaps it was just another sadistic torture method, and a brief moment of freedom should, as soon as it was suddenly withdrawn, finally rob them of their last bit of hope.  
She raised her head and tried to sweep the thoughts aside. There was no point in thinking about the fog and if it did come back to fetch her, there was nothing she could do about it. But Claudette could do something else.  
With one hand wiping away her tears, she quickly stood up and tried to get a stable feeling in her legs. She didn't succeed. If she had managed to escape from the Entity, perhaps other survivors had returned to the real world as well. They had exchanged their addresses and numbers exactly for a situation like this.  
Claudette crossed the small room and sat down at her desk. As a matter of habit, she turned on the PC on the floor with her toe while reaching for the phone. She was about to dial Dwight's number when her thoughts wandered to her parents.  
It was more than three years ago that Claudette had left Montreal and moved to Waltonfield. During this time, she had rarely visited her old hometown and so she had slowly but surely moved away from her parents. Claudette knew that they loved her with all their heart and she returned that love. However, both they and Claudette had always failed to really understand one another.  
As early as her elementary school days, Claudette had been identified as "gifted," but that label had its consequences. Not only had her classmates struggled to get along with her, even her parents had often not known how to deal with their daughter. It hadn't been their fault, not at all, and Claudette knew that. She placed the blame on herself more than on them, but what could she have done? She had always been introverted and socially incompetent, and she had desired to be different all her life. But that's not how life works. With trembling fingers, she typed her parents' number into the phone and then raised it to her ear.  
Occupied.  
A nice sound told her that her computer was now operational. Almost instantly Claudette typed in the password, the scientific name of her favourite plant, as she had done countless times before. Next, she opened her internet browser. As always, her account ScienceGirl was already registered and her inbox filled with a lot of unread messages. She ignored them, navigating directly to the main thread.  
"Hi guys, I'm back," she wrote after a moment's thought. Claudette would have to wait a bit for an answer, so she picked up the phone again and again she dialled her parents' number. This time it rang. Three times, four times, five times.  
"Morel?" A woman answered.  
"Mom?", Claudette said in a suddenly trembling voice: "It's me, Claudette."  
For a moment, there was nothing but silence and Claudette thought that her mother had hung up on her. Then she heard a noise that sounded as if someone was trying to fight her tears.  
"Claudette, darling, is it really you? Say something!"  
"Yes, I'm here."  
Now the tears welled up in her own eyes as well.  
"Oh God, thank you, thank you." Claudette's mother sobbed before she said: "Claudette, where are you? Is everything alright? Oh God, when you didn't contact us, we already thought ... Claudette, are you still there?"  
"Yes, I'm here," Claudette answered. "I'm fine. I'm in Waltonfield. Don´t worry, I'm fine. "  
"Claudette, what happened? You didn't call in such a long time and when we heard that you had been reported missing, we already thought ... "  
Her mother burst into tears.  
"Mom, it's all right, I'm fine," Claudette tried to comfort her. She had absolutely no idea what to say in moments such as this. She just didn't know. That's why she did what she had always done: enter silence, wait, and hope for the best.  
After a while, her mother calmed down and started asking questions again. Most of the time Claudette couldn't even answer, as she was immediately interrupted again. A few moments later, her father was at the phone, greeting her with a similar reaction. Again, he asked a lot of questions and under different circumstances, Claudette probably would have felt quite uncomfortable. But hearing familiar voices and hearing the love carried in them soothed her anxiety, giving her a sense of security that she had not known for a long time. Finally, everything culminated into the question of where she had been for all the time. Claudette thought for a moment, but she couldn't think of any words that even came close to what the past six months had been.  
"I can't tell you, not over the phone," she finally said, "I have one more thing to do here. Then I'll fly to Montreal."  
"No, stay where you are. Take a break. We'll come to you." Her father replied: "And take care of yourself. We can't lose you again."  
"I'm fine, Dad," Claudette reassured him. In the back of her mind, however, she was still haunted by the thought of the Entity.  
"We love you," her mother said, "Always remember that. We love you."  
"I love you too," Claudette answered. It surprised her how good it was to say those words and to really mean it. Then she ended the call. Her attention fell to the computer screen where an answer had already appeared. It read: "Should we know you?"  
Claudette stared at it for a moment. She read over the letters several times, each time a little slower. Then she nodded briefly and closed the window with a swift press on ALT and F4. Next, she grabbed the phone again, already scouring her memory for Dwight's number.

A pair of strong hands grabbed Feng's arms and pushed her to the ground. In panic, she tried to free herself and escape from the hard grip. The girl desperately defended herself with bare hands and feet by throwing herself wildly from one side to the other. It was futile, the killer had caught her and wouldn't let her go. Feng cried out in fear and kicked at her tormentor. With the right foot she met resistance.  
"Shit! Feng! Feng, stop, Feng! Aaah, shit. "  
She would never stop kicking the disgusting guy who was holding her down. The next moment he began to shake her violently, trying to get her under control.  
"Feng! It's me! Stop it! It's me! Fuck!"  
No way!  
A knee landed on her chest and pushed her to the ground. She was now almost unable to move and couldn't do anything but angrily stare at the bastard over her. A face appeared in the darkness of the forest.  
"Ace?"  
"Finally. I already thought you wanted to kill me," the Argentine replied. The weight on Feng's upper body disappeared as Ace withdrew his knee. "Did you think I was one of them? Damn, I knew the wrinkles are noticeable."  
A wry grin spread on Ace's lips.  
"Sorry," Feng Min mumbled, trying to control her breath. But there was not time to rest.  
"Ace, we have to get away from here. Fast…"  
"I think you should take a look around first," Ace said, helping the young lady get on her feet. Even though she didn't know what to look for, Feng did as he said. Immediately her eyes fell on Waltonfield, peacefully stretching out beneath her like an ocean of stars.  
"What the hell?" Feng looked to Ace.  
"Yup, looks like we're back," the gambler replied, still grinning. Feng looked at the city. Then back to the Ace. Finally, her eyes went up to the stars, which hovered over her as brightly lit guardians in the sky. She was not in the fog anymore. She was in the United States. At home.  
Feng needed a moment to recognize the situation. Then her knees buckled under her and she fell back to the ground, finding herself on all fours again. Suddenly tears burst out of her as the unspeakable pressure of the previous months disappeared from her shoulders.  
She had suffered fears of death. She had run for her life. She had been tortured, mutilated, hung on cruel hooks, and sacrificed in sadistic rituals. And now she was back. Back in the real world. Unharmed. Healthy.  
Feng's shoulders began to shake as she felt her heartbeat. Her normal, natural heartbeat that signalled to her with every pulse that she was alive. Ace touched her carefully and helped her up a second time.  
"Hey, I know, that's a lot to take in here, but if we can get out, maybe they can too."  
Feng knew exactly who he was talking about. Suddenly the fear returned. Standing on shaky legs, she peered into the forest behind her.  
"Let's get away from here," Ace decided, pulling Feng gently but firmly with him. It took them less than five minutes and the forest was out of sight. The sun was now rising and the street lights would turn off in a few minutes. Silently, they walked side by side through the suburbs of Waltonfield, every now and then shooting a glance over their shoulders back the way they had come. Even of the hedges seemed to watch them. Finally, Feng spoke up.  
"Earlier, in the fog," she whispered hesitantly and uncertainly, as if she was afraid of being overheard by someone. "A little while ago in the fog. You just left me behind."  
It was a statement. So dry and cold that it could not have been more accusing. Ace glimpsed at Feng, who looked him straight in the eye.  
"You know exactly how this works," Ace replied, looking forward to the sidewalk, unable to maintain eye contact. "When the killer shows up, it´s everyone for themselves. One on the hook is better than two."  
Ace would have liked to withdraw the last sentence as soon as he had pronounced it, but it was the truth. The killers were relentless. Their bloodlust culminated in inhuman determination, and if one hesitated for just a second, they would inevitably die a slow death. Ace knew exactly how that felt.  
"Did you know we were about to escape?" Feng asked after a brief silence.  
Ace sighed inwardly, but didn't show it. The fog had behaved extremely unusually over the last few hours and the Argentine had immediately interpreted it as a weakness. It had seemed to him as if the Entity was in dire need of Energy. Why else would it have sent all the survivors into a hunt at the same time?  
Over the course of his life, Ace had learned to look for opportunities, and if necessary, to take advantage of them as soon as possible. Today he had expected such an opportunity and when Feng stumbled over a root, Ace hadn't wasted a second in turning away and continuing to run. In the end, everyone had to watch their own ass. A motto, that had been proven right in a great many precarious situations.  
"How would I have known?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Feng didn't answer, thus initiating a long silence between them. It was only after a while that she spoke again.  
"Where are we going?"  
Feng had already moved away from home a year ago and ever since she had followed her own way. After telling her parents goodbye in a loud argument, her life had not changed for the better. She'd gone to Waltonfield, kept herself over water with low-paying jobs, and tried to turn her hobby into a profession: video games.  
It had been an unspeakably stupid decision. It had already been clear to her after two weeks. But Feng was too proud to return to her parents, to ask for forgiveness, and to prove them right. She'd had an apartment in Waltonfield, but her landlord had kicked her out at some point since Feng had been overdue with the rent one to many times. That same fateful night, she had found herself in the fog.  
"Don't worry, I have a shelter in the city," Ace replied, "We'll have a roof over our heads in no time."  
After a while, they two reached one of the most run-down quarters the girl had ever seen. The Argentine had made his way unerringly into the city centre before passing through various side roads into a dodgy area. Feng had followed him silently.  
"Here we go," he announced as they finally stopped in front of a rickety block of flats. Feng looked at the dilapidated facade and the glassless windows before giving Ace a disbelieving look.  
"It's not what you had in mind. I can imagine that," Ace said, as he walked up to the dusty front door, pulling it open with some struggle. "But I didn't voluntarily live here, mind you. You see, before this whole thing with the Entity and the killers, I had some debt. Debt with the wrong people. I had to disappear for a while. An old friend helped me submerge and gave me this hideout. The house has been empty for several years, it was a good hiding place."  
During Ace's explanation, Feng had followed him into a dirty stairwell and up to the first floor. A long corridor presented itself to the two and Ace took the second door on the left. It was secured with a strong padlock, but apparently Ace knew the combination. A moment later, he pushed open the door and made way into a comfortable-sized apartment. The furniture looked old and rundown, but everything had its order. The kitchen was tidy, the chairs neatly shoved under the table, and in an adjoining room Feng could even spot a cushy-looking sofa.  
"Mi casa es tu casa," Ace announced, inviting Feng to come in with a welcoming gesture. As soon as she had entered the apartment, Ace followed and closed the door behind him. The soft click gave Feng a pleasant sense of security. With an elastic motion he hung his baseball cap on a hook beside the door, before slipping out of his beige jacket.  
"Make yourself at home," Ace said with a long yawn and Feng's eyes closed slowly but surely as well. The hunt in the fog, followed by their long walk through Waltonfield, had deprived her of her powers and she longed for a bed. Ace seemed to recognize her exhaustion, because he gently took her by the arm and steered her into an adjacent room. There was a bed, a small table, an old wardrobe and a completely empty desk. Feng wondered if Ace had ever had anything as normal as an office job in his life. The Argentine went to the closet, opened one of the double doors and hung his jacket on a hanger, before grabbing a blanket from an upper shelf.  
"The bed is yours," he told Feng in passing. "The mattress is not exactly at its peak performance, but unfortunately I haven´t got anything better. And there is a bath behind that door to the right." He smiled crookedly at her.  
"And where will you sleep?" Feng asked her host uncertainly.  
"I'm going to enjoy the sofa to the fullest," Ace replied, "tell me if you need anything."  
Feng nodded and Ace was already leaving the room, when she held him back again. "Ace, wait ..."  
He turned around and she looked straight into his eyes.  
"Thank you."

Dwight set the mobile phone aside. He had just talked to Claudette and the conversation had made him a lot calmer. He had told her that he had contacted Nea's family during the afternoon. The Swede had evidently also escaped and was back home again, safe and sound, just like Claudette and himself. Dwight was glad to hear that the two of them were fine, but he was still worried about those who had not contacted him yet.  
With tired eyes, he looked around his room. It was equipped as plainly as it possibly could have been. The desk, chairs, and bed had all been purchased on a trip to Ikea on the same day. Red curtains kept out the daylight, and an unbearably slow computer in a strikingly ugly case stood beside a half-full wastepaper bin. The bedding matched the white wall in colour. Mere moments ago, Dwight had lain over there until Claudette's call had ripped him out of a fitful sleep.  
Of course, his parents had immediately wanted to know where he had been and why he had never called. He told them that he had been kidnapped and there hadn't been a way to contact them. It was still a mystery to him how he should tell them the truth without sounding like a complete madman. Instead, he'd asked his parents to give him a few hours' sleep before giving any explanations. Of course, they had immediately agreed, even if it had left all their questions and worries unanswered. First and foremost, they were just happy to have their son back.  
Dwight got up from the edge of the bed and walked to the window. As he pulled the curtains aside, he discovered that it was already deep in the night. He stared out into the darkness, lost in thought; after a few moments he caught himself searching for the silhouette of a killer. A cold shiver ran down his spine. No, those times were over. He didn't have to worry anymore, didn't have to look over his shoulder. Dwight sighed. It would take some time to get used to this old life, maybe forever.  
The ringing of a doorbell pulled him back into the present. The next moment he noticed that his pulse had risen significantly and sweat had formed on his forehead. Dwight shook his head and tried to calm his mind. The bell was in no way dangerous. There was no killer lurking outside the door. He was safe.  
With long strides he crossed his room and went out into the hallway. As he reached the stairs, he heard his father open the front door and ask someone, "Good evening, do we know each other?"  
"Hello, are you Mr. Fairfield?" A girl's voice weakly answered, a voice that Dwight thought was familiar.  
"That's me," Dwight's father replied, "May I know what leads you to our front door at such a late hour?"  
"Is Dwight at home?" the girl asked.  
Dwight had now reached the ground floor and headed straight for the door. He gently pushed his chubby father aside to look at the person outside the door.  
"Dwight," the red-haired girl whispered exhaustedly as she saw him.  
"Meg?"  
Before he knew it, he had pulled her into a vigorous hug. It was strange, almost abnormal for Dwight to hug someone other than his mother, least of all an attractive girl like Meg. He had always been far too shy and insecure for that. But now that he saw her safe and alive, he acted almost automatically.  
Meg gladly returned the embrace. Dwight could feel her weak breath against his neck and her weight on his shoulders as she leaned against him. They remained in the embrace for several seconds before parting again and Dwight gently pulled Meg into the house. From the entrance, he led her into the living room, past his father, who raised an eyebrow in astonishment. He had never experienced his son like that before. Dwight's mother was heard in the kitchen, asking who had been at the front door.  
"A friend of Dwight," her husband replied, leaving it at that. Meanwhile, Dwight had Meg seated at the large living room table while grabbing a cup from one of the shelves. His father was reliable: no evening without tea. And like every day there was a pot filled with steaming hot tea in the middle of the table. Dwight threw a quick glance at Meg as he poured some of the hot drink in her cup and handed it to her. She didn't look good. Dwight would call it a miracle that she had not fallen asleep somewhere on the road. Her face was covered in dirt, her eyes were tearstained and her hands were trembling as she wrapped them around the warm cup. The young woman was visibly exhausted, not only physically, but also mentally.  
"Dwight, I ..." Meg started, but broke off mid-sentence when she was shaken by a sudden coughing fit. Dwight quickly reached for her cup to make sure she didn't spill the tea. Their hands touched and he noticed that her fingers were freezing cold.  
"I'm so glad you escaped," Dwight said as soon as Meg had calmed down a bit. "Claudette and Nea are out as well. They are fine. Did you hear something from the others?"  
Meg shook her head. "No, I ... I didn't hear anything."  
"They'll be in touch," Dwight said, speaking with more confidence than he actually felt. Meg took a sip of tea and spoke hesitantly.  
"Dwight, I ... I don´t know where to go. I was hoping I could ... "  
"Of course, you can sleep here," Dwight replied, "Did you think I´d just throw you out? What do you think of me?"  
His play of indignation didn't seem to cheer her up and so he fell silent again.  
"We have a comfortable guest room, you'll like it," Dwight said after a brief pause, when Meg had taken a sip of her tea again. "Stay as long as you want. Take a break. Then I'll take you home."  
"Dwight ..."  
"You and your mother, you live in Waltonfield as well, right?" Dwight asked.  
"Yes, but…"  
"Did you call her already? If you want to use our phone..."  
"Dwight, I can´t be with her anymore," Meg said and Dwight frowned questioningly. Tears formed in the girl's eyes and her voice began to tremble.  
"My mother is dead."


	3. The Guardian Angel

_beta reader: Jade Augustine_

 **The Guardian Angel**

"Ace!"  
"Hey, Kiddo!"  
Dwight had to suppress a laugh. The cheerful nature of the Argentine had always been contagious, even over the phone.  
"How nice to hear from you. Luckily, you got out too, then," Dwight said. "Judging by your tone, you're safe and sound back in the normal world."  
"I doubt that this world will ever be normal again after all the things we've experienced."  
Ace's answer wiped Dwight's grin off his face. He was right. It would probably take a long time to get back into normal everyday life, if it was even possible. Dwight had once seen army veterans who had suffered from PTSD. Their bodies were at home, the war was over. However, each one of them had fought a hard battle against the most insidious and unpredictable of enemies: their own mind.  
"Dwight? Are you still there?"  
Dwight was startled and almost dropped the phone.  
"Yes, yes, I'm still here."  
"Easy, boy. We can do it," Ace said soothingly.  
"While we're at the _We_ ," Dwight replied: "Maybe you already know, but we are not the only ones who got out. I received a phone call from Nea and Claudette earlier. They are fine. Meg is here with me. The poor thing went through a lot, even after the fog."  
Ace sighed audibly. Apparently, he already suspected what Dwight was getting at.  
"Listen, Ace. I haven't heard anything of Jake, David or Feng yet, and neither did the others."  
"Feng is here with me," Ace replied, "She's fine."  
"Hi, Dwight," someone called out in Ace's background. Feng's muffled voice made Dwight smile. It had become a concern to him to assure the safety of every single survivor, and with every piece of good news it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.  
"Send her my greetings," he told Ace. "All right: I and Nea will try to locate Jake's lodge today. He lives there completely without electricity and cut off from any civilization, so it shouldn't surprise us that he did not call. I hope he's here."  
"Maybe he went back to his family," Ace said.  
"He didn't," Dwight replied, "I called. His brother answered the phone. When I asked him about Jake, all he said was that he hadn't heard from him in eight months. They didn't even know that he had been kidnapped, Ace."  
"He told us that his family situation was a bit icy," the Argentine commented: "Guess he was right, was he?"  
"Anyway, me and Nea are going to stop by his cabin today."  
There was a brief silence. Ace and Dwight both knew that Jake's lodge was near the forest where they all had been abducted by the Entity.  
"Take care," Ace finally said, "Any idea how to find David?"  
"No," Dwight answered, "He once told us that he would often hang around in bars, take on some dodgy jobs. I don't know much more about him."  
"Was not exactly the most talkative crony," Ace noted.  
"I think we have no choice but to wait," Dwight concluded. "Maybe he'll call. I hope he does."  
"We can't really do anything else right now."  
"Yes, unfortunately. Listen, Ace. Just one thing. Claudette, Nea, Meg and I are meeting here tonight. We want to discuss what to do now."  
"What to do?"  
"Some of us have been hit really hard by the events of the past six months. I was hoping we could help each other get back into our everyday life, move on."  
"I know exactly what you mean," Ace replied, "Feng and I will be there."  
"We also need to discuss what we tell the authorities."  
"The authorities? You think we should alarm them?"  
"Of course. We don't know if the Entity is still out there. Maybe he keeps other people trapped. People we don't know anything about. Besides, it could pose a far greater danger, threatening the city or something else. People need to know."  
"And what do you want to tell them?" Ace asked. "I'm sorry, but I haven't had any good experiences with government services in my life. These are officials. They just care about their salary and a secure job. Not to mention they won't believe you anyway."  
"That's why we have to be as convincing as we can," Dwight said. "The Entity is too dangerous to conceal. Therefore, we also meet to discuss how we want to proceed."  
Ace took a breath. Dwight realized that the Argentine did not like the idea at all. But Dwight also knew that Ace was a reasonable man. "You're right," he finally said. "See you tonight. Make sure you have beer in the house."  
"See you tonight," Dwight replied before ending the call.  
"Ace and Feng?" Nea asked, giving Dwight half a heart attack.  
"God, Nea, how long have you been standing there? You scared the hell out of me."  
Nea, who was leaning casually against the doorway to Dwight's room, just shrugged.  
"Yes, that was Ace," Dwight explained, putting the phone down. Then he crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed, arms resting on his knees. "Feng is with him, too. The two probably escaped together."  
"Are they well?"  
"They´re fine," Dwight waved off. "You know Ace. Nothing can spoil his mood."  
Nea just nodded.  
"How's Meg?" Dwight asked after a short pause. The Swede did not answer immediately. Instead, she pushed herself up from the doorframe and sat next to Dwight, searching for the right words.  
Finally, she left it at a tight "Not good."  
"Is she still sleeping?"  
Nea nodded.  
"Oh man, I wish we could do something for her."  
"But we can," the young girl replied, "Now that she has lost her mother, Meg is completely alone in the world. You have heard yourself, as she has always told. After school, she has made the care of her mother a part of her life. She wanted to go to university, but decided against it. She has no friends. She does not know her father. She has nobody. Nobody but us."  
Dwight looked at Nea, who returned his gaze. "We have to be here for her now. Give her the strength to keep going," she explained, "Like a family."  
Dwight nodded. "We have to."  
He remembered the time in the fog. The countless hunts he had been through with Meg at his side, the inhuman tortures both of them had suffered. But Meg had always been strong, like a rock in the surf. As an athlete, she had the strength and stamina to repeatedly escape the killers and run them around the arena. On some occasions, she had deliberately disturbed them as a distraction. More than once she had saved Dwight from a hook. He did not know anyone as fearless as Meg. She had always been the determined one, the brave one who clenched her teeth and carried on. It made him all the more sorry to see her so devastated. It cost him a lot to pull his thoughts away from her.  
"We should be on our way," Dwight said, jumping up from the bed, "I don't want to hang around near this forest when the sun sets."  
Nea agreed, and together they set off. Public transport quickly brought them to the western outskirts of Waltonfield. From there it was only a five-minute walk to the woods. Dwight knew that Jake was living in a cabin somewhere along the edge of the forest, so his plan was simply to walk along the trees, hoping to find the place he was looking for. It was already past noon when Nea and Dwight reached a narrow dirt road that kept leading them near the forest but never into it. The two had not talked to each other during the entire bus ride, as they both were occupied with their own thoughts. Finally, Dwight broke the silence.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Huh?" Nea asked.  
"I mean here. Right on the edge of the forest," Dwight explained. "Doesn't it feel a little too… peaceful?"  
Nea took her time answering, peering into the trees. The semi-darkness of the forest combined with its dense vegetation made it difficult to see anything beyond a few meters.  
"It really doesn't look like someone was hiding in there," she finally said.  
"Do you think it's dead?" Dwight asked. Again and again, his eyes shot into the forest. He was visibly nervous and could hardly keep himself from looking out for threats. And again, Nea took her time with answering.  
"No."  
"Don't you think you would notice something?" Dwight asked, "Any noise or smell?" His mind wandered to the Hillbilly's chainsaw and the tree with the slain cattle.  
"I have no idea, Dwight," Nea answered, this time immediately and decisively. "All I know is that the police searched this area and didn't find the slightest trace. Neither from us, nor from anyone else. As far as we know, the Entity can manipulate and change reality itself, so we shouldn't be surprised if he's able to hide his crazy realm. And I do not think he's gone just like this."  
"We shouldn't hang around here," Dwight muttered. Suddenly Nea grabbed the boy roughly by the shoulder and turned him towards her. "Hey, listen. We are here to check on Jake. He may need our help, so pull yourself together."  
The Swede's eyes sparkled like sapphires and pierced Dwight, who could not help but nod nervously. Anxiously, he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Then they went on. The path shuffled playfully along the edge of the forest, making a bend here, a dangle there, finally leading the two survivors around a bulge in the forest. Right at the same time, Nea and Dwight discovered a small shack of rough boards under the branches of an old, gnarled beech. They exchanged a look before heading for the crooked building. Nea was the first to reach the door.  
"Jake?" She called, knocking three times. Gently at first, then more violently with each knock. After she didn't receive an answer, she decided to enter uninvited. Nea slowly pushed open the door, producing a drawn creak. Dwight grimaced and followed Nea into the dark hut. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimmed light and allow him to look into a furnished living room. A square table dominated the room, surrounded by three chairs and a sloppily constructed stool. There was a bed in the corner. Next to it a nightstand with a picture. Dwight thought he recognized a family, but he was not sure. Candles were scattered all over the room and there was an oil lamp on the table. However, none of the potential light sources were active and the entire scene was covered by a thick layer of dust. This place had been abandoned for a long time.  
Nea stepped into the room and took the picture from nightstand. She held it in her left hand and gently wiped the glass with her right. Fine dust particles were blown in all directions and slowly floated to the ground. As always, the Swede's face was expressionless as she looked at the picture. Dwight meanwhile walked over to her to look at the photo as well.  
It really showed a family. A mother, a father and two sons. Dwight could identify Jake, a few years younger and visibly unhappy about his situation. The father gazed mercilessly into the camera and gave off the vibe of a strict educator. The mother did her best to counteract her husband and showed the most artificial smile Dwight had ever seen. Only the second son, who had to be Jake's older brother, looked genuinely friendly into the camera. He obviously had little idea of the strained family situation.  
"Jake's not here," Nea said, "Let's go."  
Dwight nodded and the Swede already wanted to put the picture back in its place. But then she hesitated. "Do you think we should keep it for him? Who knows how long this hut will resist the weather?"  
Dwight just shrugged in response. Nea briefly focused on her thoughts, then put the picture back. Silently, the two left Jake´s home and made their way back. Dwight was glad to get away from here again. Of course, he worried about Jake and he was determined to do everything in his power to find his comrade. However, he also had great respect for the forest and the memory of the events in the fog filled him with horror. Suddenly Nea stopped.  
"Dwight, fuck, look at that!"

Meg turned on her back and stared at the ceiling, her eyes red and tired. Despite being exhausted she had not slept for half the night. The wetted pillow on which her head rested was a mute witness. After Dwight had taken her to the Fairfield's guest room, wished her a good night and assured her that she could always call him if she needed anything, Meg tried to undress. She had not gotten far.  
Meg had managed to get out of her sweater relatively easily. It was a wide and extremely comfortable garment. Then she had tried to pull her socks from her feet with increasingly trembling hands, and during the entire procedure, more and more tears rose to her eyes. When she had finally tried to free herself from her tight T-shirt, she had collapsed and found herself on all fours on the floor.  
There she had stayed for a while. The whole load of the day and the last six months had literally knocked her to the ground and for a short while Meg had had a feeling as if she was suffocating. She did not really want to admit it to herself, but the desire to simply end everything had come to her mind. It had taken a while, but at some point, Meg had found the strength to get herself up and had heaved herself into the bed. Not that it gave her any peace either.  
She was wide awake for quite a while. Eventually, she fell into a brief sleep, only to wake up trembling and in panic a little while later. Her eyes scanned the room in search of the Hillbilly's threatening shape, and she would have screamed had it not been for the icy hand clenched around her throat. Meg had tried to sit up and nearly fell out of the bed. She turned her head to one side in a hopeless attempt to hide from the killer's burning eyes. Only after a while did her panic subside, allowing her mind to work again.  
She buried her head in her hands, falling back into the pillow. She turned to the side and started crying silently for the thousandth time in the last twenty-four hours. Her thoughts wandered almost instantly from the Entity to the grave of her mother. The cemetery was on the way to the city centre, and Meg had felt an inexplicable motivation to stop by her ancestors. She had already guessed the tragedy she had been about to endure.  
Next to her grandparents a new grave had appeared. A fresh one. The light brown earth had caught her eye almost instantly. Meg had run for the last few meters and stopped abruptly just before the tombstone. Nothing in the fog had ever struck her like that, had taken her breath so decisively and robbed her of all hope like the engraved name and the photo right next to it.  
Meg stared at the ceiling. The night had been long. But now it was over. Sunlight broke in through the window and told her it was already late in the afternoon. She leaned on her elbows and sat down on the edge of the bed. The athlete's bare feet touched the cold ground, sending goose bumps down her body. She propped her head in her hand, staring down to the floor. What should she do? How should she continue? She had no family, no home and no overly comprehensive education. Where should she go?  
Meg's thoughts crept back to her mother and she almost collapsed again. But this time it was different. She did not see the tombstone in front of her, not the cold earth and not the sickbed, in which Vanessa had likely breathed out her life. Instead, Meg thought of the first race she had ever won. Her mother had been waiting for her behind the finish line. After her coach congratulated her, she immediately ran to her proudly crying mother and fallen around her neck. It had been one of the happiest moments of her life. The two women were filled with joy and it had felt like the moment was indestructible and for all time. Now she knew better.  
Meg raised her head and looked at the wall. A facial expression of grim determination had conquered her face and after a deep breath Meg stood up. Her mother would not have wanted her to yield now, throw everything down and just give up. Her mother would have wanted to see her fight, as she herself had fought against the malicious illness. Never give up. Always keep going.  
She bent down and picked up her socks from the floor, then pulled them over her cold toes. Then it was the sweater's turn. The thick fabric gave her a feeling of warmth and security as it wrapped around Meg's haggard body like a protective cocoon. Of course, the clothes were completely dirty and in urgent need for a tour through the washing machine, but she didn't have anything else. Besides, at the moment she didn't give a damn about her looks. Meg's attention was focused on other things.  
She had heard Dwight speak to Nea in the next room hours earlier. Apparently the two were well. In addition, Claudette, Feng and Ace also seemed to be safe. Dwight and Nea went in search of Jake shortly thereafter, David seemed to be missing as well. Meg did not know if she was even capable of a tour through the western forest, but there was something else she could do. Something else was buzzing in her head.  
With tired legs, she walked out of the guest room, went down the hall and finally reached Dwight's chamber. There she sat down at the computer. He had given her the password, in case she wanted to contact anyone. With trembling fingers, she typed in one letter after the other and a happy desktop appeared in front of her.  
She did not want to contact anyone. She was looking for answers. Captain America graced the background of the desktop and threw his shield at the viewer, causing Meg to grin despite everything that had happened. She had never pictured Dwight as a superhero nerd, but now that she thought about it, it suited him well.  
Meg moved the cursor in the direction of the Internet browser and made a quick double-click. Then she summoned Google and clicked on the search box. She paused briefly. Meg remembered the fog, the killers, the arenas and the hunts. In her mind's eye she looked for details, for tell-tale details, for clues. A flickering LED sign reading "Autohaven Wreckers" came to her mind. Why should the Entity give such names to its arenas? There was no apparent reason, except that not only people had been abducted to the dark realm.  
"Autohaven Wreckers," Meg typed into the search engine, silently pronouncing each letter. Then she pressed on "Search". Almost immediately, a series of hits appeared, listed and ranked by relevance. Two words immediately caught Meg's eye, as it appeared at least once in almost every one of the countless articles about the place: mass murder.  
Feeling a bit sick to her stomach, she chose the first hit and stared at the site. It was an article from a newspaper. The headline announced in thick, black letters: "Mass Grave Discovered on Junkyard." Below the headline was a picture of a place Meg knew too well.  
She felt panic reach for her heart by means of a quick and sharp pain, causing her to slide backwards on the chair. With trembling hands, Meg clenched her fingers on the desk. She looked down to the floor and briefly closed her eyes. She was safe. There was no reason to be afraid of a newspaper report.  
Meg composed herself and looked back to the screen. And there it was. It was exactly the sign that she had conjured up from her memory mere moments ago. Beneath it were numerous cars, piled up and damaged beyond repair. In the background, Meg spotted a crane. The picture was in black and white, but she knew the big vehicle was painted in bright yellow. With a pale face, she began to read.  
"This Friday, the police discovered the bodies of several dozen people on the grounds of the Autohaven Wreckers, including the manager of the junkyard. A press release announced that there is an ongoing search for another employee of the company, who is suspected to be responsible for the series of murders."  
Meg's eyes raced down over the text. At the end of the report, a mug shot of a middle-aged man was displayed. Philip Ojomo was written right under the portrait, along with a warning to immediately report any sighting of this man to the local police station. At first, she could not figure out what it was, but somehow the face seemed familiar to her. She scrabbled through her memory and tried to find a connection to the strangely friendly-looking visage of the murderer. It was no coincidence that the Entity had turned a crime scene into one of its arenas, Meg thought. Then the memory hit her like a cold shower.  
He had been deformed. His figure had been mutilated beyond recognition, and his limbs had looked like branches. His face had been completely expressionless, but the distinctive features had still been recognizable. Countless times the Wraith had stalked Meg in the arenas of the Entity, but rarely had she truly seen him. The killer had always hidden in the sound of his bell and walked almost invisibly among the survivors. Out of ambushes, he attacked and appeared in the most unexpected places. But Meg knew his face, for it had been burned into her memory for all times. The Wraith was just the man depicted on the mug shot: Philip Ojomo.

Philip carefully walked along the sidewalk. Carefully, because no one could know he was here. The sun had already touched the horizon and the streets were empty except for a few isolated passers-by. He was invisible and hidden from the real world, for Philip walked through the spirit world. The wailing bell in his left hand shielded him from unwanted looks, and as long as he held on to it, no one would discover the horror visiting the suburbs of Waltonfield.  
Yes, Philip called himself horror. He had no other choice, he thought, after all he had been the hangman of a dark being for a long time. He had tortured, mutilated and injured. Because of him, innocent people, young people, had suffered terrible pain and were now probably scarred for life.  
With all his heart Philip wished that they had escaped safely from the realm of the Entity. He had never wanted to be a killer; he had always disliked harming others.  
 _That's not true,_ Philip reminded himself, thinking of his old boss. _But Azarov deserved it,_ a voice answered in the back of his head. It still had been wrong, Philip decided for the thousandth time.  
His figure had not changed since his escape from the fog. The curse of the Entity, which had torn him from his human body and turned him into a tall, unrecognizable monster, still seemed to work, and Philip had long resigned himself to the fact that it was most likely for good. Of course, it also came with benefits. His long legs carried him from one place to another in no time, his muscles seemed tireless and his eyes pierced through the darkness. But it also meant that he could never return to the human world again. Not really.  
Philip reached his destination as he turned on a side street and came to a halt in front of the house at number twenty-three. It was a small but tranquil single-family cottage, surrounded by a cute garden and a shoulder-high hedge. Shoulder high for normal people anyway. The greenery could barely reach his hips.  
With a sweeping step he climbed over the demarcation and set foot in the lawn behind it. The meadow had been mowed recently, and the scent of freshly cut grass rose into Philip's nose. It had been a long time since he had last perceived that smell, and inevitably he had to think of the foul and ubiquitous odour of the fog. Philip banished the memory from his head and headed for the house. He did not go for the door, which was probably locked tight anyway. He had no intention of forcibly breaking into the house. For now, he longed for nothing more than a simple look. A look at the family living inside.  
Silently, the Wraith walked along the facade of the building and turned the corner. He had already realized from the street that the living room was dark and abandoned, so he went for the kitchen at the back of the house. A large window would give him a view of the room, and with joy Philip discovered it was brightly lit. He crept along the wall, careful not to knock over any of the pots on the floor. A rash move and the resulting noise would give him away immediately. He carefully peeked through the window. Of course, because of his invisibility he was in no danger of being spotted.  
There were two people in the kitchen, a woman of about forty years and a girl no older than five. They sat at a table and the little girl happily nibbled on a cracker. It took her some effort to shred the tarts into bite-sized pieces with the help of her small jaws, but she set herself to work resolutely and tirelessly. After a while, she was successful and swallowed the chunks with relish. Then she took the next cracker from a bowl and the procedure started all over again. The woman, meanwhile, was engrossed in a heap of papers that looked suspiciously like bills and reminders. Three deep wrinkles had formed on her forehead, while her eyes hastily flew over the letters.  
How long had Philip been in the fog? Five years? The little girl wasn't even ten months old when he'd seen her the last time. Her name was Rachel, her mother, who sat opposite her at the table, was named Alexandra and both had the surname Ojomo. But Philip was not the father, on the contrary, he was the uncle of the little one. Alexandra was his sister, whom he had always loved and adored. He had always tried to protect her and take care of her, but he had not succeeded. Years ago she had met a man and for a while they had lived together. Philip, who hadn't had a family himself, had come to visit sometimes, but he had never gotten along well with Stefan. Then a daughter was born, whom they had named Jade. She had to be about sixteen now.  
Wondering where she was he looked over the shoulder, then up to the stars. None were visible and his thoughts returned to the past.  
Sometime later, Alexandra had become pregnant again, but Stefan was gone before Rachel had been born. Alexandra had already guessed that he had had an affair with another woman, but she had not wanted to admit it until then. When she had told Philip, the bastard had already been over the hills and far away, so he hadn't been able to do anything besides comfort and help her.  
At Rachel's birth, he took Stefan's place. When he took her into his arm, she appeared to him as if she were his own daughter. He had sworn to do everything in his power to protect the child. Several times a week he had been visiting the household, taking care of the young Jade and helping Alexandra as much as possible in the household.  
With his job in the Autohaven Wreckers he had been able to support the single mother, as he himself didn't need much. After a lengthy argument Philip had even won permission from Alexandra to pay for Jade's music school. It had filled him with such joy and pride to see her walking up the street with a violin in her hand. A little later, Philip had discovered the secret of the Autohaven Wreckers and been kidnapped into the fog.  
Philip turned from the window and looked down to the ground. Did Rachel remember him? He doubted it. Jade and Alexandra certainly did, and it hurt him to never have said goodbye. But what was he supposed to do? He could not face them. He was an abomination. A monster. A wraith.  
Philip's sharpened hearing picked up the steady rhythm of footsteps. Someone came up the street and was about to walk past the house. Not that it bothered him. After all, he was invisible to people's eyes and no one would spot him there by the window. Nevertheless, he went to the hedge and looked for the passer-by.  
It took a moment before he spotted a young girl coming up the path he himself had taken only a few moments ago. She held a cell phone in her left hand and carried a violin case in her right hand. Occupied with her call, the young lady barely paid attention to the path she took, she was probably walking it for the thousandth time.  
Jade had become amazingly pretty, Philip noted. During the time he spent in the fog, she had grown from a little girl to a young woman. Blonde hair protruded under a black cap and fell in lovely curls down to her shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket, elegant jeans and black boots. Her deep green eyes were the dominant accent in her dainty face. Philip had already heard it, but as she approached, he saw that she spoke vigorously into the phone, only interrupted by occasional sobs. The tears on her cheeks had not dried yet.  
"I just found out," Jade said, then paused for a moment. "No, he didn't wait in front of the music school," she finally continued: "He ... he texted me."  
Then Jade did not speak for a long time. The person on the other end of the line, probably a friend, seemed to have a lot to say. As she listened, Jade passed the hedge behind which Philip stood and watched her. He was hidden and invisible, not more than a meter away.  
"If only I knew," Jade replied to a question that Philip had not heard: "I would kill the bitch with my bare hands."  
She now left the street and opened the gate to the property of the Ojomos. She left the violin case on the ground. After she had stepped through the passage, she closed the gate with her foot and picked up the violin case, only put it down again at the front door.  
"Yeah, I know," she said into the phone as she searched her jacket pocket for a key with her right hand: "Thank you, Sarah. What would I do without you? "  
The friend, with whom Jade spoke, was apparently a girl called Sarah. Despite her obviously downcast mood, she had managed to make Jade smile.  
"See you," she said, before ending the connection with her thumb. Philip had stood silently by the hedge, watching Jade. During the call, his right hand had tightened around Azarov's spine, which served as a grip on his weapon. He did not know the details, but he had heard enough to know why Jade had cried. Then the grip on his axe loosened again. Jade was sixteen. A teenage girl. A little drama was just normal. Still, if he'd ever got his hands on the guy, he'd teach him a lesson. And Philip knew now how to hurt.  
In the meantime, Jade had found her key and put it into the lock. With the other hand she wiped the tears from her cheeks. A soft click and the front door opened. She picked up her violin case and entered the house. Then she closed the door, letting it fall shut. She did not notice that Philip had rushed up to her and put one foot in the gap. Slowly he pulled the door open again, constantly trying to avoid any noise. He knew it was foolish, even stupid, but he wanted to spend time with the family that had not seen him in years. Philip would not show himself, but he wanted to hear their voices. He wanted to know how they were doing, whether they made ends meet and whether they led a good and comfortable life.  
In the fog, Philip had learned how to move silently and with his physical body hidden in the spirit world he slipped inside the house. He saw Jade carry her violin case upstairs. She had not noticed the open door and ignored Alexandra, who called: "Do you want to eat, honey?"  
"No."  
Alexandra paused and looked up from her documents on the table. She stared straight through Philip, who was now standing in the door between the hall and the kitchen.  
"Are you all right, darling?"  
"Yes," came the answer from the upper floor before a door was closed roughly. Alexandra looked at Rachel, who had stopped nibbling on her cracker.  
"I wish you good luck when you come of age," she said more to herself than to her younger daughter, who hardly seemed to understand what her mother was talking about and asked in the sweetest voice Philip had ever heard in his life: "Is Jade sad?"  
"I think so," Alexandra answered and sighed. Then she pulled her glasses off her nose and put her face in her hands. After a moment, she looked up again and said, "But don't worry. She is at an odd age, in which people are just sad sometimes." Then Alexandra looked at her watch. "Let's get you to bed."  
With some effort she lifted Rachel from the chair and carried her out into the hallway. Philip heard them climb the stairs together and then arrive at the top floor. He glanced at the bills, then followed them. Luckily, he found that Alexandra was not facing any major financial problems. Only the usual. She was fine.  
Back in the hallway, Philip reached the stairs with two long strides. He had to bend down to fit through the doors and at the steps he spotted a series of photos on the wall to his right. He already knew them. They were pictures of the family living in this house. They first few showed Jade in infancy, then at school. There were also some group photos and on some Philip could even spot himself. Finally, there was Rachel shortly after her birth, lying in the arms of her exhausted mother. Philip knew this photo, as he had been the one to shoot it.  
Just as he was about to turn away, his eyes fell on a new image. Small and inconspicuous, it hung at the top of the stairs in an unadorned rectangular frame. The Wraith walked up to the photo and bent down to inspect it. Philip needed a moment, then he recognized himself. His own friendly face greeted him from another time. He knew that Alexandra had been standing next to him, but apparently, she had folded the photo in the middle and hidden herself. She probably didn't have a suitable frame.  
Philip paused and looked at the photo for a moment. Then he went on. The steps crackled softly under his weight, but the sounds were too soft for the human ear. He reached the upper floor and found himself again in a long corridor. The ceiling was even lower here and Philip had to pull in his head, or else he would have hurt himself.  
The door to his left was strewn with stickers and decals that all showed something different, but delivered the same message: Keep out! That was Jade's room. Once upon a time, Philip would have smiled at the sight, but his current lips seemed unable to do so. The door to his right was also shut, but he knew that Alexandra's room lay behind it. She, however, was in the second room on the left down the hall, which could only be Rachel's nursery. Philip slowly sneaked down the corridor, hearing loud rock music behind Jade's door.  
Finally, he entered Rachel's room, where Alexandra was just about to put the little girl in her cot. Rachel giggled happily and then yawned. After Alexandra had lain her down, she crossed the room and went to the window. It was opened a little and Alexandra closed it before drawing the curtains in front of it. Then she went back to her daughter. Meanwhile, Philip had slipped into the room and pushed himself against the wall, just so he stood diagonally behind his sister and could look over her shoulder at the little Rachel.  
"Good night," Alexandra whispered, giving the girl a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then she left the room and extinguished the light. The little girl did not seem to be afraid of the dark. When the door fell into the lock, the room was finally completely devoured by darkness. The curtains muffled nearly all the light from the lanterns in front of the window. Philip could hear Alexandra walking down the hall outside, knocking on Jade's door. The rock music, dulled by the walls, fell silent and Philip heard a door open.  
He turned to Rachel, who had closed her eyes and already fallen asleep. Philip bent down to the little one and raised a finger. He wanted to brush the hair out of her face, but at the last moment he resisted the impulse and pulled back his hand. He did not belong here anymore. He was not human anymore. It was better for everyone involved if Philip Ojomo remained missing.  
He turned around. His gaze wandered through the room, effortlessly piercing through the dark. In the corner he discovered a small shelf filled with picture books and board games. Silently Philip went to the piece of furniture and pulled out one of the books. The cover showed the image of a green caterpillar eating a leaf. Next to it was a little bee, happily watching.  
Philip knew this book. He had given it to Jade on one of her birthdays a long time ago and he had read it to her on many evenings. He could not remember what it was about, but he knew it had been one of Jade's favourite stories.  
Philip put aside Azarov's skull and the wailing bell so he could hold the book in both hands. Caught with curiosity, he opened the lid and glanced at the first page. There was the caterpillar watching a butterfly perform various loopings and manoeuvres in the air, spreading his wings and shooting high in to the blue sky. On the next page he had already disappeared behind a shrub. The caterpillar looked after him, visibly disappointed that she could not fly herself. Philip's glowing eyes gazed at the picture.  
"Are you my daddy?"  
Philip spun around in fright and looked at Rachel. The girl sat upright in her bed with the blanket pulled up to her chin, evidently a little intimidated by the tall figure in the room. But she had not screamed, she did not seem to be too scared. With curious eyes she looked at him, waiting for an answer. Philip looked at the door. He could hear Jade and Alexandra speaking in the next room. Then he slowly approached Rachel, leaning over her and shaking her head. The little girl was visibly disappointed.  
"Do you know where he is?"  
Again, Philip shook his head.  
"Do you want to be my daddy?"  
Philip did not answer. Silently, he stared down at the little girl, who seemed to trust him blindly despite his hideous appearance. She did not have the blanket to her chin anymore and instead gave him a big smile. He did not know what to do. Rachel had seen him. She trusted him. Maybe she recognized him.  
Silently Philip nodded his head and Rachel giggled happily. Then she put out her arms and tried to touch the Wraith. He hesitated at first, but then he shook her hand. Rachel could barely grab three of his fingers. Curiously, she drove over the bark-like skin and examined Philips palm. Philip, however, just looked at her with his glooming eyes. His entire attention belonged to the little girl and he completely missed the steps approaching out in the hall. Rachel squealed in pleasure now, and Philip wiggled his fingers slightly, making the little girl even more delighted. Then suddenly the door to the nursery opened and a strip of bright light came in.  
Jade stared wordlessly at the scene for a moment, while Rachel did not seem to notice her sister. Then Alexandra appeared in the doorway as well. As soon as she spotted the Wraith bent over Rachel, she rushed into the room with a sharp scream and threw herself protectively between him and her daughter, while Jade reached for a hobbyhorse leaning against the wall and build herself up beside her mother, ready to fight. A bell sounded.  
Confused and trembling with shock, they stared across the room, but there was no one to be seen. Alexandra immediately turned to Rachel and examined her baby daughter for injuries, before lifting her out of the cradle. Meanwhile Jade had stormed to the curtains, checked behind the door, and looked out into the corridor. The figure had disappeared without a trace. Panicked she turned to her mother, who tried to calm the little Rachel.  
"What the hell was that?" Jade called hysterically.  
Her mother walked over to her and pushed her out of the room. "I have no idea, but we don't stay a second longer in this room. I'll call the police."  
"And what do you want to tell them?" Jade wanted to know. "No one is here."  
"I do not care. Here, take your little sister and go to you room. Lock the door and don't open for anyone except me. I'll go get my phone."  
Frantically, they left Rachel's room and closed the door behind them. Nobody noticed how the curtains in front of the window were pushed aside by an invisible hand. Cold air flooded into the room when Philip opened the window and climbed outside. As agile as a cat, he landed in the lawn and hurriedly left the house. He had made a decision. Maybe he could never be with his family again, but he could take care of them. Even though they probably suspected the opposite, they had won an invisible guardian angel that night.

Meg put her head back and closed her eyes. She had been sitting in front of Dwight's PC for several hours now, scouring the Internet for clues and information about the Entity. After learning about the Autohaven Wreckers, she followed up on further clues. A search for Benedict Baker, whose diary the survivors had found in the fog, had revealed nothing. The Crotus Prenn Asylum, on the other hand, was a different story. Apparently, there had been a mass murder there too, but it had been a lunatic asylum, so it hadn't been a big deal. The internet also had a lot to tell about the MacMillan Estate. The mines and steelworks had been the scene of another series of murders and many had suspected the owner's son, Evan MacMillan. However, there hadn't been enough evidence and he had been cleared of all charges. The Lery's Memorial Institute, however, had led to no results. There were entries and reports of a military hospital somewhere in Illinois, here and there an occasional conspiracy theory about the place, but nothing concrete.  
Meg closed the browser and shut down the PC. Then she stood up. A look out the window told her that it was already night. Dwight and Nea should have been back for some time now. Just as Meg started to worry, the doorbell rang and struck her with fright. She heard Dwight's father open the door below and greet someone. Then two people entered, and the door was closed once again.  
"Good evening, you must be one of Dwight's acquaintances," James Fairfield said.  
"Alberto Visconti, my friends call me Ace, very pleased," Ace's voice answered.  
"James Fairfield, please, let me hang up your jacket."  
"With pleasure"  
"And you are?"  
"Feng Min."  
Meg did not know why, but Feng's squeaky voice, which had bugged her a few times before, suddenly gave her a sense of security and familiarity. It meant that she was well and healthy and Meg had been most worried about the little Asian girl. She was not a brawler like David, a sly fox like Ace, nor an athlete like she herself; because of that, she had always seemed particularly vulnerable to Meg.  
"Very pleased," Dwight's father said again, "If I may invite you to the living room... I hope you allow me to comment, but both of you do not look well. Can I offer you something? Tea maybe?"  
"That would be very nice," Ace replied, "Tell me, has Dwight already enlightened you about the circumstances in which we met?"  
"He thought it best to do so in the presence of everyone involved," Dwight's mother replied, "So no, he didn't."  
"Then we should respect his wish," Ace said, "let's tend to other things first. I heard Meg Thomas was here?"  
"That's right. We have accommodated her in the guest room. The poor thing was completely exhausted, nearly collapsed on our doorstep."  
If she had been called a poor thing in the past, Meg would probably have cooked with anger, but in her present situation she could not deny that the term was more or less fitting. She didn't even want to know what impression she had made on Dwight's father, as dirty and haggard as she was. He had probably thought her to be a homeless woman at first. Luckily, Dwight had been there.  
"How is she, Mr. Fairfield?" Feng asked.  
"Please, call me James. Well, I can't really tell you. It seemed to me that she had suffered not only physical but also severe mental wounds. At least as much as I could tell."  
"Dwight gave her some tea and then put her to bed. She has slept so far," Dwight's mother said.  
"No wonder," her husband added.  
"May I look for her?" Feng asked.  
"Of course," James replied, "That is, if she's awake. Darling, would you show her the way?"  
Meg could hear two of the four people in the living room get up and decided to go towards them. Feng and Elizabeth had already reached the stairs when Meg turned and left the room. Although she was tired, she stepped out into the corridor and walked towards the steps. Elizabeth appeared in her line of vision first, with Feng following close behind.  
As soon as she spotted Meg in the hallway, Feng rushed to her friend and pulled her into a warm embrace. Meg struggled a little to stay on her feet due to the aggression of the hug the little Asian was giving her, but she returned the hug with closed eyes. In the fog, Meg and Feng had never gotten along very well. Feng was the loner and Meg was the convinced team player, which led to some arguments. But they were not in the fog anymore. They were back and safe. Everything else was forgotten.  
"Meg, I'm so glad to see you," Feng whispered.  
"I'm glad to see you too," Meg replied, also whispering. Then the two separated from each other.  
"How are you feeling?" Feng asked, clearly worried.  
"I'm alright, thanks," Meg replied, even if that was not exactly the case. She still did not know how to go on and her mourning for her mother was anything but elusive, but at least she was no longer completely alone.  
"Are you sure? You don't look good. Have you taken a shower since you escaped from the fog?"  
"I… no."  
"I'm sure we have some time before the others show up here," Elizabeth said in the background, "You can use our bath. Please, feel right at home."  
"A warm shower is supposed to work wonders," Feng added, trying to get a smile out of her.  
"You can borrow some of my clothes, we should wear about the same size," Dwight's mother offered, steering Meg towards the bathroom. "I'll pick something out and put it in front of the door. Take as much time as you need."  
A moment later, Meg undressed and stepped under the shower. Only when the warm water sprinkled on her shoulders and ran down her back did she realize what an excellent idea it had been. Meg felt the tension in her muscles dissipate, her body relaxed, and the comforting warmth silenced her worries and thoughts. Her red hair hung wet and heavy on her head and for a long time Meg just stood there, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the water. She faintly heard the bell, which rang yet again, but it brought her back into the here and now.  
With a sigh, she turned off the tap and with the dwindling water flow, her fears returned once again. The cold air made her uncovered body shiver, but thankfully, Dwight's mother had kept her word, so Meg found several clothes neatly folded and stacked in front of the bathroom door. Elizabeth had apparently already recognized the athlete in Meg and picked out only sportswear. It was not necessarily what Meg usually wore, but it her current situation it was more than she could ask for.  
As she dressed, the bell rang again, signalling that more and more guests were arriving. Meg hoped that the other survivors would do the talking, because she did not know if she herself would be able to speak about the terrors she endured. Now that she thought about it, she even doubted that she would even find the right words. She pulled a brown sweater over her head. Elizabeth had guessed right; she and Meg were indeed the same size. The only exception was the bust in which Meg was far from reaching the dimensions of Dwight's mother. After thinking for a moment, she just skipped the bra, which she was barely able to fill anyway. Then she left the bathroom.  
Meg could hear voices from downstairs. Ace chatted animatedly with Dwight's father, displaying his usual serenity. Dwight's mother seemed to be talking to another pair of parents, possibly the Karlssons, and was telling them that Dwight and Nea were out looking for a friend. Meg knew it was Jake. Slowly, she headed for the stairs and cautiously took one step at a time. Her legs felt strangely weak and Meg did not want to risk falling over. First, she spotted Feng, who stood in the doorway between the hall and the living room. The young Asian girl turned around when she heard Meg's footsteps.  
"You look better," she commented, giving Meg a smile, which the athlete struggled to return. As she passed Feng and went in to the living room, she spotted Ace and James at the table with Elizabeth and the unknown set of parents. The two had turned their backs toward her, so she could not recognize their faces. Claudette sat in an armchair slightly off, sipping a cup of tea, silently watching the conversation at the table. When the Canadian girl spotted Meg entering the room, she immediately put her drink down, stood up and enclosed her in a hug. She was not as stormy and stifling as Feng, but no less heartfelt and soothing. Meg was glad that her best friend was alive. Over the past six months, Claudette had almost become like a little sister to her.  
"How are you?" Claudette asked, looking Meg directly in the eyes. It was astonishing how much concern lay in her gaze. Meg just waved her off and asked: "Where are Dwight and Nea? I thought they wanted to be back before sunset."  
"I don't know," Claudette replied, trying to dispel Meg's thoughts: "They probably took longer than expected to find Jake's hut. I am sure they are okay."  
"Hopefully they bring Jake with them," Feng added.  
"Yes, hopefully," Claudette agreed.  
The assembled adults had now also heard that Meg had arrived and Elizabeth got up immediately. "Was the shower comfortable?"  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
"Nothing to thank for. Here, sit down. Do you want a cup of tea?"  
"No thanks," Meg shook her head.  
"Nice to see you," Ace greeted from his seat at the other end of the table. His uninterrupted grin may have seemed disrespectful to some, but Meg thought otherwise. She thought it gave hope. That the cheeky nature of the Argentinian influenced the people around him positively and lifted the mood in the room.  
"May I introduce Iris and Noah Karlsson," he said, "Nea's parents."  
Meg quickly shook hands with them and told them her name. Nea's father was already about to reply something, but he paused as he heard the front door open in the hallway. Two people entered the building and then the door could be heard falling back into the lock. The next moment, Dwight, followed by Nea, entered the living room which visibly brightened the faces of everyone present. Their worries had been unnecessary. Dwight and Nea were still safe, which especially encouraged the parents of the two in one fell swoop.  
"Please, listen to me," Dwight announced as Nea greeted Feng and Claudette. "There is nothing to worry about. We are not in danger. Just stay calm."  
"Dwight, what do you mean..." James started, but he stopped instantly as another figure appeared in the hallway, slowly entering the living room. Feng backed away, while Claudette jumped up from her chair, spilling tea all over herself. Meg, on the other hand, remained seated, but in her case it was because she had been frozen with panic. Ace, whose smile had been swept away with a blow, also remained seated. The four parents seemed to have suffered a considerable shock as well, but coped much better than the survivors.  
"Good evening," the Nurse wished in a toneless and raucous voice as she casually gazed around the room.


	4. Sally

_beta reader: Jade Augustine_

 **Sally**

Dwight stopped and followed Nea's gaze. There, just a few feet in front of them, human footprints crossed the narrow path they had just walked mere moments ago. The step size was huge, the footprints had to belong to a big person.  
"Were they there before?" Nea asked nervously and Dwight shook his head. "No, no I do not think so. Damn, I know they were not there before. We would have noticed."  
Dwight and Nea both knew only one person walking barefoot through the forest with such footsteps.  
"But she must have seen us," Nea wondered, peering between the trees. "We've just been in Jake's cabin for half a minute. It can't be that she didn't discover us."  
"How do you know that?" Dwight replied, "Maybe we missed her by sheer luck."  
"You're right, let's get out of here," Nea said, already starting to run. But Dwight hesitated. "What's going on, Dwight? Come on! Or do you want her to get us?"  
"What if she has Jake?"  
"What?"  
"Maybe he's in trouble," Dwight said, his eyes following the tracks until they disappeared into the thicket. "Maybe he needs our help."  
"Dwight, we're not in the fog anymore," Nea shouted in a subdued voice, "If she gets us, that's it."  
"The same goes for Jake," Dwight countered, sounding more daring than he felt. "If anyone knows how to free people from the clutches of bloodthirsty psychopaths, then it's us. Jake might be in grave danger right now."  
"How do you even know that she has Jake?" Nea wanted to know. "Dwight, that's crazy. We just got out. Dwight, please!"  
"I don't know. That's why we need to make sure," Dwight replied, "She didn't see us, so she has no idea we're here. That's our advantage." Dwight straightened his shoulders and made a decision. "I'm going in there now."  
Then he started walking. Nea remained indecisive. She watched Dwight follow the footsteps of the Huntress. Then she looked down the path to the city, only to turn back to Dwight, who was already several metres away from her. Nea stifled a scream of rage and instead stomped her foot in frustration, before hurrying after him.  
"If we die, it's all your fault," she whispered to him, fully aware of the absurdity of her words. Dwight did not reply, for they had now covered the last few meters to the tree line. Soon, they would plunge into the darkness of the wood and go back into the cave of the Cyclops, from which they had just escaped. Nea looked over her shoulder and saw the setting sun on the horizon. Then she turned away to face what was ahead of her.  
Meanwhile, Dwight meandered through the trees, being careful not to lose sight of the footprints.  
It was not hard to track the Huntress. She did not walk cautiously in her rambling through the undergrowth, and it was obvious where she had broken through the bushes. It was not that she could not hide her presence. She certainly could, but evidently she didn't care to. Broken branches lay on the ground and lined the trail of footprints that led Dwight and Nea deeper and deeper into the forest. For quite a while they just followed the track, but eventually Dwight picked up a familiar smell. Nea seemed to notice it as well and the two exchanged a look.  
"Are we back again?" Dwight asked. The Swede looked up and listened to the sounds of the forest. She saw the treetops swaying in the wind and a heard a woodpecker who had loudly gone to work somewhere.  
"No," she replied, "We are still in the real world. But somebody lighted a campfire here."  
Dwight looked forward, peering through the trees. By now, the sun had almost completely set, which made it easier to spot the faint orange glow between the tree trunks. He made Nea aware of the fire, whereupon she nodded and took cover.  
"We have to get closer," she said. "We can't see anything from here."  
"You're right," Dwight replied, "That was all my idea. You stay here, I'll try to sneak up and scout out the area."  
Nea just raised her eyebrows and gave Dwight a disparaging look.  
"Stay here. You may know what needs to be done, but unfortunately you have never been the best in doing it yourself."  
Dwight was about to protest, but Nea silenced him with a finger on her lips. Then she looked at the campfire, which was burning brightly in the distance. Nobody was visible from position, but that did not mean much of anything. Maybe Jake was injured or tied behind one of the trees. Maybe the campfire also acted as bait for a trap. No, Nea thought, that's not how the Huntress hunted. She pursued her prey and brought it down in savage chases. She did not wait in ambush.  
"Nea, listen-" Dwight started, but she silenced him again.  
"Hush. No sound now. I'll get closer. You don't move from this spot unless the Huntress spots you here. In that case, distract her and run as fast as you can."  
With these words, Nea emerged from the tree behind which she had sought cover and sneaked up to the campfire. She did not take the most direct route, but tried to set her steps so that she could disappear behind shrubs and bushes every few steps while approaching her target. The Huntress would not see her coming.  
After a good minute she had covered most of the distance and kneeled down behind a tree. The branches of the plant reached down to the ground and provided excellent cover, while allowing her a clear view. Carefully, Nea pulled one of the branches aside and glanced toward the campfire. Neither Jake nor the Huntress were anywhere to be seen. Instead, a slightly smaller, stooped figure sat on a stump and warmed her hands at the flames. She was wearing an old-fashioned white dress with a pillowcase over her head and an old rusty bone saw was lying next to her.  
The Nurse is there too, Nea thought, cursing inwardly. Meanwhile, Dwight had kept his guard and watched his companion creep up on the campfire. He subconsciously began biting his nails as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Then he heard someone breaking through the undergrowth. With pounding footsteps, a figure emerged behind Dwight, and as he turned, he suddenly found himself exposed to the Huntress's icy gaze. She seemed as surprised as Dwight, for she paused for the glimpse of an eye. For a moment, the two stared at each other silently. Then the Huntress dropped the wood she was carrying under her left arm and gripped her big axe with both hands. Dwight knew it was time to leg it.  
He started running out of panic, storming through the bushes and shrubs. Small branches and twigs stuck to his clothes and tore scratches into his skin, but he couldn't care less. He had to escape. Flee. In panic, he jumped over a rock and heard the Huntress let out a furious scream. With stomping footsteps, she took up the chase and approached quickly. Under no circumstances could she catch him. He was no longer in the fog and death in the real world was final.  
By the campfire, both Nea and the Nurse had heard the scream and turned around, the Nurse was surprised and Nea startled. Fortunately, the Swede was well hidden, otherwise she likely would have been discovered as well. With panic growing inside her, she saw Dwight approach with the Huntress close on his heels. He ran straight for the campfire and the Nurse followed him with a questioning look. Dwight tried to dodge a low-hanging branch, but then he tripped over a root. With a cry, he stumbled and fell on the ground next to the Nurse, who rose hastily. For a moment she looked at Dwight, cocked her head a little, and then turned towards the Huntress. The big woman angrily crashed through the forest, her axe raised high over her head, ready to split the boy's skull. Nea could do nothing but sit in cover and watch. Her eyes widened in terror as she stared at the scene.  
The sound of a wind gust swept through the air and Dwight was pulled a meter to the left. The Nurse now stood in his place and reached out in the direction of the Huntress. At any moment, the axe would hit her head and split her body apart, Nea thought. But the Huntress abruptly stopped and froze in her position. The Nurse distinctly shook her head at her and for the first time Nea heard her speak: "No."  
The killer then turned to Dwight, who was crawling on the ground in a frantic search for his glasses. Once found, he hastily put them on his nose and looked around in fear, surprised not to be dead yet. He could see the Nurse's faceless mask bent over him. Over her shoulder was the Huntress, who growled menacingly as he met her gaze. Dwight tried to pull himself away from the beasts, but soon he felt the campfire behind his back. There was no way out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nea staring at the scene from behind a bush. The Nurse reached out to him, wanting to help him up.  
"Quiet, we do not want you any harm," she said in a grating and toneless voice. Dwight just stared at the killer's outstretched paw, frozen by terror and breathing heavily. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, then the Nurse withdrew her hand. Slowly, she floated back to the tree trunk she had been sitting on and again settled down it.  
Nea could see an orange light in her palm that faded as soon as she closed her fingers to a fist. The Huntress had not lost sight of Dwight. She let out another aggressive growl that made him flinch in fright before she finally turned away from him. She dropped her long axe, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. She headed back into the woods, just down the path she had just chased poor Dwight along. The Huntress marched right past Nea, and the Swede held her breath with a racing heart. A moment later, she looked back at Dwight, who was still lying on the floor, keeping his eyes on the Nurse, who had laid her hands in her lap and was watching Dwight with her head tilted a little to the side.  
"Why did you come back to the forest?" She asked after a while. Dwight finally freed himself from his rigidity and scrambled up awkwardly. He took a few steps back, but he did not run away. The Nurse seemed to have no interest in stopping him in any way. She just looked at him questioningly.  
"I ... we ..." Dwight stuttered but couldn't produce a coherent sentence. Nea bit her tongue. Did he seriously just put the word "we" in his mouth? After all, the killers did not know that she was here too.  
"I've ... been looking for a friend," Dwight said now, brushing the dust off his clothes. His eyes remained fixed on the Nurse. The pale woman nodded silently. After a moment she asked: "Did you want to go back into the fog?"  
"No, we ... we just wanted to see if he ... if he got out. He lives around here."  
"Why are you constantly saying we?" The Nurse asked, looking around. Nea hurriedly pulled her head behind the tree and held her breath. "Is anybody else here?"  
"No, no," Dwight hurried, "I'm alone here. Just me."  
His eyes shot briefly in Nea's direction and she immediately wanted to tear his head off for it. The Nurse hadn't missed the sidelong glance and turned her head briefly in the direction. Then she looked to Dwight again and said: "Come, sit down, I won't hurt you."  
Dwight hesitated for a moment, before he finally accepted her invitation. Silently he sat down on a half-rotted tree trunk, still watchful and mistrusting. With pounding footsteps, the Huntress returned and for the first time Dwight looked away from the Nurse. The tall woman dropped a pile of wood by the campfire, threw two branches into the flames, and then sat down on a stone directly across from Dwight. She paid no attention to the boy.  
"Sally," the Nurse said suddenly, frightening Dwight.  
"What?"  
"My name is Sally. Sally Smithson."  
Dwight stared at her for a moment. The killers had names?  
"Dwight Fairfield," he answered after a moment. The Nurse nodded. "As I said, Dwight, you have nothing to fear from us. We are no longer in the fog. Those days are over."  
Dwight did not answer. He did not trust the Nurse a centimetre.  
"I'm glad you escaped," Sally continued, "Me and dear Anna here have gotten out as well." She pointed towards the Huntress, who had pulled a knife from her belt and started to work on a piece of wood. "But unfortunately, I do not know about anyone else. I'm sorry, your friend is not here. Or he hides pretty well. Anyway, we did not see him yet."  
"I don't understand," Dwight stammered, but the Nurse just looked at him a little irritated.  
"Why aren't you killing us anymore?" Dwight clarified his question. The Huntress had now begun to quietly hum a Russian lullaby and the two survivors felt a shiver run down their spines. They knew the song, knew its verses and its melody. It meant suffering and death, or at least, it always had up until now. The Nurse seemed to sense Dwight's fear, and with a sigh she said: "I know, no horror in this world can be compared to what we've done to you, and I'm endlessly sorry. Our actions are unforgivable and I would never dare to ask you for it. I only ask you to understand that we too were captives of the Entity."  
Dwight glanced at the Huntress, or Anna, as the Nurse had called her, and then looked back toward the masked lady. He had no clue what to say. In a trembling voice, Sally continued. "The Entity is a ruthless and cruel lord. One does not resist his orders. He threw us into the hunts just as did it with you and drove us to kill. Every time we tried to resist or performed poorly, he took revenge on us. I never wanted to harm you, you have to believe me. But I had no choice. None of us did."  
She nodded to Anna and then looked down. A drop of water broke from the pillowcase that hid Sally's face, and Dwight was shocked to realize that it was a tear. He said nothing. Back in the fog, he had wished the Nurse every pain and suffering in the world, but now Sally almost reminded him of Meg, who was lying in bed at his home, broken and tormented by inner demons.  
Nea, who had followed the conversation from her hideout, decided to show herself as well. Cautiously, she circled the campfire by a quarter, then stepped out from the forest behind Dwight. The Huntress, who had already heard her footsteps, immediately interrupted her lullaby and looked up. When she saw Nea standing there, she quickly stood up and dropped her woodwork. The threatening stature of the Huntress prompted Nea to take two steps back again, ready to flee, but Sally gave Anna a sharp look and shook her head again.  
"No," she said and after a moment, the Huntress dropped back onto the rock, growling menacingly. Silently, she picked up the piece of wood from the ground and started working on it again. Nea cautiously approached the campfire. She kept her eyes on the Huntress as she settled on the tree trunk beside Dwight. Sally, on the other hand, watched the newcomer patiently and waited a moment before asking, "And your name is?"  
"Nea," the Swede replied.  
"Nea, I'm also pleased to see you here in the real world," Sally said. "Are you two the only ones who got out?"  
Dwight and Nea looked at each other for a moment. Should they tell the Nurse that almost all the survivors were safe? She did not seem to want to hurt them, but could she be trusted? Nea figured that she had already made the decision when she stepped into the campfire.  
"Almost all of us are safe," she replied, "but we're still waiting for two. That's why we came here to look for them."  
"Didn't you think of the danger that might lurk here?" Sally asked, "And why did you not appear in a larger group if you wanted to search the forest?"  
"Some of us did not fare as well as others," Nea replied bitterly, and one could almost see the guilt pushing down the Nurse's shoulders. She looked down into her lap.  
"I'm sorry," Sally said, "Are you hurt? Do you need help?"  
"Physically, they are well," Nea replied, not taking her eyes off Sally. The Nurse shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Dwight realized that she had lost all menace and that the killer, who had always seemed so merciless, so unrelenting, was nothing more than a woman, broken by the guilt of her own actions.  
"And of the killers, it's only the two of you?" Dwight asked after a short pause. Sally looked up sharply when she heard the word killer.  
"Yes. At least, I think so," she answered. "Anna and I, we met each other here in the forest. We didn't see anyone else, but it might very well be possible, that some of the others have escaped too."  
For a short time there was silence around the campfire. Then Anna started humming again. Finally Sally asked: "How is the red-haired girl? Did she make it?"  
Again, Dwight and Nea exchanged a look before the Swede replied. "Yes, she made it. But she's not in a good condition."  
"Her name is Meg," Dwight added, and Sally nodded. "She was the last one I saw in the fog. She looked so afraid… I mean… more than usual. I'm glad she's out."  
Again there was an awkward silence. Then Nea glanced at the Huntress. "If you do not want us any harm, why did she chase after Dwight?"  
Sally followed Nea's gaze and then answered: "Because she's afraid."  
"She is afraid?" Nea asked in disbelief. "Of what?  
"Of you."  
"Us?"  
Sally nodded. "I don't know from where the Entity abducted her, but it must have been somewhere in Eastern Europe. She doesn't understand English and I barely even got her name out of her. Believe me, Anna may look threatening, but inside she is a little girl who has just learned to speak. In the fog, the Entity tortured and abused her, but Anna never knew why she was hurt. The only thing that seemed to be connected with her pain were you. I believe she knows that you are not the authors of her agony, but only by killing you could she save herself from further torture. At least for a while. She's scared to death of you."  
Nea and Dwight looked at the Huntress at the same time, who was humming softly and still working on her piece of wood. As always, half of her face was hidden behind a rabbit mask and Anna paid no attention to the conversation around the campfire.  
"The mask seems to give her security, and the lullaby she keeps humming seems to act as an anchor she can hold onto," Sally explained.  
"How do you know all this if you never talked to her?" Dwight asked. The Nurse thought for a moment before answering, "Before I was abducted into the fog, I worked as a Nurse at Crotus Prenn Asylum, a lunatic asylum. I spent half my life behind these walls, caring for mentally deranged people. There are patterns and phenomena that occur again and again. Anna is no exception. "  
"Does that mean you once were a human?" Dwight asked carefully, looking at Sally.  
"Actually, I still see myself as a human," she replied. "But you're right, maybe the label is not quite appropriate anymore."  
Once more, silence fell over the campfire until Nea spoke up again. However, this time she didn't address Sally, but the Huntress.  
"And your name is Anna?" She asked in bumpy Russian. Dwight and Sally looked up in astonishment, and the Huntress stopped working too. The lullaby was gone again as the Huntress stared at Nea. Tension was in the air. There was nothing to hear except the crackling of the flames, and Nea got ready to run in case the Huntress should react in an aggressive way. Maybe she had made a mistake. Only moments later, her fear proved to be wrong.  
"Anna," the Huntress said slowly and put a hand on her chest as to clarify that she meant herself.  
"My name is Anna," she said again in Russian. It seemed to Nea, as if Anna had not made use of the language for a while, with the exception of the lullaby. Sally and Dwight were spellbound. They watched carefully, though they did not understand a word.  
"My name is Nea," said the Swede, pointing to herself. "That's Dwight," she pointed to her comrade. "And that's Sally," she pointed to the Nurse. Anna followed her gestures and looked at each person as Nea introduced them. Then she repeated the names and finally smiled. This simple act of showing pleasure already took away some of her menacing aura. Suddenly one could see the young woman behind the killer, who sought nothing but affection and friendship. Only the rabbit mask remained expressionless.  
"Where are you from?" Nea wanted to know. She spoke slowly, trying to be clear as neither she nor Anna had mastered the language properly.  
"Forest in Russia," Anna replied, "Lived with mother in house in forest."  
"She probably lived with her mother in a house somewhere in Russia," Nea said to Sally and Dwight, "apparently in some forest."  
"Where is her mother now?" Dwight wanted to know. As Nea conveyed the question, Anna's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. Nervously, the two survivors tensed again and Nea regretted that she had brought up the subject. Anna had just become so friendly. Now she was closed and repellent again.  
"Anna alone," the Huntress answered after a brief pause, "No mother."  
Nea waited a moment before she said, "I believe her mother is dead. And she said she was alone. I think she has no other family members. Or her relatives have expelled her."  
"Why should they do that?" Dwight asked nervously, but Sally interjected, "Tell her she's not alone. Tell her she has me."  
"You're not alone," Nea translated, gesturing to the Nurse, "You have Sally. And we're here, too."  
Nea did not know why she had said the last part, it simply had slipped out before she could have held it back. Fortunately, Sally's message seemed to work, because Anna's face brightened again. She looked first to Sally, then to Dwight and finally to Nea. The conversation with the Huntress had occupied her so much that she had not noticed that the night had fallen around them.  
"Fuck, Dwight, we wanted to be back before sunset," Nea shouted as she felt a cold wind on the back of her neck. "Dammit, the others are probably worried."  
Nea got to her feet and jabbed Dwight her elbow in the side to hurry him.  
"We have to go," she said to Sally, who asked, "Can I help you and your friends somehow? Can I do anything?"  
"No, we'll be fine, we ..." Nea started, but she broke off in the middle of the sentence and thought for a moment.  
"Nea?" Dwight asked, already turning to go.  
"We have to prove to our parents and the police somehow that the whole story of the Entity is true," Nea thought aloud. "If we show them Sally, that would probably wipe any doubt from their minds. Besides, maybe she can give us information about the fog."  
"You want to take her to the city?" Dwight asked in disbelief.  
"If she wanted to kill us, she would have done so long ago," Nea replied. "Of course, we can't force her ..."  
"Whatever I can do to help," Sally said readily, "I'll come with you. I just hope I don't scare the others to death."  
"We've survived," Nea said with a shrug, "but we should hurry."  
Then she looked at Anna, who had also stood up. The Huntress did not understand what was being said, but it understood it to be about leaving the campfire. Nea explained it to her. "Me and Dwight have to leave. Sally comes with us. You stay here. We will come back later."  
Anna obviously did not like the idea of her staying alone in the forest, but she nodded grimly then sat back down on the rock.  
"She understood," Nea confirmed, motioning for the others to leave. Sally wanted to pick up her bone saw, but then decided against it.  
"I better leave that here," she murmured softly.

"What the fuck, Dwight, are you crazy?" Ace shouted, getting up.  
"Please, listen to me," Sally said, raising her hands to show she was unarmed, "I don't want to hurt anyone. I know, I'm the last one you expected or wanted to see here, but please, hear me out."  
The Nurse floated a few inches above the floor and Dwight's mother blanched as she spotted her dangling feet.  
"Ja ... James. Her Feet."  
James looked down and displayed a similar reaction to that of his wife. The Karlssons had almost lost their ability to speak as well.  
"What's going on here?" Nea's father wanted to know.  
"We want to tell you where we've been over the last six months," Dwight replied.  
"Why is she here?" Someone asked anxiously and Dwight turned around, only to see that the whispering voice belonged to Meg. The girl was panic-stricken, with her eyes fixed on the Nurse. Her lower lip trembled and Dwight realized that he had to act quickly to prevent the situation from escalating.  
"She is not here to harm any of us. She wants to talk to us, nothing more. She can help us. Please listen."  
"How do you know that?" Ace asked angrily. "Can you read minds, boy? Where did you even find her?"  
"Like you, I escaped from the fog," the Nurse said, "We met in the western woods. I assure you, I do not wish you any harm."  
"But we remember that differently," Feng squeaked and pressed herself against the wall as Sally looked towards her.  
"I know and there is no excuse for my actions."  
"What? Who are you anyway?" Dwight's father wanted to know.  
"My name is Sally Smithson," the Nurse replied, "I'm here because I want to help you. I know you have other memories of me, but we are not in the fog anymore. We are free."  
"What fog?" Nea's father asked angrily. "Could someone please explain what the hell is going on here? Nea, where have you been for the last six months?"  
"In the realm of the Entity," Sally replied bluntly. Suddenly, silence filled the room. "Nea, like all the other missing persons, was abducted to the realm of the Entity. We call it the fog. It is hidden from this world and lies beyond our reality."  
Of course, the survivors knew this already, but the faces of their parents showed ever greater consternation. They obviously did not know what to believe.  
"The master of this kingdom is the Entity," Sally continued, "at least that's what we call him. A dark being, an existence that we can't explain. We do not know what he is or where he came from, but the Entity has created a realm from nothing and he can change and deform it after his will. In some way, he is God in his own little world."  
"I do not understand. What does all this have to do with Dwight and Nea and all the others here?" Dwight's father asked.  
"The Entity may be powerful, but it also needs energy," Sally continued to explain, "His empire does not sustain itself, and he, too, relies on a constant supply of energy. However, we are not talking about conventional, physical energy here. The Entity needs something completely different. He needs hope. It nourishes him, strengthens him and keeps his world together. To do this, he kidnaps people from the real world to use them as survivors in his hunts. These hunts take place in such a way that four survivors find themselves in a big arena together with a killer. The killer is tasked with finding, catching and killing all the survivors."  
At the mention of the word 'killing,' Nea's mother gasped in shock.  
"The survivors have a chance to escape," Nea continued, "They can escape from the arenas and thus the killers and certain death. At least for a while. Because no matter how the hunt ends for one, after a while you end up in an arena again. Death is no escape. It only brings agony and pain."  
Dwight looked around. He could see Meg staring at the ground, trembling at the memory of the Entity. Feng and Claudette were also quite disturbed by the report. Only Ace and Nea hardly let anything show.  
"This entire cycle has the sole purpose of depriving the survivors of all hope for as long as possible," Sally concluded. "The Entity squeezes the last bit out of them until at some point they break and become useless to him. What happens then I do not know."  
Silence spread. Nea's mother got up without a word and hugged her daughter. The story had shaken her. Nea's father rose a moment later and took an angry step toward Sally. "You do not think we'll buy you this nonsense here? My Nea kidnaped by a magical creature and thrown before killers for six months. And what's with the masquerade anyway?"  
"Dwight and Nea already thought that an explanation would be difficult. That's one of the reasons why I'm here. As living proof," Sally said. Slowly, the distance between her feet and the floor increased. After a moment, she was floating just under the ceiling. Nea's father backed away, cursing breathlessly. "The Entity has deformed, distorted and shaped me. I am a product of his wickedness and will remain scarred forever."  
"And that's what happened to all of them?" Dwight's mother asked, "Her gaze fell on Meg, who was still staring at the ground, lost in her fear. Then she looked to her own son. "Oh my God, James, but if that's true ... that means ..." Elizabeth stuttered, trying to grasp the situation. It was obviously too much for her to think about. and her husband hurried to take her in his arms.  
Meanwhile, Nea's father sat down again and Sally now hovered so closely to the ground that it barely stood out.  
"Yesterday morning, we escaped," Dwight said to break the silence, "None of us know exactly how or why, but somehow the Entity seems to have lost control of the fog. Maybe he has grown weak, maybe he died or maybe he was just looking for new victims. We don't know."  
"If you escaped from this fog," Nea's mother asked, still holding her daughter in her arms, "Then those killers you spoke of may have escaped. They're not running around here in Waltonfield now, are they?"  
Sally sighed before answering, "One of them is in this room right now."  
Silence returned for a moment, then Elizabeth asked quietly, "You did that to our Dwight? And Nea? And Meg? And all the others? That was you?"  
"Please don't get me wrong," Sally replied, "I'm not trying to justify my actions, not at all. But we killers were also only slaves of the Entity. We had no choice but to obey his word. If we resisted... we could not... The Entity had under control, he played with our minds. His cruelty wasn't reserved for the survivors."  
"Do you have the faintest idea what we've been through in the last six months?" Meg asked with disbelief in her voice. "Do you have the slightest idea what torments you have exposed us to? We will never be able to live normal lives again. Because of you!"  
Meg would have shed tears again if she had any left. But it would not have been tears of sorrow, no, in this moment, Meg felt nothing but rage. Her fiery gaze seemed to pierce through Sally.  
"Even if you do not want to believe it, but I know exactly how the touch of the Entity feels," Sally tried to defend herself, but before she could continue, Meg interrupted her. Shaking with rage, Meg got up and shouted at the height of her voice. "AND STILL YOU DID IT! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SIX MONTHS! FOR SIX MONTHS WE WERE TRAPPED IN THIS FUCKED UP FOG AND EVERY DAY YOU HUNTED US THROUGH THE FORESTS AS IF WE WERE ANIMALS! EVERY DAY! SIX MONTHS! I PLEADED, I BEGGED, BUT YOU DIDN'T SHOW MERCY EVEN ONCE! FOR SIX MONTHS! AND DURING THIS, MY MOTHER SLOWLY DIED A WRETCHED DEATH!"  
Meg ended her hate-tirade and fell back into her chair, limp and exhausted. She hid her face in her trembling hands. Nobody said a word.  
"Meg, I ... I ..." Sally began, "I do not dare to ask for forgiveness. I know that no atonement in this world could ever cleanse my guilt, and I am so utterly sorry for what I have done to each one of you. But I suffered as well. The Entity has played with me as well as it has with you. Look at me. I can never walk among people again. I'm a monster, marked for the rest of my life."  
"How am I supposed to look at you with that thing on your head?" Meg replied hatefully. Sally did not answer and only after a moment did she slowly raise her hand to the pillowcase above her head. Meg looked up. With trembling fingers, Sally opened a knot near her neck. Then she grabbed the fabric with her right hand and carefully pulled the cloth back. Without exception, everyone in the room held their breath.  
At first brown curls emerged, playfully falling on Sally's shoulders. It was not what the survivors had expected. Further and further she pulled back the textile, revealing skin as pale as the rest of her body. With a final jerk, she fully removed the cloth from her head. Then she brushed her hair aside and looked around.  
Half of the people in the room couldn't suppress frightened screams, the others made horrified gasps. Maybe Sally had been a pretty woman once, but those days were over. A long, ugly scar stretched across her face. It started by the chin, went over her mouth, disfigured the bridge of her nose, and finally crossed through Sally's right eye, which had remained closed ever since. The other one, however, blazed with an orange glowing iris and Sally let it slowly gaze around the room. Dwight could make out blue strangulation marks on her neck, and now that her head was exposed, her scratching breath was clearly audible.  
"Did… did the Entity do this to you?" Claudette asked after a short pause and she subconsciously took a step back as Sally turned her head to her and nodded.  
"I think we can all see now, that we're not the only ones who've been through a lot," Nea said, breaking away from her mother's arms. "We can't change the past anymore. What is done is done. But the future is another matter. There is still no trace of Jake and David and we still don't know if, besides Sally and Anna, other killers have escaped from the fog. Maybe they're roaming around Waltonfield in this very moment. Furthermore, we are currently the only ones who know about the existence of the Entity. That's why we have to do something."  
"Who is Anna?" Ace asked. "Now don't tell me you've met another one of them."  
"We did," Dwight replied. "Anna is the Huntress."  
"Excuse me?" Claudette asked timidly, which caused Sally to turn towards her. She managed to resist Sally's gaze and asked: "How are the others of… of you… How will they react, if they meet people?"  
"Anna is in the woods and won't meet anyone there. Besides, I think we've made it clear to her that she shouldn't kill anymore. I also wouldn't worry about Philip or Lisa. If they harm someone, then only in self-defence. Evan and Herman, on the other hand, might pose a bigger threat, and if Max is running around here, we need to find him as quick as possible. He doesn't know what he is doing and could massacre anyone in his path."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but those names aren't telling us very much," Ace commented.  
"Please forgive," Sally answered, counting off the killers on her fingers. "So, you know Anna as the Huntress. Evan has a predilection for bear traps. Herman is wearing a white doctor's coat. Lisa has received strange rune magic from the Entity. Philip can make himself invisible with his wailing bell and Max ... Max has a chainsaw."  
The survivors now knew exactly which name belonged to which killer. Elizabeth winced at the mention of the chainsaw, and Nea's father began to shout. "What kind of sick shit are we talking about here? So you're telling me that an insane person armed with a chainsaw is running around the neighbourhood slaughtering people?"  
"I think if one of them was here we would already have noticed," Nea said. "Of course, we can't be sure. I hope they are still trapped in the fog."  
Sally nodded. "I feel sorry for Max, but it's probably the best for him."  
"The best for him?" Feng revolted. "He is a cold-blooded killer. He used a fucking chainsaw on us. He deserves nothing but hell."  
"No, Max does not," Sally said. "He doesn't know what he's doing. Max has the mind of a child who was never raised by his parents. For his violence and cruelty, the Entity and the Entity alone is to be held responsible. Just like Anna."  
"This banter here won't get us anywhere," Nea intervened before Feng could retaliate. "We have other things to discuss. First, we need to find out if Jake and David are still in the fog, and if so, how we can help them. Second, we need to make sure none of the killers have escaped unnoticed and are now hunting for innocent people."  
"We need to inform the police," Dwight's father shouted. "Initiate a large manhunt. Why did you wait this long?"  
"Because the police would never believe us," Ace replied. "If we went to them and told them the whole story, they'd simply label us as some conspiracy theorists or panic makers. They don't organize a big manhunt when some runaway guys tell them about monsters and alternative realities. Understandable, I would say. But now..." Ace nodded his head in the direction of the Nurse. "Now we have Sally."  
Sally had put the pillowcase back over her head and said: "That's why I'm here. I've done enough damage, I can only try to make it up to you. If the police see me, they will certainly believe. Once we have convinced them, I will participate in the search for the missing persons. If we encounter one of the killers, I'm the most likely to be able to get through to them and avoid a bloodbath."  
"We have to act," Ace decided. "Now. Does anyone of you have a car to take me and Sally to the nearest police station?"  
Dwight's father nodded. "I can do it."  
"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Nea asked.  
"Nothing," Ace replied. "For now you should stay here. We don't know how dangerous it is out there before the police have secured the area. I hope the Fairfields are willing to extend their hospitality for a while..."  
Elizabeth nodded. "Of course."  
"But what if someone is already in danger?" Dwight shouted. "We need to help people, warn them. They don't know anything."  
"And it should stay that way. A mass panic is the last thing we need now," Ace countered. Then he got up and walked across the room. James followed and the two went out into the hall. Sally paused for a moment and looked at Meg, who had lowered her eyes to the ground again. Slowly, the Nurse knelt down to be at one eye level with her.  
"I'm sorry," she said, "for everything that happened."  
Then she got up and followed the two men who had already left the house. A moment later the front door was closed and silence filled the living room. Nobody crossed glances and nobody said a word until Dwight's mother broke the silence. "You must be hungry. I'll make you something to eat. Just feel at home."  
With these words, she disappeared into the kitchen. Then Nea's father took the floor. "How is that even possible?" He asked. "That over all that time a dark creature has hidden in the woods and nobody ever noticed?"  
"I know that's all a bit hard to digest," Nea responded only to be immediately interrupted by her father.  
"You can say that aloud!"  
"But it's the truth," Nea claimed and sat down at the table.  
"I can't believe you had to go through this," Nea's mother said tearfully, "that all of you had to go through this."  
"I think we can hardly believe it ourselves," Claudette said, looking from one survivor to another. She stopped at Dwight, who slowly nodded.  
"It all feels so surreal," she continued, "As if the last six months had been a terrible nightmare."  
Claudette now looked down at herself and noticed the tea she had spilled on Sally's appearance. "I should clean that up," she said, heading into the kitchen.  
"We have a guest room ready, if someone wants to rest," Dwight remarked and moved to the table. Nobody answered and Nea shook her head. "I don't think anyone is up to sleeping right now."  
"It's going to be a long night," Dwight said after nodding in agreement.  
"Hopefully not an exciting one," Feng said as she peered out the window. Meanwhile Claudette returned with a rag in her hand, set to mop up the tea from the floor.  
"I'll do it," Dwight intervened, quickly rushing over and taking the cloth from out of her hand. Claudette thanked him with a timid voice, before she sat down again.  
Suddenly the call of a police siren was heard in the distance and everyone rushed to look out the window at the same time. Each of them knew that Ace, James and Sally could not have reached the police station yet. Someone else must have caused the alarm.  
The siren came closer and closer and finally a patrol car raced by on the street in front of the house. Blue light flooded into the living room for a moment, and the shrill sound suddenly dropped in altitude as the car passed. Dwight's mother came out of the kitchen and walked over to the window. With her eyes she followed the police car as it turned into a side street. The sound of the siren grew more faint as the car went further away, but it did not disappear entirely.  
"I can still see the blue light," Dwight's mom said. "They stopped not far from here." Nea cursed and spoke out what everyone was thinking. "Damn, that's gotta be one of the killers. I knew it's been too quiet out there."  
"We don't know that," Dwight replied.  
"What else could it have been?" Nea muttered. "I hope a patrol car is enough. They're never prepared for the Hillbilly."  
"I'll call somebody," Dwight's mother said. "She lives over there. Maybe she has seen something, knows something. Dwight, would you look after the pots?"  
Dwight did as requested and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Elizabeth pulled the phone from her pocket, searching the touchscreen device for a specific contact. As soon as she found it, she selected the number and pressed the green call button. Then she held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer. It rang once, twice, trice, while everyone in the room kept watching her anxiously. Finally, someone picked up.  
"Hi Kate," Dwight's mother greeted. Only after a moment did she continue: "Listen, I've just seen a police car stop near you. Did something happen? Do you know something?"  
The woman at the other end of the line seemed to be answering and Elizabeth listened for a brief moment. Nodding her head several times, she muttered a faint, "Aha."  
Then she said goodbye to her acquaintance, terminated the call and turned back to the room. All eyes were on her and the tension in the air was almost tangible.  
"Apparently, there has been a break-in," Dwight's mother said, "Right next to Kate. The culprit seems to have disappeared without a trace. The family was at home, but was not attacked. The burglar probably fled when he was discovered. An ordinary crime, nothing more."  
Exhaling in relief, everyone began to relax again. No killer had escaped from the fog and attacked a defenceless suburban family. Nea hardly dared to imagine what the Doctor or the Hillbilly would do should they ever set foot into Waltonfield. She could only hope that no one else but Sally and Anna had escaped the fog.

Anna sat comfortably by the campfire with her bare feet stretched out toward the flames and her hands working on a rough piece of wood. Softly, she hummed her mother's lullaby. Over the embers, the Huntress had impaled a rabbit she had caught earlier. The animal's skull was completely shattered.  
Anna's throwing axes rarely missed their target.  
Her fingers were red with the blood of the animal, for she had skinned and gutted the hare after the hunt. It was true, her mask showed the snout of a rabbit, but that did not mean that she would spare that particular species. She was hungry and her mother had taught her how to fill her stomach. The hunt was one of the two things Anna had mastered with flying colours. The other was crafting with wood, whether it be wooden figures, toys, or masks.  
Back in her cabin in the Russian forest, Anna had often tried to craft presents for the little girls she had kidnapped from the surrounding villages. The art of working with wood had been a skill taught by her mother, just as hunting and surviving in the wilderness was a skill her mother passed down. Sadly, none of her skills had been enough to prevent the girls from getting sick, growing weaker and finally dying.  
Anna weighed the piece of wood in her hands and stared into the flames. With a practiced look, she controlled the rabbit. It wasn't quite done yet.  
The girls had been so young, so lovely and so innocent. Anna had never wished for anything else but a daughter for her own. A girl she could nurse and teach all the things Anna had once been taught herself. She had provided the children with food, given them blankets against the cold. She had made them presents and kept them from running out into the night.  
But it had not been enough. Every dead girl had left a scar and filled her heart with darkness.  
She took their corpses to a special place, which had slowly become filled with more and more burial mounds. Anna decorated every single one of the graves with flowers and toys, before turning around and looking for a new daughter.  
A gust of wind pulled the Huntress out of her thoughts. She had been listening to the wind her whole life, and she knew whether or not a blast fitted into the orchestra of nature. The leaves of the trees were rustling and the temperature suddenly dropped by a large margin.  
Anna quickly rose to her feet and looked around. Her black eyes peered from behind the rabbit mask, penetrating the darkness and gazing deep into the forest. With a suspicious growl, she picked up her big axe from the ground. The edge of the weapon was razor sharp, reflecting the flickering flames of the campfire.  
Anna growled again, knowing instinctively that she was no longer alone in the forest. Slowly she turned around her own axis, looking for potential attackers. She couldn't let anyone or anything approach her without her noticing. Her axe was ready to strike down any enemy who dared to take her on.  
Then she discovered a black mist that was coming through the trees. Anna backed away and growled again, this time in the direction of the dark fog. Her hands were shaking, but she was not allowed to show her fear. Fear meant weakness and weakness meant defeat.  
But within the blink of an eye, the fog retreated again and disappeared into the darkness, revealing the shape of a disgustingly formed creature. Black, mummified skin spanned over a strikingly protruding skeleton and grey, ruffled hair fell from her head. A brown, torn shred was wrapped around her body, hiding less than the bare necessities.  
With an audible groan, Lisa Sherwood lifted her head and turned her shapeless face towards Anna. The woman's features had long since decayed. Her mouth had been converted into a predatory biting tool and her eyes were as dark as the fog itself.  
The Hag stared at the Huntress for a moment, who quietly stared back with her head tilted to the side in confusion. Then Lisa lifted one of her ugly paws that she had pressed against her stomach and looked at the blood-smeared claws. Finally she dropped to the ground lifelessly.


	5. Beauty and the Beast

_beta reader: A Big Cookie_

 **Beauty and the Beast**

Anna lowered her axe and released the tension from her muscles. Standing straight again, Anna look over to Lisa, who had curled up in pain beside the campfire. Though she didn´t seem to be dangerous in any way. Anna slowly moved towards the Hag and crouched down next to her. The wind was howling through the forest and the rustling of the leaves joined Lisa's gasping breath.  
With her left hand, Anna tried to turn her around. Gently, she pulled on Lisa's right shoulder and laid her on her back. The Hag kept her eyes closed, blood spurted from her gaping mouth. A morbid rattle could be heard as Lisa pressed her claws on the injury. Anna spotted a long wound running across her stomach.  
Fear seized Anna's mind. She knew Lisa. Lisa had always been kind to her in the Fog. The Entity had hurt Anna, Herman had, Evan had. But not Lisa. Lisa was her friend and she obviously was in mortal danger.  
Awkwardly, Anna tore the blue cloth from her belt and tried to squeeze it on the wound. Immediately the fabric darkened, became wet and heavy. Anna did not know what to do – She had learned to hunt and to fight, but she had never learned to heal once the damage was done.  
Desperately, the Huntress thought about a way that could save Lisa. Quickly she rose to her feet and looked around the woods. Maybe someone was nearby. Someone who could help. But there was nobody there. Only the darkness.  
Anna growled in frustration and she angrily stamped her foot on the ground. She knelt down again, bowing over Lisa. The Hag's chest rose and fell slower with every second passed, her breaths lost their strength. She had taken Anna's blue cloth between her hands and pressed it against the wound herself now. In agony, Lisa opened her eyes and looked at Anna, who could do nothing but stare back. Then a thought flashed though her mind.  
Sally.  
Sally would know what to do. She always knows.  
Effortlessly, Anna picked up the groaning Hag from the floor and put her over the shoulder. Lisa was small, a true lightweight, so the Huntress had no problem carrying her, just as if she was a survivor in one of the trials. Anna tightened the grip around the axe in her right hand and clung to Lisa's trembling body with her left. She could feel the heartbeat of the injured and knew that her life was not yet lost.  
Quickly she started running as fast as her legs could carry her. Following a narrow path, she broke through the undergrowth and set out to find Sally. Pointy branches and sharp stones cut her bare feet, but Anna was used to it. She did not need boots. Her soles were strong and resilient and the forest floor was no obstacle to her.

James Fairfield headed straight for the sheriff's office, knocking on the door three times. The by-going officers looked up in surprise and studied the two men who had just entered the police station, but made no move to intervene. They knew James and they knew he was one of their sheriff's best friends. It was not uncommon for him to come in late at night to have a drink with his friend after work. Since Dwight was kidnapped, his visits had only doubled.  
"Come in," a voice came through office door. There were a bunch of white letters on the blurred glass, reading: "Sheriff Albert Freeman."  
James opened the door, signalling Ace to follow him.  
"Why, James!" the sheriff, an elderly African American man with a grey moustache, called in surprise as he spotted his friend coming through the door. He immediately got up from behind his desk.  
"What gives me the honour? Wanna drink with your old pal? And who is this young fella?"  
"I have an important issue to discuss with you, Albert," James replied.  
"An important issue?", the sheriff asked a bit dumbfounded: "Of course, ´m listening."  
"Dwight is back."  
"What?"  
"He showed up on my doorstep, just last night."  
"Really?" the sheriff asked, leaning his back against the desk: "Why that's wonderful news. Is he alright?"  
"Yes, yes, he is well. Albert ... "  
"Damn, James, to be honest, I almost did not think I'd ever see the boy again," the sheriff mumbled, scratching his beard. "These are indeed important things to discuss. Does he know something about the other missing people? I wanna talk to him."  
"Albert, before that," James interrupted the officer. "please remind me of the names of the other missing people. Do you remember them?"  
"Of course I do. Not like their files were covering my desk for the last six months or something. Well, there is Meg Thomas," the sheriff raised a finger: "Last thing we know she was jogging near the western woods. Jake Park," the sheriff raised another finger, "lived in a hut near these same woods. Feng Min, also a girl from Waltonfield. Her parents immigrated from China. Claudette Morel, a student from Canada. Seems to have taken a walk and was last seen near the western woods as well. Nea Karlsson, a young girl from your block, James. I've had her a few times here at the station for minor offenses. I do not know if her disappearance is related to the others, but it could very well be that she just messed up with some criminals. Got into the wrong company a long time ago. A pity, but what can you do?"  
"Regarding all these people," James said slowly, "they all turned up at my door this afternoon. All except Jake Park, it seems."  
"Don't fuck with me, James." the sheriff was rather incredulous, crossed his arms. "We shouldn't joke about…"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" James replied, and Albert looked at him speechless for a moment. Then he said, "If that's true, then the incidents must be related. Something to go on after all this time. But why are they all coming to you?"  
"My son gathered them all in one place," Dwight's father answered, "The kidnappings really are connected as far as I know. But I think I'm not the right one to explain that."  
Ace, who had remained in the background so far, stepped forward and held out his hand to the sheriff.  
"This is Ace Visconti," James introduced him, and the officer gently shook the Argentine's hand in surprise. "He has some important information for you." James remarked, and Ace continued, "Indeed I do. I´ve been abducted as well, but without a family to report my missing, I have not become a case in your drawer. Dwight and all the others, including myself were kidnapped by one same being. The Entity, as we call it."  
"A being? You mean a person?"  
"I think creature would be a fitting word."  
"What the hell…", the sheriff wanted to know, but Ace did not let him speak:" Please listen carefully. The Entity is still lurking out there. Hidden in the western forests. It is weakened, so we were able to escape. The Entity has supernatural powers and keeps slaves, whom it has deformed into brutal killers. We know that at least two of these killers have escaped with us and are currently in close vicinity to Waltonfield. You have to ... "  
"I've heard enough, "the sheriff exclaimed angrily," James, what are you thinking? Bringing a…storyteller here to have fun fooling me?"  
"We thought you wouldn't believe us," Ace said, pulling the officer's attention back to himself as he walked to the window. He looked out into the night and down to a car parked in front of the station. A quick nod, then Ace turned back to the sheriff. "That's why we brought proof."  
A gust of wind passed through the office, sweeping the documents from the sheriff's desk as Sally appeared in the middle of the room, her left hand shaped into a glowing fist. With her covered face, she looked around the room and finally discovered the sheriff, who had torn his hands up in shock. Sally stooped down from her hovering position and said in a matter-of-fact tone: "Good evening, Sheriff. I think you might have a problem."

"So you´ve seen the intruder?"  
"Yes"  
"Did you recognize him?"  
"No"  
"Can you describe him?"  
"Yes, he ... he was tall. Bigger than anyone I know. And he had black skin ... "  
"So he is African American?"  
"No, no, not dark skin. Black skin. Rough, almost like charred tree bark. And he had bright eyes. Like in horror movies. He…"  
"So the intruder wore a mask?"  
"No ... maybe ... though it didn't look like a mask."  
"Mrs. Ojomo, I hope you don't want to tell me a monster broke into your house?"  
The policeman looked questioningly at her over his notepad. Alexandra briefly glanced back at him and then buried her face in her hands. She did not even know what to believe. She only knew what she had seen and she was not surprised that they police had a hard time believing her. Even she had a hard time believing what she saw.  
"You're in shock," the officer said. "We can continue this conversation later if you want to."  
"I'm not in shock," Alexandra replied nervously. Then she noticed that she was shaking: "Alright, maybe a little. But I know what I saw. You have to believe me. You have to look for him. He got into my daughter's bedroom without even breaking a window or causing any noise. Locked doors are obviously no obstacle for him. What if he's breaking into another house right now?"  
"Mrs. Ojomo, the window in your daughter's room was open," the policeman said. "I think it's probable that he used it to gain access to your house."  
"I closed the window after I put Rachel to sleep and he was not there yet," Alexandra replied. "That I know."  
"But it was opened when we got here. Listen. From your statement, I can only conclude that: The intruder came through the window, hid in the room while you were closing the window and was caught later when you returned to you daughter's room. He hid again and escaped through the same window once you left the room. As far as we know he didn't steal anything and he didn't seem to want to use violence."  
The policeman put down his notebook and crossed his arms. Meanwhile, Alexandra stared blankly at the table top in her kitchen. The officer was probably right. It had been nothing but an attempt burglary. She should just be glad that nothing had happened to her daughters.  
"I don´t think he's coming back," the officer concluded and got up from the table, "but you should close all windows and lock your doors before going to bed. I'll wait for you tomorrow at the station for charge against person unknown. We´ll get in touch once we learn more."  
Alexandra nodded and got up to see the man to the door. His partner was in the living room with Jade and Rachel, and stood up as well when he saw his colleague going out. Alexandra glanced at her daughters. Jade looked as scared as herself, but Rachel was as delighted as ever and had a cheerful grin across her face. She was obviously too young to understand the seriousness of the situation.  
"Good night, Mrs. Ojomo," the policeman said before returning to the patrol car with his partner. The two climbed in and shortly after disappeared into the cold night. The officers must have thought she was confused, maybe even crazy. A cold wind brushed her shoulders, shivering, she closed the door. Alexandra went to her daughters in the living room, and Jade looked up at her.  
"And? Are they going to look for him?"  
"I don´t think so," Alexandra replied, "They probably think we are crazy."  
"I told you." Jade seemed a little pleased. Her mother replied, "Still, we had to call the police, didn´t we? I mean, we didn´t just imagine all of this…right?" he pronounced the last few words with increasing uncertainty. Jade shook her head. "No, I´ve seen him ... it ... whatever that was. I'm just wondering what he wanted in Rachel's room."  
At the thought of a kidnapping, Alexandra felt fear sweep into her stomach and she quickly lifted Rachel into her lap. It made her calm down a little.  
"In the last few years, a lot of people have disappeared around here." Jade remarked, "And as far as I know, none of them have been found. Maybe it was this thing."  
"Stop that nonsense," Alexandra replied, but she was not sure about it herself. Jade now fell silent and for a while she just sat there staring into nothingness. Finally, she got up, wished her mother good night, and made her way to her room. An image flashed before her eye. She had seen the intruder's face in the cone of light for a fraction of a second and he had stared directly at her just before he disappeared. Jade could not remember, but she was sure she knew the face from somewhere.

Meg sat at the dining table, poking her food without taken a bite for the past five minutes. Dwight's mother had made spaghetti with tomato sauce alla napoletana, but the athlete had no appetite. She didn´t feel like eating. To be honest, she didn´t feel like anything.  
Nobody said a word. Firstly, because they were all busy with their plates, and secondly, because no one really had anything to say. It was silent in the living room and everyone was occupied with their own thoughts, maybe even fears.  
Meg raised her head a bit and looked around. Dwight and Nea enjoyed the noodles, apparently hungry after their trip to the woods. Feng seemed to like the meal as well and the Asian girl did not notice how Meg's eyes briefly rested on her. And when Meg looked at Claudette and realized that the Canadian too was staring at her food more than she was really eating.  
Claudette returned Meg's gaze and then looked back at her plate. Meg also turned away and looked out of the window. The night was dark and it seemed as if the light from the street lights was somehow dimmer than usual. A shiver ran down her spine and suddenly she could hear a heartbeat in her ears. Her pulse was getting faster and sweat beads were forming on her forehead. Meg's ankles came out white as her grip tightened around her fork.  
"Meg, are you all right?" Dwight asked cautiously, tearing her back into reality. She immediately took her eyes from the window and stared at him for a moment. Then she looked down at the fork. Meg noticed that she was shaking, so she hastily set the cutlery aside. Her gaze went around the room again. With the exception of Dwight, no one had seemed to notice her little panic attack, but when he had spoken to Meg, everyone had turned their attention towards her.  
"Yes, yes, I ... I'm just not hungry."  
"Don´t you like the spaghetti?" Dwight's mother asked solicitously, "I can make something else for you, no problem."  
"No, thank you, the noodles are excellent," Meg hurried to answer, "I'm just not hungry, that's all"  
She tried to form a smile and failed miserably.  
"Come on, eat something," Dwight intervened, "That will do you good. You'll see."  
Feng nodded encouragingly. Meg glanced from one to the other, before she answered, "Guys, thanks, but ..."  
Her gaze swept out of the window again and in the pale glow of the street lights she recognized a figure. Everyone else followed her gaze. The silhouette moved down the street, seemed to be carrying a heavy load. The tall figure and the long stride made her fly over the sidewalk. Nea got up and walked to the window. Just as the person passed under a light, her face lit up and her identity was revealed. Meg now also stood up, with her heart beating up to her neck again. In the meantime, Nea moved away from the window and looked at Dwight, who exclaimed: "That´s Anna. What the hell is she doing here, I thought she wanted to stay in the forest."  
The Swede did not answer, but was already halfway to the front door. She ignored her father calling after her and ran out into the night.  
"Anna!"  
The Huntress turned and looked right in her direction. She carried something over her left shoulder and only at the second glance Nea recognized that it was a body. Hopefully she hadn´t killed anyone and was now dragging their body through the streets. Terrible memories awoke in Nea's mind. Had Anna relapsed? Was the Huntress looking for a hook?  
The killer paused for a moment before she spotted Nea across the street and quickly started walking towards her. Nea's breathing quickened as she saw the tall woman approaching. The flickers of the lights created sheen on the big axe the Huntress held in her right hand. Dwight appeared at Nea's side just before Anna came to a halt right in front of her.  
"Where Sally?", The Huntress asked in Russian and Nea answered: "Sally is not here."  
Anna growled in frustration and looked around desperately. Then she turned back to the survivors: "Help Lisa!"  
Nea briefly tried to understand what Anna wanted them to do before her eyes fell on the body. Lisa, it went through her mind, that was the name of the Hag. Now she recognized the dark skin, the grey hair and the disfigured limbs.  
"Here, into the house," Nea commanded, pointing to the Fairfield´s home: "quickly!"  
The Huntress followed her along the short garden path and then stooped under the front door. In the corridor, Feng hastily made room with a squeak as Anna walked right past her and burst into the living room. Claudette and Meg were standing at the window and now following the entrance of the killer with fear in their eyes. Both of them took a step backwards as Anna looked at them.  
Elizabeth, Noah, and Iris also seemed to be far more respectful of Anna than of Sally, who was much smaller compared to the Huntress. The tall woman was looking through the room apparently not knowing what to do.  
"Help Lisa," she said again, but of course nobody understood except for Nea.  
"Here," she answered and hastily cleared the plates from the dining table: "Put her down here."  
Anna immediately did as she was told and lifted Lisa as gently as she could onto the table. Dwight's mother gasped in shock as she saw the Hag's face and everyone else tried to distance themselves as far as possible from the deformed body. In the meantime, Anna was looking at Nea, who had her eyes fixed on Lisa. Dwight slowly moved to her side while Feng hesitantly stepped into the living room, glaring at the Huntress's towering back.  
"Is she alive?" Dwight asked. Nea didn´t answer but instead cautiously pulled the blue cloth from the Hag's belly to expose the wound underneath. Suddenly, Lisa was shaken by a fit of coughing and Nea flinched back. Blood ran out of the Hag's mouth and after she had briefly reared up, she fell back onto the table.  
"Yeah, she's still alive," Nea answered and turned to Dwight's mother, "Do you have a first-aid kit in the house? Something to treat her?"  
Elizabeth nodded, and immediately broke away from Lisa's sight as Nea urged her to hurry.  
"Nea, are you sure?" Meg asked from the back: "She's a killer."  
"Sally said she was fine," Nea answered, turning to Meg. The athlete did not look at her nor Lisa. Instead, her eyes were on Anna, whose tall figure surpassed all in the room. The Huntress followed Nea's gaze and eventually fell on Meg. For a brief moment, the two looked directly into each other's eyes, then Anna started a threatening growl. Meg shivered and pressed herself against the backwall.  
"No," Nea quickly stepped between the two. "Meg won´t hurt you," she said in sloppy Russian: "She´s my friend."  
Anna fell silent and tilted her head slightly to the right. Then she looked back at the Hag, who gasped for breath. So she said again: "Help Lisa"  
Fortunately, Elizabeth came back just then with a first aid kit and brought it to Nea, taking a path that would lead her as far around Anna as possible.  
"Thanks," Nea said, taking the small case. "Help Lisa," she murmured silently as she opened the closure and pulled out a roll of bandages. She then gently removed the blue cloth from the Hag's belly again and looked at the gaping wound. It was dirty. Cleaning it would be absolutely necessary before they could do anything else. Looking down again, Nea searched the first aid kit for a disinfectant.  
"Here," Claudette said as she stepped up to her, bringing out the vial the Swede was looking for: "I´ll do it."  
Nea nodded and made a step back while Claudette took her place with a professional look. She had always been the best healer during their trials and had saved her companions on numerous occasions. Anna's eyes locked on the Canadian girl as Claudette approached Lisa with the disinfectant and a swab.  
"Hold her," Claudette said, waiting for Dwight and Nea to comply. Meanwhile, Anna took a step backwards. She realized that Lisa was in good hands and would be treated. She herself could not help, as she did not know how. From the corner of her eye, the Huntress noticed a movement and turned around. There, on her right, she discovered the small Asian girl, who quite obviously had not intended to catch the killer's attention. With her eyes wide open, she pushed herself against the wall and backed away a little as Anna squatted beside her. The masked woman cocked her head and looked at Feng for a moment. She reminded Anna of her own girls a little, back in Russia. But the thought was swept aside as she heard Lisa groan in pain.  
Claudette had begun to cleanse the Hag's wound, and Lisa had palpably agitated herself, but was held back by Dwight and Nea. Every time Claudette touched the injury with her swab to cleanse her, Lisa seemed wilder. She was delirious and obviously did not know where she was. She only felt the pain, not knowing she was being treated.  
"I can barely hold her," Nea called as she forced Lisa down again. Being treated with a disinfectant had put Lisa in immense pain and in her delirium, she desperately tried to break free from the survivor's grasp. Just as the Hag tensed again, Meg stepped up to the table, right beside Nea and put a firm grip on Lisa's upper body. The two survivors exchanged glances and Nea nodded grimly.  
A moment later Claudette had already finished cleaning the wound and Lisa had calmed down for a moment. The Canadian laid vial and swab aside before addressing the other three survivors.  
"A bandage won´t be enough," she said, "I have to stitch the wound. It will hurt, like, a lot, so hold her as tight as you can."  
"Let's do it, "Dwight confirmed, increasing his pressure on the Hag. The Entity had equipped her with powers one would hardly suspect in someone as skinny and stunted as Lisa, but the powers were there and the claws on her paws were still sharp as razors.  
Claudette reached for the needle and thread, took a deep breath and then went to work with amazingly calm hands. Before she made the first stitch, she looked at Nea, who returned her gaze. A short nod and Claudette lowered the needle.  
A shrill filled the room as Lisa tried to rear up again, but this time she was firmly held back by three survivors. The whole process lasted only a few moments, but for Meg, it felt like an eternity. With all her strength she held Lisa on the table and tried not to look at the wound. Instead, her gaze caught the Hag's face. Lisa had opened her mouth and Meg could see a row of sharp teeth, similar to the ones found on a dangerous predator. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the trials. The Hag had never shied away from using her teeth against the survivors and Meg could almost feel the pain that these fangs were able to cause in her body.  
"That's it", Claudette exhaled and cut the thread with a pair of scissors. Then she set the tool aside and reached for the bandages. "Pick her up," the Canadian commanded, before starting to apply bandages on Lisa. The Hag's body was shaking, but she did not resist anymore. Lisa had lost consciousness.  
Claudette had finished donning and locking the bandages in in the blink of an eye. Then she stepped back, finally allowing her hands to start shaking a little under the adrenalin that was sweeping through her body. Meanwhile, Nea, Dwight and Meg gently put Lisa back on the table. Elizabeth quickly approached and put a pillow under the Hag's head.  
"My goodness," Nea's father called from one corner of the room, "What a night!"  
Dwight and Meg looked at each other. Both could barely suppress a grin given the absurdity of their situation. Had they really just helped Claudette to patch up the Hag on a kitchen table? The world had become even crazier than it had been for the past six months.  
"Lisa dead?" Anna asked uncertainly, reminding everyone of her presence. Nea shook her head and answered, "No, Lisa lives. She´s just tired. She's sleeping now."  
That seemed to satisfy the big girl and in relieve a smile went over her lips. Then she sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned her back against the wall. The Huntress was visibly deprived of her powers. Her head hung wearily from her neck and her axe was laying on the floor right beside her. Nea's mother looked at the murdering tool, shaking her head, but she could not find any words. Concerns were written on her face.  
"You never told us, that you could speak… whatever language that is." Meg said, also sitting exhausted on one of the chairs. The athlete could feel her heartbeat, but not because the killers in the room. Nea sat down in the chair next to her and answered: "It´s Russian. At school I had mandatory language class requirement besides Swedish and English. We could choose between Spanish, German and Russian. Biggest country, greatest benefit, I thought." Nea shrugged her shoulders. "When we moved to the U.S., the whole thing was pretty much useless of course. Until today."  
"I never thought we'd save the Hag's life one day," Dwight commented, looking at Lisa's body. Up to now they had only ever seen her during the trials and of course had never had the opportunity to take a closer look at the deformed limbs and disfigured facial features.  
"We have problem," Claudette intervened. "We don´t know who did this to her. Actually, it could only have been one of the other killers. If it was neither Sally nor Anna, someone else must have escape from the fog."  
The survivors looked at each other for a moment, before Nea turned to the Huntress.  
"Anna?"  
The killer looked up when she heard her name.  
"Do you know who hurt Lisa?" Nea asked and Anna shook her head. "Lisa come out of fog. She already injured."  
The Swede nodded.  
"Thank you."  
"What did she say?" Claudette asked.  
"That the Hag came out of the fog injured," Nea answered. "probably somewhere in the woods before we met her. So, the one who did this to her could still be in the realm of the Entity."  
"Maybe it was the Entity itself," Meg guessed. "He couldn´t control his killers anymore and would rather kill them before letting them escape."  
Dwight thought for a moment and said, "I hope she can answer some questions when she wakes up."  
"Provided she doesn´t kick the bucket until then," Nea said coldly: "I'm not the master healer here, but in my opinion, this wound still looks life-threatening."  
"I can´t guarantee anything," Claudette replied, "but the killers are more resilient than they look."  
Dwight agreed, "That they are."  
Police cars drove past outside the street, but without blue lights and sirens. Sally as the evidence had apparently achieved the desired effect and convinced the sheriff.  
"Here they come," Feng remarked and sat down at the table as well: "Somehow, I still don´t feel safer."  
"No wonder," Nea replied, "We have two killers right here with us in the room."  
The Swede leaned over the table and looked friendly into Feng's eyes. "I wouldn´t worry about it. Anna is harmless and Lisa, according to Sally, is too. Besides, she is seriously injured. The police will probably first secure the area and comb the forests in the following days. If any of the other killers got out, they will surely be found."

Ace sat next to Dwight's father in the car and looked out the windshield at the street. They followed some patrol cars on the way to the outskirts of Waltonfield. Luckily, Sally had quite easily convinced the sheriff and he immediately dispatched all available forces to the western parts of Waltonfield. He also requested reinforcements from the neighbouring police departments and had given out a warning over public radio to advise citizens to stay home and immediately report any suspicious behaviour.  
Sally, sitting in the back, was to return with Ace to the other survivors. The police would send for her should they need her help in any situation. In addition, two officers would take the testimonies of all those who had already been in the fog.  
"Quite an exertion," James mumbled, trying to break the silence. He glanced in the rear view mirror and watched Sally's hidden face. Then he turned back to the road. The passing streetlights made his face light up orange at regular intervals.  
"How come you know the sheriff so well?" Ace tried to keep the conversation going.  
"Old school friends," James replied, "We were together on the football team. Also won quite some games, if I do say so myself. It was not until he went to the police academy and I to my college that our paths separated for a few years. Then we met again in Waltonfield. Have been regular drinking buddies since then. I remember how proud he was of his uniform." James chuckled. "Man, it feels like it´s been ages ago. How fast time goes by."  
"It really does," Ace agreed, "I've been on the move all my life. You make a bunch of friends, but no one really close. Everybody knows you, but nobody is really there if things get dirty. Believe me, you can count yourself to be quite lucky."  
"I know," James replied, "Good friends are rare when you move around. But for my entire life I just wanted to see the world. Somehow it never happened."  
"Why not?", Ace asked: "You're quite well-heeled, if I may say so. A short trip around the world is far from impossible."  
James sighed briefly, "Job, marriage, kids...you know. I don´t mean to say I'm not happy with my life now, but ... I guess the mind longs for what it can´t have. You know?"  
Ace nodded and for a while there was nothing but the hum of the engine and Sally's scratchy breath. Gradually, the patrol cars in front of them turned into various streets and spread out throughout the district. Then Dwight's father finally hit the brakes and said, "We're here."  
Ace looked over to the Fairfield's house as he got out of the car. There was still light in the living room and he could see Claudette's head through the glass. Apparently, they had not gone to sleep yet. Ace stepped out of the car, before closing the door again. Sally, on the other hand, did not even bother to fold the seat in front of her and left the car in her conventional way. With a shriek, she appeared next to Ace, who could not suppress a wince. Too often, the bite of a bone saw had followed that sound. Dwight's father remotely locked his car and was already walking towards the front door, nervously peering up and down the street The three entered the house and the two men hung their jackets on the designated hook, while James announced their arrival by calling through the hallway. His wife immediately appeared in the doorway to the living room and one could tell from her look that something had happened.  
"Is everything alright?", James wanted to know, but Elizabeth waved off: "Yes, we're all fine, but ... we've got visitors."  
"Visitors? Who?"  
"Anna, why are you not... is that Lisa?" Sally, who had already entered the living room, exclaimed in surprise. Hurriedly, she moved to the table and leaned over the Hag's body to feel her pulse. With a sigh of relief, she realized that Lisa was still alive. Her gaze wandered to the bandage around the Hag´s stomach, which had been done quite professionally.  
"Anna turned up half an hour ago," Nea explained, looking at the Nurse's questioning stare. "She found Lisa in the forest and brought her here. Actually, she was looking for you, but instead she found us."  
Sally turned to Anna, who had stood up at her appearance, and then back to Nea. Then her gaze wandered over the room.  
"I can´t tell you how much ...", Sally began: "You did not have to do that and still ... I mean, you have every reason to ..." Searching for the right words, she took a scratching breath and finally said, "We are only deeper in your debt. I wish I could make up for it somehow."  
"We should report to the sheriff that the Huntress is no longer in the forest," Ace, who had just entered the living room, intervened. He glanced at Anna, who is looming above him, then turned back to the survivors. "I don´t want to dictate any of your daily routines, but I think we could all use some sleep."

The sunbeams fell straight into Jade's eyes as she set off for the city centre early in the morning. Blinking and with a backpack on her back, she went out onto the sidewalk, yawning. She had not slept at all - the day had just been too unsettling. At first, her boyfriend broke up with her, then some burglar entered their house and she still couldn´t get rid of the thought of having seen him somewhere already. Jade even had a daring suspicion, but she quickly dismissed it for being too farfetched.  
As Jade turned into a side street, she spotted a patrol car at the intersection only a few meters away. The officers stood beside their vehicle, constantly peering up and down the street, as if they were looking for someone. They were armed with shotguns, and when they spotted Jade, one of them came walking towards her. Jade slowed her pace, not sure if she had done anything wrong. As the policeman reached her, he said: "Excuse me, miss, but you really should not be strolling around alone."  
"What? Why?"  
"Did not you hear the warnings? All residents of the district have been advised to leave their homes only in groups. Do you have any friends or relatives that could accompany you?"  
"Um, yes, but ... what happened?"  
"We've got evidence that several high-risk killers are hiding in the woods. We don´t know how many and what they are capable of. Anyway, everyone should remain cautious until we catch them buggers. I´m sure we´ll have them in no time. But best stay inside if you can."  
"Um... I just wanted to go to the next stop and take the bus from there."  
Jade thought for a moment whether she should go back or ask the officers for an escort. Ultimately, she decided against the latter.  
"I think I can take care of myself."  
"As you wish, I can´t force you to do anything," the policeman said. "but please be careful. Good day."  
Jade nodded and the officer went back to his partner. She did not know how serious the situation was, but she did not really believe she was in danger of being assaulted by murderers in streets guarded by armed police. Even though yesterday she had also believed that she was safe in the comfort of her own home.  
Jade quickened her pace and looked over her shoulder. She swore she heard someone. But the policemen were still standing next to their car. Confused, Jade looked forward again. Should she go back? She really needs to be with Sarah in town. She should be alright.  
A few hundred meters from the intersection, Jade discovered the bus stop. It was a combination of a rusty sign and a weathered wooden bench. On a board the departure times were listed, but Jade already knew the timetable by heart. She would not have to wait more than a minute, unless the bus was late. Though it rarely was, especially in such early hours.  
Lost in thought, she plummeted onto the wooden bench and let her gaze wander towards the sky. Not a single cloud showed up, leaving a spotless and beautiful blue. A nice day announced itself. Light wind went through the surrounding gardens and enticed their plants to a soft rustling. Shivering, Jade pulled the zipper of her jacket all the way to the top while she waited for the bus with her arms crossed.  
In the lawn behind her, a dog began to bark wildly at the fence. Jade turned around. It was a relatively small animal with correspondingly high pitched and annoying voice. It was a mystery to her why the dog had started to bark suddenly. Every morning she came past this stop. He should know her by now.  
Confused, she looked up and down the street. Nobody was there, so the barking had to be meant for her. Fortunately, the bus appeared at the corner and with squealing brakes it came to a halt in front of her mere seconds later.  
"Mornin' Jade," the driver greeted as he opened the door.  
"Hi Sam," Jade replied and climbed past him, taking one of the seats. She did not know how long Samuel had been on this line, but she was sure he was here before she was born. The bus was empty except for an old man and a dark-skinned couple in the back.  
"The damned door jammed again!" Sam cursed, getting up from the driver's seat to give the door a shove.  
"Ah, there we go."  
With a kick on the accelerator, Sam woke the engine of the vehicle to buzzing life and proceeded to drive it down the road, as he always did. At some stops he halted to let people get in and out. At others, he just drove right past, since nobody was waiting for him. Finally, the bus left the cosy surroundings of the outskirts behind and entered the towering buildings of the city centre. Jade pulled the stop request cord above the window and got up from her seat. Hissing, the doors of the bus opened.  
"Goodbye," she murmured to Samuel as she passed the driver before stepping out onto the cement sidewalk. During the short trip, the rush hour had begun, but it was a Sunday and only a few people had to go to work today. Nevertheless, some cars shot down the road and it took Samuel a moment before he could re-join the traffic.  
Jade glanced at the bus for a moment, then turned and walked down a narrow alley. She was to meet Sarah a short walk from here. They wanted to meet in a small, lovely café. The bar was secret and relatively well hidden. Jade sometimes wondered how the owner avoided bankruptcy, as it was rarely even half full. Somehow it just seemed to work.  
After a short while, Jade reached the café and pulled open the narrow door. A bell announced her arrival, but no one paid her any attention. The owner was busy with other clients and Jade looked around the room, searching for Sarah. She spotted the red-haired girl on one of the green benches in a corner of the bar behind a round table. A cup of coffee was already in front of her and Sarah gave Jade a grin framed by freckles when she saw her friend.  
"Hi, Jade," Sarah called and moved to the left to make room for her.  
"Hey Sarah," Jade replied and dropped onto the bench.  
"I arrived a little too early," the redhead said. "I've already ordered a coffee. I hope you don´t mind."  
Jade shook her head." No, no. Not at all."  
"How are you?" Sarah wanted to know. Jade thought for a moment and then truthfully said, "I don´t know. The last day was a bit much and I guess my mind has not quite coped with it."  
"I know that hurts," Sarah nodded, reaching for Jade's hand, "But believe me, you´ll be all right. Christian didn´t deserve you. I thought you both would become a real couple and then it turned out he didn´t even have the decency to break up with you personally. You don´t want such a guy, so better now than later."  
"Well, I suppose so," Jade answered, listening only half-eared to Sarah, who subsequently continued to natter about her ex. The sudden breakup via text message had been a small shock, that was probably true. But further events later that night had brushed Christian's out of Jades head. The unexpected visitor had taken possession of most of her thoughts and left her no room to deal with her failed relationship. As if in a trance, she stared out of a window.  
"Jade? Jade, are you listening to me? "Sarah asked, reaching for her hand again.  
"What? Yes, yes, I'm listening," Jade mumbled, looking back at her friend.  
"Wow, you´ve seem to have gotten over him quite quickly," Sarah said a little astonished: "Jade, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Jade answered, searching for the right words: "It's just that ... someone broke into our house last night and I guess I just forgot about Christian."  
"No way!", Sarah shouted: "Someone broke in? With shattered window and all that?"  
"Yes… I mean no", Jade replied: "There was someone in the house, but he didn´t damage anything, didn´t leave any traces and didn´t even take anything."  
Sarah leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you know that he was there?"  
"We saw him," Jade replied, and Sarah put a hand over her mouth in astonishment: "We literally walked right into him."  
"A burglar!" Sarah exclaimed, having difficulties to keep her voice down: "At your house! I thought in the suburbs something like that wouldn't happen. What did he look like?"  
Jade did not answer right away and instead glanced back out the window. The creature's strangely familiar face appeared before her mind's eye.  
"Come on, tell me something," Sarah shouted curiously: "Did he attack you?"  
"No, luckily not. He ... He just disappeared when we discovered him." Jade turned back to her friend, whose face was written with disbelief. "Disappeared? You mean fled."  
"No, I mean disappeared, gone just like that" Jade snapped her fingers: "To leave the room, he had to pass us but he didn´t. I have no idea how he did it, but from one moment to the next he was gone. Like a ghost. "  
"Jade, what are you talking about?", Sarah reached for her hand for the third time: "People don´t just dissolve into thin air."  
"He didn't look like a human either," Jade muttered, shuddering to remember the previous night. Sarah raised her eyebrows again.  
"Not like a human?" she asked: "What do you mean? He had a mask on or what?"  
"I think so." Jade tried to remember, but everything just happened so fast last night. "Probably. But it didn't look like he had a mask on. His face, and like his whole body, was covered with dark, encrusted skin. And he had bright eyes."  
"You could write horror novels, you know that?" Sarah remarked. She sipped on her coffee.  
"It surely was damn scary," Jade replied, "I can tell you, nothing has ever scared me like this creature. It looked like a wraith."  
"That guy, you mean," Sarah said, "It couldn´t have been a wraith, because ... well ... wraiths don´t exist."  
"No," Jade agreed and shook her head. "They don´t."  
She looked out the window again. This whole time she had the feeling of being watched.  
"Do you know what he wanted?", Sarah asked and Jade turned her eyes back to her friend. "No. He didn´t take anything, but I mean there wasn´t much to take anyway. We suspected that he wanted to kidnap Rachel."  
"Your sister?", Sarah exclaimed: "Jade, that's terrible!"  
Jade nodded. "I don´t know what we would have done had he taken her. Luckily, we got in his way on time."  
"On time?" Sarah asked: "That means he nearly got her?"  
"He was in her bedroom," Jade replied, "Mom had already put Rachel to sleep and she was in her cot. I wanted to get something out of her room and opened the door. He stood directly over her, bent down as if he wanted to snatch her." Sarah laid her hand over her mouth again while Jade talked. "I was petrified for a moment. Then we tried to attack him, but he was already gone. Of course, we immediately called the police, but they couldn´t find any traces. If you ask me, they didn´t even believe he was there."  
"I can understand why," Sarah commented and Jade nodded. Of course, the whole story had sounded a bit outlandish. No traces, no broken windows and nothing stolen.  
"But the whole thing isn´t over yet", Jae said and leaned closer to Sarah: "This morning I met two heavily armed officers on the way to the bus stop. They had posted themselves at an intersection and stopped me, urging me to leave the house only in company. Apparently, a group of dangerous criminals is hiding in the western forests."  
"Jade, but you don´t believe ..."  
"Would be possible," Jade replied and nervously looked again out of the window: "But then he would have attacked us, don´t you think? If it really was one of them and the police are monitoring the streets with shotguns because of them, then he probably wouldn´t have been stopped by the sight of two women."  
"I think you were just lucky yesterday," Sarah said. The two continued to speculate about the crime before the conversation turned to other matters. Jade enjoyed chatting with Sarah. A pleasant relaxation filled her body and it was good to talk about less important stuff. Finally, the sun was nearing its zenith, and Jade, looking at the clock, said, "I should go. I promised to be home for lunch. Mom wants me to stay close to home."  
"Can you blame her?" Sarah remarked and the two girls stood up. Together they left the bar and Sarah accompanied Jade back to the bus stop. Before saying goodbye, she reminded her friend: "Jade, remember. If you need someone to talk to, call me. I'm here for you, you know that."  
"I know," Jade replied, "you really are the best friend in the world."  
"Hey, you've been there for me too," Sarah smiles, before the bus doors closed. Then she waved goodbye to Jade and was off towards home. Samuel had finished his shift by now, Jade realized, as she did not recognize the driver. Silently she sat down on a vacant seat and stared out the window. The houses passed by and after a short time she was back in the suburbs. It was already past twelve o'clock, which meant on Sundays that the bus cut short its route. Jade would have to walk a short distance on foot.  
She got out next to a children's playground and set off briskly on her way home. The grounds were completely deserted and the streets seemed empty. The news of the wanted criminals had evidently made the rounds and the residents probably all preferred to stay in the safety of their homes. Jade looked around. Not even a patrol car was visible and no police officer was around. A queasy feeling was spreading in her stomach. Then she heard footsteps. She glanced over, but no one was there. A little scared, she increased her pace.  
Someone watched her, followed her. Jade could feel it. Her eyes flew around looking for a face in one of the windows, but there were none. Again, she looked over her shoulder. There was nobody to see. Where's the damn police when you need them, Jade was a little frustrated.  
Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes to her left and Jade made a sharp scream. Startled, she jerked back, while a small cat appeared. Swift as the wind, the cat fled when her eyes caught on the girl and jumped over the nearest fence, probably into the lawn of her owners.  
Jade stopped, took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Just a cat, she told herself, it was just a damn cat. Nobody was there. She should pull herself together and stop being so paranoid.  
Nervously, she continued on her way and kept looking over her shoulders. Usually she would already have taken the shortcut through the park to her right, but today she had nothing against the longer, more open route. She was not really that scared, but she had a feeling that she should not put her fate to the test, despite her bravery this morning. The park was overgrown with trees. Hedges and bushes blocked any line of sight. It would be the ideal place for an ambush, Jade thought. Walking down the street she left the path to the park behind her. Then she stopped.  
An idea had crossed her mind. Again, she looked over her shoulder at the empty street. Then she thought for a moment. Finally, she turned around and went back the way she had come, aiming for the park. Hastily she walked along the narrow walkway, leading her between bushes and shrubs onto a meadow surrounded by trees. A small fountain graced the centre of the peaceful clearing and gave the place an idyllic appearance.  
But Jade did not go to the well. Instead, she took a path close to the bushes and trees. Gently she shoved some rustling branches aside, while listening carefully. She heard birds singing, the splashing water of the fountain and ...  
Jade stopped dead and spun around. She knew exactly what she had heard and now she was completely sure that she was not alone in the forest. Trembling, she wrapped her arms around her torso and peered into the thicket. Nobody seemed to be there. But Jade knew otherwise.  
"I heard you," she called, turning her head around, looking in every direction, "There is no point in hiding. Show yourself."  
She peered nervously between the leaves, searching for her pursuer. The wind drove into the treetops and made them sway gently back and forth. Somewhere a bird broke through the branches and in the distance Jade heard a car horn. A rustle to her left made her scream in shock a second time before she could suppress it. Hurriedly she calmed herself again and called in the direction of the noise: "What do you want from me? Come out or leave me alone. I ... I'm not afraid of you."  
Jade fell silent, listening for an answer. Like a cold breath, the wind touched her neck and made her shiver. Slowly, she turned in a circle and peered in all directions. Jade was absolutely sure that her pursuer was nearby and that he could hear her.  
"Come out!" She shouted again. After a moment she winced and screamed sharply for the third time, when the answer was given right behind her back: "Then you will only be more afraid of me, Jade."  
She whirled around and backed away several steps, almost stumbling over a small rock. Just then an invisible hand held her by the shoulder. As soon as she had regained her balance, the hand disappeared again. Wide-eyed, Jade looked around. Still, nobody was there. Only trees and bushes.  
"Where are you? How… how do you know my name?", She asked in a trembling voice: "What do you want from me?"  
Her eyes shot in every direction and a moment later the disembodied voice answered. This time on her left. "Don´t worry. I don´t want to do you any harm."  
Jade was a little relieved and tried to calm down. Whoever spoke to her, he did not seem to want to hurt her. Adrenaline was flooding through her body and she could barely control the tremble in her limbs. On wobbly legs she turned in the direction from which the answer had come, but without taking a step back this time.  
"I don´t want you any harm either," she said. "You need not be afraid of me." It took a moment for Jade to glance over her shoulder. Then the answer came out of nowhere: "I'm not afraid of you."  
"Then why are you hiding?" Jade asked, challenging the voice. She was still scared, but she tried not to show it.  
"Somethings should better remain hidden."  
"But I want to talk to you."  
"We´re talking already."  
"Face to face."  
Jade crossed her arms defiantly and waited for an answer. She had since given up looking for the body of the voice, as quite obviously it was camouflaged just too well. After a short while, in which Jade had already thought the speaker had disappeared, the high sound of a bell called through the park. A hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere holding the instrument in its fingers. Then a rib cage, finally legs, arms, and a head.  
The creature towered above Jade and she instinctively backed away two steps. Goosebumps went over her skin as the creature's glowing eyes crossed her gaze. Dark skin stretched like bark over a slim shape, covered by a torn coat. The dry limbs reminded her of rotted branches. In his right hand, the monster held a strangely curved and spikey weapon, and on her second look Jade spotted a skull right above the blade. With its head tilted slightly to the side, the creature looked down at the girl and Jade took another step back.  
"What are you?" She asked, getting ready to run away.  
"Some call me a wraith," the creature replied, "You don´t have to be afraid of me, Jade."  
"How do you know my name?", she asked warily: "Why did you break into our house yesterday?"  
"I wanted to see you," the wraith said. A surprised look went over Jade´s face. "How long have you been following me?"  
"Only since last night."  
The creature continued to stare at her, but the look had something familiar. A memory flashed through Jade's mind.  
"Who are you?" she asked, taking a hesitant step toward the creature. The wraith did not answer. "You ... you look like someone ... someone whom I once knew. But ... that can´t be."  
The creature was silent for a moment, but finally he answered, "You mean Philip Ojomo."  
Jade said nothing more. The longer she stared into the creature's face, the more she saw similarities. the way he stood, how he moved and talked to her. It all seemed so familiar. Images of her childhood solidified before Jade's mental eye. She had already suspected the night of the burglary, but now she was sure.  
"What ... what happened?" She slowly moved forward and Philip squatted down so that their eyes were on equal heights. Slowly he held out a hand to her. "You were gone." Jade said in a trembling voice, "There were newspaper reports ... From a mass grave ..." She hesitantly put one foot in front of the other. "I thought you were ..." Jade reached out and touched Philips' index finger. It was twice as long as her own and the skin felt rough and hard. She looked him straight in the eye. A tear rolled down her cheek. "What did they do to you?"  
"Lots of things," Philip answered, and the next moment Jade closed him in a hug. "I thought you had left us. I thought you were dead, "she cried on his shoulder.  
"I would rather have died than to leave you, Jade," Philip said, placing his long arms cautiously around the girl. "But I didn't go on my free will. I was forced. Kidnapped. Into a world you can´t possibly imagine."  
"But now you are back."  
"Now I'm back."  
For a moment, the two remained in the embrace. "Why did you sneak into our house?" Jade finally asked and broke away: "Why did you not reveal yourself when we met you in Rachel's room?"  
"Look at me," Philip answered, rising to his full height. Jade took a step back, not out of fear, but so she could see him better. "I'm a monster. I have no place in your life."  
"You will always be a part of my life," Jade replied. "You raised me. You were like a father to me, always there for me. I still have the violin you gave me. Did you really think I would reject you now? "  
"Jade, I´ve done things," Philip replied, "bad things. The police ... they can only be here because of me."  
"You're a good person," Jade said. "aren´t you?"  
"I've always tried to be one," Philip replied after a brief pause, "but I think that doesn´t matter now."  
"No, you´re right, it doesn´t," Jade said determinedly, "I want you back. You´ve been away for far too long."  
"Jade…"  
"Shhh." the girl looked up at the Wraith, "You're coming with me now. We go home to your sister. This way." Peremptorily, she pointed towards the right of him and quickly started walking. Philip hesitated for a moment, then he followed her. Just before they left the park, Jade turned to face him again. "Could you maybe ... your camouflage ... you know…"  
Philip did not answer. Instead, he raised the bell to chest height and hit it three times with his weapon. A clear bell sound cut through the air and with every tone, a part of Philips body disappeared, seemingly vanishing into thin air. In the end there was nothing left to see of him.  
"Are you still there?"  
"I´m right here."  
"Awesome! Let's go."


	6. The Specialist

_beta reader: A Big Cookie_

 **The Specialist**

Lisa opened her eyes. With the light, came the pain. Sunrays dazzled her while she felt a burning sting somewhere around her stomach. Groaning in agony, the Hag awkwardly tried to sit up. A figure appeared at the edge of her vision and gently pushed her back into a lying position.  
"Rest," a familiar voice said, "you're safe."  
"Sally?"  
Another figure appeared, casting a shadow over the Hag's face. Rabbit ears towered over her, a slightly rougher voice said aloud: "Lisa."  
"If that's not my dear Anna," the Hag answered, wanting to smile a little, and was immediately shaken by an overwhelming coughing fit. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she felt warm liquid trickling down her cheek. Then she felt a piece of dry cloth on her face, then the liquid disappeared. In pain, Lisa closed her eyes again.  
"I think she made it," Sally said, turning to Claudette, "but we should change the bandages, better sooner than later."  
The Canadian nodded, "Sure."  
It was early morning and Claudette was already up. She had slept remarkably well, rather strange considering the circumstances. But hey, not going to complain. The Fairfields had brought a pile of sleeping bags up from the basement and divided the survivors into different rooms. The Karlssons stayed in the guest room. Claudette, Feng and Meg lodged with Dwight in his room. Ace stayed with the killers in the living room and occupied the couch while the killers, on the other hand, kept watch, apparently needing much less sleep than normal people.  
All but Ace, Elizabeth and Claudette were still sleeping. The Argentinean had gone out into the garden to smoke when Dwight's mother prepared breakfast. Claudette approached the Hag and readied a new bandage as Sally rounded the table and floated into the kitchen.  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked, frightening Elizabeth for a moment. "What? Oh yes, you ... um ... you could slice the bread there."  
Sally nodded, forming her left hand into a fist. An orange light glowed between her fingers and a knife floated toward her as if raised by magic. Casually, Sally grabbed it from the air and began cutting the bread into slices.  
"Morning Lisa," Claudette greeted the hag, examining the bandages around her belly.  
"Does Lisa know you?" the Hag asked, trying to get the Canadian into her field of vision.  
"Yes, we know each other," Claudette answered with a soundless laugh. "Not by name though. I'm Claudette."  
She leaned over the Hag's face and looked her in the eyes. Lisa seemed to think for a moment before she recognized Claudette. Again, she tried to sit up, but failed rather miserably.  
"You should listen to Sally," Claudette gently pushed on her shoulders, "Get some rest. This injury looks bad. Consider yourself lucky to be alive. Fifteen minutes later and I´d probably have to watch you go."  
"You did that?", The Hag let out a surprised growl and closed her eyes in pain. Then she moaned again before saying, "Thank you ... aaahhh, damn it hurts."  
"You´re welcome," Claudette murmured with a hint of smile, "I'm going to change the bandage now. This could be a little uncomfortable. Hold still."  
"Lisa will try," the Hag said softly, before lying flat, eyes still closed. Claudette positioned herself right next to the table and carefully began to unwrap the bandages with calm fingers. She looked up briefly as Meg entered the room, yawning and with tousled hair.  
"Slept well?" Claudette asked, without losing her focus on the bandages. Meg stepped next to her and answered, "Had better nights." Claudette grabbed Lisa by the shoulders and lifted her body slightly upwards. Slow and gentle as to spare her from any unnecessary pain. Claudette pulled the bandage under her back a few times before checking the wound.  
Not only had the seam been made as if out of the textbook, it still held and served its purpose wonderfully well. There were also no signs of an infection. Satisfied, Claudette nodded and reached for the new bandage. In no time she finished her job, so Meg could let the Hag sink back onto the table top.  
"We should move her to the couch," Claudette said and closed the first aid kit. "It's more comfortable over there."  
Meg nodded. Before that, however, they laid a blanket over the furniture, as Lisa had clearly not washed herself for sometimes. Ages.  
"And then we have the table for breakfast," Claudette commented, rolling up her sleeves. "Alright, how do we pick her up?"  
Meg only shook her head. Then she called out, "Sally, have a moment?"  
Immediately, the Nurse came out of the kitchen and looked at Meg with a questioning look, who pointed first at Lisa, then at the couch.  
"But of course," Sally answered, raising her glowing fist. She played with her fingers and the orange light on her palm pulsed slowly, became more intense at first, then weaker again. Lisa rose a few inches from the table and floated across the room before finally sinking slowly onto the couch.  
"Thanks", Claudette said shily.  
"You're welcome," Sally answered, floating back into the kitchen. Meg, meanwhile, set about cleaning the table when suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone paused for a second and looked up, including Anna, who had just been sitting in the corner of the room, quietly humming her lullaby. She rose to her feet, axe in hand, ready to defend herself.  
"Everything's fine," Claudette quickly said, nodding reassuringly. Of course, Anna did not speak English, but she seemed to understand. Silently, the Huntress sat down again while Meg went to the door and opened it.  
"Good Morning. I'm Sheriff Albert Freeman, from the Waltonfield Police Department. "Meg spotted a dark-skinned officer, followed by two more policemen. "May we come in?"  
"Um ... yes," Meg answered after a moment's thought and stepped aside. As the police passed her, she said, "Please keep the volume as low as possible. We have one injured in the living room and the rest of the house is still sleeping."  
"You have an injured person?", the sheriff asked, turning to Meg, "Why didn´t you take him to the hospital?"  
"We thought it would be unwise," Sally said as she appeared in the living room door, "Sheriff Freeman. I'm glad to see you. I assume you are here for our questioning."  
"Indeed I am", the sheriff replied. Sally was slowly drifting backwards. "Please come in. Unfortunately, I have to tell you that Meg is right. Many of the escapees from the fog are still asleep and I would urge you to not wake anyone up. They´ve been through a lot. Maybe you can start with the three of us?"  
The sheriff nodded and stepped into the living room. He glanced around and saw Anna sitting in the corner. The Huntress was staring intently at him, never taking off her eyes. Then the policeman's gaze shifted to Lisa and he nodded.  
"That must be the other two," he said. "Lisa Sherwood and ... Anna?"  
"Correct," the Nurse confirmed, "I can assure you they are no threat to anyone. They have experienced immense cruelty as well and should not be falsely treated as culprits. We all were victims of the Entity, just as much as the survivors."  
"Alright," the sheriff replied, "As long as James agrees, you can stay in his house. I trust him and his boy," his turned to Sally. "That means I trust you too, Mrs. Smithson."  
Sally nodded. "I appreciate that."  
"Fine," the sheriff said in a formal tone and sat down on a chair offered to him by Claudette: "Let´s start with you three then."  
Claudette and Meg also sat down, while Sally stayed afloat, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"Before we take your testimonies, let me first explain the situation. This…eh ... Entity, as you call it, is a massive danger. Not just for the city, but probably even for the whole country. For that very reason, I requested reinforcements and the problem appeared not to be as unknown as we first thought. Washington sent specialists in paranormal phenomena to arrive here within the next few days. I don´t know exactly who or what department they´re from, but you will work with these specialists and, if possible, help them to fight and destroy the Entity."  
"A special unit from Washington?" Claudette asked. "People who are familiar with the Entity? I always thought nobody knew."  
"Looks like a lot of people knew."  
"Sheriff, I just want to make clear that I insist on humane treatment of all those involved," Sally said, "I hope this new special unit knows to respect us. We – Anna, Lisa and I – We are no murderers, even if it might look like it, and we don´t want to harm anyone. However, should we be forced to defend ourselves in any necessary means, we will not be afraid to do so."  
"I understand," the sheriff answered, "but unfortunately the whole thing is no longer in my hands. It's now something of a national security issue."  
"I also know that I am not a threat to this security." Sally replied, "I´ll gladly work with you or any other authority in this country, but only under the condition of appropriate treatment. Please tell them that."  
"I will do everything in my power to see you be treated with respect," Freeman promised. The Nurse seemed to have relaxed a little, "You honour me, sheriff. I'm glad this can be sorted out first."  
The policeman nodded and said, "As long as we wait for the specialists, we have to deal with the Entity ourselves. The job of the PD, or my job to be precise, is to secure the area and search the forest. Any fugitives must be found and secured. By force, if necessary."  
Sally nodded.  
"I count on the help you promised me," the sheriff continued, and the Nurse answered, "I am a woman who lives up to her word. So, if you have a concern ... "  
"We have one," the policeman interrupted her and laid a document on the table: "This is a deployment report from last night. I just got it. You might have heard it already, but there was a break last night. In a family house, just a few streets away from here."  
"We have," Claudette said. "We heard the sirens. Is the family alright?"  
"They got away with a fright," the sheriff replied, "Of course the local officers immediately took their testimonies. Weird stuff, one might think, they were probably still in shock. However, a lot has happened last night."  
He opened the file and quickly flew over the lines.  
"It's a family of three, a single mother and two daughters. According to the report, the suspect sneaked into their house and was then spotted in the room of the youngest daughter. He fled. None of the witnesses could say where to. The older daughter even stated that the suspect disappeared into thin air. They described him as tall and dark-skinned, with a skinny, long body and a horned head. Like a Halloween monster of sorts. But the witnesses don´t believe that he wore a mask. Does that sound like one of your colleagues?"  
Meg and Claudette exchanged a quick look. They both had the same idea. A towering silhouette among the trees, well hidden in the thicket and equipped with a pair of shining eyes. In addition, the bright sound of a bell. Sally turned to the sheriff: "Is the family coincidentally Alexandra, Jade and Rachel Ojomo?"  
The officer looked at her in amazement and then briefly glanced into the document. "Um ... yes, exactly. How did you know that?"  
"My so-called colleague told me about them," Sally answered. "Back in the fog. He said he would return to them immediately, he told me, should he ever escape. Guess he did."  
"Are they in danger?" The sheriff asked, but Sally shook her head. "No, quite the opposite. His name is Philip Ojomo, Alexandra's brother. He loves his sister's family above all and would probably give his life to protect them from harm."  
"That means we have found another killer," Freeman stated, but Claudette had to slow him in his eagerness. "I don´t think we found him. As you can easily see when looking at Sally, the killers are equipped with supernatural abilities. Some more, some less. The Wraith, or Philip, has a large, cast iron bell which he uses to turn invisible. We may know where he has been, but not where he is right now. He could be anywhere. Maybe he's watching us through the window, just as we speak."  
The sheriff looked back behind him as if the wraith was there. Then he got up and scratched his beard, "I have to admit I'm a bit overwhelmed with the situation. How are we supposed to find someone who can make himself invisible?"  
"By luring him out," Sally replied, "He won´t show himself to you. But me, that´s another story. I would like to talk to the family, if possible. They could help us with the search. He's probably even staying near their house."  
"Your existence should be kept secret to a certain degree," the sheriff said, thinking, "But the sooner we find that Philip, the better. I'll take you to the Ojomos."

"Philip?"  
"Yes?"  
"I can´t even tell you how weird this is." Jade looked over her shoulder. "Talking to someone who´s not there."  
"But I'm right here."  
Jade turned her head forward again. Then she looked to the right, roughly at the point where she suspected Philip is. "You know what I mean."  
The two walked side by side down the street and approached the property of the Ojomos. Now that Jade knew Philip's secret, she heard all the little sounds he made. The tapping of his feet on the sidewalk, the soft rustle as he brushed some leaves and his strange-sounding breath. Everything was there and not so difficult to hear, once you knew what you had to listen for. However, the visual camouflage was still well in place and even for the most observant it must have still looked like Jade was traveling alone and talking to herself.  
There are some pedestrians on the street. Although the majority of residents remained in their homes, some had ignored the police warnings and came out of their homes. Just like Jade herself.  
As she passed, she greeted Mrs. Armstrong, a widow over eighty years old, who was calmly taking care of the flowers in her garden. The dawning spring brought new life and the old lady put great emphasis on the well-kept property. Jade had seen her many times weeding, watering, and pruning the plants and had often offered to help her, but Mrs. Armstrong had always refused, arguing that it was one of the few jobs she could do all by herself in her old age and she would not let anyone take it away from her. When Jade asked her if she had heard of the police warning, the old woman just shrugged.  
"Kid," she said, "I'm nearly ninety years old now. A bunch of scoundrels can´t scare me. I have nothing worth stealing anyway."  
Of course, the old woman did not notice the Wraith, who was standing right beside her without saying a word. Jade wished her good luck and then the two went on.  
"What happened to you?", Jade inconspicuously asked after a while. She did not want to give away her uncle's camouflage by speaking to him too loudly. It took a while for Philip to respond, "I don´t think that's an issue for the road. Let´s wait until we are home. I'll explain everything there."  
Jade looked at him without turning her head. Of course, she trusted Philip and she was sure, that he was not dangerous in any way. But after all, he did look like a monster straight out of a nightmare.  
"You said something about the police earlier," Jade continued, "That they might be here because of you, but that you're not sure. How did you mean that?"  
"They may have been informed," Philip replied, "About me being in Waltonfield. But nobody should know that. You were the only ones who saw me last night."  
"And you scared us to death."  
Jade heard a sound that was like stifled giggling and smiled.  
"Sorry," Philip said softly. After a moment he added, "I guess my current form might have seemed a bit daunting."  
Jade raised an eyebrow and turned her head slightly in his direction. Then she looked forward again and whispered, "You´re lucky that you have that invisibility trick in store. How does that even work?"  
"The wailing bell?"  
"Whatever you're doing," Jade said curiously, "Are you just hitting that bell and ... puff?"  
"I ...", Philip replied hesitantly: "Yes, that's exactly what I´m doing. I don´t even know how it works."  
"I thought you build that thing yourself," Jade muttered, "now don´t tell me you found it somewhere on the street."  
"It was given to me," Philip replied bitterly: "at a price. And with the bell came a task. But more about that later, we're here."  
Jade turned right and entered the Ojomos' property. She noticed a patrol car standing only a few yards away. The associated officers were nowhere to be seen. Worried, she glanced at the house. Then she quickly hauled her key out of one of the jacket pockets and slipped it into the lock. A short turn and the door was open.  
"Mom I'm back!" she yelled, before whispering to Philip on her left, "Hide yourself for a minute, I'll check if we´re safe."  
"I'm here," the Wraith said from her right, "I'll wait in the hall."  
Jade nodded and entered the house. As she pulled the jacket off her shoulders, she heard her mother calling from the living room, "Jade, darling, would you come here for a moment?"  
She sounded worried and the girl frowned. Did something happen? Hurriedly, she walked down the hall and entered the living room, where she stopped in surprise.  
Five people were in the room. Alexandra was sitting in a big chair with Rachel in her lap. Opposite of her stood two police officers, one of whom she recognized as Sheriff Freeman. The man now turned to her and nodded gently, but Jade's attention was focused on the woman sitting in a chair between them. She wore a white dress, similar to that of a Nurse from the last century. The colour was unclean and dirty, but the most striking feature was probably the smothering pillowcase that had been put over her head. The woman turned her gaze to Jade, who immediately took a step back.  
"Good evening, Jade," the masked lady said gently, "I've already heard so much about you. My name is Sally and I'm glad to finally meet you in person. I've just talked to your mother about ... Ah, but I see you've already brought him."  
The scary woman rose from her chair and Jade noticed that her feet were not touching the ground. The two policemen behind her looked inquiringly around the room, but Sally's hidden gaze remained on Jade.  
"I hope he didn´t follow you without your knowledge," Sally said. "That would be very naughty. You can come out Philip, these gentlemen won´t hurt you."  
Jade saw how behind Sally's back Alexandra formed Philip's name with her lips and looked from the sheriff to her daughter in astonishment. Then she heard a bright bell sound as Philip emerged from the spirit world. Alexandra stood up in shock and took Rachel protectively in the arm. The two officers too, seemed impressed by the sudden appearance of the tall, dark figure behind Jade. Only Sally remained calm.  
"Good morning, Philip," she greeted, "I already feared we'd have to look for you all over Waltonfield, but fortunately Jade has already discovered you."  
Philip stepped closer and answered, "I see I'm not the only one who escaped. It's nice to see you, Sally, really." He looked at the two officers. "Just a little unexpected to see you with the police."  
"I'm helping them," the Nurse said, "Dealing with the Entity, they can use all the support we can give them."  
"I understand. So it was you who set the police on alert? "  
"Yes, but I´m not alone. We are not the only ones who have escaped from the fog. Many of the others are out as well, Lisa, Anna and almost all the survivors."  
"Anna is here?" Philip asked, "I hope she didn´t panic and kill anyone."  
Sally shook her head. "No, no, she's with the others and is quite safe."  
"The others?"  
"I met with the survivors," Sally said. "We teamed up to help the police together."  
"The survivors?" Philip asked incredulously. "They trust you?"  
"I don´t know if I can call it trust." Sally replied, "But they have understood that we are not their enemies."  
The Wraith looked down and sighed, "Sally, I don´t know what to say. I thought the police would try to kill me. And now that you're behind all this is a ... happy surprise."  
"The happy surprise is to see you well," Sally replied, "Especially without having to search for you everywhere. The first track led us straight to you."  
Philip looked at Alexandra. "Of course ... I told you about my family. Coming here was the first logical step."  
"It was," Sally replied: "The police has filed a report of a strange burglary here just yesterday, but they are lacking any trails of the culprit. Maybe he'll show up a second time, I thought. And indeed, here you are."  
"Here I am."  
Jade had meanwhile sat down next to her mother and Philip also seemed to want to talk to his family urgently. Therefore, Sally announced, "Our goal was to find Philip Ojomo, which, I must admit, was completed faster than I'd expect. I hope you realize he's no threat to anyone, sheriff. I would therefore suggest that we leave it to themselves. This family was torn apart long enough."  
Sheriff Freeman nodded and said, "All right. That it is then, Sally. Please explain to your ... comrade where we want to meet him"  
Then he wished Alexandra goodbye and left the living room. Sally turned to Philip and said, "Please come to this address as soon as you're done here. Jade knows the way, but take all the time you need."  
She handed him a note before following the sheriff and his officers outside. Philip waited for the front door to lock. Then he turned to the family of three. Silence filled the room. The Wraith stood on one side of the living room, a bell in one hand, an axe in the other hand. Opposite of him sat Alexandra, Rachel and Jade, all three with different facial expressions. Alexandra just looked dumbfounded while Rachel giggled and stretched out her little arms toward Philip. Jade, on the other hand, seemed to be waiting for a reaction from her mother.  
"Uh…hi Alex," Philip said uncertainly and took a step forward. He had to bend down a bit to prevent his head hitting against the ceiling lamp. Alexandra made no move to retreat, but looked at the big creature in her house only disbelievingly.  
"It's me, Philip," the Wraith continued, placing his axe on the floor. Slowly he held out a hand to her.  
"Ph ... Philip?" His sister stammered and took a step in his direction as well. She stared intently into his face, searching for her brother. It took a moment for her to recognize him.  
"Philip," she said in a trembling voice, "But you're gone. We ... We thought you were ... Where have you been?"  
"That's a long story," Philip replied, "but we have time. What is more important is that I am back here with all of you."  
"More important ...", Alexandra murmured: "That's more important ... of course ..."  
She took another step towards him and reached for his hand. Just like Jade in the park, she traced his fingers and felt the crusted skin. Then she looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes and for a moment nobody said anything. Silence was spreading and Alexandra stared at Philip without a word.  
"I know, It's a lot to take in ... and if you want some time for yourself ...", the Wraith whispered uncertainly, but then Alexandra pulled him forward and he fell directly into her arms. Had he completely lost his balance, Philip would have crushed his sister under him.  
"Time for myself?", She called howling on his shoulder: "You were away for six years! Every day I think about you! How can I want time for myself now? You idiot!"  
The two of them held each other for a while. Meanwhile, Jade stood silently and patiently waiting for her mother and uncle to calm down. Even in her own eyes she could feel tears and wiped them aside with trembling fingers.  
"Sit." Alexandra said, offered Philip a chair after she was standing on her own feet again. Carefully, he sat down on the piece of furniture that was a bit too small for him. Then he looked at his family, who looked back at him with bright smiles in their faces.  
"I'm so glad to be back with you again," Philip said, looking one after the other in the eyes. He almost couldn´t believe how they had changed, but at the same time remained his three sweet girls.  
"You´ve grown, Jade, to a young, beautiful woman. And Rachel. She´s even cuter than I remembered her. What would I have given to see you two grow up? I missed you."  
"We missed you, too," Alexandra answered. "I hope I don´t offend you, but ... why did you leave? Where did you go? Why do you look like ... like this? "  
Philip sighed and looked at his hands. Silently, he thought for a moment before saying, "A long story, indeed. And not a pleasing one, I'm afraid."  
Alexandra and Jade exchanged a look. Then the latter asked, "Does it have anything to do with the Autohaven Wreckers? And the bodies there?"  
"Not really," he answered slowly. "I ... I don´t know how to explain it to you ... did Sally tell you anything about me?"  
"Not really." Alexandra shook her head. "She just said she was a friend of yours. She would help the police to find you and make sure that you wouldn´t get harmed. To be honest, I didn´t believe her."  
"Sally, the one with the towel over her face?" Jade asked, looking from Alexandra to Philip, "Why is she doing this? Does she have a bell like you? What happened to her?"  
Philip took a breath and collected his thoughts. Then he answered, "Sally and I ... We both have a similar story to tell. And not only us. There are others like us. "  
"Like you ...?", Jade asked.  
"Most would call us monsters," Philip replied. "It hurts to admit it, but they're right. We are monsters. At least as far as the look is concerned. With this physical change, however, come some other skills. Some extensions of physical abilities. I can hear much better, can see in the dark, my strength has never been so great. And I can even make myself invisible. Still ... neither Sally nor I have volunteered to undergo this ... this transformation. We were kidnapped. From a being in the western forests, we call it the Entity. It kept us prisoner, distorted our bodies, changed and adapted them for its own purposes…"  
Philip paused for a moment before continuing.  
"We were made killers."  
Alexandra laid a hand over her mouth and Jade looked up in shock. With a bitter expression Philip looked at them one by one and finally continued: "Our mission was to hunt young people in the name of the Entity and sacrifice them on cruel altars. It energized him with power. If we resisted, well…he made us docile."  
"Does that mean ...", Jade asked with a trembling lower lip: "You killed people ...?"  
"Yes and no," Philip replied hastily, "Please, listen to me, before you think anything wrong about me. All these acts, the hunts and the sacrifices. All this took place in his kingdom. In the realm of the Entity. We call it the fog. It is like a dream, another reality, hidden from this world and created by the Entity's will. We hunted and sacrificed the same group of people over and over again, but they never died. For a while maybe, yes, but they always returned. Healed and unharmed, as if nothing ever happened."  
Philip looked down stunned and said, "Sometimes I think that what we did to them was far worse than death. But ... we couldn´t resist ... it was impossible! The Entity tolerates no contradiction. It´s his kingdom, his rules, his reality."  
Alexandra buried her head in her hands and said softly, "Philip ... I ..."  
"I know, that's an awful lot at once, but it's the truth. The Entity exists. Look at me, I'm the living proof."  
Alexandra looked up and fixed her tear-stained eyes on Philips disfigured body. Silently she shook her head. "I can hardly believe it."  
"If you need time for yourself, you just have to say it." Philip replied, "If you never want to see me again, after all the things I've done, then I can understand that. I ... breaking in here yesterday was a stupid idea, but ... I wanted to see you again and I didn't know how you would react... "  
He searched for the right words.  
"I love you above everything in the world and that's why ... that's why I know that I may not have any room in this family. I just want you to know that I'm not a bad person."  
Jade looked briefly at her mother, who did not answer. Then back to Philip. Finally, she decided to say something herself. "Of course you're not a bad person, we know that. You had no choice, you said that yourself."  
She looked at Alexandra.  
"Isn´t that right?"  
Her mother had her eyes fixed on the floor and was visibly overwhelmed with processing all this information. "Jade, I ... Philip, listen. You're still my brother, no matter how you look or what you did. We always have a place for you with us. It's just ... what can I say? Maybe I do need a moment for myself after all."  
Philip immediately got up and nodded. "Take as much time as you want. I…"  
He glanced down at the note Sally had handed him  
"I think I'll meet with Sally and the sheriff."  
With trembling fingers, he unrolled the piece of paper and an address appeared. Philip looked at it for a moment before hesitantly showing it to Jade.  
"Sally said earlier that you knew the address."  
Jade took the note and thought for a moment. "That's my violin teacher's address. Mrs. Fairfield. What has she got to do with all this?"  
She looked up at Philip, then back at the note. Finally, she turned to her mother.  
"Do you need me here? Otherwise I could show him the way."  
"Just go," Alexandra answered with a faint smile, "I'll be fine. I just have to ... I think I just need some time, that's all."

Elizabeth turned away from the conversation and walked to the door. The sheriff and one of his officers were taking up the survivors' statements. Sally, Meg and Claudette had already given theirs, now it was Feng and Dwight's turn. Ace stood leaning against the wall, Lisa was still recovering asleep on the couch and Anna was watching the events from her place in the corner.  
Mere seconds ago the doorbell had rung and Elizabeth wondered who would be standing in front of the house. Curious neighbours who had seen something? Or maybe policemen looking for their boss? Cautiously she opened the door, just a small gap.  
"Jade?"  
"Good morning Mrs. Fairfield."  
"Good morning, um ... How can I help you?"  
"Sally said, Philip should come to this address."  
"Sally?"  
"I thought she was here," Jade said, "Well, she probably wrote down the wrong address. Excuse the…"  
"No, no, the address is correct," Elizabeth replied. "I'm just surprised to see you involved in all of this. Surprised and worried ... but please, come in."  
She stepped aside and let Jade enter, before leading her into the living room.  
"Ah, Ms. Ojomo," the sheriff called, interrupting his conversation with Dwight. Jade took a step into the room and looked around timidly. When she saw Lisa and Anna, she took a little step back. "You don't have to be afraid," Sally said calmingly, floating towards her. "They're like Philip and me. We just look malicious."  
Jade nodded timidly.  
"Did you bring him?"  
Instead of an answer, the clear sound of a bell clang through the air and Philip appeared right behind Jade. Some of the survivors shuddered at the sound of the wailing bell, but Sally had already warned them, and they knew of the Wraiths impeding arrival. Lisa had awakened from the noise and tried to sit up. She looked around the living room and it took her a moment until she spotted Philip.  
"Another one," she called in a croaking voice: "Then we´re four already."  
Philip nodded toward her and then turned to Sally. "You wanted me here?"  
"Exactly," Sally replied, "I thought it would be a good idea to get everyone involved together in one place. On one hand we can facilitate the investigation for the police, on the other we´ll much better be able to take care of ourselves. On top of that we still need to discuss our next step."  
"Our next step?" Philip gave Sally a questioning look and then turn to the survivors. Jade had withdrawn into the background and kept glancing at Anna every now and then. Even after Sally's reassurance, the Huntress kept intimidating her.  
"Our next step." Sally affirmed, "The police, of course, are doing what they can, but the Entity is not of this world. And we," She pointed to the killers and the survivors: "we are the only ones who know what we´re dealing with. Perhaps we´re even the only ones who are able to do something against the Entity. The police can try to protect the inhabitants of the city, but we have to help them as much as possible." Philip looked unconvinced while Sally continued, "We have a debt on us, Philip. This is our opportunity to fix things."  
The Wraith looked her in the eye, thought for a moment and then asked. "And what should we do?"  
"That´s what we have to find out," Sally said, "That's why I've gathered everyone. There are a lot of things we can do. The police can use any help in searching the western forests. Besides, we still don´t know anything of the whereabouts of Max, Evan or Herman. Two survivors are also missing. We…"  
Sally was interrupted by the doorbell and everyone looked up. Nobody moved for a moment until Ace finally pulled away from the wall and headed for the door. Like Elizabeth earlier, he opened it just a crack wide and peered out onto the street. There were two men, one tall, wearing a suit and sunglasses, just as if he had come out of a spy movie. The other one was short, fat and wrapped in a grubby coat. As he pulled the melon off his head in greeting, Ace realized he was bald.  
"Good morning," the fat man cheerfully said, "We´re from the Special Unit for Paranormal Phenomena, here to assist the local police in dealing with a precarious case. We were told we could find the sheriff here?"  
Ace looked briefly at the two men, then stepped back and invited them inside. Silently, the tall man passed him first, before the shorter one followed. As Ace closed the door, he noticed a car parked outside the house. The van reminded him of a police vehicle for the transportation for prisoners, although it was painted in dark black and seemed to be much more heavily armoured. Ace closed the door and went back into the living room. The tall man with the sunglasses had walked straight up to the sheriff shaking his hand.  
"Cage, FBI," he introduced himself: "Department for Paranormal Phenomena"  
"Sheriff Albert Freeman," the policeman replied, "I´m glad you arrived so quickly. But sill, I must say, I´m rather surprised. I didn´t even know such a department existed."  
"It doesn´t," the FBI agent replied, "Sheriff, I'm taking control of the situation. We´ll immediately transport these creatures to a dedicated camp, where they and everyone else will be safe. Then I'll inform you about our next steps."  
"Not so fast, Mr. Cage," Sally said before the sheriff could answer. Arms crossed, she positioned herself in front of the agent: "You´ll transport us exactly nowhere without our consent."  
"That was not a question," the FBI agent replied, looking straight into Sally´s hidden eyes. He did not take a step back. "You are paranormal life forms on American soil, which means you are under my direct command. If you refuse, I am authorized to apply whatever means I consider necessary.  
"I beg to differ," Sally replied: "We're still human. We might not be authorized to anything, but we too will take any steps we see necessary to protect ourselves."  
"Careful, monster," the agent growled and his hand slowly moved to the weapon that was surely hidden under his jacket. Anna had gotten up in the meantime and begun to growl while Philip had stepped behind Sally, towering over all the humans in the room. The sheriff and his colleague were at a loss, but seemed to tend toward the agent's camp. In the midst of it were the survivors and the situation seemed to escalate, as the chubby man stepped between Sally and Cage.  
"Step down, Cage," he commanded, "The last ten years may have been different, but now I'm your supervisor."  
After that he turned to Sally and held out his hand in a friendly manner, "Benedict Baker, very pleased." Sally stared at him for a moment, obviously not sure what to say. Then she hesitantly struck in and the fat man shook her hand heartily.  
"So you're the one in charge?" Sally asked, and Benedict Baker nodded, "That's right, quite right." Sally turned her head briefly to Philip, who only shrugged his shoulders. Then she looked forward again and addressed her words to the inconspicuous commander: "Mr. Baker, I acknowledge your role as responsible for this matter. However, I not only speak for myself, but also my fellow monsters, as you called us, when I tell you that we will not tolerate being interned in any camps just like that. We insist on humane treatment and ... "  
Benedict Baker hastily wiped his hand in the air and interrupted: "Yes, yes, yes, we'll do the official things later. For now, I'm more interested in a good conversation. I introduced myself to you and fear that I´m now at a disadvantage."  
Sally looked even more baffled than before and hesitated for a moment. Then she answered, "My name is Sally Smithson."  
"Sally Smithson," the fat man called almost cheerfully, and took out a notebook from his coat pocket. "Very pleased, really pleased." He hastily pulled out a pencil and scribbled something on one side. Then he flipped the pages and stepped to the Wraith.  
"And you are?"  
"Philip Ojomo"  
"Philip ..." he murmured as he wrote down the name: "Ojomo ... also very pleased."  
The fat man held out his hand to Philip, who shook it slightly perplexed. Then the agent went on and looked at Anna, who was staring back at him, her head tilted to the right a little.  
"May I also know your name, dear lady?"  
Meg and Claudette exchanged a confused look before Sally intervened: "Unfortunately she doesn´t speak English. Only Russian, and even that not all that well. We only know that her first name is Anna."  
"Anna," nodded the Huntress when she heard her name and tapped her hand briefly on the chest. Benedict Baker quickly wrote it down and then held out his hand. The Huntress cocked her head from one side to the other, looking questioningly at the small man in front of her.  
"Maybe not," after a moment he withdrew his hand and moved on. Feng chuckled and exchanged an amused look with Meg as they watched the chubby agent. Cage, meanwhile, stood next to the sheriff, trying his best to maintain a calm appearance, inwardly boiling with rage.  
"Lisa Sherwood," the Hag said, grinning broadly, as Baker approached. He hastily wrote down the name in his little book and then said: "A nice name, really. Alright, well ... are there any other killers here?"  
It took a moment for everyone to look puzzled before Sally said, "No, only the four of us. We don´t know where the others are."  
The big agent nodded and scratched his head briefly before saying, "So let's get to the survivors. Are any present?"  
Meg, Feng, Claudette, Dwight and Ace raised their hands and Baker took their names one after the other in his notebook. Then he nodded and scratched his head again. It seemed like a tic of him. "Anyone else escaped?", He wanted to know and Dwight replied: "Nea Karlsson, but she went home earlier."  
"Far away?"  
"No"  
"Then please call her back," Baker said, "I'd like to talk to all of you at the same time."  
He then turned to Sally, "You speak for the escaped killers?"  
Sally glanced at Philip before nodding, "Apparently."  
"Wonderful," Benedict Baker said: "Let's sit down while we wait. It´ll be much more comfortable, don´t you think?"  
Sally did not answer, but she sat down at the table. Baker took a seat opposite to her and hurriedly wrote something more in his little booklet. Then he put the booklet on the table where Meg could see. The name of the man had already rung a bell somewhere in her head, but when she saw the notebook lying on the other end of the table, the memory returned abruptly.  
"I know this notebook," Meg said excitedly. "I found it in the fog shortly after my kidnapping. Were you ... were you once a prisoner of the Entity as well?"  
Baker turned to her and, after a moment's reflection, replied, "I have my past with the fog. But fortunately, not as thorough and painful as yours. The fog was much more my obsession over the last fifteen years and I´m happy to say, that he never took hold of me."  
"How come I could find this book in the fog then?" Meg asked: "With your name on it?"  
Baker glanced at the book and frowned. Then he answered, "The Entity Models his world after real place, doesn´t he. It´s quite possible that he´s also taken me as an example on several occasions. A good question, which answer I should definitely pursue."  
He nodded to Meg, then turned back to Sally: "But now to our conversation. Surely you want to know who exactly I am and why I know so much about the entity?"  
"Yes." Sally answered briefly.  
"We, that means me and my colleague here," Baker pointed to Agent Cage: "are from a secret department in the FBI, responsible for paranormal phenomena. I met the Entity, as already mentioned earlier, for the first time fifteen years ago. At that time, I had just finished journalism in college and was looking for a story that would lift me up to fame and success. I came across a series of unsolved missing person cases."  
Claudette and Meg exchanged a look. So there had been other kidnappings. Were there any other survivors? Other killers?  
"I figured out pretty quickly that I was by no means dealing with ordinary abductions," Baker continued, "No, no, it was bigger. Way bigger. The superstition and the old stories of the inhabitants of a small town called Weeks finally got me on the right track. A supernatural being abducted humans and subjected them to wild hunts. Somehow, I felt that there had to be something to it. The Entity, as I called him, soon became more important to me than my career, which, I have to say, led me down a rabbit hole I wasn't at all ready to go into at the time."  
Fortunately, the FBI became aware of me, while they themselves were investigating the cases. They recruited me, put me on the case and equipped me with all sorts of expensive equipment. But that doesn´t necessarily mean they always believed my theories. You see, this department investigates a lot of unusual phenomena and most of them turn out to be duds or fairy tales. My job was to provide evidence and I can tell you it was not an easy task.  
There were, of course, hints, rumours and legends, even from times long before me, that all reported on the Entity. Nothing tangible though. I collected all the clues and snippets of information, so that at some point I had extensive, yet unproven, knowledge about the Entity and its world. Also about you,"  
Baker pointed first to Sally and then to the notebook.  
"It´s all in there. And with all this knowledge, the main issue now was to follow the Entity, which was hiding in ever different forests across the United States. My only references were series of kidnappings, like yours. For a long time, I could do nothing. And after ten years, the FBI was getting impatient. I convinced them to allow me to apply a special kind of EMP to the western forests of Waltonfield, and it was not easy. But just a little later, a message from the local police arrived that several missing persons had reappeared and they needed reinforcements to search for dangerous people roaming around. At that point, I knew I finally succeeded in the first step of uncovering the mystery of the Entity."  
"Wait a minute," Meg said, looking up. "That was you? You allowed us to escape the Entity?"  
Baker nodded. "It took me long enough, but I managed to drain quite a bit of energy from him. That way you could escape. At least that´s what I assumed."  
"I suppose that lifted you a little in the chain of command," Sally said, glancing at Agent Cage. Baker answered hastily, "Exactly. I got full command over the situation after my theories about the Entity had turned out to be true."  
"And what will you do now?" Claudette asked.  
"Another good question," Baker smiled, clapping his hands: "The FBI's original plan is for me to put you in specially-designed facilities and examine you."  
He glanced at Sally.  
"I refused that. As we have just proved, even after all the changes by the hand of the Entity, you are still in full control of your mental abilities, and therefore excellently able to lead a civilized interlocution. Of course, I would love to do some research on you, but I would never dare to lay hands on you without your consent."  
"Thank you," Sally said, crossing her arms over her chest again.  
"Well, what I'm going to do now, is collect information," Baker continued, looking back at Claudette, "as much as I can. Based on this information, I will then try to locate all remaining missing people and see if they are still in captivity. If this is the case, I´ll order a rescue attempt. And given that you are already cooperating with the police, I want to ask you, to grant me the same favour."  
"Of course," Sally nodded. "As long as we´re treated with the necessary respect, I have no objection."  
"Outstanding," Baker seemed to be rather pleased, "I'm looking forward to our collaboration. Let´s forget about any internment for the time being, but you shouldn´t completely forget about the possibility. We have special equipment and facilities that can contribute to your safety. As department manager I can of course guarantee you a humane treatment." Baker glanced at Philip. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I believe you might find it difficult to reintegrate into this world. You are, well ... "  
"We know," Sally replied, "Thank you for your offer, we'll think about it."  
Baker nodded.  
"Good, good. Now let me ask you a few more questions. First of all, is anyone able to travel back and forth between the real world and the fog? At will, I mean."  
Sally shook her head. "No, we ... we all escaped by accident. I don´t know how ... "  
She was interrupted by the Hag, who now rose in pain from the couch. "Lisa knows how to get into the fog."  
She lurched over to the table and hauled herself into a chair.  
"Lisa, what are you doing?" Sally complained: "You´re supposed to rest."  
"I did," Lisa said croaking, then looked at Baker, "Lisa knows how to get into the fog."  
"Really?" called the chubby man, nervously picking up his notebook. "That's great news! How do you do it?"  
"The runes show me the way," Lisa replied and giggled disturbingly: "Yes, yes, the runes."  
"Excuse me," Baker said, "but I don´t think I can follow. You use signs to get into the fog?"  
Lisa chuckled again and leaned across the table toward Baker  
"Do I use the signs, or ... or do the signs use me?"  
Baker looked questioningly at Sally, who just shrugged her shoulders and explained, "Lisa was in the fog the longest. She´s undergone more extensive changes than anyone else, so she can be a bit ... crazy."  
"Craziness is a matter of perspective, young lady," the Hag croaked, clucking her tongue. "Just look at dear Benedict here. He's completely crazy too."  
"Well, that's not what I would call it," Baker tried to defend himself, but Lisa interrupted him: "From a certain point of view. Or have you not been referred to by you peers as completely crackers, hmmmmmm?"  
Baker glanced at Sally and said, "Well, there's something to it."  
"See," Lisa exclaimed, plopping back into her chair complacently, "But no one never listens to me, no, no, not to old Lisa."  
Suddenly she seemed offended and Baker hurried to say: "But on the contrary, Lisa. I´d love to listen to you. You just wanted to tell me how to get into the fog."  
"Right" Lisa leaned back across the table: "I completely forgot about that."  
Baker waited a moment, but Lisa did not seem to continue. He glanced at Sally, who just shook her head helplessly and then said cautiously, "So ..."  
"So what?"  
"The way into the fog?"  
"The runes," Lisa shouted, "I already told you, did I not? I have to apologize, Lisa's memory isn´t what it used to be back in the days." She giggled grimly. "The runes show me the way. I´ll quickly explain how they ... No!" Suddenly her eyes widened in excitement: "No, I´ll tell you a story! A story about a magic raven."  
"What rav ...", Baker began, but the Hag interrupted him by placing a finger over his mouth.  
"Shhhhhhh, it´s Lisa's turn. So ... " she lowered her voice, forcing everyone to move closer. But before she started narrating, she looked up and shouted, "No, he can´t know."  
She pointed a finger at Agent Cage. "I won´t say anything while he's here. He insulted Sally."  
"Lisa, that's all right," Sally tried to placate, but the Hag defiantly crossed her arms like a small child. "No, it is not! Away with him!"  
Baker turned to Agent Cage, who wanted to protest at first, but then changed his mind. Swallowing his pride, he nodded and left the room. Lisa waved with her scarred hand as he passed. Then she leaned over the table again.  
"A story," she whispered, giggling again, "from a magic raven, as announced. So, I go into the woods and collect blueberries. Blueberries are good, you know, you can make delicious juice out of them. And besides, they have a nice colour. Blue. I like blue. Anyway ... " She threw her hands in the air, "Boooom. There sits a black magic raven. He has nice feathers and his cry charms me. Did I tell you it was magic? Ah, no matter! So, Lisa goes into the woods and follows the little rascal into the bushes. Deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper into the forest. And then she gets attacked."  
Lisa looked sad, as if remembering a tragedy.  
"They hurt Lisa, hurt her terribly. They come with their forks and their knives and Lisa can´t fight back. They put a chain on Lisa, big and heavy." She looked at Meg: "They want to eat little Lisa. Can you imagine that? Cook a soup, HA! But not with poor Lisa, no, that's not how it works. I make a deal, a contract, a pact. With the magic raven."  
Lisa looked back at Baker and her face lit up, "It frees me, the little crow, helps me out of the hole." She giggled again. "Black as the night it is. And it croaks. Beautiful. And suddenly there are the runes. Eeeeeeeeverywhere. On the floor, on the wall, on the ceiling, in the mouse holes and even on Lisa. There are heaps on Lisa. Look!" She held out both hands to Baker, but he could see nothing. "The runes are strong and because of that, Lisa is strong too. The runes are my friends, they whisper to me, they sing to me when I'm lonely and they carry me when I want it."  
"As far as we understand," Sally explained, "the Entity lured her into the woods where she ran into cannibals. In exchange for her services, the Entity freed her. Later, he gave her the ability to draw magic runes that help her change reality."  
Lisa rested her elbows on the table top and put her chin in her hands. She nodded vigorously and stared at Baker.  
"Sally knows the way," she giggled. "Sally knows."  
"I understand," Baker said slowly, looking from Sally to Lisa, "I think ... so the runes can pave us a way into the fog?"  
Lisa nodded again and mumbled, "They show us the path. The path to the magic raven. But which direction we choose is up to us."  
She leaned to the left.  
"Do we want to get away from him?"  
She leaned to the right.  
"Or do we want to go toward him?"  
Lisa chuckled again and then drove her hand over her stomach wound. She pressed against the bandage for a moment and lifted a bloodied finger. Hastily she drew a strange symbol in the middle of the table.  
"There, that's the way," she called out, then pointing her finger out the window, toward the western woods. "But it´s not here. It´s there."  
"So you can go into the fog?"  
"Yep."  
"And back out again?"  
"Yep."  
"That's valuable information, thank you," Baker said, before addressing the entire group. "Another equally important question is whether anyone has any clues about the whereabouts of the rest." He looked around the room, "And I mean both survivors and killers."  
One after the other they shook their heads, but again it was Lisa who surprised everyone.  
"The ruffians are all still in the fog," she croaked, "MacMillan, that rascal and Carter too. Scoundrels, both of them!"  
"Lisa, why didn´t you say anything?", Sally wanted to know and turned to the Hag, who just pointed at the couch and grimaced as if she had a seizure.  
"Right, you were supposed to rest," Sally said and Baker added, "Carter and MacMillan? Who are they?"  
"Both killers," Sally replied, "Herman Carter and Evan MacMillan. I'm glad they didn´t make it out. The two are unpredictable. And crazy. But not like Lisa. More in a bad way.  
Baker nodded and hurriedly put a note in his little book. Then he asked the Hag: "Are there any other secrets that could possibly help us?"  
Lisa thought for a moment and then answered: "The two boys are still in there as well. The one with the black hair and the grumpy one with the beard."  
"Jake and David?" Claudette asked nervously.  
"I don´t know their names." Lisa shrugged. "I found them after the magic raven got its wings trimmed. He can´t change his fog anymore. Everything is rigid."  
"Did they do this to you?" Meg asked, pointing to Lisa's injury.  
"No, that was Evan. The rude boor has been looking for your two friends and wanted to drag them back, before the magic raven. When Lisa got in his way, he - ZACK - gave me one. With his big iron tool."  
She spread her arms to show how big the trapper's weapon was. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Ace went out for it. A little later he returned with Nea.  
"You found Jake and David?" She asked excitedly. Ace had apparently already told her the news. Meg nodded, "Lisa saw them in the fog. We think they´re still in there."  
"Of course they are," Lisa replied, "Unless they learned how to fly, like the magic raven. Or like me."  
Nea raised her eyebrows and looked questioningly at Sally. "What's up with her?"  
"Nothing," the Nurse answered. "She´s always been like that. It´s best if you don't let it bother you."  
Then she turned back to Lisa.  
"Now we´re missing only Max. Have you seen him too?"  
Lisa shook her head.  
"Maxie wasn´t there. But he isn´t here either. He could be anywhere."  
She looked over her shoulder for a moment, then whispered behind her hand.  
"Maybe he's in the kitchen."  
Sally barely paid attention to Lisa, but turned to Baker.  
"That means we just have to find one. Max is not deliberately vicious, like Herman or Evan, at least not necessarily. But he´s still dangerous. If you find him, please do not try to use violence. If you annoy him or frighten him, he´ll fight back. The most important thing is that you tell me immediately. Maybe I can soothe him."  
Baker nodded and scratched his head.  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Sally. However, with this information" he nodded his head towards Lisa:" has distinguished another goal. We have two survivors in the fog, waiting to be rescued. I´ll immediately put together a team that will get them out of there and, hopefully, take care of the whole Entity issue as well. Once and for all."  
He threw a fist in the air triumphantly.  
"After ten years we´re as close as never before. Sally, I need all the information you can give me about the terrain within the fog."  
Sally looked briefly at the survivors and then answered, "I'm afraid I can´t help you. The fog is subject to the vagaries of the entity and the landscape changes according to his will. Unfortunately, I have no idea about the situation your team will be running into."  
Baker looked at Lisa, then at Meg, and finally at Philip, before saying, "Then we just have to go in blind. How long does it take your runes to open a way for us, Lisa?"  
"Not long," the Hag chuckled, "but we have to be among the trees. And the magic raven can only be found by those who have seen it before."  
"What does that mean?" Baker asked, looking questioningly at Sally, who turned back towards Lisa and said: "Does that mean we´re the only ones who can go back in?"  
Lisa nodded.  
"So, just those who have been in there before?"  
Lisa nodded again.  
"Are you sure?"  
Lisa nodded for the third time and Sally sank back into the chair. Silence spread and some exchanged despondent glances. Baker pounded his fist in frustration before Sally suddenly announced.  
"Then I'll have to go in myself."  
Philip immediately stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sally, do you even know what you're doing? We just got away and now you want to go back?"  
"I for sure so definitely don´t want to go back," Sally replied, "but I have to. The two of them, Jake and David, need my help if they are to escape the fog alive and in a safely manner."  
She turned her gaze to Meg.  
"I owe that to them."  
"Sally, listen to me ..."  
"Can you bring me in, Lisa?" Sally asked, turning to the Hag.  
"Lisa can", she replied and nodded eagerly: "But then Lisa has to go too, otherwise you will not come out."  
"I would be grateful," Sally said, but Lisa waved off, "Ah, no problem. The runes will know to protect my nasty skin alright."  
"Sally," Philip continued, "please, think again."  
"I don´t have to," Sally replied, "I'm their only hope, Philip. Or rather, we are."  
Philip looked at her for a moment and then closed his eyes. One could literally see how he was torn apart by internal conflicts.  
"Sally, I ... I just returned to my family ... I ..."  
"Of course," the Nurse nodded. "I understand. Don´t worry. We'll be fine."  
"No, you ...", Philip looked at Jade, who was standing with a worried look at a wall: "You ... You can use any help in there." Gritting his teeth, he breathed out in frustration: "I can´t just leave you alone. If you don´t come back... I would never forgive myself."  
"It's all right," Sally soothed him. "Your family needs you too. I know how important they are to you."  
"No", Philip called and then turned to Jade: "Jade, I ... I can´t let her go back alone. I hope you understand…"  
Jade nodded silently.  
"They need me," Philip explained. "They need everyone they can have."  
"Then I'll go too!"  
Everyone turned to Meg. Claudette immediately grabbed her by the arm.  
"No, you won´t. Meg, are you crazy now? What do you want in there? That's too dangerous!"  
Sally immediately stood by Claudette's side.  
"She's right, Meg, that's not a good idea. Evan and Herman are dangerous. And we don´t even know where Max has dug in. He might still be in there as well."  
"You said yourself that you could use any help," the athlete replied, "I've been in the fog long enough, I know how to take care of myself."  
"Meg, please listen to me. Evan and Herman are dangerous. They may not do anything to us, but as soon as they see you ... "  
"Look at Lisa," Meg called and stood up. "Your killer friends are way past talking. We have two lives at stake. Jake and David."  
"And what do you even wanna do?" Claudette replied and got up as well: "Play the decoy and distract them?"  
"If need be. It worked before," Meg said grimly and Claudette grabbed her now with both hands. "Meg, as far as we know, there are no second chances. If they get you, that´s it."  
Meg turned her head and looked Claudette in the eye.  
"I know. And if the killers already caught Jake and David, it might also be helpful to have someone who can sneak past them."  
"I hate it," Sally said slowly, "but she has a point there."  
"I will accompany you too," Nea said suddenly. Claudette´s look quickly shot back and forth between her and Meg. "Nea, please! You ... Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"  
"A trial," Nea said. Claudette searched briefly for words, but found none. Seeking help, she looked at Feng.  
"Claudette is right," she intervened: "You ... you could lose your lives in there."  
"Jake and David will lose theirs if we don´t do anything," Nea replied and Meg added, "We´ve always been the best runners on the team. We can do it. Besides ... " She drew a sad look. "There's nobody in this world who's waiting for me anyway."  
Feng put her hand over her mouth and Claudette reached for Meg´s arm.  
"You can never say that. Don´t even think that way. We are all here," she looked around the table: "we all will be waiting for you."  
Meg followed Claudette's gaze. She did not seem convinced.  
"Whatever," she said, "You can´t dissuade me from my decision. I'm going into the fog."  
"Me too," Nea added. Claudette looked helplessly between the two before she finally resigned and turned her head to the ground. Nea meanwhile took the floor and asked, "What are we going to do with Anna? Will she come too?"  
"If she wants," Sally said, "I'm reluctant to endanger her, but Anna might prove useful. And that's to say, her axe."  
Nea turned to Anna and said her name. The Huntress was immediately alert and looked up. Of course, she had understood practically nothing of the conversation and had been humming softly in a corner. Now she got up and took a step towards Nea.  
"We want to go back to the fog," Nea said in Russian: "Me, Meg, Sally, Lisa and Philip. We want to save our friends. Are you coming with us?"  
Anna looked at her with a tilted head and seemed to think for a bit.  
"We could use your strength," Nea added, as the Huntress squatted in front of her and asked. "Fighting in fog?"  
"Maybe," Nea nodded. "Probably. It could be dangerous."  
"Anna go," the Huntress said: "Anna help."  
"She will accompany us," Nea announced, turning to Sally. The Nurse nodded, then put her arms on her hips. "So that would be clarified. Me, Lisa, Anna, Philip and you both. Lisa, how fast can you bring us in?"  
"As fast as I can draw the runes," the Hag replied, "But we have to be in the forest. Otherwise it won´t work, no, no. The magic raven only shows up in the forest. We have to go there."  
"As much as I appreciate your energy," Baker intervened: "We won´t start any missions tonight. Believe me, you should rest before going back into the fog. I know that time is short, but you won´t save anyone if you collapse in exhaustion."  
Sally gave him a quick look, then said, "You're right."  
"Sleep for a night," Baker advised, looking at Meg and Nea, "Especially you two. Normally, I would not send civilians on such a mission, but I'm afraid our personnel selection is a bit short on this issue. The mission starts tomorrow in the morning."


	7. A long Night

_beta reader: A Big Cookie_

 **A long Night**

Once again, Meg stared blankly at her plate. A good portion of rice piled up next to a well-fried veal escalope, all in a delicious sauce. Elizabeth knew her way around the kitchen, one had to give her that. And yet Meg had to force herself to every bite.  
She looked around. Sitting at the table next to Meg were the Fairfields and Feng Min, who would also stay overnight. Like Meg, she had no home nearby and was more than happy to take advantage of the Fairfields' hospitality. Ace had left before dinner, as did Nea and Claudette. They would meet again the next morning. Jade was driven home by the sheriff and his officers while Philip followed her. Anna sat behind Meg in a corner, softly humming her lullaby while Lisa had made herself comfortable on the couch again. Sally sat at the table with everyone else, but not to attend the meal. The Nurse did not seem to get her energy out of food. On the other hand, Anna devoured three steaks at one go.  
"You should eat something, Meg, you have not been eating much for the past few days." Sally said gently, interrupting the awkward silence. Meg glanced up at her and nodded. She spared herself an answer. Nobody said anything, but everyone shared the same thought about tomorrow.  
Meg and Nea would go back into the fog with the killers on a mission that would hopefully save more lives than to which it would take. At the thought of it, Meg's stomach turned upside down and she almost threw up the tiny bit she had eaten. She was not tired of life, even though with her earlier statement, she had convinced some of the survivors that. She was still terribly afraid of death and the pain that will inevitably arrive when she is around the entity. But she was determined to rescue Jake and David.  
Meg was one of the few who could go back into the fog and, in addition, she belonged to the even smaller group of those who could actually do something there. Dwight and Claudette would undoubtedly be more of a deadweight than actual assistance, and so is Feng and Ace. Jake might have been useful, but unfortunately, he was one of the two to be rescued.  
Hastily, Meg swallowed up her remaining food and then announced to go to bed. All eyes followed her as she left the living room and headed for the stairs. A little while later, she found herself in the guest room, sitting on the bed she would share with Feng. Meg looked at her hands. They were trembling and it cost the athlete great effort to hold her fingers still, even for just a moment. She remembered the mental training that her coach had showed her what seemed like an eternity ago.  
Before a competition, it was important to concentrate, banish all other thoughts, and direct all mental energy to one goal. A deep breath.  
"You can do it."  
Her hands were still trembling and her breath did not want to flow out calmly.  
"You can do it."  
Meg put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She focused on the sound of air flowing into her lungs. It was jerky and uncontrolled.  
"You'll come back out again."  
She straightened her shoulders.  
"You escaped already."  
She noticed that she was nervously tapping her feet on the floor and forced herself to stop.  
"You can do it again."  
Meg's breathing calmed slowly, and when she looked at her fingers again, the shaking had almost stopped. Almost.  
"You can do it."  
The door handle was pulled down. Startled by the sound, Meg looked up. Feng's face appeared in the door frame and she peeked into the room before entering.  
"Hi Meg," she whispered in her squeaky voice. Meg nodded and put her head back in her hands. The trembling had returned, but she did not want to show it to anyone.  
"Hi"  
The little Asian girl carefully closed the door behind her and crossed the room. Feng sat down next to Meg on the bed and waited a moment before she asked: "Is everything alright?"  
Meg looked up and glanced over at her. Then she answered: "Yes, yes, I´m fine. I ... I should go to sleep."  
Feng nodded and began to undress. Meg watched her for a moment, lost in thought, before following her example. The little Asian girl went to bed, which, was just enough space for the two girls. But at least Elizabeth gave them a second blanket.  
Meg pulled the last sock off her foot and turned off the light. In the darkness she groped her way through the room and laid down next to Feng, who gave her a rather generous amount of space considering the bed size. Tired, the athlete dropped her head into the pillow so that she was looking straight up to the ceiling. It took a moment for her eyes to become accustomed to the darkness, and she slowly recognized the contours of the room again.  
A car drove by on the street and Meg could hear the hum of the engine through the closed window. The light from the headlamps flooded through the curtains as the vehicle made a turn. Then the sound disappeared again, and silence returned.  
Quietly, just barely audible, Feng's breaths were following a steady rhythm that made Meg sleepy. She listened to the gentle whiffs of air for a while, registering the hint of a fragrance. Meg had rarely been so close to Feng and it took her moment until she realized, that the scent was coming from her. It was not a bad smell, neither very intense or overly pleasant. It was just there, like a sound one could only hear when all the other things fell silent. And it belonged to Feng.  
Meg tried to close her eyes, but she would not succeed. Again and again she caught herself staring at the ceiling, her thoughts streaking along unwanted paths. The Entity haunted her, and did not let her come to rest. The fog was coming closer, and in her mind's eye Meg could see the towering walls of the MacMillan estate. A cold moon stood over the scene and the absolute absence of any wind led the air weigh heavy and stuffy on the lungs. Jake's face appeared, then David's, and suddenly her mother's.  
Meg forced herself to close her eyes again and turned to the side, but the quieter it became in the real world, the wilder and more frightening it got in her head. There were cornfields. And a cruel sound in the distance. A chainsaw. As soon as Meg chased away the pictures, new ones appeared. A swamp, dark and inexorable. The Moors retreated far into the distance, with no end in sight. Here and there a wooden jetty, long since rotten and decayed, like everything else. Mist and high tufts of grass, croaking crows. The silhouette of a steamship between the swaths. Then ... steps! Someone was following her. A Hag, with black skin and sharp teeth. No, Lisa was her friend. Was she?  
"Meg?"  
The athlete came out of her drifting state and opened her eyes again. She turned her head almost imperceptibly and peered out of the corner of her eye at Feng. Had she said her name?  
"Are you still awake?" the Asian Whispered after a moment and Meg answered, also whispering: "Yes."  
A short while went by, in which neither girl said anything.  
"I just wanted to tell you," Feng breathed, "that you're great."  
Meg remained motionless for a moment before turning and moving to the other side. She propped herself against the pillow with her right elbow so that her face was slightly above Feng´s. the Asian girl was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, just like Meg had done before. Again, a brief moment of silence passed, in which both girls could only hear their breaths. Finally, Feng turned her head slightly and looked Meg directly in the eyes.  
"I want you to know that I'll wait for you."  
"What?"  
"You said there is no one left in this world for you," Feng replied. Her voice was nothing more than a breeze and the words dissolved into the darkness. They were meant for only one person anyway. "I'll be there for you…if you want, that is."  
Meg leaned in Feng's direction and put an arm around the girl, gently touching their heads on the forehead. After a moment Feng's body came to meet hers and snuggled up against the athlete. Meg could feel the other girl's heartbeat and felt the touch of a gentle breath on her neck.  
"That...", Meg had always been a dunce at expressing her feelings: "That means a lot to me."  
Again, she saw the swamp before her eyes, but it was no longer cold and horrifying. It could not hurt her anymore. Suddenly she there was a light in her heart that warmed her from within. It was small and weak, flickering in the fog, but once it was there, it is not going out.  
"You're trembling," Feng whispered silently, worried. Meg could feel it for herself, but she only pulled Feng closer to her as she drew on the wealth of energy and soon calmed down again. After a while, the two separated and Meg sank back into pillow. She stared at the ceiling and Feng looked up as well.  
"Are you scared?"  
"Yes."  
Meg could feel a movement to her right. Carefully, Feng's fingers were searching for hers and it took a moment for them to interlock. The connection sparked a soothing warmth in Meg's chest and finally drove away all dark thoughts. The outline of the room disappeared again and for a long time Meg only heard her own heartbeat.

Then she woke up. Still sleepy, Meg turned her head to her right and saw the silhouette of a small girl lying right next to her. Feng's breaths were steady, as she was in deep sleep. The room was still dark and pale moonlight shimmered through the curtains. Meg lit up the display of the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was two in the early morning. She fell back into the pillow with a sigh.  
Meg found herself staring at the ceiling once again, but this time her head was completely empty. No thoughts, no joy, no mourning. Just a small, lurking bit of fear that, at the slightest touch, threatened to explode into panic. Meg tried to distract herself, closing her eyes and returning to the realm of dreams. She did not succeed. Her blanket felt uncomfortably warm, her pillow seemed to scratch around her head and the silence was lying heavily on her ears.  
Finally Meg gave up and swung her legs out of bed. Her bare soles met the cool wooden floor and she shivered for a moment. Hurriedly she picked up her sweater from the floor, which was rather cold and uncomfortable for the time being and slipped inside. Her body heat would warm it up in a bit, probably. Silently she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Feng.  
The girl's face was as calm, relaxed and peaceful, like in a painting. A strand of black hair had slipped onto Feng's face, moving slightly every so often with her breaths. A barely perceptible twitch ran down her temple and let her left eyebrow jump up for a moment. It was just a whiff, a small hint, but Meg had seen it, wondering if Feng was going through a nightmare. With a look on her peaceful face, the athlete realized that could not be so. Gently, she leaned over to the Asian girl and carefully stroked the strand from her face.  
Then she got up. Feng had given her trust and confidence, but she deserved her sleep. Meg was not allowed to wake her up just because she was feeling lonely. Slowly she walked towards the window, next to which was a glass door leading out onto a terrace. The Fairfields house was large, and the guestroom's balcony connected with that of Dwight's room. Meg pulled the curtain aside and looked out at the street. For a moment she feared that the light from the streetlamps would wake up Feng, but she was still asleep.  
Meg's eyes fell on Neas iPod, which the Swede had given her two days ago and now laying on a cupboard. Nea had thought some music might distract Meg, relieve her anxiety, and numb the pain. Even if just for a little bit, for a little while.  
Worth a try, Meg thought, grabbing the device with a pair of headphones. Then she slowly opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. If she wanted to listen to music in the middle of the night, she certainly did not have to do it in a bedroom.  
Carefully, Meg set one foot on the stone balcony and realized that the floor was warmer than expected. No wind, but the air was cool while not uncomfortable. Wrapped in her hoodie, Meg stepped out fully onto the terrace and carefully closed the glass door behind her, always concerned not to cause any noise. She glanced to the right, where Dwight's room was, then to the left, where another glass door led back into the house and into a hallway. There was no light in any of the windows, so she did not wake anyone.  
Without a word, Meg turned and walked across the balcony with several short steps, before settling at the front of the terrace. Playfully she let her legs dangle over the edge and leaned her head against the railing. The iron bars pressed cold against her forehead. Meg put the headphones on her head and fumbled briefly around with the iPod. A moment later she had already managed to turn on the device, and a series of songs and albums presented themselves.  
Each of the songs had a cover and Meg scrolled indecisively through the various offers. She did not know any of the bands, but they all seemed to be Metal. Typical Swede, Meg thought, what else could be expected? In one of the pictures, a red-haired woman caught her eye, surrounded by five black-clad, grim-looking guys.  
With one finger she tapped the song and the next moment the headphones woke to buzzing life. In slow succession several accents of drums and bass could be heard. Then, suddenly, the music softened, and suspense began to set in, as a high pitched female voice began to sing the first verses. A little later, all the other instruments joined back in and the piece picked up in speed. Meg had never cared much about this kind of music, but she had to admit it had its appeal.  
And more importantly, it worked. Though the Entity was still haunting her head, the notes of the instruments seemed to push it back. Slowly, but steadily. The music guided her thoughts through defined paths, they could no longer wander indiscriminately and thus no longer be caught in the clutches of the fog.  
 _"Believe yourself and look away, from all that's right within you!"_  
Intuitively, Meg's legs began to rock back and forth with the beat of the music. Her heart is beating to the rhythm and her breaths became more regular.  
 _"Leave all your worries at the door and drift away!"_  
The electric guitar provided a series of dirty riffs, before making room for the drummer, who contributed a quick fill. Above all, however, the pure, clear voice of the singer dominated, which formed an interesting contrast to the other instruments.  
 _"I've tried to peer into the core but could not storm the sorrow!"_  
A gentle hand touched Meg's shoulder and she startled, backed away from the railing. She quickly removed her headphones and turned to see who had joined her.  
"Bad dreams?" Sally asked, her hand resting on Meg's shoulder. The girl shook her head in relief. "Bad thoughts."  
The nurse nodded knowingly and dropped to the floor next to Meg. She pulled in her legs and leaned her back against the railing, so that she looked in Meg's exact opposite direction. Slowly, Sally let her head fall backwards and looked at the stars. After a moment, Meg did the same. Sparkling, the celestial bodies stood like tireless guards in the sky.  
"The world is filled with wonderful things", Sally whispered, "Too bad we only recognize most of them once they´re taken away from us.  
Meg did not answer and looked back down at the street. Her forehead rested against the iron bars again, but now they were no longer cold. She could already guess, what Sally was trying to say.  
"You don´t have to do it," the Nurse said, turning her head towards Meg. Her stinging look, hidden under white cloth, clung to the girl. "You can still decide differently. It's no shame and I wouldn´t blame you. On the contrary…"  
"I've made my decision," Meg insisted in a determined voice. Sally looked at her for a moment, then turned back at the stars. A sigh escaped the Nurse and for a while neither said a word.  
"How did you know I was awake?" Meg asked and Sally lowered her gaze back to the athlete. "Anna heard you."  
"From the living room?"  
Sally nodded. "The Entity manipulated many parts of her body, including the sensory organs. If someone walks around this house, no matter how careful, she hears it. And so I came to take a look. After all, we don´t want any unexpected visitors." After a short pause, she added, "but I already thought I´d find you."  
"Fear and sleep don´t mix well." Meg mumbled and Sally agreed silently. A cool wind had set in and tempted the leaves of a nearby tree to almost imperceptible noise.  
"I know, I'm probably the last person you want to hear that from," Sally began. "But I'm sorry about your mother. I wish you could have been with her."  
Meg continued to stare at the road, sparing herself an answer. The streetlight in front of the Fairfields' house seemed to have a defect and after a short flickering the orange light went out. Darkness fell over the sidewalk like spilled oil. After a moment, Sally turned away from Meg and muttered, "I ... I should not have said that ... please forgive me..."  
"It´s alright," Meg whispered, making a waving gesture. "At the time of my abduction, she´s already been ill for a long time anyway. I couldn´t have helped her, even if I had been there."  
"Maybe not," Sally replied cautiously, "but I wish you had a chance to say goodbye."  
"I did," Meg replied, and for the first time in a long while, a sincere smile sneaked onto her face. She looked at Sally. "Every morning, before I started my run, I went to her bed and gave her a kiss. Every morning. Just like she had done for me for a long time."  
Meg looked back on the street.  
"That day, I thought she was still sleeping. I kissed her anyway. On the forehead. Right here." The athlete raised a finger to her head. "Maybe that's how I woke her up. I don´t know. Anyway, I had already turned around, when she called me back. She wanted to tell me something. Something she told me every morning. And yet it was unique every time: I love you."  
Meg paused for a moment and sank in her thoughts.  
"This is my last memory of her. Her last words to me."  
Sally nodded.  
"A beautiful memory."  
"Unfortunately I don´t have other relatives," Meg continued. "My father left shortly after my birth, I can´t even remember his face. And my grandparents died ages ago."  
"I'm sorry."  
Meg shook her head.  
"You don´t have to. My mother's love has always been more than enough for me."  
She turned her gaze down to the garden that separated the Fairfields' house from the street. It looked so neat, so unnatural. Then a thought crawled into her mind.  
"Do you have a family?"  
Sally glanced at Meg, before settling her head against the iron railing again. Her eyes went back up to the stars and for a long time she just sat there silently. Meg had no longer expected an answer when Sally whispered, "His name was Andrew. He built us a house and together we wanted to start a family. I never knew a more loving person. He was a woodcutter, he cared for me and wanted to do the same for our children."  
The nurse sighed.  
"Unfortunately, it never happened. One day his foreman appeared at my doorstep, delivering a shattering message."  
Meg listened attentively. She had never thought about the human side of the killers, at least until Lisa had told her story this evening.  
"He died?" Meg asked and Sally nodded bitterly. "Hit by a tree."  
"What did you do then?"  
"Well, my dreams of children and family were over. I knew that never again I´d be able to give myself to a man, love him the way I loved Andrew. And so I stood alone, without education, without work, without a husband. We´d arrived in the area only recently, moving from England to the United States. I had no friends. No one I could turn to, no one I could ask for help. In desperation, I went to the only ones who were willing to take me."  
Sally turned her head to Meg.  
"The doctors of Crotus Prenn Asylum. They gave me a job as a nurse. That meant long nights and little pay, but I didn´t see any other way."  
"The Crotus Prenn Asylum," Meg murmured, "I think I've read about it. Wasn´t it a lunatic asylum?"  
Sally nodded.  
"It was. Or at least that's what they called it. But I quickly realized, no, I already knew beforehand that the asylum was nothing more than a prison for all the tragedies that society didn´t want to endure any longer. A pit for the lowest of all human creatures. An oasis of madness."  
"That sounds horrible."  
"It was. At that time, I received the lowest rank of a nurse and for twenty years I didn´t rise in the ladder, not one step. Nobody cared for me. The people who were detained there ... many of them had done no harm and were punished with isolation and cruelty for shortcomings that weren´t their fault. Under inhumane conditions, they vegetated in icy cold cells.  
A place like that darkens the mind after a while, muffles it and poisons the thoughts. Many of the patients were looking for someone responsible for their inexplicable pain, but if they even raised as much as a finger against the doctors, they were immediately subjected to cruel disciplinary action. Electric shocks, injections, medications. The nurses on the other hand, who were often overseeing a whole block completely alone during a nightshift..."  
Sally took a deep breath as she conjured the memories.  
"Let's just say that nobody pays much attention to a nocturnal cry for help from a lunatic asylum. After a first incident, I was so scared I vomited my soul out before many nightshifts. But I needed the job."  
She put her head in her hands.  
"I ... I've seen people break every day, Meg, give up their existence and let go of the last glimmer of hope. I'm afraid, with time I forgot on which side of the bars I myself was standing."  
"The articles I read," Meg said cautiously, "They reported murder. Multiple murders. Was ... Was that the Entity?"  
It took a while for Sally to answer. In a bitter voice she whispered: "The Entity dragged me into the fog that very morning. But he can´t be held responsible for all the dead."  
"You haven´t seen another way," Meg said. "But the whole story ... that was over sixty years ago. How long…"  
Sally sighed and dropped her head to her knees.  
"The world is so different from what I remember. The country has changed. The people have changed. I don´t know how long I was in the fog. What... what year is it?"  
"Twenty seventeen," Meg whispered, and Sally turned her head toward the city centre. The sky around the towering buildings was brightly lit and no stars could be seen above the skyline.  
"Two thousand seventeen," Sally repeated and took a deep breath: "Another millennium."  
She looked back at Meg.  
"I have to admit, I had to get used to the sheriff's skin colour."  
Meg giggled briefly and then answered, "Would you believe me if I told you that eight years ago a black man was elected president?"  
"Really? That's interesting news."  
"Now that you´re saying it, I think you have a lot to catch up, Sally."  
The nurse nodded.  
"Then I'd better start right now." Her eyes fell on the iPod in Meg's lap. "What's that? I've never seen anything like this."  
Meg picked up the device and handed it to Sally.  
"That? That's an iPod."  
"Does it work with electricity?"  
"Yes"  
"What do you do with it?"  
Sally pressed one of the buttons and suddenly the display lit up so that she lifted a hand in surprise.  
"You listen to music," Meg said. "With these."  
She put her headphones on Sally´s head and moved them to the spot where she suspected the Nurse´s ears. Curiously, Sally looked around as the speakers settled on her auricles. Meanwhile, Meg reached for the iPod.  
"Here are the songs."  
She pointed to the list.  
"If you have decided which one you want to listen to, just touch it."  
"With the finger?"  
"Yes"  
Sally recoiled for a moment, when suddenly music burst out of the headphones. Surprised, she looked at Meg, who could not resist an amused grin. The sound was so clear, so pure and much more precise than what she remembered from the radios of her time. And music itself seemed to have changed as well.  
"What... what kind of instrument is that?"  
"What?"  
"That ... the screaming one? Is that an electric guitar?"  
"Yes, didn´t you have them back then?"  
"We did, but then they sounded different. Not so... so brutal "  
"That's Neas iPod," Meg said. "She's into rougher music. It's called Metal, has evolved from Rock as far as I know."  
"Rock? You mean Rock'n'Roll? "  
"Um, yes, I think so. That was probably after your time."  
Sally fell silent, listening to the music for a while.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Maybe. I don´t know. It's so…brute, so loud."  
"That's the point," Meg said: "This music is supposed to be brutal and loud, so that for a moment you forget the world and everything around you. But these headphones are nothing to the concerts. On the really big ones, they sometimes achieve higher volumes than launching fighter jets."  
"That's very loud", Sally marvelled: "Have you ever been to such a concert?"  
"No," Meg replied, "But I can imagine that Nea has. Maybe she'll take us to one when… you know… all of this is over."  
"I don´t think that´s a door still open for me."  
Sally removed the headphones and handed them to Meg.  
"A normal life among normal people ... But who knows? I would love to go to a concert with you."  
Meg nodded and for a long while, neither of them said a word. Then Sally finally got up.  
"Tomorrow will be a tough day. You should try to get some sleep."

Claudette crossed the great hall and looked up at the board with the incoming flights.  
New York…  
Washington...  
Montreal!  
Her parents had already landed and should enter the terminal any moment now. Fortunately, Claudette had caught the last bus, otherwise she would have been too late.  
This morning she had said goodbye to Meg and Nea and wished them good luck. The two stubborn idiots were still determined to accompany the killers on their mission and would soon return into the fog. Claudette looked at her watch. They must have already covered the way to the western forests and if Lisa had kept her word, they probably had already left this reality.  
The Canadian swallowed a lump in her throat and tried not to think about her friends. There was nothing she could do. The forest was secured by police and FBI, who would provide the team with all possible assistance. A whole department of doctors and emergency services stood ready in case one of them needed medical or even mental care after the trip, which unfortunately was more likely than Claudette wanted to believe. Hopefully they brought Jake and David with them. Otherwise the whole risk would have been in vain.  
A wave of passengers poured into the hall and Claudette left the world of her thoughts. Nervously, she looked around for her parents and discovered nothing but families happily falling into each other´s arms, business travellers rushing through the hall, vigorously talking into their phones and also a few tourists chatting about their holidays. At the other end of the hall, a few chauffeurs held nameplates in the air.  
"Claudette!"  
She turned her head to the left to see where the call had come from. It had been her mother's voice and a moment later Claudette already spotted her parents running towards her. Louise was a few steps ahead of her husband, storming into her daughter´s arm, who had run a few steps herself, while Gabriel almost jostled a passer-by. A nearby passenger couldn't help but smiled as Claudette's father joined the embrace.  
"I'm so glad to see you," Claudette said after a while, speaking quick French. Then she broke out of the hug. "How was your flight?"  
"Unpleasant," Louise replied, watching her daughter with tears in her eyes. "You know your father when he starts to snore."  
Gabriel grinned with slight embarrassment over the shoulder of his wife and Claudette let out a laugh.  
"We missed you," Louise said, "I can´t even say how happy I am. To be able to hold you in my arms again. My little Claudette."  
"But Louise, these days are over. She´s not little anymore," Gabriel interjected.  
"You´re right, she´s not."  
Claudette´s mother pulled a plaid handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose vigorously.  
"Shall we go? I hate airports."

"Is it comfortable like this?"  
Nea nodded, but she could not say that she liked the feel of a weapons belt hanging from her upper body. She had hoped it would give her security, but unfortunately it was not the case. Rather the opposite was true. The FBI agent handed her a pistol.  
"You ever shot with such a weapon?"  
"No"  
"I'll give you a crash course as we are short on time."  
The agent stood behind her.  
"Keep your arms straight, like this. Here you unlock it. Always make sure to keep this lever down, if you´re not using it. That way it´s secured and won´t go off unexpectedly. Remember, you´re dealing with a powerful and dangerous tool. Great caution is mandatory. Only put your finger on the trigger if you want to fire immediately. To aim, hold the weapon so that the grain is exactly on the target and in the middle of the back sight."  
"Like that?"  
Nea pointed the barrel of the gun at a bush at the edge of the woods.  
"Exactly. All you have to do is to bend your index finger and a shot will trigger. When the magazine is empty, the sled remains stuck in the back and once you have inserted a new one, you have to let it snap forward again. Alright?"  
Nea looked at the black pistol in her hand and nodded slowly.  
"I think so."  
"Then put it in here."  
The agent pointed to the holster, which was held by the belt under Nea's left arm, about halfway up her torso. She did as was told and immediately felt the extra weight on her shoulders, which increased her nervousness. With a sick feeling in her stomach, Nea glanced to her right, where Meg had just been given the same instructions. The athlete showed similar disgust towards the weapon.  
"Here are your magazines," the agent said, drawing Neas attention back at him again. He handed her four little black boxes and she hurriedly deposited them in her belt.  
"Good luck"  
Nea nodded. The feeling of her stomach had risen up and a bitter taste filled her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Benedict Baker talking to the sheriff and Agent Cage. A little way off, Sally was sitting on a tree stump watching. Next to her, Lisa was in the grass, calmly playing with a butterfly, while Anna stood behind them, towering as always and grimly holding her axe. Softly, she started humming her lullaby again. Philip had moved away from the other killers and was talking to his family, who had come to say goodbye to him.  
Nea's parents weren´t present. When she had told them yesterday of her decision to go back into the fog, the conversation had immediately escalated into a dispute. Her father had tried to contact Benedict Baker that same evening and only after a while did he get through to the head of the department. His attempts to persuade the FBI agent to forbid Nea's participation in the mission had all failed. Iris meanwhile had under tears been trying to talk her daughter out of her plan, achieving no significant result as well. Nea had stuck to her decision.  
This morning they had said goodbye. It had made Nea sick to have to leave her parents in such helplessness and she had nearly turned around on her way to the western forest. But only nearly. Jake and David needed her help. Meg needed her help.  
"Hey," someone muttered, putting a hand on Nea's shoulder. She turned around and recognized Dwight, accompanied by Feng and Ace. "Be careful in there."  
"We always are," Nea answered, trying to smile. "It´s always been us against them so far. Now we have four on our side. We´ll be alright."  
"Nea, I don´t mean to demoralize you and all," Ace joined, "But did you ever consider whether you can really trust them? What if the Entity takes control once you're back in there. Then it´s just you two against four, at least. And something tells me that these things won´t be of much use to you."  
He nodded towards the gun on Nea's side.  
"Of course I thought about it," Nea replied bitterly, but then she straightened her gaze: "But it's our only chance to get back into the fog. If we want to save Jake and David, we have to try."  
Feng grabbed Nea's arm.  
"Take care of yourself."  
She turned to Meg, who had just joined the group.  
"Both of you. Please."  
"Don´t worry," Meg replied, "We´ll come back. I promise."  
Before anyone could answer, Agent Cage stepped to them and asked, "Ready?"  
Nea and Meg exchanged a quick glance and then nodded, even though they did not feel ready in the slightest.  
"Follow me," Cage said, before leading them along the edge of the woods until they came to a stop in front of Benedict Baker. He had already gathered the killers around and only Philip was still talking to his family before joining the team. Nea glanced at the three women. The blonde's name was Jade, she reminded herself. She was pretty and Nea would never have thought that a monstrosity like the Wraith could be related to a beauty like her.  
"I see you´re all ready," Baker called, clapping his hands nervously. "Alright, let's go through the plan again. Your primary mission is to find the two missing survivors and bring them back here. While doing so none of you, especially you two, should not take any unnecessary risks."  
He turned his eyes to Meg and Nea.  
"Only use your weapons for self-defence and try to avoid any contact with Evan MacMillan, Herman Carter, or the entity. The task of negotiating with the other killers, if possible, falls to Sally, which leads us straight to your secondary goals. If you´re presented with an opportunity to pull one of the killers on our side or neutralize the Entity, you have my clearance for it. However, I want to remind you again to not take any risks. Survival of utmost importance in this operation."  
Baker scratched his head for a moment before continuing.

"Unfortunately, we don´t have any information about the terrain within the fog, so you´ll probably have to search for the two survivors. Try to be as careful as possible while scouting the situation. The longer you can hide your presence, the better. There will be agents in and around the forest, who will take care of you as soon as you leave the fog. Unfortunately, we can´t support you in any other way."  
He looked around.  
"I wish you good luck."  
"Lisa", Sally turned to the Hag: "It´s your turn."  
"Lisa's on it," the hunchbacked lady confirmed with a chuckle and pointed at the forest. "First we have to go back. In there."  
The team started moving, accompanied by the other survivors and some agents. Nea walked beside Meg with heavy legs, silently watching how the forest slowly swallowed them. The sun stood high in the sky, but the spreading branches of the trees quickly dipped the surrounding area into a gloomy semi-darkness. Looking up, Nea stumbled over a root and was only saved from falling down by Ace. Muttering, she thanked him and kept looking at the path from then on. Sally and Baker went ahead with Lisa. Philip was close behind, then the sheriff and some agents, followed by Anna and the survivors. The rear-guard was formed by some agents again. Nea knew the path they were following and after a short while she spotted Anna's campfire appearing among the bushes.  
"We're here," Lisa chuckled, sneaking through the undergrowth. The Hag moved remarkably agile and probably made the fewest sounds apart from Sally, who did not even touch the ground. Everyone exchanged nervous glances into the wood and Meg felt her fingers starting to tremble.  
"What now?" Sally asked as Lisa squatted in front the black remains of the campfire. Meanwhile, the agents swarmed and formed a protective circle around the team as usual.  
"Now we're following ... the runes," Lisa whispered and giggled again. With a long claw she dove into the ashes, before picking up a rock from the ground. Calmly, she filled the rough surface of the object with a multitude of small symbols and signs. Then she dropped the stone to the ground again and watched it roll for a while.  
"We have to go there," Lisa cackled, pointing in the direction. "Watch out, the magic raven is approaching."  
Everyone followed the Hag´s gaze, and after a moment, Agent Cage shouted, "I can´t see a damn thing. Listen, witch, if you hold us for stupid... "  
"There," Dwight called, pointing at a tree trunk. Black mist came out from between the roots and crawled toward the signed stone, which was lying right next to it in the grass. Heavy and impenetrable, the fog came closer and closer.  
"What is it?" Baker asked, "I can´t see anything."  
"right there" Nea pointed in the direction of the mist.  
"They can´t see it," Sally stated, looking at Lisa, who nodded knowingly. "The magic raven only shows itself to those who have seen it before. And he only takes them and nobody else."  
Agent Cage and Benedict Baker exchanged a confused look, but they had no other choice but to trust the killers.  
"I suggest you take a step back," Sally said to Feng, who obeyed her immediately. Then she turned to Nea, Meg and the other killers. "Now it´s time. Lisa, what do we have to do?"  
"Just follow me," the Hag answered and as casually as on a Sunday morning, walked right into the black mist, which had already piled up into a cloud. The next moment she disappeared.  
"What the hell?", Agent Cage exclaimed, pulling his weapon, "Where did she go?"  
"Put that thing away," Baker commanded and looked at Sally. She took a deep breath. Then she floated towards the fog. Before she entered, however, her eyes fell on something near the campfire. Hurriedly, she stooped down and picked up the object from the floor while Philip passed her, dove into the fog and disappeared as well. He was followed by Meg and shortly thereafter Anna. Nea had to overcome a good bit of fear, before she reluctantly approached the fog. Just as her left foot disappeared in the cloud, she turned her head and looked back at Sally. With a grey thumb, the Nurse slowly drove along the edge of her rusty bone saw.


	8. The other Side

_beta reader: shadowwing135_

 **The other Side**

When Meg had stepped into the black mist, she had reflexively closed her eyes and carefully put one foot in front of the other. The rustling of the wind stopped and was slowly replaced by the dull silence of the fog. The air became heavy and Meg's breathing frequency jumped upwards. For a moment, she felt like she was suffocating. Then she opened her eyes  
She was in a cornfield, surrounded by rows of towering cornstalks under a black night sky. No stars adorned the firmament, only the moon. In the distance, she recognized the outline of an old, only all too familiar oak tree, and a moment later the insufferable stench stung into her nose.  
"Woah, I've already forgotten how fucking bad it smells here," she exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. Meg tugged at her gun belt, which clung uncomfortably to her shoulder, and waited for an answer. But there was none.  
"Nea?"  
Meg turned around and peered into the cornfield, but she could not find anyone. Her eyes shot to the right, then to the left. She was alone. Immediately her heart began to race, and she felt her legs weaken in despair. Drops of sweat formed on her forehead, and her breathing transformed into a jerky snap.  
"Nea?" She called again in a muffled voice.  
"Nea? Sally?"  
No Answer.  
"Fuck!"  
Meg immediately knelt on the ground and tried to hide among the plants. Tears had filled her eyes and she could barely think straight, her mind muffled by rising panic. She was back in the fog. But alone. Where were the others? Had it not worked for them? But Lisa and Philip were gone too. What was going on here?  
A distant thunder shook the floor and Meg barely managed to suppress a scream. What was that? She looked around nervously but could not tell from which direction the sound had come. The Entity was weakened. Maybe he could no longer hold his kingdom together and now it slowly broke apart. Meg was sure she had to escape before that happened.  
But how?  
Trembling, she tried to get her breath under control. She had escaped these fields before, she could do it again. All she had to do was think clearly and keep a cool head. Her task was to find Jake and David, to free them from the clutches of the Entity and finally to find a way back. Lisa had brought her here, Lisa could bring her back.  
Keep calm, Meg, keep calm.  
Take a deep breath.  
You can do it.  
Again she looked around trying to find clues, anything that would tell her which way to go. Meg could see absolutely nothing except the silhouette of the oak in the distance. There she would start her search and explore the area, just as Baker had advised. Hopefully Nea, Sally, and the others were not too far away. Meg prayed that she would meet them soon.  
Silently she stood up, trying to strengthen her quivering legs, and quietly made her way towards the oak. It was no different than in the trials. She had to behave as inconspicuously as possible and avoid any revealing noise. This time, no killer was sent out to hunt them, but she knew from Lisa that at least the Doctor and the trapper were still in here.  
Meg fervently hoped that the Entity had remained unaware of their arrival did not set one of them on them. If one of the killers caught her, her adventure would be over. Most likely forever.  
The athlete shuddered. She did not want to think about it. Shaking her head, Meg brushed the thought aside and forced her attention toward the path ahead of her. She had to control her pulse. Consciously Meg began to regulate her breathing and felt the panic slowly withdraw from her limbs, shrinking into cold fear and finally dull nervousness. Her feet became more and more secure, and though the trembling did not quite go away, she was again in complete control over her body.  
When Meg reached the oak, her eyes first fell on the cattle, which dangled mutilated and slashed from the branches. Then she looked down, where a small wall pulled around the tree and offered some cover. There, beside the stacked stones, stood a generator. The usual red colour had given way to a dark coal black, apparently from a jet of flame from inside the machine. Had there been a short circuit?  
Meg scanned around for a moment before taking a closer look at the generator. She immediately realized that the condition of the machine negated any hope of repair. Not that Meg had wanted to put a hand on the device, she was not here to fix generators after all, but she wondered if there were other ways out of the arena, besides fixing the red machines. What if Jake and David were not here, but somewhere near the MacMillan Estate? Or in the Swamp? There was only one way to find out: explore.  
Meg turned away from the generator and walked over toward the oak. She avoided a low-hanging cow, then leaned against the massive tree trunk. Reaching for one of the branches with her hands, she pulled herself upwards to gain an overview of the surrounding cornfields.  
It seemed to her that she was on a lonely island, stranded in the middle of a sea of corn plants. Heavy patches of fog hung in the air and clouded their view to longer distances. Though the moon shed its light over the landscape, her eyes were almost unable to pierce the darkness around. Many places remained obscured  
Meg remembered that in the trials, flashing lights had given away the location of generators. Now they were gone. The old system seemed to have been completely put out of order. Slowly, she let her gaze wander around and peered out into the night. Meg was looking for movement in the fields, a treacherously wiggling cornstalk or an unusual swirl of air in the mist. Then her eyes fell on a silhouette in the distance. At first, Meg thought it was a towering mountain, but then she recognized the contours of a terrace, a roof, windows and doors. It was a house.  
The athlete remembered a building that had appeared repeatedly in the trials, but she had never seen it in the cornfields. Remembering the structure, Meg thought it to be a farmhouse, but the interior had nothing to offer, except a few dusty boxes.  
Maybe one of the two missing survivors had hid there, withdrawn and entrenched. Maybe she would find her team there. The rooftop certainly provided an excellent view over the area and the hut downright offered itself as an assembly point. But maybe one of the killers had been looking for a new home. She had to be careful.  
Quickly Meg jumped down from the oak, landing elegantly on the ground and sneaked back into the field. The next moment she had already disappeared between the stalks and made her way toward the building. It was not hard to stay true to the right direction. Like the north star, the house jutted high in the fog and Meg just needed to approach it. All the while she was searching the ground for clues, footprints or lost objects. Anything that could provide her with information about the situation she was facing. Unfortunately, nothing caught her eye.  
It took a while, but eventually Meg found herself under the menacing shadow beneath the farmhouse. Right at the border of the field, she stopped and crouched down. Her gaze wandered up the steps to the terrace, scanned the doors, the windows, and finally hovered up to the roof. There was nothing, no light, no movement, not even the slightest noise. Nevertheless, she would keep her guard up.  
Meg took a dep breath to gather all her courage. Then she got up and slowly walked toward the building, careful not to make any sound. Gently she put one foot in front of the other and after a moment, she had reached the terrace. The steps creaked softly as she moved upstairs, and Meg prayed that no one was there to hear it.  
Once at the top she stood a bit higher and could look out over the cornfields again. As before, there was nothing to see. The silence was stifling and seemed to mock Meg in her loneliness. A quick glance over her shoulder, then she stepped to the door.  
Carefully, Meg put a hand on the knob, but she did not start pushing yet. First, she listened. Then, when she heard nothing, she slowly opened herself a way into the abandoned rooms. A cloud of dust struck her right the face, and she hastily raised a hand to her mouth. The interior of the farmhouse was dark, even darker than the surrounding cornfields, and Meg groped along the wall, as she entered.  
Her eyes only slowly adjusted to the darkness. With the fingers she brushed over a dust layer on one of the windows a splash of bright moonlight spilled into something, Meg thought to be the living room  
One detail, that immediately caught her eye were the footprints that criss-crossed the floor. They were large, much larger than those of the survivors, and Meg only knew two people who could have caused them. One of them, Anna, immediately fell away, as she always moved barefoot. However, these traces came from someone wearing boots. Therefore, only one person remained: The Trapper.  
After an initial shock Meg calmed herself again, when she realized that a layer of dust had already settled over the trail. The tracks had to be several days old. Apparently, the killer had come through here some time ago, ransacking the room and knocking over several boxes. Since then he had not returned, or at least so she hoped. The Trapper, or Evan, according to Sally, had probably been looking for Jake or David, and Meg prayed that they had managed to evade him.  
Carefully, she went on and walked into the next room where she found the same tracks. Meg was still anxious to avoid any unnecessary noise while keeping her ears sharpened for every clue. Her way led her across the house, finally she came to a staircase and climbed to the upper floor.  
Again there were the traces that spread into all the rooms of the house, but none of them were younger than a few days. Finally, she reached a balcony and had thus searched the entire building. She was alone.  
Meg's eyes fell on a generator that seemed to have malfunctioned just like the first one. It took her some effort to break her gaze away from the machine and peer out into the fields again. This time, there was absolutely nothing to see. No movement, no hint and no further silhouette in the distance. Nothing.  
Increasingly nervous, Meg went back into the house and climbed back down the stairs. Her thoughts followed paths that she did not intend to tread, but now she had to face the truth. What if she would not find Lisa on time? What if she would not find anyone? What if the fog dragged on to infinity and she was trapped here forever?  
She reached the living room and sat down on one of the boxes. With her arms bent, she buried her face in her hands, rationally trying to think about her next move as she fought back the burgeoning fear. She was still alone, but she had found traces. Traces that might lead her in the direction of the Trapper. Maybe he would turn out to be friendly...  
No!  
Sally had emphasized that Evan MacMillan was different from herself or Lisa. He was evil, just like Herman Carter. Those two could not be negotiated with. Still, where the Trapper was, maybe Jake and David were as well, unless they had escaped his claws or had never been found in the first place. And most likely, her team would be there too. It was dangerous, downright risky, but it was her only path. Sitting and waiting was not an option.  
With a calming breath she got up and was about to take the first step, when the floor suddenly gave way under her feet. It lowered itself a little, not far, just enough to keep Meg worried. She waited for a moment and when nothing else happened, she attempted to make the next step.  
With a crash, the wooden boards broke under her feet and gravity sucked Meg down into stifling darkness. In shock, she tried to find a grip, but her hand just scraped along a steep wall. Meg's palms were torn open and her fingers clawed at each irregularity they could find, but it was not enough. Screaming she plunged into the unknown depths.  
After a brief moment, that had seemed like an eternity, she hit a stone floor. Meg felt her ankle fold over, before she painfully crashed down on her shoulder. The impact had squeezed all air out of her lungs and she gasped in panic. Darkness surrounded her. Only the little piece of ground she had landed upon was illuminated by the moonlit hole above her.  
Carefully, Meg touched her ankle and like a burning knife the pain slashed through her leg. She swallowed another scream and felt blood trickle down her foot. Meg's shoulder ached, and her ribs hurt like hell. Quickly she let her hands wander over her chest. Nothing was broken.  
Lucky.  
But just when Meg overcome the first shock, she noticed something else. The holster on her belt was empty. Cursing, she peered into the darkness and tried to find the weapon, she had probably lost during the fall. After a while, she gave up. The darkness was impenetrable. If Meg wanted to find her pistol again, she would have to do it with the help of her fingers  
Gently, she lay on her back, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. Her own pulse rushed through her ears and combined itself with her jerky breathing into a disgusting rhythm. Meg decided to rest for a moment. She wanted to regain her strength before continuing her mission, giving her body a break, then searching for her weapon.  
After some time, she calmed down. Her chest was rising more and more slowly and the throbbing in her ears disappeared, until it finally stopped completely. Her breathing became more even, and finally only the pain on Meg's ankle remained.  
With clenched teeth, Meg sat up. Just when she was about to turn on all four to get up, she froze in the middle of the move. A sudden freeze covered her body and adrenaline flooded into her limbs. There was a second breath, more animal than human, and there in the darkness, just a few meters away, a gazing pair of cold eyes.

After a few seconds, the black mist receded, and Anna could see again. She looked behind her, to the right, then upwards, only to find that she was still in a forest. Alone.  
But it was not the same forest she had just been in. This forest was different. It was dark, unwelcoming, almost dead. The leaves were completely silent, and the grass was not moving. No wind, no life. She was back in the fog, in the realm of the Entity.  
Anna swallowed nervously and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was nothing else to hear than her own breath, which meant that Sally, Nea, Philip, Lisa and Meg had all come out somewhere else. She was on her own.  
Leisurely Anna set off, following a random direction. She did not know where she was anyway, so she had to explore the area, using all of her senses. She listened to the silence, while paying close attention to every conspicuous smell her nose might pick up. Again and again, she turned her head left and right to peer into the darkness. She was looking for a movement, a clue, just something.  
Anna tried to recall what Nea had told her. They were here to rescue two survivors and she had volunteered. The two targets were probably in the hands of the Entity, Evan or Herman and it was quite possible that the rescue operation required violence. Actually, Anna should have just stayed with Nea and follow her instructions, but now that they were separated, that was unfortunately no longer possible.  
The Huntress steadily put one foot in front of the other, feeling the cold, frozen ground under her bare soles. She knew this underground, the trees and the smell. She was in one of the arenas where the trials had taken place, in the one with the big stone house. Anna had often wondered what purpose it might have served, for it had clearly not been built for living. The long hall inside had been filled with steel machinery, and metal paths led up to the roof, but there were no tables, chairs, or beds. Nothing Anna would use to live.  
Nervously, she changed the grip on her axe as she peered over her shoulder. Her breath formed small clouds of mist before it fizzled away in the cold air. Anna had hoped that Sally or Nea would tell her what to do. After all, they always knew what to do.  
A sound to her left tore the Huntress from her mind and let her freeze in the middle of a step. It was a branch being stepped on, Anna knew that at once. She had been familiar with the sound for a long time, first from hunting for animals and later from hunting for humans. It was always the same tone, cutting and treacherous.  
Like a predator, Anna turned her head in the direction of the noise, devoting all her senses to hunt. After a brief moment of silence, a second branch broke and shortly thereafter a small stone fell to the ground. Footsteps moved somewhere among the trees, quiet and almost unnoticeable. But Anna had sharp ears.  
She tightened her grip on her weapon, then pulled one of her throwing-axes from the belt at her hip as she crept slowly and silently toward the sound. Her foot´s steps were secure, and they found the quietest route, just as they had learned many years ago. Anna's eyes shot to the left, then to the right just to make sure no one was sneaking up to her. Then she looked forward again and heard the footsteps moving toward her, before suddenly falling silent.  
The person must have stopped, but Anna had heard it long enough to know that it was neither Evan nor Herman. Max, Lisa and Philip made other running noises as well and Sally did not even touch the ground. No, a normal person was walking here. Hurriedly she put the throwing axe back to her belt. She would not need it. Normal people were no danger to her.  
Anna quickened her pace and sneaked between the trees before breaking through a bush, giving away her position to whoever was wandering to fog.  
"Aaaah, shit, Anna ... Damn, you ... you just scared the hell out of me!"  
Nea had jumped around abruptly and briefly lost her balance at the Huntress´s sudden sight. Gasping, she held onto the wall of the MacMillan steel mills, trying to regain control of her breathing while Anna hurried to join her and knelt next to the Swede.  
"Am Sorry."  
"No matter."  
Nea stood slightly crouched against the wall and was thus at eye level with the Huntress. She looked around for a moment, then asked: "Anna, have you seen the others?"  
The Huntress shook her head and answered: "No, Anna not come with others. Alone in the forest. Then Nea come across."  
The Swede nodded.  
"What about the Trapper and ... er... no trace of Evan and Herman either?"  
Again, Anna shook her head.  
"Okay" Nea muttered, trying to sort out her thoughts, "Okay… Alright… Anna, we... we have to find the others. Fast. It´s probably best if we start at the steelworks, looking for clues and such. Do you understand me?"  
Anna pointed at the big building. "We searching go. Clues."  
"Exactly"  
"What if Anna sees Evan or Herman?"  
"Don´t attack them. Try to stay out of sight if possible. The longer we remain hidden, the better."  
"Hidden" the huntress nodded. "Anna remains hidden."  
"Good. Call me if you find something, alright? Let's go."  
Nea straightened her shoulders and crept slowly along the outer wall. She was looking for a passage, a door or just a window. Anything that would allow her and Anna to enter the massive building. When she turned the corner, she found what she was looking for. A crack several meters wide stretched across the wall and opened a path.  
Carefully, Nea peered into the dark hall before squeezing through the gap. That Anna was following her like a shadow gave her confidence a massive boost. The Huntress was a tall woman, almost a giantess, and Nea suspected she would be able to stand up to the Hillbilly or the Trapper should it come to a fight.  
Of course, she also hoped that such a fight would never happen. Sally had been right, Anna was no killer at all, but rather a young girl in a large body exposed to the cruelties of life far too early.  
Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls as Nea and Anna made their way through the huge hall. Looking up, the Swede spotted a system of metal scaffolding and bridges, from which one would have a good overview of the machine shop. The whole thing was accessible via an iron staircase, lined by a rusty railing.  
Nea drew Anna's attention and pointed at the steps. The Huntress understood immediately and as quietly as possible the two unequal companions moved towards the stairs. Silver moonlight fell through a dusty row of windows just below the roof, casting surreal-looking shadows at the walls that seemed to be constantly moving at the corner of the eye. But as soon as Nea turned her head, the spook was over.  
Anna was first to set foot on the metal staircase, sending a clatter through the entire structure far above. If someone was hiding in the factory hall, he would now be informed about the intruders. The Huntress looked over her shoulder with a guilty look, but Nea waved her hand. There was no other way up and no matter how quiet one wanted to behave, these stairs would definitely get the better of you. Anna turned forwards again and, followed by Nea, she continued her way.  
The sounds of their footsteps cut painfully loud through the silence of the fog, and Nea could not help but gritting her teeth. Only when they reached a sweeping cabin under the roof, they stood again on more stable ground and the noise had finally come to an end. Nea nodded at Anna, then looked back down into the hall. She could not spot anything unusual. There was no evidence of recent activity except for two trails in the dust, one caused by small, clad feet, the other by big and bare ones.  
Meanwhile, Anna had stepped out of the cabin onto a gallery that ran around the outside of the building. The metal railing seemed wobbly and uncertain, but the Huntress was not afraid of the height. Her gaze was not on the ground, but on the horizon, which showed itself beyond the treetops.  
Although the fog veiled her eyes, Anna could clearly make out one end of the forest, along with silhouettes of houses, ruins and buildings. A bit to the left, a swamp seemed to extend beyond the forest, while on the right side she could make out a cornfield beyond the trees. It was as if the arenas of the Entity had merged and the dividing walls had simply disappeared.  
Nea came out on the gallery and stood in amazement next to Anna. Her gaze flew far out into the landscape, which was as unnatural, as abnormal as only the Entity was able to create.  
Suddenly, Anna nudged gently at the Swedes shoulder, then raised her axe to alert her to something in the distance. Nea followed the Huntress´s gaze and saw the glow of a campfire behind the mist.

Sally touched her head in irritation. The journey back into the fog had made her dizzy, and while clutching her bonesaw with her right hand, she tried to get an overview of the situation. She was in a cold cell, with a lonely lightbulb flashing at irregular intervals from the ceiling and an unlocked metal door leading out onto a mold-infested corridor. Sally knew these halls. The Crotus Prenn Asylum, she thought bitterly.  
How fitting.  
Silently, she fought back recurring memories, as she had done every time Entity had thrown her into this specific arena. And he had done it often. Much more often than the others. Apparently, the Dark Master of the fog had enjoyed putting extra pressure on Sally by banishing her repeatedly into these cold halls that had deprived her of all hope, all that years ago.  
Slowly Sally drifted out into the corridor and looked to the right first, before making a turn to the left. An orange glow flashed around her fingers, but she would be careful not to use Spencer's last breath until it was necessary. It would allow her to move quickly and through obstacles, but at the same time it would make a lot of noise. And noise was the one thing she absolutely had to avoid.  
Sally looked over her shoulder. She had hoped to meet her teammates soon enough, but the longer she wandered the corridors of the asylum, the clearer it became to her that they had to have come out somewhere else.  
Immediately, Sally's thoughts wandered to Meg, and she hoped that the girl was not on her own. Although Meg was a strong, self-confident woman, she had been through a lot in the last few days and Sally did not even want to imagine what nightmares a return to the fog combined with the shock of sudden loneliness would cause in her head.  
Involuntarily she had to think about the conversation last night. Why had she not kept trying to change her mind? Why had she not forbidden her to take part in the mission? What had she been thinking taking the poor thing into the fog and exposing her to all the memories this place would inevitably evoke?  
Sally shook her head and forced her thoughts into more purposeful ways. What had happened had happened, only the here and now required her attention. The separation of the team was an unforeseen complication and now they had to find each other in addition to their goals. Especially Lisa was an important factor. Sally did not know how to escape from the fog without the Hag´s magic, so finding her was another primary goal. Without Lisa, the mission was doomed to fail.  
She floated around a corner and immediately her eyes fell on a device, which was placed right behind it on the ground. About half a metre from Sally there was a rusty bear trap on the floor, its jaws spread wide open and its spring cocked, ready to snap shut.  
As Sally slowly hovered on the trap, she discovered another, hidden in the grass under a window. The iron fangs of the metal jaws made her shudder and Sally could only imagine the injuries these traps must have caused on unsuspecting survivors.  
Evan had used those traps in the trials, Sally knew that, and he had taken great care to keep them in good working order. Sharper spikes, stronger springs, over time the Trapper had come up with a number of tweaks and improvements. What a horror he must have been for the survivors. For Nea and for Meg.  
Sally floated over the traps and looked around. If Evan had laid out his gruesome equipment here, chances were, he was still nearby, checking in every now and then too see if he caught something. She had to be careful. Under no circumstances could the Trapper be allowed to discover her, otherwise she would have to come up with something to explain her return to the fog, if possible without betraying the rest of her team.  
The Nurse now reached a staircase that zigzagged down as well as up. After a moment's thought, she picked the path that would lead her directly onto the roof. From up there, she hoped to have a good overview of the terrain and maybe even be able to spot some clues about the whereabouts of her comrades.  
After two floors, Sally finally reached the top of the stairs and found herself in front of a locked metal door. Slowly she reached for the doorknob and to her joyful surprise the gate opened with a few determined tugs. A shrieking squeal shot through the air. She uttered a murmured curse, wishing the Entity had gifted her with the same force as Anna before finally creating a space wide enough to slip through. But before Sally went out into the night, she looked over her shoulder down the stairs, hoping that no one had heard the noise. At least she did not have to resort to Spencer's last breath.  
The air outside the asylum was just as stuffy and heavy as inside. There was no wind and it was uncomfortably quiet in the realm of the Entity, while the fog swallowed everything farther away than a few miles.  
Even so, Sally spotted the contours of different landmarks as she looked around. She floated to the edge of the big building and leaned against the railing, slowly turning her head in all directions. Over there, she saw the dense forest surrounding the MacMillan Estate, while on the other side there was Lisa's beloved swamp with all its puddles and bogs. Sally abhorred this area almost as much as the Crotus Prenn Asylum.  
In the distance, a rectangular complex was looming over the treetops. and she quickly identified is as the Lery´s Memorial Institute. A dense fog obscured the silhouette of the massive building and Sally would probably have missed it, if not for the murder of crows stirring up from the roof.  
So the beasts were still here.  
She hated the ravens and the mocking sneers they made when they gave away the position of desperate survivor. The fact that they flew away in such large numbers and at the same time from the institute could mean only one thing.  
Sally looked around the grounds between her and the institute as she mentally traced a way that would take her closer to her destination. Slowly she leaned over the railing and peered down to see if there was a footpath leading into the forest.  
There was no trail in the darkness. Instead, a massive figure wandered through the shadows a good fifteen feet below her, moving with wide, determined steps. In his right hand he carried a cruel machete, with the other he had slung a sack over his shoulder, probably filled with a plethora of bear traps.  
Sally immediately backed away from the railing to avoid Evan spotting her by accidentally looking up. The Trapper was heading into the building, probably to see if his devices had caught anything. Damn, she should have checked the entire asylum first. What if Jake or David were lying in one of the corridors with a mutilated leg, trapped and unable to hide or run away.  
Sally swore silently. What should she do? Maybe it was best to wait for the Trapper to leave before going back down. But what if he was coming up and not only controlled his traps on the ground floor? Sally looked around for a moment, weighing her options.  
Then she floated back to the railing and quickly swung herself over the fence. Her skirt fluttered up a bit as she fell towards the ground at breakneck speed. The gift of the Entity allowed her to safely float down from moderate heights, but it was not enough to completely decelerate a fall from such a height. Before she could catch herself, she hit the ground with her feet and found herself in a half-kneeling position, letting out a breathless moan from the impact.  
Amazed, Sally felt an exciting tickling between her toes, and it took her a moment before she realized that it was blades of grass poking into her soles. It was a feeling she had not even known she had missed. The feeling of heaviness, the mass that was inevitably pulled down towards the ground. The feeling of being more than just a ghostly veil.  
Sally was surprised, that after all these years in the clutches of the Entity, she was still able to feel that way, and she briefly toyed with the idea of moving on in the traditional way. But she wanted to avoid unnecessary tracks and so she rejected the thought again.  
Glancing over her shoulder, Sally made sure the Trapper had not detected her, before she headed off toward the institute. If she had to look for Evan later, she'd just go back here and follow his deep footsteps. He was a heavy man. Right now, she would go to find out who had startled the ravens in the institute and whether the person was one of her lost comrades.

Lisa felt hard ground under her feet and knew instantly that she was no longer in the real world. She was now in the realm of her magic raven, the Entity, as the others called him. She was in the fog.  
The Hag looked around. Dirty white walls stretched along wide corridors, littered with beds and scattered medical supplies. A flickering neon sign pointed toward a nearby exit and at a corner, Lisa spotted a bloodied hook that had once served as a sacrificial altar in the hunts. The blood on the metal had had dried up a long time ago and seemed to date back into the time before the mass breakout of the killers and survivors.  
She was at the Lery's Memorial Institute.  
Lisa mumbled something, then leisurely set off to explore the area. She had already expected to be on her own. The Entity was an insidious and unpredictable being. Humming a merry little song, she walked through the corridors, dodged a bed in her way, swung through some windows and over a fallen desk.  
When she finally reached a dark, somewhat secluded room, she quickly picked up some items from the floor, then bent down into a corner and piled the things into a totem. Lisa usually put all her creativity and ingenuity into the little sculptures, otherwise the magic might not even work.  
A broken syringe, along with a rusty fork and a rotten branch from a dead potted plant, formed the base of the totem. Then Lisa balanced an IV bag on top of it and added a small stone she had torn from a wall. Using her claws, she applied a variety of signs and runes to it. Runes only she knew the meaning of.  
And the magic raven, of course.  
As soon as she was satisfied with her creation, she carefully breathed onto the construct and burst into a cackling giggle, when an unnaturally bright flame lit up under the totem, nourished by nothing but magical energy.  
Complacently Lisa got up and looked at her work. The totem would come in handy, she was sure of that and delightfully pleased, the Hag turned away a moment later. Humming softly again, she left the room, stopped in the corridor, and then quickly decided which direction she should go. After a moment she concluded that it did not matter. Lisa knew she was at the institute but not where exactly inside the building, so she'd have to go exploring.  
She turned left and followed the wide corridor until she found herself at a turn again, where she again chose the path to her left. A neon lamp told her there was an escape route to her right, but she did not want to go there. She wanted to go deeper into the building to search for traces and clues. Only once she found nothing, she would move in. It was quite possible that Herman had set up camp here and if so, the ruffian might have something to say about the whereabouts of the other two survivors. Not that Lisa expected a voluntary disclosure of the information, but she was confident that she would be able to somehow elicit from the snob, what she wanted to know.  
Leisurely she walked along the corridors, casting mindful glances in all directions. Occasionally, she stopped and drew a symbol on a blank surface, be it the floor, a wall, or the underside of a table.  
The Entity had given Lisa razor-sharp ears, so she was sure she would perceive any danger from afar. Neither Evan nor Herman were of the quiet sort and the two villains would announce their arrival a mile in advance. The Hag´s uneven tapping echoed through the corridors and it took quite a while for Lisa to hear the other footsteps.  
She stopped dead and looked over her shoulder. Then she slipped aside and carefully peered around a corner. The footsteps came closer, but they were cautious and gentle. This was neither Evan nor Herman. Maybe one of the survivors?  
Lisa looked over her shoulder again and made sure nobody was sneaking up on her from behind. Then she turned her gaze back into the direction of the footsteps. They grew louder and louder, before finally coming directly out of the empty corridor. But there was nobody there.  
"Pssst", Lisa hissed, and the footsteps fell silent: "Over here, Lisa is over here"  
The footsteps now approached her and a little later the Hag heard Philips voice in her ear. "Hey Lisa, I'm glad to see you. Have you seen the others?"  
"Of course," the Hag replied, scratching her chin with one of her bulky paws. Then she looked over her shoulder and painted another symbol on the floor directly under her feet.  
"Really?", the Wraith asked in surprise: "Where?"  
"Somewhere in the fog"  
Lisa heard Philip exhale in annoyance and was pleased, that her little joke had succeeded. Then she glanced down the hallway before turning to the bit of air she held for Philip and croaked, "Philip, my dear, Lisa thinks Herman is creeping around those corridors somewhere. We should look for him, yes, yes, track him down and question him, don´t you think?"  
"You think he´s gonna talk to us?"  
Philip thought for a moment, remembering his past experiences with Herman Carter, the shock specialist. Herman was an unfriendly man, convinced of his own genius and obsessed with decoding the human brain. He had made a pact with the Entity that had allowed him to occasionally carry out sadistic experiments on the survivors he caught in the trials, often with the help of electric shocks.  
Philip could remember how Herman had laughed when he had once asked for his conscience. There was no morality in the world, the Doctor had answered, only the truth waiting to be deciphered and the power that could be drawn from knowledge.  
"No, not at all", the Hag chuckled, "That's why we have to fool him, trick him, the old ruffian. But we have to find him first."  
"And you think he's here?" Philip asked, and Lisa answered, "Who knows? Hm, the magic raven maybe ... But he won´t tell us, no, no, he won´t. We must go looking for ourselves. Lisa goes first."  
The Hag nodded smugly and then walked fully determined in one direction. Philip gave her a quick look before setting off himself. He did not know how Lisa wanted to fool the Doctor, but she seemed sure of herself.  
For a while they wandered the corridors and Lisa was humming a happy tune the whole time. She did not seem to care much about being discovered or about finding the survivors and their comrades. Philip followed her for a while before finally whispering, "Lisa, are you sure we´ll find someone her in this..."  
"Psssst" Lisa put a pointed claw over her mouth and stopped, apparently listening for something. Philip turned his head in search of the sound, but he heard nothing, absolutely nothing ... Wait! There was a crackle in the air. The longer Philip listened, the louder it became and the whole environment slowly seemed to charge up energy.  
"Carter," Philip stated with disgust in his voice and looked at Lisa. "He´s near. Any idea?"  
The Hag scratched the back of her head briefly before answering. "Why don´t we try to find him first, huh? Lisa will come up with something. Lisa always comes up with something."  
With a suppressed chuckle, the Hag gestured Philip to follow her and then walked down one of the corridors. Philip started moving, this time immediately. Even if Lisa was a little bit weird at times, not to say completely insane, she was right. In fact, the old lady always came up with something and Philip trusted her.  
The crackling around them became more intense as they moved toward the Doctor. Not louder, just more intense, threatening, electrifying, which made it easy for Philip and Lisa to guess Herman Carter's position. The Entity had endowed him with that electric field he could control to a degree, and Philip knew that Carter had used it during the trials to afflict the survivors with all sorts of hallucinations and perceptions. It was a cruel tool that targeted the mind of the prey and not the body. Of all the killers, Philip thought, Carter was probably the most ruthless. He stopped at nothing.  
A sign on the wall caught Philip's attention. There was a reference to a nearby laboratory, which was probably the main treatment facility at the same time. A scary feeling swept down Philips back. He knew which room it was.  
The Lery's Memorial Institute had been one of the many arenas in which the survivors had repeatedly faced the killers. Philip, too, had been sent here several times, and even if the building had always looked a little different, each time there were some central features between all the corridors and hallways. The so-called treatment room was one of them.  
Lisa now reached a door that seemed to lead to this exact facility, but the Hag decided against the passage and instead took a staircase to her right. She too had been sent to this arena again and again and knew the fixed places and pathways. The treatment room looked always the same and there was always a gallery, which led around the hall, offered a good view and provided excellent cover. Even after the big escape it had not changed.  
Creeping around, the Hag ducked along the railing and risked a look down into the octagonal room. There, off to a certain distance, the Doctor sat at a desk and seemed to be busy with a collection of cables and wires. As always, he wore the strange device on his head that the Entity had forced upon him and that held his face forced into a macabre grin.  
The Doctor's skin was grey and torn, almost as if he had been executed on the electric chair, but Philip knew the truth. Herman Carter idolized electricity like no other force of nature, exposing his own appearance to the touch of the sparks. He combined the resulting monstrosity with a white Doctor's coat. Probably a habit from his time as a human, Philip suspected.  
The Wraith stood behind the Hag and peered down into the room, where there were a lot of medical machines and electronic equipment next to the Doctor and his desk. The most important thing, however, was the bed in the middle of the place, which was illuminated by a bright lamp and on which Carter had tied someone with tight leather straps. The man's upper body had been freed of all clothing and there were countless electrodes attached to his head.  
The admittedly impressive muscles tensed with effort as the bearded man tried to free himself from the shackles. With desperate panic in his eyes, he pulled and tore at the straps around his wrists and ankles. Without success. They did not even move an inch. Carter obviously knew how to put resilient people to rest and again Philip felt a shudder go down his spine.  
The Doctor had apparently not started his experiments yet. Probably because he had caught the survivor only recently. David King still seemed to be in full possession of his mental powers, and he continued to resist the shackles, occasionally giving a furious growl. But that would definitely have changed as soon as Herman would be finished with him. After that, Philip was sure David King would not be able to move a finger, even if he was still alive.  
The Wraith bent down to Lisa and whispered cautiously, "Alright, we found him. And a survivor. Maybe the other one is here, too. What do we do now?"  
Lisa peeked into the room for a moment, then hit behind the parapet and answered. "We have to rescue him, that's for sure, yes, yes, otherwise his brain will soon be softer than melted cheese."  
Lisa giggled softly, and Philip raised an eyebrow, even though the Hag could not see it.  
"But Philip, my goodness, you're right," she went on, "maybe he has the other one too. Hmmm ... that could be a problem."  
"So?", Philip wanted to know and hoped that Lisa had something in store: "What are we gonna do?"  
In response, Lisa scratched her head briefly and then did the most unexpected thing that Philip could have imagined. She swung her legs over the railing and jumped down into the octagonal hall, where she landed with a resounding crash on the floor  
Shocked, Philip looked after her and his gaze immediately turned to Herman, who had also looked up in astonishment. The Wraith could not fully interpret the Doctor's gaze, but he seemed surprised. He had stopped in the middle of his work and stared dumbfounded at Lisa.  
"Herman!"  
"Lisa?"  
The Hag now vigorously scurried toward him, casting seemingly interested looks in all directions.  
"Herman, Herman, you've made yourself quite homely here, yes, yes, no doubt," she reached his desk and looked curiously over the seated killer's shoulder. "Again, a gimmick for the Entity?"  
She gave a slightly mocking giggle.  
"Not at all," Carter answered. "The Entity is no longer the master of this kingdom."  
"He´s not?", Lisa chuckled.  
"What do you want here, Sherwood?" The Doctor asked, and in his business-like tone there was greater danger than a threat of death would have been able to express.  
"Lisa was just going for a walk," the Hag replied and climbed onto Carter's desk. "Lisa wasn´t called into any trials anymore, you know. Yes, yes, the raven seems to have kicked the bucket."  
Giggling, she grabbed one of the Metal parts that lay scattered on the workplace and lifted it up. She inspected the piece with one eye closed.  
"What´s that? Hmmm? "She croaked, before the Doctor could tear it from her hand.  
"That's a... but you probably wouldn´t understand anyway."  
"A secret, then," Lisa chuckled. "I love secrets. Let me guess, Herman, you wanna cook a soup. Or no, you want to fry something. After all, you always want to fry something. Preferably brains. But what..."  
Lisa pretended that only now she had seen David strapped onto the bed.  
"Now who do we have here?", she exclaimed, seemingly delighted and jumped off Carter's desk, knocking half of his components off the table. "Is that the brain you´re gonna roast?"  
Hurriedly she scurried over to the chained survivor and jumped on his chest. There she sat down and looked him in the eye for a moment before she cut the man in the arm and licked the blood from the claw.  
"Oh, he tastes so good, Herman. A delicious drop, yes, yes. Oh, what would Lisa give for a bite."  
She bent down and licked the terrified David with her hideous tongue over the face.  
"So delicious! Tell me, where did you find him?"  
"Does it matter?" Herman asked, walking up to Lisa, his gaze fixed on David. "He was hiding near the institute. Or at least he thought so. You can have his body as soon as I´m finished with him."  
Philip, watching the whole scene, shuddered. What was Lisa planning?  
"Will he be dead then?"  
"Naturally"  
"Pffft", the Hag spat out: "No dead meat. Herman, Herman…"  
She jumped down from David and ran to the Doctor. Due to her small height, she had to put her head back to be able to look Carter in the eyes.  
"Say, do you have more? One that you could give me alive? I love living meat, twitching muscles between the teeth. Do you have any, hmmmm?"  
"Disgusting," the Doctor remarked, taking a step back from the Hag, "but no, I´ve just got him. You've gotta go find him yourself, Lisa, but apart from this one, there's just another one left in the fog and Evan will probably have caught him by now."  
"Pity," Lisa complained: "You could at least give me a leg before you grill his grips."  
"No, I need him fully conscious."  
"Ooooch" Lisa crawled around the Doctor and moved back to his desk: "What do you need him for anyway? Look at him. He´s just muscles and no brains. His head´s as hollow as a wasp´s nest."  
She chuckled and shot a quick glance to Philip while Carter turned around to keep an eye on her. The Wraith understood the signal.  
"I'm working on a project," the Doctor replied, "I can explain it to you if you want, but you shouldn´t expect to understand anything."  
"No?", Lisa jumped back onto the desk and clawed a random object, glowing blue and pulsing. "Does this have anything to do with the project?"  
She put it between her teeth and gnawed away, before Carter ran to her and snatched the part out of her jaws.  
"Leave that," he ordered and then raised the device to his eye level: "Not only has this something to do with my project, but it is the linchpin of all my research here in the realm of the Entity."  
He looked back at Lisa.  
"I had to keep it a secret, hide it from our master. Former master, I should say, as these times are clearly over now."  
The Doctor opened his mouth and the laughter of a madman echoed through the halls. Meanwhile, Philip carefully sneaked down the gallery and entered the treatment room, whereupon he carefully approached the prisoner. His eyes were locked on Carter's back, who was about to explain to Lisa the extent of his plan. Like all geniuses, the Doctor quickly fell for the sound of his own voice.  
"This little device," Carter said, "is going to make me the new master over the fog. Do you understand?"  
"Lisa understands, oh yes, but why do you need the bloke for it?"  
Philip had just put a hand on the survivor's shackles as Carter turned and headed for the bed. The Wraith recoiled, while Lisa looked startled for a moment, but immediately recovered.  
"I need a subject," the Doctor explained, stroking threateningly soft over David's forehead. "The mind is an incredibly complex and multi-layered construct. So advanced, so perfect and at the same time so flawed and illogical. Some say it's impossible to decode it."  
The Doctor spun back to Lisa and puffed himself up like a proud rooster.  
"But not me. In countless experiments I've exercised over the years on the living specimen, I've discovered rules, principles, and laws that the mind follows, and that, using just the right method. "He flicked his fingers and a small flash crackled through the air: "can be influence and adapted."  
Carefully, Philip put a hand over David's mouth and the survivor's eyes shot left and right in shock. Then suddenly one of his shackles softened, became loose and finally fell away completely.  
"This device is one of those methods," Carter continued, tossing it to Lisa, "Go on, chew it on as much as you like, you'll never break it. It is indestructible."  
"Let's see that," Lisa chuckled and took the blue-pulsing part between her teeth again. Carter laughed briefly and then said, "The human mind has incredible capacity and potential, but stupidly, it is trapped in our heads. This device puts an end to it."  
He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at David, who was already half free.  
"And he will help me finish my work on it. It would be foolish, not to say crazy, to expose my own mind to the power of this device without testing. First, the mind must be opened, made accessible to the new possibilities. Much like metal that has to be melted before it can be cast it into a mould.  
After years of work, my research has shown me the right ways to carry out such an undertaking. However, it will take some time during which the mental power is completely vulnerable. If the procedure goes awry, it's lost forever and there's nothing left but an empty shell."  
Philip had now completely freed David from the shackles. As silent as possible, he picked him up and crept backwards out of the treatment room. The Hag chuckled happily to drown out any sound, though Carter thought her joy to stem from his insane project.  
"However, if the treatment succeeds, the device can be implanted into the patient's head. Then it creates a network, a field that transmits the signals of the brain to the environment like a nervous system."  
Carter let out a further laugh.  
"Do you understand what I'm telling you? The whole power of the mind combined with the hazy reality of the fog. The power to create, destroy and dominate worlds, all on the basis of one thought, one simple will. To be God, that's what I'm talking about."  
"Lisa understands," the Hag answered in an attempt to give Philip and David as much time as possible before Carter would inevitably turn to the persecution. She held the device up and looked at it with narrowed eyes. "Is it complicated to construct?"  
"For years I've been working on it, all my research has gone into it. A true masterpiece, I´m not afraid to say that."  
"How many are there?", the Hag now looked at Carter: "Does Lisa also get one?"  
"Certainly not, it's the only prototype and I don´t plan to make any more."  
The Doctor reached out to her and demanded the device back. Lisa scratched her head again and held out the device, only to suddenly withdraw her hand when Carter reached for it. Menacingly the Doctor stared at her.  
"Lisa. I´m warning you…"  
"But Herman, you're not gonna hurt poor Lisa."  
"The Entity is history," the Doctor growled: "There are no more shackles on me."  
"Neither are there on David."  
Carter spun around and his eyes instantly clung to the empty bed.  
"What the…"  
He looked back at Lisa, but she had long since taken a leap up to the gallery into safety. There she sat for a moment, looking down at the confused Doctor, before she stuck out her tongue to him and disappeared behind the railing, the blue device stuck between her claws. In panic, Carter rushed to his desk and grabbed the metal stick, that had already broken so many patients. With a flying coat, he took up chase.


	9. The Man under the House

_beta reader: shadowwing135_

 **The Man under the House**

As soon as Philip was out of Carters hearing distance, he threw David over his shoulder and ran as fast as her could. The Wraith hurried through the corridors of the institute, searching for an exit, a gate that would lead him out into the woods of the fog, where they could hide.  
He had to get away from here. Carter surely must have noticed the disappearance of his test subject by now and Philip hoped that Lisa had somehow managed to escape his wrath. Maybe she needed his help, but for now he had to get David to safety.  
A sign to his right pointed to an exit, and with skidding feet the Wraith made a sharp turn. He felt how David clenched himself onto his shoulder to prevent himself from getting thrown off by the sudden change of direction. The survivor seemed to trust him. At least for the moment.  
An open gate came into view and Philip quickened his pace. Dark trees and black mist could be seen behind the exit, and hope grew in Philip, rising in his chest and inspiring his escape. Frantically he shot through the exit and the next moment he was already caught in the darkness of the forest.  
Crashing he broke through the undergrowth as the lights of the institute slowly disappeared into the foggy distance, but Philip kept running. The Doctor was a true master when it came to tracking and finding his prey and the Wraith would not take any chances. He could camouflage himself, sure, but he could not protect David from Carters sickening influence.  
After a while, he finally stopped and looked over his shoulder. The institute had long since disappeared among the trees and nothing, but pale moonlight illuminated the surroundings to a level just above complete darkness. Even Philip, with his improved night vision, had difficulty distinguishing shadows and objects. Groaning, he put David on the floor, before raising his bell. Three quick strokes and Wraith stood with sparkling eyes in front of the survivor.  
"Damn, how...", David gasped and hurriedly stepped back. Philip feared already that he would start running, but nevertheless he remained in place, so as not to scare the survivor.  
"There´s no time for explanations," the Wraith said, kneeling on the floor, where he was on eye level with David: "We're here to save you. You and Jake."  
"Wha… That sick Hag is with you?" David shouted, and Philip reminded him with a raised hand to keep silent. "Yes, Lisa is with us. And other than her we have Sally and... the Nurse and the Huntress and if you don´t believe me, Meg and Nea are here too."  
"Nea?", David seemed even more surprised than before: " and Meg? What the hell are they doing here? What happened? Why ... why are you helping us all at once?"  
"We escaped from the Entities world, teamed up in our reality and launched this rescue attempt," Philip explained: "Please, I´ll explain everything later. Can you just stay here? Hide?"  
"Why should I trust you?", David shouted aggressively, and the Wraith answered: "Because I just freed you from the operating table of probably the maddest scientist there ever was. Now can you hide?"  
"I ... yes"  
Philip nodded and got up, hurrying back into the forest, along the path he had just come. He had to help Lisa. If Carter got his hands on her, he would not hesitate for even a second and put a cruel end to her life. That could not be allowed to happen.

Lisa raced along a dimly lit corridor. She had assumed that Philip had fled with David on the same path that had brought them to the central treatment chamber, so now she was running toward a different direction. Determined to lead Carter the wrong way, she pulled down a bed as she passed it, sending it crashing into the tiled floor. Then she turned right. Her destination was the opposite side of the institute, where she would hopefully find an exit.  
the claws of her right hand were clenched around the Doctors little device. Leaning against a desk with her left hand and swinging swiftly to the other side, she almost stumbled as she hit the floor again. Almost.  
Hastily she continued her way. The Hag could feel Carter's electric field around her and slowly but surely it gained in strength. The Doctor was catching up. He knew exactly where she was heading, and he had tacked himself onto her heels like a bloodhound. Lisa heard him shout in frustration through one of the corridors and the echo spread the sound far across the halls of the institute. He was angry. He wanted to kill.  
Understandable, Lisa thought, all his work, as he himself had said, lay in the claws of an insane, unstable lady who had set herself the goal of putting his words to the test. Nothing was indestructible!  
"GOT YOU!"  
Lisa glanced over her shoulder and spotted the Doctor right at the end of the corridor. In his hands he carried the stick, his cruel weapon. Lightnings erupted on his arms, passing over his chest and leaping into the surrounding area. Burning eyes clung to Lisa and a fluttering Doctor's coat followed Carter as he ran, winged by anger, toward the Hag.  
"Time to disappear," Lisa murmured, running to the right in an attempt to break line of sight between her and her pursuer. She only managed to do so for a short time and she could not gain a distance. Clattering footsteps approached behind her back.  
"I´LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!", the Doctor shouted and lashed out. The stick crashed into the wall next to Lisa as she ducked behind a corner. Sparks flew around.  
"THE POWER OF ENTITY IS MINE" the Doctor cried out as he took up chase again. Within the fraction of a second, he had already lifted his arm, while crackling electricity ran down his muscles, gathering in his fist.  
The Hag knew what Carter was up to, and with a daring leap she brought herself out of reach. Just at the last moment, as she soon discovered, when Carter released the electricity into the ground and caused an electrical blast that pulverized everything in its path. A black spot not stained the spot where she was just running through.  
A sign showed the way to a nearby exit and Lisa immediately ran in the direction. Climbing over a hospital bed, she shortened the distance by a few meters and while running, she kicked against a chair to make it harder for Carter to pursue her. The sound of another lightning bolt told the Hag that her obstacle had barely lasted a second.  
As she turned into a large corridor, she could see the dark square of a wide-open door in the distance, and Lisa could not help but think that the survivors during the trials must have felt similar to her. Hope spurred her footsteps. The rescue came ever closer and closer.  
Another electric shock shot through the floor behind her and Lisa felt the heat on her heels. She heard Carter shout angrily and gasping heavily he caught up inch by inch. Lisa could be quick, if she wanted to, and it had always been enough to catch the survivors. But Carter was a servant of the Entity himself. The dark master had not only endowed the Doctor with electricity but also impressive physical powers, and there was no doubt that he would catch up soon.  
Only ten yards, Lisa thought, mobilizing her last reserves of strength. Crackling electricity made the corridor glow, but once again the Hag could escape a hit. Out into the forest, only a few meters.  
The electricity that suddenly flashed through her body ripped her of every control over her limbs and with a high shriek she fell to the floor, where she rolled on for a few yards. Lisa almost dropped the blue device, but she managed to keep her claws tight around the device. Carter laughed triumphantly and charged up another shock wave. Then he changed his mind and grabbed his stick, which he had hung on his belt during the pursuit. With a malicious grin, he slowly walked toward the Hag  
Lisa tried to get up, but after a moment of futile effort, she fell back to the floor. The shockwave had truly pervaded her. Grilled like a tasty chicken, came to her mind. Groaning, she turned on her back and leaned on her elbows. Then Lisa turned her head and looked at Carter, who was only a few steps away. The raging anger in his eyes announced pain and death.  
Lisa chuckled and dropped back to earth. The Entity had held her captive, enslaved, and had used her all these years. If he had had some more control over his realm, he might have been able to save her right now and stop Carter before he split her skull apart. Of course, only if he had wanted it. The magic raven, he had been a merciless lord and Lisa, who had not taken much pleasure in his atrocities, had never become one of his favourites.  
Fortunately, she was not dependent on the Entity.  
"What the ...", Carter mumbled horrified and bumped with the tip of his stick against the spike-like barrier that had just formed out of nowhere in front of him. Lisa saw the confusion, the frustration and the fear in his eyes. Had his prey escaped him, after all?  
The Hag groaned again and then managed to stand up on her legs. Her eyes were fixed directly on Carter and a moment later her gazes met.  
"What's going on here?" the Doctor growled in rage from the other side of the barrier that held him inside the institute. Lisa, standing outside at the edge of the forest, answered, "A little bit of witchcraft. A small hex, some might say."  
She chuckled and playfully threw the blue device into the air.  
"Have fun searching, scalawag."  
Then she ran into the woods.

A pair of cold eyes stared at her. Drips of cold sweat ran down over Megs forehead and in panic she tried to crawl backwards, but she would not move. She was frozen. Like an inanimate doll, she lay there with her sprained ankle, completely immobilized by fear. Her breathing was going faster and faster, her heart thundering away beneath her chest.  
A growl echoed through the darkness and Meg flinched away, sobbing in panic. The glimmering eyes were burning down on her and the creature slowly moved to the left. It was about four meters from Meg, a distance that the thing, whatever it was, did not seem to want to diminish under any circumstances. Irregular steps echoed through the cool cellar air.  
Paralyze by fear, Meg tried to catch a clear thought. The creature had not attacked her yet, but that did not necessarily mean that it was friendly. Maybe it was waiting in the shadow for a favourable moment. Maybe it was not sure yet how vulnerable Meg really was. Maybe it was already planning out what to do with the girl´s lifeless remains.  
But maybe it was just scared. Perhaps this was another victim of the Entity, trapped in the fog and hiding from the killers. The Trapper or the Doctor would have already killed her, that much was certain, and the other survivors would have rushed to her aid. All things considered, there was only one left, who could be hiding underground.  
"Max?" Meg asked, then held her breath. The eyes still clung to her lying in a cone of dim light and floated in the cold darkness as the creature stopped its lurking around her. A second growl sounded from the darkness and a shiver ran down the girl's back.  
"Max?" She asked again in a trembling voice, reaching out into the darkness. After a moment the creature suddenly roared, and Meg quickly pulled back her hand. The pair of eyes wandered wildly up and down through the darkness, coming dangerously close for a moment before retreating a few meters backwards. For a short moment the creatures figure had appeared in the pale moonlight, which was falling down through the hole above her. The rounded hump, disfigured visage and ulcerated body had given Meg clarity about the monster's identity.  
The Hillbilly was truly the last one Meg had wanted to encounter in fog. His chainsaw and the howling noise, when he revved it up, would probably haunt her until the end of her days. That he had taken care of in countless trials. But at the same time, he had not put as much as a finger on her yet and there was nothing stopping him.  
Meg tried to remember what Sally had told her. Max was like Anna, he was a boy, a child who had no control over his power and who had been forced into the cruel form of a killer by the Entity. He killed in fear. Fear of his old master and the terrible punishment he had had in store for him, should he fail during a trial.  
The Hillbilly seemed to have noticed that the Entity was not as powerful anymore as it used to be, because still he kept his distance and glared at Meg with cold eyes. Mustering all her courage, she looked back. A moment later a growl sounded again, and the Hillbilly took a step backwards. He was scared, Meg realized. Maybe she could chase him away, panic him, make him run.  
No, the Hillbilly would probably defend himself. Her only hope was to take his fear away and make him understand, that she would not hurt him and that he could trust her. The Hillbilly had to realize that Meg was not his enemy. Again, she held out her hand, which resulted in a low growl. Her fingers were shaking.  
"Max... don´t be afraid..."  
Meg did not know if the Hillbilly understood anything she told him. After all, he might be speaking a different language, just like Anna. Or none at all.  
"Max... is that your name?", she tried again.  
With an aggressive growl, the killer moved to the right and Meg had to turn her head to keep an eye on him. His gaze was still fixed on her, which meant she still had his attention. However, her efforts seemed to bear no fruit. With every word Meg said, Max just seemed to grow more restless and suspicious. She needed to gain his trust and she needed to do it fast.  
"Sally told me about you."  
When she mentioned the Nurse´s name, the growling stopped for a second, and as re-established it had lost some of its strength and menace. Even so, Meg was still terrified, and her voice was still trembling as she spoke again.  
"Sa… Sally told me, you´re not dangerous at all. Sally told me you don´t even want to hurt us. I don´t want to hurt you either." She swallowed. "I want to be your friend. My ... my name is Meg."  
"Meg" it came back from the darkness. The word was more like a grunt and the athlete almost did not understand her own name, but the Hillbilly had without any doubt pronounced it.  
"Yes, I'm Meg. And you´re Max, right?"  
"Max"  
The killer had growled his own name and came a bit closer. He had lowered his head and was moving in a slightly bent position, but his eyes were still hovering far above the comparably tiny girl lying on the ground. As he stepped forward, his figure reappeared back into the moonlight.  
The deformed body made Meg shiver in fear. The sporadic hair growth, the misshapen head and the swollen body made the Hillbilly the classic horror monster. A torn, white shirt stretched over his rough skin and worn leather trousers, which he had fastened with a belt, covered his lower body. His feet were squeezed into dirty boots.  
The Hillbilly now also carefully extended his hand and Meg had to muster all her willpower to not withdraw her own. Instead she leaned forward a bit. Max took another step. With his foot he pushed against an object and suddenly the black pistol slid across the floor into Meg's field of vision.  
The gun was now exactly between her and the Hillbilly, but just out of reach. For a moment Meg thought about throwing herself forward and reaching for the weapon, hoping Max would react too slowly. But at the same moment the Hillbilly made another step and this time he put his foot directly on top of the gun.  
A crashing shot broke the silence.

Nea made her way through the forest, trying to stay true to the direction where she had seen the glow of the campfire. Of course, she had to be careful. Evan and Herman could come across her at any moment and she absolutely wanted to avoid being seen. Anna followed the Swede like a shadow, said nothing and glared nervously into the darkness. Her white rabbit mask looked like a beacon in the moonlight, and her towering ears turned every time she glanced over her shoulder.  
"Hey Anna, you think we're still on the right track?" Nea asked in a whisper, looking more for self-reassurance than information. The silence of the fog pressed on the ears and conjured up all sorts of evil thoughts. Thoughts that Nea did not want in her head. The Huntress raised her axe and pointed forward, straight in the direction they were marching.  
"Path here," she said "find fire"  
Nea nodded, enjoying the sound of Anna's voice, which admittedly she would have thought impossible just a few days ago. The Huntress´s presence gave her a peculiar sense of security. Should the Doctor just find her. She was sure that Anna would take her side and then the crazy Doctor had to get past the Russian´s big axe.  
On the other hand, Nea did not want Anna to risk her life. She did not deserve all the torments of the Entity, and she sure as hell should not die in a place like this. A place like the fog. Anna was a good girl.  
"Good that you know your way", Nea muttered. She could barely see anything in the darkness, but she knew that the killers had been equipped with sharpened senses. Even if she was going ahead, it was actually Anna, who took care that they did not stray and wander off track.  
As an answer, the Huntress just growled, but not in a threatening way. She raised the shaft of her weapon to push aside a low-hanging branch as she climbed over a fallen tree trunk. Anna's footsteps were a lot louder than Nea´s, and the survivor wondered how far the sound was to be heard. Then a short piece of wall appeared between the trees and as Nea curiously turned around a corner, she suddenly stood in a narrow passageway with a wooden pallet leaning loosely against the stone.  
She paused and studied the piece for a moment as memories crawled back into her head. Anna came to a stop behind the Swede and cocked her head when she spotted the object. A moment later, she looked down at Nea. The survivor showed no reaction at first, but then she raised her head and looked Anna directly in the eyes. There was no doubt that the killer also connected nothing but negative memories with the palette. Using her foot, she resolutely kicked the pallet down.  
"We're done with that," she murmured and Anna did not reply, but Nea knew that the Huntress agreed with her. The Swede nodded and took the lead again, continuing in the direction Anna had shown previously. Soon the wall disappeared in the dark again. On and on they followed the path that would bring them near the campfire and only when a few ravens cawed in the distance, they paused. Insecure, they exchanged a look.  
"Should we check?" Nea asked and looked up to the tall woman. Anna tilted her head and then glanced in the direction of the sound. She had not expected to be asked and she did not know what to say. After all she had never been asked what to do. So she just shook her head.  
"You're right," Nea mumbled, "If it´s Evan or Herman, we'd run straight into them. Let's move on and check the campfire before they discover it."  
They continued on their way and after a while, in which they heard ravens startle again and again, a light appeared between the trees. It was flickering faintly, and Anna spotted it first. With a low growl, she caught Nea´s attention.  
"Anna? What's up?"  
The Killer pointed in the direction of the shine.  
"Light," she said and knelt down, so she was at eye level with the Swede. Nea now had spotted the campfire as well and watched the glow for a moment before turning to Anna.  
"Dangerous maybe," the Huntress said. Despite her hare mask, Nea could tell she was nervous. Her eyes kept shooting into the darkness and only when Nea approached did she seem to calm down a bit. Gently, she put a hand on the Killer´s shoulder.  
"I'll look around quickly," Nea said, trying to pour some confidence into her voice, "You stay here. Can you do that for me?"  
"What if Evan?" Anna asked pointing back to the campfire. Nea followed her look for a moment, then said as fearlessly as possible: "If Evan´s there, he won´t see me. I promise. After all, I know how to move unseen, remember?"  
She tried to release the tension by winking at Anna encouragingly and as the Huntress tried to imitate the gesture, she could barely suppress a laugh.  
"I'll be fine. Just stay here and don´t come until I call you, alright?"  
Anna glanced quickly between Nea and the campfire twice, then nodded with an approving growl.  
"Good girl," Nea said, patting the Huntress on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."  
She knew that Anna did not like watching her go at all, but fortunately she had understood that in this situation it was best, if the Swede explored the area alone.  
Worried, Anna took cover behind a tree while Nea slunk into the darkness. Careful not to make any noise, she put her feet between the branches and twigs that covered the ground and let her gaze glide back and forth between the campfire and the floor. Slowly Nea followed a route that kept disappearing behind tree trunks and a few isolated rocks, so that she could hardly be discovered from the campfire.  
She did not believe in finding someone near the fireplace, least of all Jake or David. The two were too smart to light a bright campfire while being chased by two bloodthirsty killers, but perhaps they had passed by and left some clues. It was her best track. If Nea could not find anything, she and Anna would go after the ravens, that had flown up cawing in the distance.  
She was now close enough to have a good look at the campfire. It consisted only of a few loosely piled up branches surrounded by a few stones and stood right in the middle of a small clearing. Logs had been arranged in a circle around the sizzling centre, apparently intended as seats. But nobody was there.  
Carefully, Nea glanced at the tree line, trying to tell if anyone was hiding among the branches and using the campfire as bait. After a while, she decided that the she was safe and slowly crept back to Anna. When she was in sight, she called for the killer, who was hidden behind a tree.  
Anna immediately jumped up and made her way over to Nea, visibly pleased that she was allowed to accompany the Swede again. Together they went back to the campfire and stepped out into the clearing. Nea had suspected it earlier, but now she was sure. Neither Jake nor David or anyone else had kindled this fire. It had always been burning, at least as far as Nea could remember this place. It was the same campfire where the survivors had found peace between the trials and everything was just as they had left it.  
The glass bottles were still lying around, here and there Nea spotted some blankets and on one of the tree trunks there was a small figure that Jake had once made out of twigs. It had been a boredom project and Nea had asked him if he could show her how to do it. They had never got around to it because at the same moment the Entity had called for a trial. Nea had returned. Jake had not. The topic had never come up again.  
Nea shuddered at the memory of the many times she had returned to the campfire, sometimes surprised not to find anyone, sometimes fully aware that she was the only survivor.  
Anna took a few steps across the clearing and looked around curiously. With her head slightly tilted to the side, she looked at the bottles and blankets, then spotted the small twig puppet and took it in her hand. It seemed to please her. If the Huntress wanted it, she should take it with her, Nea thought. Jake had never had any use for it anyway, but Anna was someone who appreciated such things. However, the next moment she put it back where it belonged.  
Lost in melancholic thoughts, Nea wandered across the clearing and looked at the various objects. Nothing seemed to have been moved since the last time she had been here. There were no clues, no traces. Nobody had been here. But suddenly Nea Anna growled aggressively and Nea spun around.  
"Anna? You alright?"  
In response, the Huntress pointed her axe at an object, that was hidden in the grass behind one of the tree trunks. Nea had covered the distance in a few steps and stood next to Anna, her eyes fixed on the spot shown. There, barely recognizable in the dim, lay a serrated bear trap, cruel and rusty, just like the soul of the man who had set it up.  
Nea looked up at Anna, who just returned her gaze. The teeth of the trap were blood red and a dark trail led into the forest. The signs were unambiguous. Someone had stepped into the bear trap, got stuck in it, and had been picked up a little later. By whom, Nea knew exactly. But who was the victim?  
"We have to go on," she said in a lowered voice. "There's nothing to discover here, Anna. We best follow this trail and try to free whoever Evan got his hands on."  
Anna nodded grimly and waited for Nea to take the lead. Again, the two moved through the forest and again they threw nervous glances in all directions. Now that she had spotted one of his traps, the Trapper threat seemed even more ubiquitous than before. He could lurk behind every tree, hide behind every rock. Even though one might not suspect it at first glance, Evan was a cunning bastard who had more than one dirty trick in store. Nea had experienced it in the trials first-hand.  
Glancing to the right, she caught a glint between the trees, and it took a moment for her to realize it was the glittering surface of the lake, which had served the survivors as a natural bath. She could hardly believe that she had swum in it only a few days ago.  
I'm coming, David. Hold on.

Cawing treacherously, a swarm of ravens flew up in the distance, and David turned around, startled, peering nervously between the trees. As the Wraith had instructed him, he had hidden between a shrub and a rock, barely visible to the clear eye.  
Why the killer was here to save him, the muscular man did not know. He had already suspected that after the collapse of the Entity and his realm, a large part of the killers and survivors had fled the fog, encountering only Jake, the Trapper and the Doctor. Everyone else seemed to have been swallowed up by the ground and the confirmation that they had really made it out, had instilled some relief into is heart.  
But Meg and Nea had returned with the killers to rescue him and Jake. At least if one believed the Wraith. David still did not know if he could trust the killer. After all, he had spent the past six months hanging people from hooks and ripping out their spines. On the other hand, the Wraith had freed David from the hands of the Doctor, who otherwise would have abused him for the most unthinkable experiments.  
At the thought of it a freezing chill ran over his back. He had felt so defenceless, so vulnerable, strapped there on the hospital bed, unable to move. But the Wraith had saved him, and the Hag had obviously helped him by distracting the Doctor.  
The sound of a bell echoed through the forest and David jumped around. After a moment, the Wraith appeared from behind a tree trunk and turned his head briefly, before he discovered David in his hiding place. His long legs quickly carried the killer towards him.  
"Everything alright?" The Wraith wanted to know and crouched down in front of the survivor. When David did not answer, the killer continued, "If I wanted to harm you, I would have done it already."  
"Why are you helping us?" David asked, his voice filled with mistrust. Philip looked at him briefly, before answering, "After we escaped from the fog at various places, we all met bit by bit. Me, Sally, Lisa, Anna, Nea, Meg, Dwight, Claudette, Ace and... what was her name... Feng! Believe me, we never wanted to hurt you, really. The Entity had us tortured, abused and other cruel things if we didn´t follow his command. But these times are over now. He´s no more."  
"You´re kidding, right?"  
"No" Philip looked a bit dumbfounded, "We came together and when you and Jake didn´t show up in the real world, we had to conclude that you were still here in the fog. And as it looks, we were quite right."  
"So you´re really here to save our asses?" David asked. Philip nodded. "Sally came up with the idea. We´d owe you that, she said. And she´s right."  
"Sally... who´s that?"  
"That´s me"  
David and the Wraith quickly sprung around toward the unexpected voice and there between the trees, they spotted Sally hastily floating towards them. In her right hand she carried her bone saw, but her left she had uselessly put to the side, apparently retaining from using Spencer's last breath. A moment later she had arrived at David.  
"You should talk quietly," she whispered, "If I can hear you, so can Evan and Herman."  
"Trapper and Doctor," Philip explained quickly.  
"You´re David?", Sally wanted to know, and the addressed person nodded. In the presence of two killers, he was clearly uncomfortable, but Sally calmed him down: "Don´t worry, if we found you, we´ll find Jake as well and then it's back to the real world. Did any of you see Lisa?"  
"Yeah, I met her at the institute," Philip said, "but we had to split up, otherwise Herman would probably have deep fried David here. I was looking for her earlier, but could only hear Herman, who was angrily searching through the institute. I think she escaped him."  
"He knows we're here then," Sally muttered. "Damn, I was hoping to avoid him. But I guess that ship has sailed now, which means time is short. I saw Evan at the asylum earlier. He was looking for something, or maybe just controlling his traps."  
"We need Lisa if we want to get David out of the fog," Philip said, "Sally, what are we gonna do now?"  
The Nurse thought for a moment, then asked, "No trace of Jake yet?"  
"No, but Herman hinted earlier that Evan had already caught him," the Wraith replied, "but he wasn´t sure."  
Sally looked briefly in the direction of the institute, then in the direction from which she had come. Finally, she whispered, "With David out of Herman's hands, he´s out of immediate danger. However, we´ve started a clock now. Herman knows we're here and it's only a matter of time before he informs Evan and then things are gonna get dirty. You know Evan, he won´t rest until he finds us. Therefore, I suggest that you both go looking for Lisa. Once you´ve found her, you send David out of the fog and come to the Asylum afterwards. I´ll look for Evan in the meantime and see if he has Jake. I might be able to free him before Evan even knows we´re here."  
"What about Meg, Nea and Anna?"  
"We'll take care of them later. Jake is much more likely in danger, and finding Lisa has top priority."  
Sally looked back toward the institute.  
"If everything goes smoothly and you´ve sent David out, I'll meet you at the Asylum, hopefully with Jake. Then we can send him out too and proceed to look for the others."  
With a gesture she urged Philip to hurry.  
"Let´s go, we have no time to lose. And good luck."

Meg woke up and at the same moment an excruciating pain pierced her left shoulder. Groaning, she lifted her right arm and carefully felt the spot, whereupon warm blood immediately wetted her fingers. As she touched her shoulder, the pain intensified even more, and with clenched teeth she withdrew her hand again.  
She was injured. The shot, that had triggered when the Hillbilly had stepped on the gun, must have hit her directly in the shoulder and knocked her out. But she was lucky. A little more to the right and it would have been the end.  
Arduously Meg lifted her head. She was no longer, as expected, lying under the hole she had fallen through, but in a makeshift bed, made of a half-rotted table and some dirty sheets, combined with patches of straw. A flickering light bulb hung from the ceiling, emitting pale light, while a series of mold-infested furniture pressed itself against the walls. In one of the corners, water ran down in a black track and collected in a small puddle at the floor.  
It was completely silent.  
Meg's first thought was about the person who had moved her. It must have been Max, because no one else knew of her whereabouts. But why would the killer take her to another room, when he was afraid of her? Why did he not just kill her and be done with it?  
How long had she even been unconscious?  
A new pulse of pain shot through her wound and Meg instinctively pressed her hand onto the injury. Again, she felt warm fluid, but this time her fingers also felt something different. It was fabric, rough and voluminous, that did not belong to her clothes.  
She glanced down at her shoulder and spotted a patch of cloth that had been folded and fixed on the wound with a bent copper wire. It probably had been white once, but now it was soaked and reddened by Meg´s blood. It was a makeshift bandage that barely fulfilled its purpose, and yet it had stopped the bleeding to a degree. It had kept her alive.  
A third time Meg touched the rags and tried to think straight. What had happened? The Hillbilly must have taken her to this room and then tried to treat the wound, using his limited resources and abilities. Meg could think of no other way to explain her current situation.  
"You gotta be kidding me," she growled as she swung a leg from the uncomfortable resting place and set it on the floor, which drove blazing nails through her shoulder. The other one followed immediately, but when she got up and shifted her weight to her feet, Meg's vision went black and she would have fallen over, had she not immediately reached for the wall. With her right, she leaned against the stone, slowly sinking to her knees. Her breath was racing in and out of her lungs and a throbbing headache darkened her mind.  
A moment later, her vision partially returned. Panting heavily, she turned her head and looked around, discovering a door, that was halfway open and led into a dark room. The place reminded Meg too much of the dreaded basement from the trials, and in a claustrophobic panic attack her heartbeat frequency shot up.  
She was wounded!  
She was trapped!  
She had to get out of here!  
Get out!  
In pain, Meg struggled to her feet and stumbled toward the door. Her right hand led her along the wall, while her left was hanging down uselessly and was slowly covered with blood. The bandage had already loosened after a few steps and as Meg reached the door, the red cloth finally fell to the ground. If she wanted to survive, she had to replace it immediately. In panic, she now pressed the right hand onto the wound.  
Get out!  
Almost losing her balance, she pressed her unscathed shoulder against the door, causing a deafening squeal as the wooden gate swung open. The second room was much darker and colder. The dirty bulb behind her seemed to be the only source of light, but a moment later she spotted a hole in the ceiling, through which pale moonlight was sleeping in.  
A trail of blood led from where Meg had landed right across the floor to the bed, on which she just had awoken. As she looked around, Meg recognized a silhouette in a corner of the dark cellar, and when she stepped aside to let the light behind her flow into the room, she recognized a large rust-ridden chainsaw. Adrenaline flooded her body, but its owner was nowhere to be seen.  
Meg tried to control her fear, but only with moderate success. She needed to think straight The Hillbilly was not here and she doubted that he had climbed up through the hole, which meant there had to be another exit, another door.  
Her pistol was gone, and Meg did not bother looking for it. Gasping, she groped her way through the darkness, carefully placing one foot in front of the other, her right hand still pressing onto her shoulder. She had already lost an awful lot of blood. Time was against her and she had to hurry.  
The fingers of her left met cold stone, a wall. She just had to walk along it and sooner or later she would find another exit. With racing heart, she put her plan into action. The darkness seemed to swallow everything and only the pain in her shoulder reminded Meg that she was still alive. Her mind was clouded by fear and exhaustion, but she could not allow herself to faint again.  
After a few moments of creeping along the dark wall, her hand hit cold metal. An iron grip and something that felt like a sliding door. She had found the exit. Now she had to open it. Panting, she clung to the cold grip and put all her weight into a decisive pull. The door moved an inch, before it immediately stuck in place.  
Panic sprouted in Meg. Again, she threw her body into a strong jerk, but the door remained locked in place, crushing all her hopes in one fell swoop. Meg felt her lower lip starting to tremble. Tears of fear gathered in her eyes and she could barely catch a clear thought. All the while, thick blood spilled out between her fingers. Crying, she pulled and tugged at the door handle, growing weaker and more desperate with every second. Blind fear enveloped her mind.  
Then, when she had already given up hope, the door suddenly slammed open and Meg lost her balance, painfully falling back onto the hard floor. Light flooded into the dark room and there in the passageway she could see the crooked figure of the Hillbilly, looming menacingly over her and staring down at Meg with cold, cruel eyes.  
His victim.  
His prey.  
"No!", Meg gasped and turned onto her belly. Desperately she tried to crawl away, painting another red trail across the floor. "No! Please!"  
A strong hand grabbed her by the sound shoulder and turned her back around. Meg wanted to fight back, but she could barely see and paralyzed by fear she discovered the Hillbilly's visage staring at her injury, probably smelling the fresh blood.  
He seemed to say something, but Meg heard nothing but a dull pulse in her ears. The next moment the Hillbilly rose a little and tore off a part of his undershirt, in a spot that had already been torn apart before. Then he grabbed Meg with his left paw, while using his right to press the cloth onto her wound. It hurt like hell and burning pain flashed through her shoulder. Meg´s scream echoed through the vault.  
In a moment of clarity and sudden realization, Meg reached for the Hillbilly's arm and pulled at it a little.  
"Not so tight," she gasped, "Max, please, you´re hurting me."  
Max eased his grip a bit and allowed Meg to take a deep breath. She had catch her breath, to think straight. Max did not want to kill her, he wanted to help her, but he obviously did not know how. Her life was at stake and she had to come up with something.  
"Max," she whispered in exhaustion, on the edge of fainting again: "Max, I ... I need more fabric. Cloth, Max"  
Meg pointed at the rag, which she herself was now pressing onto the wound and the Hillbilly seemed to understand. Again, he reached up and pulled off the remains of his undershirt before putting the dirty rags in Meg's hand. With clenched teeth she tried to wrap the fabric around her shoulder.  
The trials had been a cruel torture, but it would have been a lie, if Meg had said that she had not taken some things with her. After some time in the fog she had learned how the treat wounds and injuries, even without someone helping her, should it be necessary. It was a skill that had saved her life time and again. Hopefully this would not change now.  
Groaning, Meg pulled on the makeshift bandage and fixed it with a sloppy knot while her shoulder seemed to explode under the excruciating pressure. But it was necessary if the bleeding was to be stopped. Fighting back her tears, she dropped her head back and tried to ignore the pain. All the while Max was standing over her, watching like a helpless giant.  
Only when she was shaken by a sudden coughing fit, the Hillbilly moved again, and he hurriedly ran into another room, outside of Meg's field of vision. A moment later he returned, carrying a water-filled metal bowl – or something that at least looked like it – in his hands. He knelt down beside Meg, cautiously put an arm around her and lifted her up to a half-sitting position. Then he put the cup to her lips and let her sip the cold fluid. Meg suddenly realized how thirsty she was and greedily she drank the full bowl in one go, before she shaken by coughs again.  
"Thanks," Meg murmured after she calmed down a bit, breathing air back into her lungs. Max seemed to be smiling, but she could barely see it in the darkness. Then he picked her up as cautiously as he could. Meg did not even try to fight back. Firstly, he did not seem to want her any harm, and secondly, there was no chance she would escape him anyway, especially not in her present state.  
Horrified she noticed, that he brought her back to the room she had just woken up in, but Meg fought back her panic and tried to concentrate on the fact that she was safe. Max did not want to hurt her.  
Carefully, the Hillbilly laid the injured girl back on the resting place and completely exhausted she closed her eyes. The pain in her shoulder grew into a dull throb that temporarily muffled all other senses, so that she did not notice Max hurrying out into the other room.  
After a short while, Meg opened her eyes again and recognized the Hillbilly, who had knelt down next to her and almost shyly put a bowl of blueberries on the floor. He was looking at her expectantly. At first, Meg did not know what to do and it took a moment before she realized, that Max was offering her the berries.  
"Thank you" she mumbled weakly coughing as the killer pushed the bowl a little closer. Meg moved her right hand from her shoulder and reached for one of the berries. Actually, she was not hungry at all, but to reject the Hillbillies offer did not seem all too advisable.  
Carefully, she took up on of the berries and put it between her lips, hoping that it was not poisonous. After a moment she realized that the berries tasted quite good. How amazing that the Entity had been able to produce such fruits. But he probably had just copied what he had found in the real world, Meg thought. These berries were probably growing somewhere in the woods around Waltonfield.  
Growing hungrier, Meg reached for another berry, and then another and another, until the bowl was half empty. Max watched her all the time, squatting on the floor like a child. When Meg grabbed no more berry, he pushed the plate a little closer to her grunting her name, but soon he understood that Meg was not hungry anymore. She was weakened and needed rest. Gently, Max reached for one of the dirty blankets and placed it over her body. Then he turned, ran out into the other room and immediately came back with his grizzly chainsaw.  
A loud crash sounded through the chamber as he put the cruel weapon on a nearby workbench. Then he reached for some rusty tools on a nearby shelf and began to install various pieces of metal scattered throughout the room into his frightening device.  
Meg's heart had begun to flutter when Max brought the chainsaw into the room, but again she had managed to control her panic. Although Meg did not fully understand the killer's behaviour, she believed she was safe. At least for the moment.


	10. Visit to an old Friend

_beta reader: shadowwing135_

 **Visit to an old Friend**

"I can´t believe it's all true!" Louise Morel hysterically threw her hands over her head. "I´ve always thought stuff like this only existed in… in books and in movies."  
"We were both pretty shocked," James Fairfield replied, "but especially after we´d seen all these killers with our own eyes, we couldn´t deny the truth any longer."  
The Morels were sitting at the dining table in the Fairfields' house with Dwight's parents, arguing agitatedly about the current situation in Waltonfield. After Claudette had picked them up at the airport, they of course had immediately wanted to know, where their daughter had been all the time.  
She had not even tried to explain it herself. Claudette had never been very talented with words or people. The task of storytelling had been left to Benedict Baker, who was suiting the role much better and with professional passion, Claudette's parents had been informed about the Entity and the fog, which had driven a growing expression of fear into their eyes. They probably would not even have believed the whole story, had Baker not been surrounded by grim FBI agents and all sorts of expensive, incredibly high-end-looking equipment.  
However, the explanation had not been the only reason why Claudette had visited Baker. She was worried about Meg and Nea, and the thought of the dangers the two had to face would not leave her alone. So, as soon as possible, she had returned to the place, where she would most likely find out about the two and the status of their mission: the temporary command centre that the FBI had set up at the edge of the western forests.  
Feng and Dwight had been there as well, along with Nea's parents, whose faces were dominated by blank worries and anxiety. Ace, on the other hand, had not shown up and neither Dwight nor Feng had known where the Argentinian had gone.  
But Claudette did not care. The only thing that had interested her was the course of the mission and if there was any information about the events in the fog. She and Feng had been so annoying to the officers that after a while they had been expelled from the headquarters.  
After that they had gone to the Fairfield´s, where they were now sitting in the living room. Claudette had insisted on staying near the forest, should there be any news, and fortunately Dwight's parents had extended their hospitality. She would share the guest room with Feng tonight while her parents had booked a hotel in the city centre. But for the time being, the two of them were visiting the Fairfields.  
"Killer... I get a spine chill if I just hear that word!", Louise exclaimed, "It´s unbelievable, that you let these individuals into your house."  
"Well, I couldn´t do all that much about it, could I?" James replied, sipping a tea-filled cup: "My son brought them here and when this nurse began floating in front of me… well, how should I say this... The lady was floating and I didn´t exactly want to annoy her. You can´t imagine what a shock Dwight was struck with there."  
"I probably can´t."  
"Fortunately, they turned out to be friendly," Elizabeth interjected. "Especially Sally. And can you even believe it, one of these beings is apparently related to one of my students."  
"No!"  
"Yes, yes, the girl´s called Jade Ojomo. Her uncle disappeared six years ago, and as it turns out, he was made a monster by this so-called entity."  
"Incredible," Louise mumbled, "Even now that I know my Claudette´s fine, my fingers are still trembling. I don´t even want to think about the Karlssons. They must be dying from fear."  
James nodded in agreement. "Awful. Their daughter is so brave, but had she been mine, I´d never have let her go."  
"Her name´s Nea," Elizabeth remarked.  
"I hope they come back safe," Louise said, then glanced sideways at her daughter, "I mean, of course she'll come back safely, right? Now the FBI is helping her."  
"I'm really not all that well informed, but as far as I understand, the FBI can´t get into this other world," James replied, "That's why she went herself in the first place."  
Claudette had heard enough and stood up from the chair where she had followed the conversation. The adult talk did not calm her down in the slightest, but only added to the worries that gnawed at her mind. Mournfully, she dragged herself to Feng, who was watching a TV show on the couch. When she saw Claudette coming, the young Asian girl slid sideways to make some room for her.  
"Hi"  
"Hello," Feng said sleepily, but as squeaky as always.  
"Nice show?" Claudette wanted to know. She followed one of the scenes and discovered a doctor who spoke energetically to a surgeon. It seemed to be a hospital series.  
"No idea," Feng replied, "Wasn´t really paying attention. My thoughts are elsewhere, I guess."  
"I know what you mean," Claudette replied and then fell silent. In the background, she could still hear the conversation between hers and Dwight's parents, but she paid no attention to the words. The topics moved from Nea to the FBI before slipping into less important areas such as career and jobs. Something Claudette had never been eager to talk about.  
Her thoughts kept wandering to Meg and Nea. Silently, she wondered if they were all alright, if they had found Jake and David, and if they were already on their way home. Maybe they were leaving the fog at the very moment, appearing out of nowhere somewhere in the western woods. Claudette could only hope.  
Feng yawned beside her and the Claudette turned her attention towards the doctor's series. A complicated operation was going on, seemingly under the lead of a young surgeon who could obviously could not cope with the stress. An older doctor was advising him. He seemed to be some kind of mentor to the younger one and was trying to keep him calm, while his scalpels were piercing the patient´s skin. Claudette could not bring herself to follow the show attentively. The white coats kept reminding her of someone else.  
Already half asleep she was a little startled when, after a while, a hand touched her shoulder and her mother said, "Claudette, darling, we're leaving now. Are you sure you want to stay here?"  
Claudette got up and nodded. "Yes, I want to stay close if anything happens."  
She glanced at her father, who was slipping into his coat before she was pulled into a tight hug.  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Louise whispered. "Take care, darling, yes?"  
"Yes," Claudette muttered with closed eyes. After a moment, the two of them parted again and after they had said goodbye to the Fairfields, the Morels went out into the night, where a taxi was already waiting for them.  
Claudette let the door fall shut and went back into the living room, after she had waved toward her father. Tired, she fell back onto the couch next to Feng, but the Asian woman got up at the same moment.  
"I'm going to bed," Feng remarked: "If I stay here any longer, I´ll probably stay all night. You coming?"  
Claudette thought for a moment and shook her head, whereupon Feng wished her a good night and yawning shuffled out of the living room. In the door she almost collided with Dwight, who had just come down the stairs.  
"Oops, Dwight, didn´t see you."  
"Are you going to bed already?"  
"Yes, I´m bone-tired. One minute longer and I´ll fall asleep right where I stand."  
"Good night"  
"Good night," Feng squeaked and Claudette heard her wander upstairs. Dwight, however, stepped into the living room and looked around for a moment before joining Claudette on the couch.  
"Nice show?" he asked and the Canadian couldn´t resist a faint smile. She had asked Feng the exact same thing.  
"Not really," she replied, "The jokes are a little funny, but the plot is nonsense."  
"Well, what did you expect?"  
"I don´t know... I guess I was just hoping I could distract myself a bit," Claudette sighed, "from Meg and Nea."  
Dwight did not answer, so she turned toward him and asked, "You think they´re alright?"  
Dwight followed what was happening on the screen for a moment, then hesitantly replied, "I don´t know. But they´ve got Sally and Anna with them. With those two, nothing´s gonna happen to them, right? I´m sure they´re alright."  
Although Claudette knew that it made no sense, Dwight´s words did manage to comfort her, even if just a little.  
"Sally would never allow anything happened to them," Dwight continued, "She's really trying to make things right."  
Claudette nodded silently and for a while, the two were watching the show again, while their thoughts wandered afar. The Canadian sank deeper and deeper into the cushions and finally made herself comfortable in a half lying position.  
"This show´s bullshit," Dwight finally muttered, pointing at the screen, but neither of them had the energy to sit up and reach for the remote. Claudette smiled and replied, "Told you."  
"I know, I know."  
Dwight glanced at her for a moment.  
"What do you think? He´s gonna get her?"  
He spoke of the surgeon who had chosen one of the beautiful nurses to be his object of desire. The Canadian returned Dwight's look and then answered, "No, never. Why would she get involved with him? She knows he just cheated on his ex. I´m pretty sure no woman would want someone like him."  
"Maybe not," Dwight replied, "but after all, he´s the big fish here aiming for the top. A candidate for boss level."  
"And? Women want men whom they can trust."  
Claudette and Dwight looked at each other briefly, before bursting out in tired laughter. They knew that they were probably the two most unqualified people, to discuss things like love and relationships.  
"What do you think of what Baker said?" Claudette asked after a moment, "that he's already been following the Entity for over ten years. I mean, if the authorities were informed, why didn´t someone do anything?"  
Dwight thought for a little while and then answered, "He said he wasn´t really believed, remember? And hindsight´s easier than foresight."  
Claudette just nodded and said, "I just thought maybe they could have spared us all of this."  
She looked at Dwight.  
"All the things we lived through in the fog. If only they had done something sooner."  
"You shouldn´t think about it," Dwight retorted, "What happened, happened. We can´t change the past anymore."  
Claudette nodded again, and Dwight added with a melancholy smile, "Try looking at it this way. Hadn´t we been abducted into the fog, we probably wouldn´t know each other now. Me and you and Nea and Meg and Jake and Feng."  
"And David and Ace," Claudette finished the enumeration with a smile. She had now slid into a reclined posture and had made herself comfortable against Dwight's shoulder. "And I have to say, if not for the Entity, there probably would never have had anything… anything exciting happen in my life."  
"Well, you don´t have to worry about that anymore. I think the excitement we had is enough for a lifetime," Dwight replied and Claudette felt his laugh vibrating in his chest. The two were now watching the surgeon again. Claudette noticed that the whole procedure had been unnecessarily prolonged and that no team in the world would have needed such a long time for such a simple treatment. Not even if the junior surgeon kept flirting with the assistant.  
Nonsense.  
Her mind wandered off into the distance again and the screen blurred before her eyes. She thought of Meg and the courage the athlete had proven over and over again. Then Nea appeared in front of her mind's eye and how she spoke to Anna. It was a strange sight to behold, but somehow Claudette had the feeling that the two got along really well.  
Her eyelids were getting heavier.  
"Hm, you were right," Dwight remarked, "He´s never gonna get her. She just knows what she wants." When there was no answer, he looked down and saw Claudette clinging to him, sunk in deep sleep with a peaceful expression on her face. Her breathing was slow and regular, and Dwight felt her beating heart at his side.  
She was alive and safe.  
Gently, he pulled the glasses from the girl's nose and placed them on a stand next to them.

Philip hurried ahead, glancing nervously over his shoulder to see if David was still following him. His long legs carried him swiftly through the forest and the survivor was visibly struggling to keep pace. But Philip could not give him a break, no matter how much he wanted to. The Doctor was certainly roaming the forest and the sooner they found Lisa, which would enable not only David, but everyone else to leave the fog, the better.  
Philip looked back over his shoulder and in shock he noticed, that David was nowhere to be seen. He stopped abruptly and listened, but at that very moment the survivor stumbled out from behind a tree and walked towards Philip, panting heavily. The Wraith dropped to his knees and asked, "Do you need a break?"  
"Shit… No, it´s... it's alright. You're just... fuck… just damn fast. "  
Philip got up again and replied: "We´re near the institute now. Herman certainly followed Lisa after I got you out of the treatment room. She led him away from us, but that means he's most likely still around here. We gotta hope that she was able to shake him and is now looking for us."  
He quickly looked into the forest, peered over his shoulder, and then continued.  
"In any case, we have to keep quiet. Carter´s gonna track us down easily if we leave too many trails and you have no camouflage. Should he discover us, run as fast as you can. I´ll try to distract him from you. Alright?"  
David nodded snarling and Philip took the lead again. This time, they moved a little slower, less noticeable and quieter. The Wraith wanted to avoid stirring up the ravens in the treetops and thus giving away their location at all costs. Although he might have been able to draw Lisa's attention at them, at the same time he would run the risk of alerting the Doctor. A risk Philip was not willing to take.  
The two now reached the outer wall of the Lérys Memorial Institute, which stood a good fifteen meters high into the grim sky. Cold concrete stuck straight up out of the ground, the grey surface broken only by unadorned glass windows. Each one was dark, without any light behind the dirty glass. Creepy as always.  
"Do you think she's still in there?" David whispered cautiously, and Philip looked up before he answered, "Only if Carter got her. But look, the ravens on the roof seem to be quiet. If a fight or a chase was going on, they´d probably fly off in all directions. No, Lisa escaped, I'm sure. She has to be somewhere in the forest."  
David shot a quick glance over his shoulder and stared into the darkness. He could see absolutely nothing between the tree trunks and rocks, even though he had long since become used to the darkness. Lisa could literally stand five meters in front of him and he would probably miss her. Luckily the Wraith was less handicapped by the lack of light, his eyes piercing the darkness like daggers.  
They were now running along the wall of the institute, warily creeping through between trees and shrubs, remaining hidden behind the tree line. Philip led the way and set a hurried pace, but he always kept an eye on David to make sure, he would not fall back again. Twice the Wraith stopped and waited a moment for the survivor to catch up before turning and walking on.  
David did not trust Philip at all, but his explanation and that of the Nurse seemed plausible to him. After all, they had rescued him from a brutal fate in the Doctor´s hands. Why should they have done that and then lie to him afterwards?  
Occupied with his own mind, David got his foot stuck under a root and almost fell. He was barely able to catch a branch and keep his balance, while Philip hastily turned around. The Wraith ran back several steps and asked, "Are you okay?"  
David was about to answer, but Philip quieted him with a raised hand. He had heard something. David listened intently to the darkness, but he could hear nothing. No ravens were flying around, no wind was blowing, and the forest was covered in an eerie silence.  
"What is it?" David whispered breathlessly and knelt behind a bush so that he could not be seen from the direction the Wraith was looking towards. Philip just shook his head and listened intently before he said, "I thought I heard something."  
The two of them waited for a while, and just as they were about to set out again, several sounds echoed through the forest. Startled, David stopped dead again and even Philip seemed to be surprised by the sudden noise.  
Somewhere in the darkness a twig snapped apart and a moment later the leaves of a nearby tree rustled treacherously. David looked up and spotted a dark shadow perched on a branch like a monkey, looking down at him and Philip. A shudder ran down his spine, while the Wraith already moved to position himself between the survivor and the creature. Then he froze midmotion.  
"Buh!" Lisa whispered and giggling she showed her sharp teeth in the moonlight. Then she swung down a branch and Philip answered in a low voice, "Damn Lisa, did you really have to sneak up on us like that?"  
"My dear Philip, we don´t want one of our two rascals to find us, do we?" Lisa replied, dropping the last few meters to the ground, where she bounced off her weight with striking agility. David automatically stepped aside and kept his distance from the Hag. After all, it was her who had asked to Doctor if she could eat him alive.  
"Where´s Carter?" Philip asked, nervously glancing into the forest. Lisa, on the other hand, seemed calm as she replied, "Nearby. Not here in the woods, though. That wretch´s probably still looking for Lisa's little trump card."  
She pointed to the institute and burst into amused giggles. David raised an eyebrow and looked at Philip, who was trying to make sense of her words himself.  
"Your trump card?"  
"A fine witchcraft, if I may say so, oh yes," the Hag replied and began to giggle again: "For now, that scoundrel´s going nowhere."  
"A hex," Philip concluded, struck with relief, "Lisa, you're a genius."  
"Hm, usually everyone keeps calling old Lisa crazy."  
She turned to David, who did not seem to trust her at all.  
"But the totem is in the institute, yes, yes, it is. He´ll find it soon and blow out it´s cute little candle, then he can come out again, free like an eagle. Luckily, Lisa found both of you first."  
"Luckily, you´re right," Philip interjected, peering briefly between the trees, "We're a little under time pressure. Sally told us to meet her at the Asylum after you let David out of the fog."  
"Let David out of the fog, huh?", The Hag asked. Then she bent down, immediately scratching a sign into the earth. "Of course, of course, nothing easier than that."  
Philip nodded in satisfaction while Lisa casually inquired about Sally but was interrupted by David.  
"Wait," the survivor said, "Stop it. I´m not going out of the fog. At least not yet."  
Philip gave him a short look of dismay  
"You wanna stay here? David, we just saved you."  
"Nea is here too, isn´t she?", David asked: "You said so, right? Now who am I if I just go now and leave them behind?"  
"David, we..."  
"Shut it," David called and immediately regretted his volume. He lowered his voice, "You want to get me out of here, fine. But only according to my conditions. Without Nea and Meg I'm going exactly nowhere, you can be sure of that, pal."  
Philip glanced briefly at Lisa, who just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I've always said this guy's a fighty one."  
The Wraith looked back to David again and after a moment's thought, he said, "Fine, have it your way. But neither I nor Lisa can guarantee your sa... "  
"I don´t give a shit about my safety," David replied. "I'm fucked anyway. Let´s go to the asylum. I´m sure that Nurse friend o´ yours´s already waiting."  
Surprisingly, David took the lead this time and the killers had no choice but to follow him into the forest.

Herman Carter ran through the corridors of his institute, his footsteps echoing from the walls. How shameful, how disgracing to have been locked up by the Hag in his own domain while she was escaping with one of his subjects. She could not be allowed to do that. It was unacceptable.  
His eyes flashed over every nook and cranny, burning with rage and attentively searching for the little flame that would tell him the location of the totem. Such a small, fragile construct, yet as effective and powerful as the Entity itself.  
Herman brutally pushed aside a hospital bed that blocked his path and then ran through a door into a small room. Immediately he spotted the faint glow, the orange flickering in the corner and walked over to the tiny totem. It burned merrily, almost looking peaceful. Then the Doctor's foot crashed down. The spell was broken.

Meg awoke startled and tried to sit up, before she imminently stopped her attempts again, after a stabbing pain crashed through her shoulder. Completely on its own her right hand moved to the wound and felt the bandage. It was soaked with blood, but effective. Relieved, the athlete took a deep breath, before she looked to the side.  
She was still in the same room where the Hillbilly had fed her with berries and then tinkered around on his chainsaw. Now he was nowhere to be seen. Only his cruel tool was still laying there on the workbench and instilled chills into her body.  
Again she tried to sit up, this time slower and more cautious. The chamber was shrouded by semidarkness and the pain in her shoulder robbed Meg of her sight for a brief moment, before she could orient herself clearly again.  
Damn, how long had she been here?  
Cursing, Meg got to her feet and stumbled to the workbench, keeping the bandage fixed with her right hand. She had been shot by her own weapon, that she remembered, but how much time had elapsed between the accident and the Hillbilly nursing her up, Meg could not possibly say. Where was the gun anyway?  
A glance at the workbench immediately brought the answer. There were several black metal parts scattered around the chainsaw, among which were a clearly recognizable slide, a barrel and a bent magazine. The gun was destroyed, rendered completely unusable.  
Meg slammed her fist on the table in frustration. If she were a weapons expert with several years of experience, maybe she would have been able to remove the parts from the chainsaw and reassemble them back into a weapon. Unfortunately, she had not learned anything useful all her life other than running away.  
Meg turned away from the workbench and her heart skipped a beat, as the door to the chamber was forcefully jerked open. Max came in and looked at the empty resting place before he spotted the athlete on the other side of the room. With unexpected cautiousness, he moved toward her and tried to guide her back to the bed. He made various sounds, all of which somehow sounded like "Meg".  
But the girl resisted.  
"No, Max, stop, I´m okay."  
Somewhat gruff, she slipped the hillbilly's paw off her arm and took a step back. Max looked at her briefly, before he tried to pull her back toward the resting place again, his grip a little stronger than before.  
"Max, stop, let me go!"  
Meg had raised her voice, as she tried to free herself again from his grasp. She hardly dared to lay hands on the Hilbillys ghastly figure, but under no circumstances was could she allow herself to lie down again. She had to help her friends, always assuming it was not too late for that already.  
Violently she tore herself from Max and pushed him away. The Hillbilly took a step back and insecurely stared at her for a moment, before she overcame her aversion and approached him again, extending her healthy arm.  
"Come on, Max, I didn´t mean it. But I'm fine, really."  
Max looked down, almost as if she had hurt him. He obviously had no idea what he was supposed to do, when confronted with another human being, and Meg fervently hoped he would not make a hasty decision to solve the problem by force. Finally, he lifted his ugly face and stared straight into her eyes. Meg returned the look. Then he extended his arm and a little later his palm touched hers.  
It was a strange experience, Meg thought as she felt his rough skin on her smooth one. Nevertheless, it was a crucial point, because the athlete was now finally sure that she had nothing to fear from Max. He wanted to help her. She did not care about the why right now. Something else was in the focus of her mind.  
"Max," she said after clearing her thoughts for a moment, "My friends need me. They need us. Sally needs us. We have to help her, and you have to show me a way out of here. You know a way out, right?"  
Max thought for a moment, letting his brain work on what she had just said and finally when Meg had already begun to doubt the effectiveness of their communication, he seemed to understand. Suddenly life came to his limbs as he moved to tackle this new task, grunting Meg's name several times.  
Hurrying, he ran to the resting place and picked up Meg's baseball cap from the ground before gently putting it on her head. Then he grabbed the heavy chainsaw from the work bench and effortlessly lifted it with his left hand as if it was light like a feather. After that, he hobbled out of the room and gestured Meg to follow him.  
The athlete did so immediately. She could not wait to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the cellar, even if she could not flee from the stench of the Entity that way, and ran after Max, who set a fast pace. He led her through two stone corridors into the room where she had fallen down, and then pulled aside the heavy metal door on which Meg had previously struggled in vain  
Before he passed through though, he grabbed a heavy cattle hammer that the athlete remembered only too well. Nevertheless, she kept following him. Again, they went through a dark tunnel and then up a steep staircase, which ended, however, in a dead end.  
But Max lost no time and began to push his shoulder against the bare surface, which, to Megs astonishment, began to slide backwards. A narrow passage was created. As Meg squeezed behind the Hillbilly through the gap, she realized she was back on the ground floor of the farmhouse. Right where she had started her search.  
The wooden surface, that Max had just moved was in fact been the back of a wardrobe that had covered the entrance to the secret basement. Obviously, Max had been hiding. But from whom? Probably the Entity, or one of his henchmen, the Doctor and the Trapper.  
"You didn´t want to be found?" Meg asked as the Hillbilly returned the piece of furniture to its original place. He answered her question with a growl, that sounded a little like, "Max"  
"I understand," Meg replied, before clenching her teeth as a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder once again. "Okay, Max, we… we have to find Sally and help her. Alright?"  
Max took a step toward her and nodded eagerly. He was so much taller than Meg, and she had to raise her head when she wanted to look him in the eye.  
"But if we want to help Sally, we have to find her first."  
"Sally," Max grunted excitedly.  
"You don´t, by any chance, happen to know where she might be?"  
Disappointed, Max shook his head and looked to the ground.  
"Don´t worry. We´ll find her. We´ll just have to go looking,"  
Meg formed her plan with a decisive nod, immediately raising the Hillbillys mood. He seemed eager to get stuff done, almost like a child who had been forced to sit still for far too long. The athlete thought for a moment.  
"I'd say we go to the Asylum, maybe she came out there. And if not we´ll at least get a good overview over the surroundings. Do you know where it is?"  
Max nodded vigorously and gestured for Meg to follow him, grunting her and Sally's name several times. Then he turned on his heels and limped away at a maddening pace, making Meg struggling with her injured shoulder. A few meters into the cornfield he already had to stop and wait for her.

David heard a rustle on his left and looked over his shoulder into the forest. He saw the Hag´s shadow creeping into the moonlight, just to vanish again behind a tree. Silently cursing, he wondered why the old woman, like Philip, could not simply walk beside him.  
Stupid wench.  
The Wraith was invisible, but David knew where he was at all times, so he could assign any of his noises at once. However, when Lisa kept breaking out and disappearing in the woods, apparently to explore the surrounding area, she scared him half to death every time she reappeared unannounced from the darkness.  
"Don´t worry, if anyone else than Lisa approaches us, I´ll hear it soon enough," mumbled Philip, evidently noticing David's sudden jumping. The killer lowered his voice and his nervousness could be heard quite clearly, but David did not doubt him for a second. The Wraith had excellent senses. Nothing escaped his piercing eyes and his razor-sharp ears.  
"How long until we reach the damned Asylum?", David asked, whispering as well, and again he suffered a small heart attack, when the Hag suddenly answered from a branch above him: "Lisa can already see it, oh yes. It ain´t far, ain´t far at all."  
Giggling, she swung herself back down to the floor, while David took a deep breath to calm down.  
"You´ve already seen it?" Philip wanted to know and stepped back to the survivor who had come to a halt. "We're going in the right direction, are we?"  
"Yes, yes, we are, indeed", Lisa replied, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder: "It's right in front of us, big and dark."  
"That's good news," Philip nodded, looking at David, hoping to cheer him up. He realized that was not the case and so he explained, "Once we get to the Asylum and meet with Sally, the whole thing´s as good as..."  
But he did not get any further; Lisa had silenced him with a finger raised to her lips. David and Philip immediately looked over their shoulders and the survivor crouched reflexively. A leftover habit from the countless trials.  
"What? What is it?" David asked with a shiver running through his body and he looked first to the Hag, then to the Wraith, who just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Lisa himself: "Did you hear something, Lisa?"  
The Hag did not answer.  
"Say something!"  
"Lisa isn´t sure", the Hag clicked her tongue: "But the air doesn´t taste right anymore."  
"That's the damn fog," David swore. "Of course the air doesn´t taste right here. As if this place... "  
He stopped in the middle of the sentence and exchanged a look with Philip, who must have felt it too. It was like the breath of wind, an inconspicuous feeling that barely touched the skin. Tingling, it crawled into the limbs and crept down one´s back, first evenly, then suddenly pulsing.  
David looked over his shoulder in the direction from which they had come and there in the distance he spotted a pale figure running towards them, carrying a stick in both hands and dressed in a fluttering doctor's coat.  
"Run," Philip shouted, pulling David away, "Run! This way! And don´t stop!"  
Of course, he had not to ask the survivor twice and caught by panic David set off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lisa, who quickly drew a symbol into the dark earth and then followed him. Philip was naturally nowhere to be seen, but David could hear one of his footsteps again and again, sometimes a little in front of him, sometimes somewhere behind him. But David wasted no time at determining the exact location of the Wraith. All he cared about was escaping.  
Adrenaline flooded his body and pushed him forward with unknown strength. Repeatedly David was hit in the face by low-hanging branches and several times he almost lost his balance due to a protruding root, but luckily, he never went down. His muscles were working at full capacity, and David wondered in fear how long he could manage that effort. Hastily, he glanced over his shoulder.  
For a moment the Doctor was out of sight, but then he emerged from behind a tree and the next moment he had already spotted David and Lisa, as they fled from him. When he took up chase, a grey phantom of the Hag suddenly erupted from the ground, causing him to stumble sideways. What happened then, David did not know, as he had directed his eyes back to the front. Hope sprouted in his chest as a wall appeared between two bushes.  
It was only a few feet long and had a single kink in the middle, but the material was inevitably that of the Asylum. Lisa had not lied, it was not far away anymore. It would be much easier to outsmart and loose Carter in the stretching corridors and hallways of the Asylum. And if Sally was already waiting for them nearby, she would help them fight him off, should it be necessary. Although the Doctor was a frightening monster, he was nowhere strong enough to prevail against three killers at the same time.  
Again David looked over his shoulder and could not see Carter anywhere. Relieved, he slowed his sprint to a quick jog, now anxious not to make any unnecessary noise. If they were lucky, the Doctor had already lost track of them.  
"Come on, we gotta go," Philip whispered behind David and he could hear the Wraith rush past him. Lisa had disappeared somewhere between the trees again, maybe she had been able to lure Carter the wrong way a second time.  
David shook his head and despite the approaching danger, a grin stole across his lips. The whole situation was so absurd, the Wraith and the Hag were actually trying to save him, David King, from the Doctor's wrath. The rising hope that they would even succeed gave the survivor an inspiring sense of confidence.  
A blast of lightning, followed by something that sounded like static, echoed through the air and David reflexively pressed his hands on his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glare and as he turned his head, he could see Philip on all fours and pulled out of his camouflage. Smoke crept up from his back and small bolts of lightning spilled from his clothes into the surroundings.  
Just as the Wraith was about to get up, the Doctor appeared just a few feet away from behind a wall and sent another one of his electric shocks toward him. Once again hit, Philip twitched in sudden spasms and was shortly thereafter kicked to the ground, Carter now towering above him.  
"Now who do we have here?", The Doctor asked in mocking amusement. His eyes burned down onto his victim as he put a foot on Philips back. He had not yet discovered David and hastily the survivor took cover behind a tree, his heart pounding against his chest.  
"I already assumed it was you, who so outrageously robbed me of my subject."  
Carter gave the Wraith another kick into the side.  
"You endangered my work, Philip, just like Lisa, that filthy whore, and in order to limit the damage you´ve already done, you'll tell me where you've e hidden my precious guinea pig right now!"  
Philip mumbled something, but apparently the Doctor could not understand it. Crouching down he put his head to the side.  
"What did you say?"  
"Fuck you," Philip snarled under a wheezing cough and was immediately grabbed by the throat. Shivering in anger, Carter lifted him up and crackling bolts of lightning flashed along his arm. The electricity flowed down the limbs of the Doctor, gathered in his blackened hand, and finally discharged into Philip, who cried out in pain.  
Carter held the current flowing for a few seconds before dropping the Wraith back to the ground and kicking him in the side again. Smoke rose from Philips throat and spilled out of his mouth as he gasped and tried to catch his breath.  
"That was not a question," the Doctor continued, slowly pulling the iron stick from his belt. With every passing moment, the menace rose in his forced grin, and in panic David searched his thoughts for a way to help Philip. Slashing the stick thundered down on the Wraiths back.  
"Ah, Philip, just how did you come up with the idea of risking your life for this scum?" Carter asked, letting his weapon slap into his hand twice: "Was it Lisa's idea? Possibly. But then again, it sounds a lot like Sally, that bitch. I haven´t seen her in the fog since the Entities collapse and I wouldn´t exactly be surprised if she had come back as well."  
Carter emphasized the last word in a cruel tone and at the same time powerfully rammed his foot against the Wraith. Philip who had tried to get up, went down to the ground again, groaning in pain.  
"She´s always had a soft spot for the vermin, hasn´t she?"  
The Doctor was more speaking to himself than to Philip now.  
"Whatever. I'll take care of them as soon as I'm done with you."  
Again, the stick crashed down, and David was desperately trying to come with a plan. He had to do something. Anything. A moment later, he spotted Philips axe lying on the floor just behind the Doctor.  
"But now." The doctor crouched down again, grabbed the Wraith by the neck and pulled him up. "Now you´ll tell me where my subject is."  
"Just in the right place," Philip growled, pushing Carter away with all his power before reaching for the weapon David had thrown at him in the same moment. In one motion he caught the axe and let it fly towards the Doctor, who was just able to parry the attack with his stick.  
His coat flying around, he now proceeded to counterattack using all his force and tried to stab Philip right into the chest. The Wraith jumped backwards at the last moment, giving Carter time to turn around and rush toward the now revealed and defenceless David, his eyes burning in raging fury.  
As fast as possible Philip dove forward and hit the Doctor in the back. But the attack had been rushed and executed hastily and therefore failed to inflict any considerable injuries. What it did though was pull the Doctors attention back towards the Wraith and David took the opportunity to hide himself again.  
Roaring, Carter now pushed against Philip, covering him with a series of wild blows. The Wraith was able to block some of them, others he had to block and several times he was almost knocked of his feet. After another parried attack, the Doctor surprised Philip by thrusting his shoulder forward during a feinted lunge.  
Philip was thrown backwards, and his back slammed brutally against a hard brick wall, pushing all the air out of his lungs. Because of the bulk and power of the two killers, David had already expected to see the wall collapse, but nothing like that happened. Instead, it remained upright, hard and impenetrable, cutting of every possible route of retreat.  
Screaming wildly, the Doctor charged at the Wraith, who was only able to defend himself under greatest difficulty. Just like the first, the second blow missed, while the third had to be parried and the Doctor´s stick was caught in the hooks of Azarov´s spine.  
With a jerk, Carter pulled his weapon back and ripped Philips axe out of his hand. In shock, David watched the Wraith pull his arms up in an attempt to defend himself and dark blood splashed at the wall behind him. The blow had hit his upper arm and tore it from top to bottom.  
With a cry of pain Philip finally lost his balance and fell to the ground, Carter already raising his foot to ram it in the Wraith´s face, but he was pushed away at the same moment by an angry ex-football player who had stormed out of his cover and rammed the Doctor right into the side. Growling, the killer looked around for the new attacker and discovered David, who slowly realized that he had probably made a mistake.  
His face distorted by rage, the Doctor reached out and swung for the survivor, but David managed to dodge him. The next moment, however, the killer clenched his hand into a fist, charged it up with sparkling electricity and sent a devastating shockwave in the survivor´s direction.  
David was hit with full force. All air was pressed out of his lungs, as the Doctor´s stick crashed down on his chest. David heard his ribs break and he was thrown several meters through the air, before hitting the ground. where he remained cramped and powerless. Philip in the meantime had tried to get up, but a quick shockwave kept him down.  
"Unruly to the very end," the Doctor muttered, adjusting his coat and brushing off the dust, "I know your kind. They usually last the longest and deliver the best results. It will be a pleasure to host you on my table. But before we get to work, let´s wish Philip here a good night."  
Carter threateningly stood over the Wraith, who was barely able to lift his arm in defence anymore, and reached out for the fatal blow. The tip of the metal weapon glittered in the moonlight and Philip´s blood dripped from the cruel points that had been placed alongside it´s shaft. The Doctor's muscles tensed and just as he was about to let the stick end Philip´s life, a shadow flew down from one of the trees. The creature landed on Carters back and began to work on his face, using long, sharp claws.  
Carter cried out in pain and completely surprised he dropped his stick. With both hands he desperately reached for the creature, but he could not catch her. Giving him on last blow, the Hag jumped off and immediately ran to David, while the Doctor found himself on his knees, groaning in pain and his hands pressed in front of his face. Blood spurted out between his black fingers, but Lisa knew she had barely a moment to spare.  
Hastily, she picked up David from the ground and carried him towards Philip, who was about to pull himself onto his feet, using the wall as support. Hurriedly she threw the survivor on the Wraith´s shoulder, causing him to almost collapse again. Then, with a sharp claw, Lisa carved a symbol into the wall and black mist immediately condensed over the dark surface.  
"Lisa, what... what are you doing?" Philip stammered, struggling to keep David on his shoulder.  
"Lisa sends you home," the Hag replied, pulling at his arm. She could see the Doctor behind his shoulder, who had risen in pain and was now slowly turning his face at the three of them. Several cuts crossed his already disfigured face, one of which ran right through his right eye. Blood dripped to the ground as Carter stormed at Philip, screaming in blind anger.  
"Time to go," the Hag cackled, giving Philip a strong push that sent him straight into the black mist. Then she scratched over the symbol and ripped several lines across the rune. At the last moment, she jumped to the side before the Doctor broke through the dark cloud and slammed his weapon against the wall.  
Confused and blinded by fury, it took him a moment, before he understood what had happened. Desperate and half-blinded, Carter looked around and turned his head in all directions, searching for any indication of where his prey might have gone. When he could not detect anything and his defeat became clear, crackling bolts of light exploded into the surrounding area as he yelled angrily and struck the wall several times.  
Meanwhile, Lisa had taken herself up into the safety of the trees, sitting on a branch, hidden in the darkness and invisible to the eye. Silently, she watched the Doctor for a second before quietly climbing away.

Sally cautiously wandered through the forest. Her feet were only inches above the ground, deeper than usual, so that the tips of the blades of grass tickled her toes. The Nurse did not know why only now she had discovered that she still had some gravity left within herself. It was probably the influence of the Entity, which had stifled these thoughts for a long time and only the collapse of Sally's former master had allowed them to break free and return into her mind.  
Between the trees, the walls of the asylum appeared, and when Sally raised her head, she could see the place from which she had jumped down. She peered attentively along the walls, searching for any threats, before glancing up at the barred windows. The shadow of the cold walls sprouted dark memories, and in her head, Sally heard a terrifying, drawn-out scream from bygone times.  
There was nobody to see.  
Evan had probably left the building after patrolling his traps, Sally thought, slowly emerging from among the trees. The only question was, where to? She could see the traces the Trapper had left when he had entered the asylum, but it was more important in which direction he had gone afterwards. If she wanted to find him, those tracks would be her best hope.  
Sally turned right and began to circle the building. The Trapper was a cruel man, which was reflected in his steps. They were hard and heavy, racking up the earth and remaining recognizable for a long time. Especially here in the fog, where no breeze stirred, and nature seemed to be frozen in the present. Luckily, she herself did not leave any traces at all.  
As she rounded the asylum and looked for clues, the Nurse's thoughts wandered to Meg, Nea, and Anna. The three had not turned up yet and all she could to was hope that they were fine. Maybe Evan had spotted one of them and laid out the traps to catch the in the asylum, after luring them there.  
Sally shook her head. That was unlikely. As far as she knew, they had all come into the fog at the same time and Evan would hardly have had time to prepare his equipment for the rescue team. No, the traps were meant for David and Jake. The former had been in the Doctor's hands, and Sally doubted that Evan had not known about it, which hopefully meant that the latter had managed to elude Evan so far. Why else should he check his traps?  
The Nurse hovered around a corner, silent like the wind, and spotted a track leading from a window in the wall of the asylum across the narrow strip of grass and into the forest. The footprints had been pounded into the ground by heavy boots. It could only be Evan.  
Sally had bent down to inspect the tracks. Now she rose up again, nodding satisfied and peering into the trees. Evan was a dangerous and cruel man and although he had not found Jake yet, Sally still had to make sure no other survivor ended up in his hands. Besides, it was her only track. There were no other clues.  
She might even be able to persuade him to turn away from the Entity. In contrast to the Doctor, the Trapper had always been amenable to logical arguments, so it was quite possible that Sally could draw him on her side, or at least persuade him to stop his hunt. Maybe he was unsure, did not know what to do or how to escape the fog. Sally would offer him a way out.

Silently she went on and just as she was about to disappear between the trees, she glanced over her shoulder at the derelict wall, which the Entity had perpetuated as silent monument of her sorrow in the timeless reality of the fog. Then Sally looked ahead again.  
It was not long before suffocating darkness enveloped her as she was gliding through the forest, peering suspiciously in all directions. Sally had never experienced the fog in the role of the prey before, and even now she could hardly imagine what it must have felt like for a helpless girl like Claudette, when she was hunted through the darkness by merciless killers like herself. The Nurse had a debt to settle and she would do everything to make things right.  
The Entity had equipped Sally, among other things with improved vision in the dark, so she could still follow the Trapper´s tracks in front of her. Had she been a normal person, she would have already lost her way after a few steps and end up completely at the mercy of the killers. But she was no longer a normal person and so she traced the tracks deeper and deeper into the forest, sneaking between the trees and following the Trapper further and further into the fog.  
After a while, Sally noticed the flora begin to change around her. The trees stood closer and closer to each other with every metre she proceeded, and the grass grew higher and higher until it finally reached her knees. The temperature dropped slowly and only after some time did Sally realize that she was shivering.  
Confused, she wrapped her arms around her upper body and tried to remember the last time she had felt like this. As a killer, the Entity had stripped her of all body heat, so that she herself had never really felt cold, unlike the survivors, whom she had always found trembling, but not only because of fear.  
And there had been one specific arena, where the temperature had been especially harsh.  
Sally floated on for a while before a silhouette between the trees confirmed her guesses. A large wooden hut slowly emerged in the darkness, made of rough tree trunks and a stone foundation.  
Inside, Sally knew, there were all sorts of objects that suggested the existence of a child. There was a hobbyhorse and carved wooden dolls, while a big stove chased away the cold. Sally knew exactly who had lived here and once again she wondered what Anna had experienced before her fate in the fog.  
At any rate, the Trapper now seemed to have set up his quarters here, the tracks leading directly to the dwelling before disappearing into a black doorway. Sally drifted slowly toward the building, keeping out of sight as best she could and peering over her shoulder every now and then. She had to avoid being ambushed at all costs and she knew that Evan would try exactly that, had he somehow been informed about her or anyone´s arrival.  
It was risky, but if Sally wanted to know more, she would have to enter the cabin and search the inside, maybe even finding one of the survivors there. Before doing so however, she would wait and see if she could spot any sign of the Trapper. Something that would give away his position and tell her, if the was expecting a visitor. Maybe he would even leave and then her way would be free.  
The Nurse knelt down, allowing herself to leave her floating state and touch the ground with her feet. Again, she felt the damp earth between, which provided her with a surreal sense of security, while she was keeping her eyes on the house.  
For a while nothing happened, and Sally kept looking nervously over her shoulder, fearing an ambush. But there was nobody there. It was completely quiet, both in the shack and around it. Every now and then a raven croaked in the rafters, but apart from that, the building seemed empty and uninhabited.  
Maybe it was.  
Sally decided to circle the house and look for any traces the Trapper might have left when leaving the building. She got up and floated backwards into the forest, trying to stay behind trees and bushed blocking line of sight between her and the windows. Then she described a wide circle around the old house as her look shot from the ground to the hut and back again. It was not long before she had returned to her starting point.  
Evan was apparently still in Anna's old home or he had blurred his tracks while walking, but Sally thought it unlikely. Nevertheless, she had to do something. Sitting here and continuing to stare at the walls would not take her any further, and if Evan was really on the move, every second she kept waiting would increase the likelihood of him returning.  
Sally had to act.  
Slowly she began moving toward the house, leaving the protective thickets of the trees and appearing in the silver moonlight, where her shape was reflected in a muddy puddle on the ground.  
The Nurse kept her eyes on the house, and only once did she look back to make sure she was not being followed. Then she reached the walls of the building and approached a window to her left. As quietly as she could she climbed through the opening into the darkness.  
Inside, it was warm and stuffy, the ashes of a fire glowed in the oven and a gas lamp that probably came from the Autohaven Wreckers bathed the room into a pale light. At one of the walls Sally spotted a pile of firewood, while on the other side a hobby horse was leaning against the cold stone, flanked by a wooden figure representing a witch.  
Sally wondered if Anna had made the toy, before she brushed the thought aside and concentrated on her task. She still did not know if she was alone. Evan might still be in here and the faster she got her information, the better. She only wanted to know if Jake was in the Trapper's hands and if not, if there were any clues to his whereabouts.  
She looked around and saw a staircase that led down into the accursed basement, the Entity had always added to his arenas. Sally had always detested the place, but it had been a useful tool to trap the survivors and sacrifice them to the dark master.  
What was new, however, was the grille that blocked the passage. It lay vertically on the rectangular opening, made of coarse iron bars and fastened with large nails that had been driven into the ground underneath.  
Sally floated over the structure and knelt down to inspect the barrier. She quickly realized that there was no getting through here, unless one was strong enough to tear the bars out of the ground. Or one was able to teleport.  
Sally looked around again and considered using her power. This grille looked like it was guarding something or holding someone prisoner and she would bet her bone saw on that someone being Jake. Maybe he was trapped down there, abandoned in the darkness and stripped of any hope. There was only one way to find out.  
Just as Sally clenched her hand into a fist, she heard heavy footsteps right above her head. They moved to the right and then to the stairs that connected the upper floor to the ground floor. The big boots stomped hard on the wooden floor and Sally hurried to get away from the grate.  
She knew for sure that she did not have time to leave the room and if Evan was to discover her then she did not want to make the impression that she was snooping around. Hurriedly she hovered toward the table in the middle of the room, when the bulky shape of the Trapper appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
Evan stopped abruptly as he spotted Sally glancing around the room, pretending to just have entered through the door. He still had his grinning mask strapped in front of his face and his flesh was still pierced by cruel iron hooks. Even without moving, the Trapper remained an intimidating figure.  
"Sally," he said, and suspicion lay in his tone: "What a surprise."  
The Nurse slowly drifted toward him.  
"Good evening, Evan"  
"What are you doing here?", the Trapper asked.  
"Am I not allowed to visit old friends?"  
She hoped that Evan would not see through the admittedly weak lie, but she could not think of anything better. For a moment the Trapper's eyes locked on Sally. Then he nodded and pointed to the table in the middle of the room.  
"Of course you are, please sit down."  
Taking a deep breath, the Nurse struggled to hide her relief as she pulled back a chair and sat down on it. Casually, she put one leg over the other, watching Evan march to a nearby cupboard. The Trapper pulled out two glasses, came back to the table, set them down, and then went back again to fetch a dusty green bottle. Sally barely recognizing the fluid on the inside.  
"I didn´t know that Anna had a private bar in her house," she joked, trying to lighten the oppressive mood. Evan walked past her and sat down at the table, his eyes always clenched onto her. Skilfully he filled the glasses before placing the bottle on the table.  
"She doesn´t" the masked giant replied: "But you didn´t really believe that this retarded freak would appreciate a piece of culture like this schnapps, did you? No, no, I discovered this noble drop in the hold of the Pale Rose."  
Evan pushed one of the glasses toward her.  
"But I completely forgot: you have a soft spot for the bunny, not to mention our chainsaw idiot."  
Sally picked up the glass and inspected the beverage before answering.  
"I feel sorry for them, Evan. They´re not responsible for who they are."  
She turned her eyes to the Trapper.  
"But that's not the first time we´ve had this conversation."  
"No, it´s not"  
Evan laughed.  
"Well, those glasses won´t empty themselves."  
Casually, he reached up to the back of his head and opened the straps holding his mask in place. A moment later, the grinning visage clattered on the table, revealing the true face of the man the survivors knew only as the Trapper. Edged and scarred, a piercing look and a broad nose were the dominant features.  
"Come on, Sally. I know you're not happy with what the Entity did to your face, but you don´t have to hide it from me."  
A grin shot over his lips.  
"We are all monsters here."  
Sally hesitated for a moment before raising her hand and removing the pillowcase from her head. Like a waterfall, black hair fell on her shoulders as she turned her remaining eye on Evan. Then she raised the glass.  
"Monster!" the Trapper exclaimed, pouring the alcohol down his throat in seconds. A disgusting smell hit Sally's nose as she brought her own glass to her lips and took a swig. Disgusted, she grimaced and put the drink aside.  
"Alright, Sally", Evan said, after putting down his now empty cup: "How do you like my new home?"  
The Nurse let her eyes wander around and then replied, "I doubt Anna will give it up that easily. You know, she's very attached to this building."  
"And you know that I don't give a shit, about what Anna thinks or does.  
Evan emphasized the Huntress´s name with particular disgust.  
"The Entity is gone, as you surely have noticed. There is no one else to keep me away from her, and I have no problem with showing the freak where she belongs."  
"Then I hope you never cross her path again," Sally remarked as she tried catch a clear thought. Evan had lost none of his violence after the disappearance of the Entity, but at the same time he had not noticed the rescue party yet. Maybe he could still be reasoned with.  
"I hope so too," Evan replied, pouring out his second round, "for her sake. She probably left the fog, just like Lisa. The old bitch wanted to take one of the survivors with her, as if not enough of them had escaped already. She got in my way, can you believe it?"  
"I suppose you didn´t stand for it," Sally said in a deliberately indifferent tone, and Evan laughed, "Not at all. One quick stroke and there she crawled. Bought just enough time however for the one with the green jacket to lose me. You know the one?"  
Sally nodded. She knew who Evan was talking about.  
"But not for long," the Trapper continued. "A little later he stepped into one of my irons, the fool. All I had to do was pick him up. Got him chained up down there."  
Evan nodded his head on the grate above the basement stairs and took a self-satisfied sip. Sally followed his gaze, trying to look as indifferent as she tried to process the new information. So Jake actually was behind the bars and Evan did not sound like he was going to let him go. Anyway, she had to try.  
"You still follow the Entities call?" Sally asked, looking back at Evan, "Why? He´s history and there is nothing that forces you to torment this poor soul anymore."  
"No?" The Trapper answered, looking down at his glass. "I'm not so sure about that."  
The Nurse raised her eyebrows.  
"I mean, look at it, Sally. We´re killers. Our purpose, the mere reason for our existence, is the hunt for our prey. That's what the Entity made us, whether he still exists or not."  
"Evan, please listen to me," Sally said in shock, "you did not deserve that. Nobody deserves that. What the Entity did to us and what we did to them were terrible things. But they are things of the past. The Entity is gone and that does matter. We can be free if we want and live our own lives. We don´t have to kill anymore."  
"Do you really believe that?" Evan countered, standing up, "Besides, I don´t want to kill him. At least not right away. If I wanted, I would have done it right there. But why does it bother you, what I do with the bastard anyway?"  
Sally shook her head and followed the Trapper with her orange glowing eye.  
"Evan, you can´t be serious. Of course it bothers me what you do to him. Just as it bothers me what the Entity did to you. These hooks… that´s pain, you do not deserve."  
"You forget why he tortured us," Evan said. "Because we were weak. We were not strong enough to do our job and we paid the price. But I learned my lessons. Pity is for the weak, Sally, I hope you understand that someday."  
She looked up at him.  
"And what are you going to do now?"  
The Trapper was now right next to her, towering threating over Sally. After a moment of silence, he answered.  
"Revenge"  
"Evan, please, revenge won´t relieve your pain."  
"No, it won´t," the Trapper said, "but that's the way the world works. They fooled us over and over again, Sally, and if those bastards had cared a damn about our suffering, I would not have any hooks in my back today. They made their choice in countless trials and now they´ll reap what they sowed."  
He looked to the grid.  
"At least one of them."  
"What are you waiting for then?" Sally asked, "If you're so hungry for revenge, why are you trapping him down there?"  
"As I said," Evan replied, "Compassion is a weakness and it is this very weakness that will drive the others back into my hands. I know they´re the only ones who can get back in and nobody else. If Lisa´s in the real world, then they've probably heard about her and now know that two of their companions are still in her with me. But while we're at it, a question comes to mind, Sally. Where have you been the last days?"  
The Nurse reached for her bone saw, but Evan was faster. With the strength of a bear he turned her arm on her back and forced her upper body down on the table. A sharp scream escaped her lips, but Sally would not give up that easily. With a growl, she clenched her left hand into a fist and started summoning Spencer's last breath.  
But Evan spotted the ruse. Forcefully he yanked her back while pounding his knee against her head so that she was flung down to the floor. Before she could straighten up, the Trapper stepped with all his strength on her left arm and Sally could hear her own bones break. In agony she cried out, but a second later Evan had already grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.  
"And I´d already hoped you´d be smarter. Oh Sally, to get involved with the survivors... How many are here? Three? Four? All of them?"  
Sally did not answer. Instead she clenched her teeth, trying to free herself from Evan's iron grip. With her right foot she kicked against his knee and caused him to lose balance for a moment. It was not enough to escape however.  
Snarling, the Trapper pulled Sally around and dragged her toward the table, where he rammed her head into the wooden surface with all his might. Crashing, she hit the hard table top and her vision went dark. Then a second and a third time. After the fourth blow she was already gone, and it took two more, until the Trapper noticed that the Nurse did not move anymore.  
Growling, he threw Sally´s lifeless body to the ground and gave her one last powerful kick, breaking all the bones in her chest. Then he walked around the table and reached for his mask. The survivors were back in the fog. He had work to do.


	11. The Dance of the Hare

_beta reader:_ _shadowwing135_

 **The Dance of the Hare**

"Damn, I can´t see shit in this darkness."  
"Use your Tac Light."  
"And what you think I´m doing? Fuck!"  
The FBI agent looked annoyed to the ground and tried to regain his balance by reaching for a tree. To do so, he had to take his left hand off his weapon.  
"Keep your guard up, Brewster, you heard what the boss said," the sergeant urged  
"Yes, sir"  
The agent turned his attention back to the forest. For several hours already the five-man squad was stomping through the darkness, with the mission to look for survivors, killers and strange occurrences. Each event was to be reported immediately.  
"Hey, sarge, you really believe all the shit the boss told us?"  
"Yes, O'Sullivan, I do."  
"I just mean… all the talk of monsters and beings and other worlds. Where the hell does that even come from?"  
"I don´t know, but it seems like a big deal," the commander said, who was in the middle of the line. "With all the manpower the bureau has mustered, it must be a serious threat. And if the boss wanted to tell us a fairy tale, he could have come up with a better one."  
"So it's believable ´cause it's unbelievable?"  
"Yup"  
"Shit, that makes sense somehow. Now I am scared."  
"There's no reason for that, O'Sullivan," the sergeant admonished. "We're not on our own. The whole forest´s crawling with emergency personnel. All we gotta to do is signal and the cavalry comes charging around the corner."  
"I hear something," the man on the left hissed and the entire squad stopped dead at the same time. Immediately, the soldiers went to their knees and each one of them automatically covered a different angle. With raised weapons they peered between the trees.  
The flashlights of the agents fought bravely against the night, but they could barely penetrate the darkness around them. It covered the forest like a veil, making every bush look like a danger and every tree like a giant. Without a word, the five men waited.  
"I don´t hear anything, are you sure?"  
"Yes, damn it, there was something!"  
Like a gun shot, the sound of a breaking twig cut through the silence, and instinctively the men turned in the direction the noise had come from.  
"Swarm out," the sergeant ordered, "hold your fire until I give the order."  
"Yes, sir"  
"Yes"  
"What if it´s another patrol?"  
"Then we would see their lights," the officer replied, "go"  
The team fanned out into a long line and the barrels of their weapons all pointed in the same direction now. The Tac Lights flashed into the night, and after a signal from the commander, the group started to move forward. The men on the flanks looked left and right, while the officer regularly glanced over his shoulder.  
"Stop," the sergeant commanded, as a dark figure appeared between the trees. It had a slim, tall shape, seemed to limp and obviously carried something heavy on its shoulder. A moment later, it fell on all fours and held out a hand to the agents.  
"Don´t shoot. We're from the rescue team. We´re wounded"

Claudette opened her eyes. Dazed by sleep she needed a few seconds before she remembered that she was in the Fairfield´s house. Yawning she propped herself up on her elbows turned her head to the side, where she spotted a television. Moments later, Claudette noticed that she was still on the couch where she and Dwight had watched a series last night. She must have nodded off.  
Someone had put a blanket over her body so that she would not freeze overnight, however, the fabric could not do anything against the cramped neck, that had been caused by the unusual sleep position. Still dizzy, Claudette rolled back the blanket and swung her feet to the floor while rubbing her sore nape. Then she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and with a second yawn she stood up.  
"Good morning", a high voice greeted behind her back and Claudette turned around. She spotted Elizabeth Fairfield carrying cutlery from the living room table into the kitchen. Apparently, the family had already had breakfast.  
"Morning," Claudette murmured sleepily: "What… what time is it?"  
Dwight's mother looked at her watch and said, "About a quarter past nine."  
A quarter past nine was not that late. Dwight's father had probably already gone to work, but the day had just begun. Claudette was glad she had not been embarrassed as a late riser in front of the Fairfields.  
"Thanks again for your hospitality."  
"Your most welcome, my dear. Who would we be to turn you down after we offered three monsters a roof over their heads?"  
Claudette chuckled briefly and started to help with the cutlery, but Elizabeth immediately took the dishes from her hand.  
"Now don´t you dare touching these plates. You just got up. Here, I'll make you a coffee. Or tea? "  
"No, please, that's not necessary."  
"Coffee or tea?"  
Claudette sighed and sat down.  
"Coffee, but only if I'm allowed to clean up afterwards."  
"Out of the question."  
Elizabeth disappeared into the kitchen and a little later Claudette heard the whistling of a coffee machine before Dwight's mother returned, carrying a steaming cup toward her. She put the drink in front of the Canadian and then sat down opposite Claudette, who shyly took a sip.  
"Now you have to tell me a little something, Claudette," Elizabeth began the conversation and studied the girl with attentive eyes. Claudette did not quite know what the woman wanted from her and asked carefully: "About what?"  
"Well, about you," Dwight's mother replied, straightening her chair, "Since you've all entered here one after the other, you've always been so quiet. I've already talked to almost everyone else, Meg, Alberto, even Sally. But I´ve yet to hear anything from you."  
"I'm just not the talkative kind, I think," Claudette replied with a shy smile. "And I'm not that interesting anyway."  
"Oh, nonsense!", Elizabeth replied: "No one´s uninteresting. Your parents told me yesterday that you came here to study."  
"Botany," Claudette nodded.  
"There you have it. There is hardly a more exciting life than that of a young student."  
"I don´t know," the Canadian mumbled, "I mean, I'm not exactly the exemplary student you might imagine. I live alone in an apartment in the city centre, which I just leave for groceries or university. I hardly have any acquaintances, let alone friends." Claudette stared uncertainly into the black darkness of her coffee. "I'm not the type who can handle other people terribly well."  
"Well, at least Dwight seems to be taken with you in a good manner."  
"Really?"  
Claudette raised her head.  
"Why, surely. Who do you think covered you so nicely last night?"  
The Canadian answered nothing, so Elizabeth continued.  
"Don´t go too strictly to court with yourself, Claudette. Trust me, you´ve no reason to feel insecure. Just be yourself."  
"People have been telling me that for years," Claudette said bitterly.  
"Then there´s gotta be something to it, right?" Elizabeth smiled: "Just think about how you cured... what was her name ... Lisa! How you patched up Lisa! That was a quick and flawless operation and don´t you think anybody could have done it."  
"Meg could have done it."  
"But she didn´t," Dwight's mother insisted. "You did."  
"Thanks... I..."  
Again Claudette was searching for words. It felt soothing to be complimented, but as always, she did not quite succeed in phrasing her feelings. However, she did not have to, because the next moment Dwight came tumbling down the stairs into the living room, shouting: "Claudette, Claudette, wake up!"  
He paused in the doorway when he spotted the empty couch and only a moment later he discovered Claudette sitting with his mother at the table.  
"Good morning," he said, "you're already awake. Good."  
"Dwight, what's up?" Claudette asked and immediately got the answer.  
"They got David. He´s out."

Dwight, Feng and Claudette hurried across the meadow toward the FBI's large tents. Dwight had notified Ace on his way to the western woods, but the Argentinean was downtown and would take a while to reach the site. Therefore, only the three of them approached the yellow barrier, where they were immediately stopped by an armed policeman.  
"Please step back. There is nothing to see here. "  
"I know," Feng answered: "we just want... "  
"It's for your own safety."  
Dwight stepped forward and put a note in the officer's face. The man read the manuscript for a moment and then frowned, before he concluded: "If the Sheriff allows it."  
With these words, he lifted the yellow tape and stepped aside so that the three survivors could pass.  
"Where is the wounded man?" Claudette asked in passing.  
"You are well informed," the policeman said. "I think they took care of him in that tent over there. Haven´t seen him since."  
The Canadian looked worried in the direction shown, while Dwight thanked the officer and then took the lead. Two heavily armed FBI agents with bullet-proof vests and assault rifles gave the three a suspicious look, but they were not stopped anymore. They hurried around the big tent. Before they could enter it however they found on a bench an all too familiar figure.  
"Philip," Feng shouted, and the Wraith lifted its head as he heard his name. Hurriedly, the three ran towards him and Claudette realized that a bandage had been wrapped around his arm. Red stains indicated a serious injury.  
"Where´s David?", Feng wanted to know immediately: "Is he okay?"  
Philip just silently pointed at the tent behind his back before answering, "I don´t know. They´ve been treating him for some time now. But the doctors are expecting that he'll pull through."  
Claudette glanced at the white tarpaulin that blocked the view before exchanging a worried look with Dwight. David had been rescued from the fog, that was a success, but he was still in grave danger. At least he was not dead yet.  
"What about Jake?" Dwight asked next, but Philip just shrugged. "No idea. We didn´t find any traces of him, but it's quite possible that Evan has him."  
Feng gasped in shock while Dwight kept asking, "So the others are still in the fog trying to free him?"  
"Possibly. I don´t know"  
"What do you mean, you don´t know?"  
Feng sat down beside him on the bench.  
"Philip, what happened?"  
"During our travel into the fog, we were separated," the Wraith responded, looking directly into her eyes, "We came out in different places. Every single one of us I believe. After some time, I found Lisa and a little while later we stumbled over David, but Carter had already caught him. Luckily, we were able to outsmart him."  
"And what about the others?" Claudette asked, involuntarily grabbing Dwight's forearm. Philip stared at the ground again. "We met Sally, but she was alone. A little while later, Carter caught up with us, beat me up and shocked David."  
Philip raised his arm and pointed at his injury, before he continued.  
"We don´t know what happened to Nea, Meg and Anna."  
Dwight cursed silently as Claudette's grip on his forearm tightened.  
"Damn, why did I just let her go," the Canadian said worriedly, turning to Dwight, "Meg doesn´t know what she's doing. She just lost her mother. She... She... "  
"Shhhh," Dwight tried to comfort her and grabbed Claudette's upper arms. "Calm down. It won´t help them if we start losing our heads now."  
"But I let her go."  
"That was her decision," Dwight reminded her, looking Claudette directly in the eye, where he saw shallow tears.  
"If she doesn´t come back..." the girl muttered, "I could never forgive myself."  
Closing Claudette in a hug, Dwight answered, "I'm sure she's okay."

Meg slowly trudged along the path that Max was cutting through the undergrowth with his strong legs in front of her. She kept her head down, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain that shot through her left shoulder at each step.  
With the right hand, the athlete held the bandage in place, wondering if wounds in the fog could become inflamed as well and cause diseases like in the real world. It had never happened before, but the Entity, that had kept them alive was gone. Maybe she had to worry.  
Meg glanced over her shoulder and realized that the cornfields had already disappeared among the trees of the forest. Darkness had closed around the weird duo, that limped awkwardly through the thicket.  
Max was still ahead, stopping and waiting for the athlete every now and then while Meg struggled to keep her pace. But with every step she became weaker. Hopefully they would soon reach the asylum and hopefully they would meet Sally, Philip, Anna, Lisa or Nea there. Meg did not know which side Max would choose if they ran into the Trapper or the Doctor and she begged that they did not meet either of them. She would not have the strength to run away.  
The athlete let out a suppressed scream as she stumbled over a root and crashed hard against a tree trunk. Max, who was already several meters ahead, turned around and looked at her briefly, before hurrying back toward her.  
Meanwhile, Meg tried to pull herself up on one of the branches, which proved to be difficult with only one arm and exhausted legs. With a thump, Max dropped his hammer and chainsaw into the grass, freeing both his hands to help her up.  
Muttering her name several times, the killer leaned down and grabbed Meg by her sweater. Clumsily, he pulled her up and put her back on her feet, sending a painful sting through her shoulder. She clenched her teeth, but she knew that Max only meant well for her.  
"Thanks," she gasped, putting her right hand against the tree. "Thanks, Max, I… I think I need a break. Just a short while."  
Breathing heavily, she now leaned her back against the trunk and slowly slipped back down into a sitting position. The Hillbilly kept his expectant gaze on her, but after a moment he seemed to understand. Grunting her name, he picked up his tools from the ground and then plummeted to the floor next to her. Sitting in the grass, he began to tinker on his chainsaw while Meg rested.  
Exhausted she put her head back and closed her eyes. The stuffy air of the fog refused to properly fill her lungs, and she missed the clear, piercing breath of cold winter nights. Lost in thought, the athlete remembered all the jogging sessions that she had undertaken in the earliest morning hours.  
More often than the darkness had still covered the city and not a single trace had crossed the fresh snow in the streets. She had been the first to set a foot on the white blanket, and with every step, cool air had flowed through her lungs.  
A scratching sound pulled Meg back into the present and when she turned her head, she spotted Max cleaning his chainsaw of dirt and grime with a small stone. Carefully he drove along the grooves and corners and then checked with his thumb, to see if he had caught every last stain. Meg could not help smiling as she realized that in the end, everyone had some hobby. She liked running, Nea liked Graffiti and Max just liked chainsaws. And as it looked, he was also quite happy with it.  
"Hey, Max?"  
The Hillbilly stopped and looked up.  
"Who taught you that?"  
Max turned his head in her direction and looked at her questioningly. Obviously, he did not know what Meg was talking about, so she nodded at his chainsaw.  
"I mean all this technology. You seem to have quite a talent for it, but someone must have shown it to you. Who was it? Was it Evan?"  
Max shook his head vigorously.  
"Philip?"  
Again, he shook his head.  
"But it wasn´t Sally, right?"  
Max patted his chest and grunted his own name twice.  
"You taught that yourself? All on your own?"  
He nodded wildly, obviously pleased that Meg had understood.  
"My respect," the athlete said, looking forward again. "When I think how long it took us to understand the generators… And that was just about putting in some parts somewhere."  
Again she put her head back and closed her eyes.  
"But then again, you weren´t being hunted, right?"  
Max shook his head and turned back to his work. For a while, Meg just heard the scratching of the little pebble before she took a deep breath and decided, "I think we should go on, Max."  
The Hillbilly reacted immediately and was already on his feet, when Meg prepared herself to get up. Hurriedly he came to help her and again he pulled her upwards, so that Meg's wound protested painfully, before he took the lead and ran into the forest.  
The athlete set out to follow him, relieved to notice that the short break had worked wonders. Her legs felt powerful again and stood securely on the ground. Meg raised her head and looked after Max, whose ugly hump she could barely see disappearing between two bushes.  
Running as fast as she could, she tried to keep up with Max, but it was in vain. After a minute he came back and waited a few meters ahead of her, until she had reached him, whereupon he immediately rushed onward into the thicket.  
It seemed to Meg that hours had passed before the walls of the Crotus Prenn Asylum appeared among the trees. Max had already spotted them and hobbled hastily towards the athlete as he excitedly pointed towards the dilapidated building.  
"I´ve seen it," Meg nodded and stopped. She wondered if she should enter the asylum or keep out and watch from a safe distance. Meg had already expected to be able to discover somebody at first glance, but now that she was standing in front of the lifeless walls, a cold shiver ran down her spine.  
She had somehow hoped to find Sally here, though she knew the odds were relatively small. But where should she go? She had no trace, no clue to help her locate her comrades and she was completely alone. Well, not completely alone, after all, Max was at her side.  
She looked at the Hillbilly, who returned her gaze expectantly. Obviously, he was waiting for a new order, a new task he could solve. Or maybe he just wanted some recognition for the successful completion of hid last quest.  
"Well done," Meg whispered, "Thank you."  
Max responded by nodding happily and stammering her name several times before glancing briefly at the asylum. Then he looked back at his companion, as if to ask, "And what now?"  
Meg shook her head, glanced over her shoulder, and thought for a little while. Then she decided and said, "Now we have to get in there. If someone´s here, they´re probably hiding so they won't be found by the Trapper or the Doctor. I mean by Evan or Herman."  
"Sally," Max grunted, pointing at the building.  
"Sally," Meg confirmed and started walking toward the asylum: "If she's there, we have to find her, Max. But keep the noise down, alright?"  
She heard Max softly mumble her name behind her and before he followed her. Meg was still not sure how well the Hillbilly spoke English. On the one hand, he barely uttered a word - so far, it had only been names - but on the other, he still seemed to understand just about every sentence she addressed to him.  
The two approached the asylum and Meg glanced upwards. Dark and threatening, the walls loomed above her and seemed to be coming down on her as she set foot on the steps at the main entrance.  
The air became stifling as soon as the athlete entered the interior of the building and her footsteps echoed off the blank walls. Left and forgotten, the corridors lay in front of her. Nothing moved, no air brushed over Megs skin and no vermin crawled along the walls. The fog was a truly dead place.  
"Okay, Max," the athlete muttered, trying to calm herself. "Let's take a look."  
She glanced down the corridors, turning her head from left to right. Then she decided on a direction and followed the corridor until she came to a turnoff. Both paths were blocked by unlocked doors, but Meg did not need to open them to know what she would find behind. The left led into a kind of treatment area, while to the right there as a series of empty cells. Both spooky places.  
Meg turned left as she barely expected to find Sally or anyone else in the murky cell section. They would rather be hiding in the less depressing areas of the Asylum, or ... on the roof!  
When the thought flashed through her mind, Meg wanted to hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. The roof would provide excellent an excellent overview while being a good hiding place. It was perfect.  
Determined, she pushed against the door on her left, her hand already on the door handle, and stepped into the rooms beyond. Here and there a lightbulb flickered on the ceiling, but in most rooms the darkness had settled like mould.  
Max followed Meg, who now ran energetically through the building and was looking for a staircase. She already knew the building from the trials and was pretty sure, that there was a ladder somewhere, which would lead her up onto the roof.  
Hurriedly she rounded a corner, only to be grabbed by Max at the shoulder in the same moment. With an iron grip, he had reached for her and held her back while adrenaline rushed through her veins. Had he changed his mind about her friendship? Damn, why were his fingers so tight?  
"Meg," the Hillbilly growled and pulled her back so that she almost fell off her feet. The athlete turned around and looked at the killer, who threateningly towered over her.  
"Max?" She asked nervously and in a trembling voice, "What's going on?"  
To answer the Hillbilly gestured briefly with his arm and then pointed past Meg on the floor in front of her. As the athlete followed his gaze, she spotted a black, rusty beartrap concealed in a dark tuft of grass, where it was well camouflaged. If Max had not stopped her, she would probably have stepped right into it.  
"Shit"  
Meg cursed and sighed in relief. For a moment the Hillbilly´s unexpected action had filled her with panic and panting, she tried to calm her heartbeat. Meanwhile, Max repeated her name twice and Meg turned back to him.  
"Damn, Max, I think... I think you just saved me a lot of pain."  
Max nodded happily and pointed at the trap again, before placing a hand over his face like a mask.  
"You're right," Meg replied, "If his traps are here, maybe he's close too. Fuck!"  
The athlete looked around but could not find any more traps or clues that hinted towards the presence of the Trapper. Worried, she shook her head.  
"That's not a good sign," Meg murmured: "But what's ever been good in this damned fog? Come on, Max, we gotta look for the roof. Maybe we'll see more from there."  
Carefully Meg walked around the trap and then continued on her way, her eyes now always focused on the ground in front of her. If she stepped into one of those gruesome gadgets, it would most likely mean her end. She had already lost enough blood and Meg was not sure if her worn body could bear another serious injury without immediate treatment. Slowly but surely it dawned on her that Max had probably just saved her life.  
Turning around a corner, she spotted the steps of a staircase at the end of the corridor, and with an expression of grim triumph she set off. Max was right behind her and kept looking over his shoulder. Thus, it was almost impossible for a potential attacker to sneak up on them.  
Even though it seemed strange to her, Meg felt safer with each passing minute in the presence of the Hillbilly. Like an attentive watchdog, he followed her and saw to it, that she was not harmed.  
Just as she set foot on the lowest step, Meg was struck with shame about the thought that had just passed through her mind. Although Max could barely articulate himself and might not really look like a human being anymore, it still seemed ungrateful to compare him to an animal.  
Shaking her head, Meg brushed her conscience aside and focused on the present. There were other problems to solve than the moral question of whether or not it was unfair to equate Max with a watchdog.  
The athlete hurried up the steep steps and found herself a little later in front of a dark door. A light push showed her that it was not locked, but it took a bit of force to wrest a twist from the rusted hinges. Squeaking like a dying rat, the door swung open to reveal the roof of the Crotus Prenn Asylum.  
In the middle of the area was a dome that Meg knew was above the central treatment room, but otherwise the area was completely empty. Only a rickety metal fence ran along the edge of the roof.  
Slowly, Meg stepped out onto the flat plane and turned her head in all directions. After a few metres the fog already blocked her sight and she could not even see the farm where she and Max had started their journey.  
"Good evening"  
Meg´s breath stuttered for a second and Max, who had just stepped out of the stairwell behind her, shout around in the direction of the unexpected voice. A hunchbacked figure sat cross-legged on the little house just above the stairwell, looking at the newcomers with a big grin  
"Damn, Lisa," the athlete cursed: "I just had a heart attack."  
"Then Maxie will have to keep old Lisa company", the Hag cackled and then giggled happily about her own joke. Meanwhile Meg shook her head with a still throbbing heart, but Max seemed delighted to meet their new companion.  
"Lisa," he grunted loudly and approached the small hut. The Hag reached down with one of her paws and caressed the Hillbilly´s hairy head benevolently, which he seemed to enjoy to the fullest.  
"Lisa," Meg mingled after a moment, "Please tell me you´re not alone."  
"Yes, Lisa is all alone, all alone", the Hag replied: "But no, not anymore, no, no. Now you two are here."  
"Does that mean you too landed in the fog on your own?"  
Lisa nodded.  
"Fuck" Meg swore, clenching her teeth as a painful throb passed through her wound. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn´t you be looking for Jake, David or the others?"  
"Oh, but Lisa had already found them."  
"Really?" Meg listened up. "Where?"  
"Sally said to Lisa, wait at the Crotus Prenn Asylum," the Hag replied, "Yes, yes, she did, right before Lisa sent back David and Philip."  
"You found David?"  
The Hag nodded again.  
"Yup"  
"Oh Lisa, that´s a big load of my mind," Meg sighed and tilted her head back. For the first time since her arrival in the fog, she felt something like true hope. Hope, that her mission was not doomed to failure and she would eventually leave alive. But it was not quite that far yet.  
"Why did you send Philip out?" Meg asked, "He wasn´t hurt, was he?"  
"Yes," Lisa cackled: "Herman, that snotty-nosed brat, gave him one with his iron stick. But he'll survive."  
"So the Doctor knows we're here?"  
"Mhm, he knows"  
"Damn, that's bad news," Meg murmured: "Lisa, do you have any idea where Sally has gone? Or where the others are? Nea, Anna or Jake? "  
"Nothing", the Hag answered: "Lisa knows nothing. But Sally said she would come back here, yes, yes."  
The bang of a pistol echoed through the fog and as if on command, all three turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Lisa got up and peered into the darkness, while Max stared helplessly at Meg, but the survivor had only one thought in mind.  
Nea!

Attentively the Swede let her eyes wander over the densely covered forest ground, but Nea could not spot anything. She had lost the track. Behind her, Anna turned her head in all directions and shot suspicious glances into the darkness, always on guard against possible ambushes.  
The moon stood high in the sky, pouring its pale light like a shroud over the landscape. Nea sighed and turned to the Huntress.  
"That's it," she said: "The track is losing itself here, I´ve no idea which way he went."  
Anna glanced at the Swede for a moment before looking over her shoulder and then taking a step towards her.  
"Nearby," the hiller said, "believe House."  
She raised her big axe and pointed over Nea's shoulder right into the forest. The Swede glanced in the direction and tried to spot something, but her eyes were hardly able to penetrate the darkness between the trees. Suspiciously she turned back to Anna.  
"A house?"  
The Huntress nodded.  
"Whose house?"  
"Anna House" came the answer and the killer tapped her free hand against her chest: "Mother lived. Now it standing here. Anna alone."  
"Your house?" Nea asked, glancing in the direction again: "Damn Anna, I didn´t know that the Entity brought your house into fog. But it makes sense, Sally's lunatic asylum is here too. And you're sure it's in that direction?"  
The Huntress shook her head before saying, "Just believe. But Evan maybe hiding."  
"You're right," Nea answered, "Maybe the bastard took up residence there."  
She looked briefly back in the direction shown before addressing Anna.  
"All right, Anna, we're doing the following. We try to find your house and see if Evan´s there. He mustn´t see us, so only attack if we´re spotted, okay?"  
Meanwhile, Anna had squatted to be at eye level with the Swede and now nodded vigorously. She had listened attentively and had understood.  
"If he isn´t there, we look around and try to find clues. Just like in the big hall, remember? When he's there, we'll wait until he fucks off, alright?"  
Anna nodded again, and a grin crossed her lips. Despite the admittedly desperate circumstances, Nea could not help but smile back. Already a while ago, the Swede had noticed that she got along really well with Anna and together they formed an excellent team.  
"Well, then," Nea decided, "let's go."  
Anna nodded with a determined growl and got up, while Nea took the lead. The killer followed her through the undergrowth. Every now and then the cawing of a raven echoed through the darkness, but they were only isolated calls, and they hardly announced an approaching danger. Nevertheless, both Anna and Nea kept throwing attentive glances in all directions.  
Above all, Nea paid special attention to the ground at her feet, as she had learned during many past trials that the Trapper used to lay his irons in the most inconspicuous places. Even though he had focused on generators and exits at the beginning, Evan MacMillan had soon turned to more perfidious strategies. Dark spots, possible hiding places, the paths between generators, nothing had been safe from him and Nea could still vividly remember the pain his beartraps were able to cause.  
With a growl Anna drew the Swede's attention at her and then pointed right into the forest. There, among the trees and bushes, Nea spotted the wooden wall of a building and once again she thanked heaven for Anna´s sharpened senses. On her own she would have probably walked right past the house.  
"House there," Anna whispered and the two took cover behind some trees. The Huntress looked questioningly at Nea, who nodded and answered: "I see it. Let's get closer. But quietly."  
Carefully avoiding any source of noise, the survivor and the killer began stalking toward the building. Nea admired how silently and skilfully Anna maneuvered through the forest, producing absolutely no sound and almost resembling a hunting lioness in her movements. The Swede felt almost stupid beside her as she stumbled comparatively awkward through the undergrowth and focused her attention more on the ground than on her target. Anna, however, never let her prey out of sight.  
After a short while the two had already reached the wall of the house, that Nea had meanwhile recognized from the trials. She had used the cabin as a hiding spot or was looking for tools or medicine while her friends had been sacrificed outside. Nea had never realized that this was Anna's dwelling, but now that she thought about it, the place suited her quite well.  
At first glance, it was rough and ugly, but the closer one looked, the more one could see the details, the attention and dedication that Anna put into her home, even though she was far from having the necessary skills or knowledge for it.  
Carefully Nea raised her head and peered through a window. She could barely see anything, but the house seemed deserted. Nothing stirred and Nea was sure that she would have noticed a tall brute like the Trapper.  
"I don´t think there's anyone in there," Nea mumbled and after a moment's thought, she climbed through the window. Anna cocked her head in surprise, but then she followed the survivor. After all, Nea knew what to do.  
The interior of the refuge was covered by darkness and the air smelled of old wood. Nea wrinkled her nose and looked around, though her eyes had not yet adjusted to the dim light. Luckily, she was no stranger to this place, so she did not have to orientate herself and could focus on looking for clues, tracks, or anything else that would tell her if anyone had been here. It was quite possible that the Trapper had dropped by, but maybe David or Jake had sought shelter here as well.  
Anna had meanwhile climbed into the room behind her and was now walking around the Swede. She let her gaze glide over the walls, furnishings, and objects, spinning slowly around her own axis. In the meantime, Nea moved toward the central table and silently wished for her eyes to be as suited for the dark as Anna´s.  
Everything she saw was nothing more than a blurred canvas of black shades, but then she spotted an unusual bulge on the floor. No, that was no bulge. There was someone lying beside the table. Nea cautiously walked around the piece of furniture and knelt beside the body, but she had already realized with horror who was lying in front of her.  
"Fuck, Sally," she called, and adrenaline rushed through her body. The Nurse lay completely lifeless on the ground, head uncovered and face down.  
"Sally? Hey! Damn, Anna, come here."  
The Huntress immediately appeared behind Nea, and when her eyes fell on the nurse's motionless body, she threw her axe aside and knelt down too.  
"Sally?" Anna whispered visibly frightened and nudged her old friend. Nea tried to control her shock and with trembling hands she checked if the Nurse was still among the living, putting a hand to her neck and searching for a pulse. The killer's skin was freezing cold and Nea felt a liquid, so she hastily withdrew her fingers. She didn´t even have to look to know it was blood.  
"No, no, no," Nea muttered in despair, "No, Sally, no. Anna, help me turn her over."  
Together, they placed the nurse in a supine position, with Anna pulling the torso to the right and Nea stabilizing her head. More blood wetted her hands, and as she brushed aside Sally's hair, she discovered several blazing wounds on her forehead. Something had hit her face repeatedly, and no matter how much Nea hated the thought, those injuries were clearly of the fatal kind.  
"No," Nea cursed and stood up in disbelief, "No, Sally, shit, shit, shit."  
Fear squeezed her heart as she realized that they had just lost a member of their team. Sally was dead, and nothing could change it. Nea turned away.  
Behind her she could hear Anna growl, unable to deal with the situation. Sally had always been so strong, she had always known what to do and had helped Anna since they had first met in the fog. Sally had been her beacon, her guide, who she could follow. Now she was gone, and Anna did not know how to continue.  
Meanwhile the Swede stumbled a few steps through the room. Thoughts darted through her mind, and every second her fear increased, already manifesting in form of a dull stomach-ache.  
Sally was dead.  
Their leader was dead.  
Someone must have killed her.  
What now?  
Was this someone still around?  
It had to be the Trapper.  
Did he know that they were here?  
Nea wanted to scream loudly, but the broad hand that had suddenly dropped over her mouth closed so tightly she could not give out the slightest squeak. A strong arm wrapped around her upper body and jerked her back so that she lost her balance.  
Staggering, the Swede was pulled out of the cabin and onto the meadow in front of the main entrance in seconds, as a new wave of adrenaline shot through her body, blurring her thoughts and exploding her fear into sheer panic. On and on she was pulled and desperately Nea tried to break free. She wanted to call for Anna, but she was silenced.  
A strong blow to the back of her head robbed her of her senses for a moment and she could only feel someone grabbing her leg and pulling it to the right. Just as she regained full consciousness again, Nea heard a mechanical snap and a burning pain shot through her lower leg as her bones were caught between the cruel teeth of a bear trap.  
The hand over her mouth had disappeared and Nea gave a sharp, drawn-out cry of pain. Through a curtain of tears, she recognized the grinning mask of the Trapper, who was triumphantly standing in front of her.  
"Now who do we have here?" the killer asked mockingly: "A little bird?"  
Nea responded with lightning speed and immediately pulled the pistol from her gun belt. The pain in her leg nearly blinded her and numbed her senses, but she felt the metal handle of the handgun and the Trapper was less than a meter away from her. There was no way she could miss him.  
With clenched teeth, the Swede curled her index finger, but just as she pulled the trigger, another blow hit her hand and the weapon flew into the grass. A shot broke loose, but flashed somewhere into the forest, useless and ineffective.  
"It's not gonna be that easy, birdie," the Trapper laughed, jamming his foot against her chest so that Nea was thrown backwards on the floor. The trapped leg, however, was unable to move and twisted into an unnatural position, which elicited another scream from the Swede.  
"Nea?" a worried voice asked, and the Trapper turned around.  
"And now we´ve also got the attention of the bunny," Evan MacMillan said: "The bunny, which unfortunately failed to keep an eye on his little bird."  
Anna had stopped in the doorway to her house and watched the scene motionless. Her axe was lying in her hand again and as the Trapper continued, she bared her teeth and flashed growling into a defensive position.  
"Oh, Anna," the Trapper shouted, "If only you had been a little more cautious, I probably wouldn´t have been able to pull her off you so easily. But you messed up, as we´re all used to. You filthy freak!"  
Anna still did not move from her spot or left the Trapper out of sight for a second. Meanwhile, Nea had reared up, half fainting, trying to free her leg from the iron jaws. She had no chance. Sobbing and with tears in her eyes, she glanced at Anna.  
"I could´ve already guessed that Sally got you involved," the Trapper shouted. "You're stupid enough, aren´t you? I´ll warn you, come one step closer and I'll have to show you again who's wearing the breeches around here."  
The Trapper laughed cruelly.  
"And who´s not. You remember, Anna?"  
The Huntress had begun to tremble all over her body and could barely hold her axe still. She was obviously caught in panic and the Trapper seemed to enjoy it to the fullest. What had that sick bastard done to her? Anna let out a menacing growl, but she did not attack.  
"That's what wenches such as you need," the masked killer mocked, "A strong man to show them who´s calling the shots. I thought you got that at our last rendezvous, but quite obviously I wasn´t thorough enough. No matter, freak, we´ve got time. Your little bird´s going nowhere."  
He rammed the pommel of his rusty weapon against Nea´s head, which blurred her vision again, but at the same time Anna tore one of her throwing axes from her belt and threw it with all her strength toward the Trapper.  
The whole action went so fast that he barely had time to react and only at the last moment was he able to fend off the projectile with his weapon. Even before he had regained his balance, Anna had already charged at him with a furious cry and was now raising her axe to a head-splitting blow.

Dwight opened the door and stepped aside to make room for Feng and Claudette. Silently, the three entered the house and got rid of their coats at the entrance, before they went into the living room.  
It had begun to rain during their way from the western woods back into the city. The sky had been darkened by grey clouds, that had approached Waltonfield from the east and then emptied themselves over the town. At first it had only been a light drizzle, but meanwhile the weather had grown into a full-blown storm.  
Thick drops pattered against the windows and Claudette was glad to finally be back in the warm. At the same time, she could not rip her thoughts from her friends, who were still trapped in the fog and might be hunted or tortured right now. Maybe even...  
She shook her head and refused to think about it. They're fine, Dwight had said, and Claudette was eager to believe him.  
"bastard weather," Feng mumbled and sat down at the big table while Claudette turned on the lights. Dwight went to the kitchen to make tea. The hot beverage was drunk at the Fairfield´s on all occasions and especially during a gale like this, Claudette gladly fell into tradition.  
"You think David's okay?" Feng asked, as the Canadian sat down next to her.  
"Of course," Claudette answered. "The doctor said he´s stable and no longer in danger. He´ll be fine, you´ll see."  
Feng nodded.  
"If only they had let us through to him. So that we could see him, you know?"  
"He needs peace and quiet," Claudette murmured: "They´re taking him to the hospital now, where they'll patch him up again."  
"What do you think his injuries look like?", the Asian wanted to know. Claudette waited for a moment before she answered, "No idea, but I hope he does get away without to many scars."  
Philip had told them that Carter had hit David with a full salvo from his electric fist and the FBI doctor had said something about severe burns. Permanent damage to the brain and heart could not be ruled out, but at least he would survive.  
For a while the two sat silently at the table listening to the rain, before Dwight came out of the kitchen with three steaming cups. Trying not to spill a drop, he put the tea on the table. Claudette pulled one of the cups toward her and laid her fingers around the warm pottery, but Feng just stared at the drinks.  
Finally, she mumbled, "I'm tired, I'm lying down," and disappeared from the living room. Dwight and Claudette watched her wordlessly. They both knew that the little girl was horribly worried about Meg and Nea, but right now they could not do anything but wait. Wait and drink tea.  
Dwight raised his cup to his mouth and took a sip, careful not to scald his lips. Meanwhile Claudette led her gaze out the window, following the race of the raindrops on the window pane and losing herself in thought. Again, she caught herself imagining Meg in the Hillbilly´s claws, his chainsaw dripping with her blood.  
Claudette could not remember exactly, but the athlete had saved her on their last trial in the fog. They had been in the basement, she still knew that. The Hillbilly had taken her there after surprising her at a generator in an open field.  
Repairing had never been one of her strengths, but she had always tried her best. Just like Meg, who had bravely slipped past the killer and come down into the basement to spare her the torture of being sacrificed  
She had not succeeded and at the thought of the Entity´s cold claws, Claudette's heart skipped a beat. Tears formed in her eyes and before she could shut out the memory, the drops were already rolling down her cheek.  
"You okay?" Dwight asked uncertainly, searching for her look. Hastily Claudette wiped away the tears and answered: "Yes, yes, I just ... just thought of the last trial, when Meg tried to save me off the hook."  
Dwight did not answer. He knew what trial she was talking about, after all he had been there himself. He could remember exactly how he had run out of the exit gate with Jake, while the Hillbilly charged against the dark barricade at the exits. The escape had been forced, he had always told himself, but as usual self-doubt was eating away at him. He might have been able to hide in the arena and help the girls. He might have been able to do something.  
"She came into the basement," Claudette sobbed and tears dwelled up again: "She tried to save me and when ... when he found us, she was still trying to defend me. I remember it all."  
She looked Dwight in the eye.  
"I ... If anything would happen to her now, I could never forgive myself, Dwight," Claudette whispered. "I let her go. I let her down, when I should have forced her to stay."  
"But no," Dwight tried to comfort the Canadian, "You didn´t let her down, no. You mustn´t even think that. Never."  
Claudette was not convinced, but Dwight was far from giving up.  
"Do you remember that one trial in the asylum, when we were already at the exit and Meg didn´t show up? Me and Ace, we wanted to leave, but you just grabbed my medikit and ran back into the fog. Letting someone down looks different, at least if you ask me."  
Claudette indeed remembered it vividly and replied: "Yeah and because of me you took a turn on the hook."  
"I know," Dwight replied, "but I´m used to getting my ass kicked. And Ace saved me, even if he cashed for it, so it wasn´t that bad."  
"Wasn´t that bad?"  
"We got Meg out and survived all four," Dwight said. "That's all that matters. Later at the campfire you had to look after three patients at the same time, remember."  
Claudette nodded weakly. She remembered.  
"Meg's leg was a horror," she mumbled, "The beartrap had almost cut through the ankle. Had we not been in the fog, I wouldn´t have been able to do anything."  
"Even in the fog, I could not have done what you did," Dwight replied, "Of course I´d never wish something like this for you, but the fact that the Entity pulled you in the fog with us has saved our asses on quite some occasions."  
Delighted, Dwight noticed that with his compliment he had wrested a short smile off of Claudette and immediately continued.  
"Honestly. When it comes to first aid, none of us are able to hold a candle to you."  
"Maybe I should have gone with them," Claudette murmured suddenly and Dwight displeased her sudden train of thought. "What if they´re wounded?"  
"Then Sally´s gonna take care of it," Dwight said hastily, "Let´s stop talking about the fog. At the moment we can´t do anything anyway and we both deserve a break from it, don´t you think?"  
Claudette did not answer and instead took a sip of tea, obviously in doubt. Dwight looked around the room and his eyes fell on his mother's piano, which was standing against a wall.  
"Do you know I can play the piano?"  
"Piano?", Claudette asked: "No, I ... really?"  
"My mother is pretty good at it," Dwight replied, "She taught me a little some time ago, but unfortunately, I never became the great musician she'd always wanted."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh, don´t be," Dwight said: "And I´m not all that bad. Come on, I'll show you."  
Gently he pulled Claudette at her feet and steered the Canadian through the living room toward the instrument. She followed him silently and Dwight hoped he would be able to lift her spirits, even if just a little  
"Here, sit down," he said, pulling out the wide piano chair. The seat was so big that there was easily enough room for both of them. Slowly, Dwight pulled the lid up, exposing the white and black keys.  
"God, I haven´t played for ages," he mumbled, "I hope my audience forgives me a few mistakes."  
"The audience is forgiving," Claudette replied, watching patiently as Dwight placed his fingers on the keys. After a moment he tried to play the first note, which he immediately missed.  
"Sorry, wrong button"  
Dwight started again, this time with the right tone, and then followed a lively, not too difficult melody that he had learned years ago. Staying in tact has never been his strength, but he tried his best and hit most of the scores relatively well.  
He also still had problems with the dynamics, some sounds were too loud, others too quiet. His mother had always told him that he had to start right there, if he ever wanted to become a better pianist. He had never really wanted it.  
After Claudette had listened attentively to his piece, Dwight finished the song with a loud accent and then turned to the Canadian girl.  
"Not bad," Claudette commented and gave him a generous applause. A smile crossed her lips and the whiteness of her teeth contrasted sharply with the darkness of her skin.  
"I hope you enjoyed it," Dwight said.  
"I certainly did."  
"Thanks, I… I appreciate it. As I said, I haven´t been sitting in this chair for years and my limited abilities haven´t exactly grown during that time."  
"But that was nice."  
"My mother disagrees."  
"But you didn´t play it for her, did you? So, her opinion doesn´t matter here. Only mine."  
"Thanks," Dwight said with a grin, "Wanna give it a try?"  
The Canadian nodded and Dwight gently reached for her hands.  
"Put your fingers on the keys like that ... Yeah, right there and there."  
"Like this?", Claudette asked and shot Dwight an uncertain look.  
"Yes", he confirmed: "Don´t press to hard if you wanna play a note. Always stay relaxed and let the movements flow."  
"Flow?" Claudette laughed awkwardly.  
"That´s at least what my mother used to tell me, "Dwight smirked, "guess it never really worked for me. Do you wanna know any songs? Or just play like that?"  
"Nah, I´m just gonna play like that."  
"As you wish"  
Claudette now pressed her index finger down and a long tone escaped wooden instrument. It was not until she raised her finger again that the sound came to an abrupt end and an amused smile flew over her lips.  
Then she turned her head forward again and lowered her eyes to the keys. Again, she played a note, but after a short moment she was already following it with a second, and then a third and a fourth. The sounds merged into a beautiful melody and Claudette's fingers were flying over the keyboard like they were little birds. Every note was perfectly set, no sound too loud or too quiet. Everything was right. A true masterpiece.  
When Claudette had finished, she remained completely silent and gave Dwight a shy, questioning look.  
"You're a sneaky little goblin, you know that?"  
"Did you like it?"  
"Like it?" Dwight laughed. "Not even my mother could have got it that way. Alright, maybe, but what you just delivered... that was masterful. What piece was that?"  
"Debussy, Clair de Lune"  
"Debussy," Dwight muttered, "You could at least have told, that you know how to play, before I made a complete fool of myself."  
"Sorry," the Canadian apologized, and a very un-claudette-like giggle escaped her lips. Dwight raised his eyebrows, but he was glad he'd managed to distract her a little.  
"Oh, come, don´t be mad," Claudette said, pulling on his arm: "There had to be something else you can and I can´t do."  
"I'm not a man of many talents," Dwight replied, thinking hard, "I can´t think of anyth... Can you dance?"  
"Dance? I think I've only been to a disco twice in my entire life and I´ve never set foot on a dance floor." Claudette looked at her legs. "I don´t feel as confident in my body as Meg, you know."  
"I´m not talking about disco-hopping," Dwight replied, "I'm talking about waltz. I went to a course for half a year."  
"To be honest, I didn´t really take you for the dancing type," Claudette replied.  
"The dancing type?", Dwight laughed: "I'm far from that. But it can still be fun. Come on, get up."  
"I don´t know," Claudette mumbled, but she did not defend herself when Dwight pulled her into the middle of the room. "Well, the basic step looks like this."  
"Oh God, I can´t do that," Claudette whispered, but Dwight interrupted her. "Of course you can, it´s really not that difficult. So... "  
He reached for Claudette and put his right hand on her back. With his left he took her right and lifted it up, applying minimal pressure just as he had learned. Dwight smelt a scent that he knew to distinguish from thousands of others and that he knew belonged only to her.  
"In the basic step, the lady – that´s you – first puts her left foot diagonally backwards."  
Claudette tried to follow the instructions, but she felt rather awkward. Uncertain, she pulled back her left leg.  
"Like this?"  
"Exactly," Dwight replied, "At the same time, the Gentleman is moving forward. After that both follow with the other leg and continue with a step on the spot."  
"Like that? No wait…"  
"You almost have it."  
"Now. Ehm…  
"Yes, that's about right."  
"And then?"  
"Then you do it the other way around," Dwight explained, taking the steps while Claudette tried to follow. Clumsily she stumbled around and suddenly felt Dwight's toes under her foot.  
"Shit, sorry"  
"No problem," Dwight replied, "That happens in the beginning. Again"  
Again, Claudette tried to follow him, but she was barely able to keep up even with the admittedly slow pace.  
"Damn, that's hard," she gasped, and Dwight said, "But you almost got it. One more thing: Usually the gentleman leads, and the lady follows, not the other way around. "  
"But I am following."  
"No, you´re not. Try to lean back a little. That way I can control your weight and can guide you much better. Don´t worry, I won´t let you fall down."  
Claudette nodded and leaned back slowly. Just as her sense of balance was about to protest, she felt Dwight's hand on her back and with renewed confidence she gave up control.  
"Okay, this way it´s easier."  
Dwight counted in and again the two turned a bit. Claudette still clambered around and kept her eyes on her legs. It all happened so fast, but she managed to fulfill the first three steps pretty well. The fourth, however, went to the wrong place and the dance collapsed.  
"Damn," Claudette cursed, "I can´t do that."  
"On the contrary," Dwight encouraged and broke away from her: "You already git it. Only thing that´s missing now is the music."  
He walked over to a radio and put in a CD while Claudette stood in the middle of the room, nervously trying to internalize the sequence of steps. Muttering, she shook her head as an orchestra played the first notes of a slow waltz. "I can´t do this."  
Dwight was already back and again they took position. At the last moment, Claudette remembered to lean back and let herself fall into Dwight's arm. Then he started with the first step and half surprised, she followed him.  
The fourth step was off again, but Dwight just kept pulling her onwards as they slowly turned on their own axis. Claudette kept her gaze down at her feet and after the third round she performed the fourth without any mistake. And then the fifth and the sixth. At the seventh, she dared to turn her eyes up and looked straight at Dwight, who smiled back at her.  
Claudette grinned nervously, but she felt more and more how her body moved to the beat of the music. It was like playing the piano, she noticed. One had to give up any tension and be guided by the sounds.  
After the tenth turn Claudette closed her eyes and completely gave in to the music. Dwight´s right hand was firmly on her back and she felt him guiding her with his left. Her breath was racing faster and faster as they danced longer and longer. What a pleasure!  
It was not until the musicians had finished their art that the two dancers paused. Exhausted and animated by emotion, Claudette opened her eyes. Dwight seemed to feel similar, because he had a wide grin on his face as well. Neither of them said a word. They just looked at each other. Agitated. Euphoric. He still held her tight and secure, as if he would never let her go again. Forever.  
"Bravo", a chirpy little voice broke the silence and Claudette and Dwight suddenly diverged. Her eyes darted to the front door that led out into the hall, where they spotted Feng, who was happily clapping her hands. Then she suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Oh no, did I interrupt something? Oh no, guys, I'm sorry. Sorry."  
"I thought you were going to lie down," Dwight said nervously as Claudette glanced to the floor, embarrassed but amused.  
"I wanted too," Feng hurried to answer: "But I couldn´t sleep. And then I heard music. Sorry, guys, I'm sorry. I really didn´t want to disturb you."  
"It´s alright," Dwight waved off, then glanced at Claudette. Afterwards, he looked at the three cold teacups on the table. "Guess we forgot our tea."  
"We have," Claudette nodded and as Dwight looked back at her, he noticed that she still had a big smile on her face.

With a crash, Anna's axe hit the machete of the Trapper, who had torn it up just in time. The Huntress gave him no breathing room and immediately followed up, but this time her opponent was prepared. As the weapons met again, the Trapper angled his blade at the last moment, deflecting the brutal energy of Anna's slash to the side.  
Surprised, Anna stumbled forward and immediately the Trapper rammed his knee into her stomach. But she did not let up and caught herself faster than Nea had expected. Growling furiously, Anna tore her axe around and Evan managed to save himself from her reach with a quick jump to the side so that the two of them found themselves a few meters apart again.  
Anna immediately moved to the left, pushing herself between Nea and the Trapper. It was clear that if he wanted the Swede, Evan had to kill her first and Anna was determined to fight like a wild animal. Nea was her friend.  
Breathing heavily, the Trapper watched her for a moment before attacking with a wild roar. Anna threw herself against him with all her strength and the two opponents met in a wild sequence of blows, kicks and punches.  
First, the Trapper dodged Anna´s axe, the hit her with a backhand stroke that would have knocked any normal human off the ground and proceeded to attack with his machete, but the attempt was blocked by Anna grabbing his arm and pushing him away.  
Snarling, the Trapper shot his fist toward her chin, but Anna hurriedly withdrew her head, bringing her axe forward instead and letting it flash towards the Trapper. Evan dodged backwards, but immediately retaliated and aimed his machete at Anna's head. The blow missed her only by a few inches.  
Struck with panic Nea observed the fight of the two killers. Desperately she forced her fingers between the jaws of the bear trap, mustered all her strength and tried to pull them apart. The skin on her palms was pierced and torn open by razor sharp metal fangs, but the jaws did not move an inch. She had to be released. She had to stand by Anna's side.  
The Huntress had meanwhile ducked under another blow but was now too close to use her long axe. Still in the process of diving, she grabbed one of her throwing axes with her free hand and used it as a melee weapon.  
In ambush, she aimed at the Trapper's face, who quickly leaned back so that the edge of the weapon scraped over his mask, leaving a long notch. But now Anna was defenceless. With all his might, the Trapper rammed his shoulder against the Huntress and pushed her several feet away from him.  
Again Nea tried to free her leg and for a short moment the trap opened a few millimetres. But Nea's powers faded and a second later the irons snapped back. Pain that shot through her leg, darkened her vision and almost made her faint. In agony she cried out.  
Anna had meanwhile been forced to her knees, but the Huntress fended off two attacks before dodging a kick and bouncing back to her feet. The Trapper immediately caught up and drove her back several steps. Anna recognized his strategy and desperately tried to stay between him and Nea. Bravely she resisted as Evan took a step forward, but it did not help. A hit of his fist drove her another metre backwards.  
Paralyzed in fear Nea looked for anything she could use to loosen the trap. A stick maybe, or a stone to damage the mechanism. She could not spot anything. Panicking the Swede turned her gaze briefly back to Anna and then tried again to free herself from the trap. Her wounded hands burned like fire, but the pain in her leg overshadowed everything else.  
In the meantime Evan had almost gotten Anna out of the way and kept pushing forward. A brutal blow opened Anna's cover for a moment, followed by a kick against the leg. Anna cried out and dropped to her knees. Tightening the grip around her axe, she struck at the Trapper, missed and took another kick, this time right to the face.  
Groaning, she was thrown backwards while her axe dropped to the ground, far out of reach. Desperately, Anna pushed herself up, tore the last throwing axe from her belt and spun around as the Trapper stood over her. In a last attempt, she reared up and sent the weapon toward its destination.  
Laughing cruelly, the Trapper dodged the missile with ease, before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up. Anna gasped and wrapped her hands around the Trapper´s muscular arm.  
In vain.  
With a furious roar, he pushed her back until she crashed against the wall of her own cabin. Several times Evan tore the Huntress forward and rammed her back against the massive wooden logs, but she did not give up. Kicking and beating, she resisted until Evan's fist crashed into her stomach with all his strength.  
Anna gasped for breath, her mouth wide open, but the iron grip on her throat laced her airway. Two more times, Evan brutally punched her in the stomach, followed up with his knee and finally flung the Huntress to the ground. He had thrown his machete aside a long time ago. Apparently, he wanted to kill Anna with his bare hands.  
The Huntress pushed her hands against the ground and tried to get up, but the next moment she was already hit in the side by the Trapper's foot, carrying her on her back. Evan immediately put a knee on her chest and squeezed her to the ground using his full body weight. Anna struggled, reaching for his leg. She tried to catch him and free herself, but her desperate attempts were no longer a threat. Blood ran out from under her mask and the Trapper laughed scornfully.  
"Oh Anna, what have you done?" he murmured: "I thought you had learned last time, but you´re obviously not even able to do that."  
The Trapper's fist hit her face with full force.  
"The Entity is gone, whore. You're mine now and believe me, this mask´s the last thing you'll see."  
His fist shot down again.  
"I'll beat your worthless life outta you, you hear me? Fuck steel, I'll do it with my bare hands."  
For the third time, his fist crashed into Anna's face.  
"But why shouldn´t we have some fun before that?"  
Suddenly, the Trapper's hands were no longer busy maltreating Anna's face but were brutally tearing at her bloodstained shirt. The Huntress struggled, scratched, kicked, and struck at her tormentor, but her growling had fallen silent and reduced to a panicked whimper. In cold fear, she tried to keep the Trapper's hands away from her body. She had no chance.  
Nea tore at the trap with all her power and clenched her teeth as the spikes dug deep into her hands. Gasping, she refused to idly watch the events. She could not. She had to do something.  
But the cursed jaws were not moving.


	12. Aurora

_beta reader:_ _shadowwing135_

 **Aurora**

"Nea!"  
The Swede raised her head in panic and through a curtain of tears she looked for the caller. The pain in her leg obscured her view, darkening it in short intervals.  
Nea saw a silhouette. Someone stood in the entrance to Anna's hut, apparently injured and with a mangled upper body. The person had one arm wrapped around their chest while raising the left hand to an orange glow. The next moment, a black object flew directly toward Nea and she had to muster all her concentration to catch it.  
Evan, who had heard Sally as well, looked up in surprise and turned his head in the direction of his trapped victim. What he saw was the barrel of a gun aimed directly at him and ready to fire. Silence occupied the clearing.  
Then a crashing shot broke loose from the weapon, whistled directly at Evan and split his cruelly grinning mask in two. His bald head exploded in a shower of blood and skull splinters rained down on Anna. The Huntress raised her arms protectively, while the lifeless body of the Trapper slowly tipped backward. With a thump, he fell to the ground and did not move anymore.  
An echo faded in the distance.  
Groaning, Nea threw the gun aside, while Anna crawled out of under the Evan´s body. Meanwhile, Sally slowly dragged herself toward the Swede with a pained face and dropped down beside her in the grass.  
Again, she raised her hand and an orange glow erupted between her fingers. The jaws of the bear trap opened a few millimetres but snapped shut again as Sally almost collapsed. Breathing heavily, she gathered all her strength and tried again, while Nea clutched her hands around her leg, silently crying in agony.  
The bear trap opened a second time and it´s cruel teeth were slowly pulled out of Nea's flesh. With a distorted face she tried to ignore the pain. Meanwhile, Sally kept her shaking hand as calm as possible and slowly managed to widen the bear trap far enough for Nea to finally be released.  
Exhausted, she fell on her back and remained lying in the grass. Her hands were wrapped around her aching lower leg, which felt like someone had put glowing irons around it. A dull sound told Nea that Sally had also dropped to the floor. Glancing sideways, she realized that the Nurse had apparently lost consciousness. But she was not dead. She was alive. And she had saved both Nea and Anna.  
At the thought of the Huntress, Nea's head spun around and the Swede forced her eyes open. With trembling fingers, she wiped away her tears and discovered Anna only a few feet away on the ground.  
She had turned on her stomach and tried to get up with her hands pushing into the grass. In pain she came on all fours and promptly broke out into a bleeding coughing fit. Immediately after, she collapsed again and lay motionless, head down.  
Panic flooded Nea and desperately she tried to get on her feet. But her leg was destroyed and the first two times she broke down painfully. The Bear Trap injury had cost her a lot of energy, and if she would not get medical treatment soon, it might even mean her end.  
The third time, Nea finally managed to get up and hobbled towards the Huntress in a half-crawling motion, tracing her battered leg after her. She drew a red trail over the meadow, right beside Anna´s earlier home, which had now been defiled by the Trapper.  
But he was dead.  
"Anna," Nea stammered and dropped to the floor next to her friend. With all her strength she pulled on the Killer´s shoulder and tried to turn her sideways, but the Huntress was heavy. Too heavy.  
Anna was not allowed to be dead.  
She could not be dead.  
Not in the fog.  
Not by the Trapper.  
Not for Nea.  
The Swede gave up in exhaustion and let her gaze glide along the Huntress´s body. Her clothes had been torn by the fight, abrasions showed on her skin and red blood flowed out from under her mask.  
Again, Nea put one hand under the Killer´s shoulder while clutching her own leg with the other. Moaning she pulled and dragged at Anna, trying to turn her around and repeatedly uttering her name in despair.  
"Anna", Nea whispered and tears dripped into the soft grass. Leaning back, she pulled with all her strength, yet the Huntress did not move. But Nea would not accept it.  
"ANNA", screamed the Swede and put her second hand under the Killer´s shoulder, shaken by heavy sobs.  
"Anna ... no ... get up, Anna ... Anna ..."  
Suddenly Nea fell at her back as Anna turned with a jerk and propped herself up on her elbows. In confusion, she looked around until she saw the Swede lying in the grass next to her. The Huntress cocked her head slightly to the side. Then she asked: "Nea good?"  
Nea was speechless for a moment. Anna had nearly been killed, had thrown herself against the Trapper in an attempt to defend Nea, and had almost paid the highest price. Evan had struck her with blows and kicks that would have killed an ox. He had thrown her to the ground and a few moments later he would probably have smashed in her head. Nonetheless, she wanted to know only one thing now: if Nea was ok.  
Breaking down in tears, the Swede threw herself around the Huntress, pushing her back to the ground. Trembling and breathing, Anna fell on her back, while Nea landed on her chest. She felt a strong heartbeat and the Huntress´s breath tickled her behind the ear. Anna was not dead. She was alive. They both were  
"Fortunately you trap freed," Anna mumbled after a moment and Nea replied, "I didn´t release myself. Sally ... she's alive, Anna, she freed me."  
"Sally not dead?"  
Nea shook her head and said, "Anna, she needs our help. We must…"  
But Anna had already shaken off the Swede, had gotten up in pain and was now stumbling over toward Sally, who she had discovered lying in the grass. Nea tried to follow her, but her leg still hurt like hell and every step drove a thousand glowing needles through her bone.  
With her face distorted by pain, she watched Anna kneel down next to Sally and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Carefully, she turned the Nurse on her back, so she could see her face. It was still smeared with blood and with a trembling hand Anna wiped away the red stains, while Nea finally arrived next to her.  
Sally opened her eyes and looked around for a moment before she spotted Anna's white mask. A smile crossed her lips, which the Huntress returned in relief, and as the Nurse struggled to get up, Anna hurried to help her. Groaning, she lifted Sally into a sitting position. Then she said something in Russian.  
"She already thought you were dead," Nea translated: "But she's glad you´re not."  
"You won´t get rid of me that easily," Sally replied, grimacing as another flash of pain tortured her torso.  
"Damn, Evan completely smashed my chest."  
"And not only that," Nea commented anxiously, "The wounds on your head ... and when I touched you earlier, you were freezing cold. Actually, you shouldn't even be... you know…"  
"I have a spectral body, Nea," Sally replied, "I'm always cold and not all that easy to break."  
She groaned.  
"But it hurts anyway."  
"I can imagine."  
Sally managed another smile while Nea glanced at the Trapper's body. Blood was still sipping into the cold earth of the fog, while his right index finger kept twitching irregularly. The sight gave Nea a spine chill.  
"Had it not been for you ..." the Swede whispered, looking back at the Nurse, "and Anna. Sally, you ... you saved my life. You both did."  
"That's the least we could do after ..." Sally answered but was immediately interrupted by Nea.  
"No, you don´t understand. Had it not been for you, I´d be dead now. Or worse."  
Nea looked Sally right in the eye.  
"You two risked your lives for me. And not only for me, but also for David and … and the others. Your debt is more than settled, Sally. At least if you ask me."  
The Nurse did not answer at first, but then she nodded silently. After a short break, Anna finally made a comment and Nea said, "That's a good question."  
Turning to Sally, she explained, "Anna wants to know what we're doing now. And to be honest I do too."  
"We have to free Jake," Sally answered. However, Nea shook her head and replied, "But we don´t even know where he is. I can barely walk, Anna looks like she´s been hit by a truck and I won´t even start about you. And there´s no trace of Philip, Lisa, Meg or David."  
"David´s safe," Sally answered.  
"You found David?"  
Nea dropped to the ground in astonishment and felt a massive rock fall from her heart. It was as if the world was suddenly lit up and sunrays were breaking through the darkness. It was hope.  
"Philip got him," Sally explained. "He and Lisa freed him from the Doctor, apparently right under his nose from all I´ve heard. They had to split up, but he's looking for Lisa now. With a little luck he´s already found her and she sent David back.  
"Oh David, thank God, thank you," Nea muttered, "But what about Meg and Jake?"  
Sally shook her head.  
"I haven´t seen Meg since I arrived in the fog. To be honest, I had hoped she found one of you. But apparently, we´ll just have to keep looking for her. I just hope she´s fine. Jake, on the other hand, is locked up right in there."  
She nodded her head toward Anna's dwelling.  
"Evan chained him down in the basement behind the bars. I tried to sneak past him, but I haven´t gotten far before he caught me."  
"Jake´s in there?"  
"Yes"  
Nea looked at Anna, who had followed the conversation attentively, even though she could not understand a thing. The Swede quickly told her what had happened, whereupon she clumsily stood up, picked up her axe and disappeared into her hut. Nea turned back to Sally.  
"Come on, let's get you inside," she said, offering Sally a hand that she gladly accepted. Together they got on their feet, both moaning in pain, and then limped towards Anna´s old home, where they stumbled across the great room over to the central table.  
Nea spotted a trail of blood, that had probably left by Sally, when she left the building earlier. Completely exhausted they dropped onto two chairs. The Nurse could hardly sit upright and Nea grabbed her with her right hand as she looked around for Anna.  
In the darkness, she spotted the Huntress´s silhouette in a corner where she was raising her axe high above her head. A second later the weapon crashed down and hit the metal barricade with such a force that it would have split a human from top to bottom. Sparks flew around, but the bars held.  
Anna pulled her axe up and let it fly down again, this time even wilder and more violently. The bars held.  
The Huntress snarled, grabbed her axe with both hands and raised it for the third time. The next blow was the strongest and most brutal, but the bars still held. Anna had hardly left a scratch. Frustrated, she looked briefly at Nea and Sally, before turning back toward the barrier.  
In several quick blows she struck the black iron and every time the axe hit its target, Anna let out a furious scream. After a few seconds, she was already out of breath and paused with trembling arms. Angrily, she kicked the barrier. Then she grunted and looked back at Nea  
"Looks like Evan knew what he was doing," Sally commented weakly, "as usual… Maybe we can find something to use as a lever against..."  
"What?" Nea asked as the Nurse fell silent in mid-sentence.  
"Sally? Are you alright?"  
"Shhh, someone is coming."  
Nea looked immediately to the door and then to Anna. The Huntress also seemed to have heard something, as she held her axe in a defensive position, ready to fight again. Her eyes shot out of one of the windows, then she fixed her attention at the door. The next moment Nea could hear footsteps breaking through the forest outside, seeming to get closer. Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Sally, what are we gonna do now?" Nea asked in a whisper, her voice trembling with panic. "If the Doctor finds us ... we can´t defend ourselves."  
"We have to be quiet", Sally replied, signalling Anna with a finger on her lips to not make any sound. The Huntress nodded. Nea also tried to stay as silent as possible, but her leg hurt like hell and fear was shaking her body.  
Meanwhile, the footsteps had approached the house and were now a little quieter, as the newcomer had reached the narrow strip of grass between the forest and the building. The footsteps sounded heavy, now way this was Meg, David or Lisa. Not even Philip. It was clearly one of the heavier killers: it was the Doctor.  
The steps had now reached the outer wall of the building and were moving to the right toward the front door. In a few seconds, the killer would enter the house. Anna quickly looked at Sally and then positioned herself in a crouched position near the entrance. As soon as the Doctor came around the corner, he would get a taste of her axe.  
Nea looked at Anna. The Huntress was shivering and still covered in blood and dirt. The fight against the Trapper had taken its toll. She was still able to defend herself, but Nea was unsure how long she could actually hold her ground against the Doctor. Her defeat was only a matter of time and she could not count on the support of either Nea or Sally. The two were injured and exhausted.  
Something moved right on the edge of Nea´s field of vision and her eyes shot to the figure that had appeared in the doorway.  
"Fuck," she whispered breathlessly as the monster's gaze turned directly at her. Nea was petrified with fear. Her eyes clung to killer´s disfigured face, before she slowly looked down at his cruel, horrifying weapon: a rusty chainsaw.  
"Max," Sally said slowly, and Nea could hear the tension in her voice as she extended her hand toward the Hillbilly.  
"Easy, Max."  
Although she was not facing the Doctor, the Swede was unsure if she had been lucky. Of all the killers, the Hillbilly was probably the one that terrified her the most. No matter how painful and cruel a bear trap was, his rusty chainsaw topped everything and Nea prayed that Sally would be able to soothe him.  
"It's all right Max," Sally said slowly, but the next moment the Hillbilly already came storming into the room. Her ran right toward Nea and Sally, but the Swede let out a sharp scream, he stopped dead again.  
Growling, Anna pushed herself between him and her companions while Nea tried to catch her breath from the sudden shock. Anna had no chance against the chainsaw, but the Hillbilly made no attempt to rev it up. Instead, he gestured wildly and seemed to ... smile?  
"Anna," he grunted, seemingly overjoyed to see the Huntress: "Anna, Anna"  
Anna remained in a defensive position, but puzzled she cocked her head to the side in surprise while the Hillbilly looked past her at the Nurse  
"Sally," he grunted and took a step forward, again apparently overjoyed to meet her.  
"Sally," he growled again before looking at Nea. She could barely resist his gaze without breaking out into cold sweat and she had to muster all her courage to return the look. But strangely, there was nothing hostile, nothing haunting in his eyes.  
"Sally," the Hillbilly grunted again and gesticulated with his arms in a haughty way: "Sally, Anna, Sally"  
"Max?", Sally asked cautiously: "What's going on?"  
Anna had slightly weakened her aggressive posture and lowered her axe a little, but she was still staring attentively at the Hillbilly.  
"Sally, Anna, Sally", he grunted, before he uttered a third name.  
"Meg? Did he say Meg? "Nea shouted and worries joined her panic. What had the bastard done to Meg?  
"Max," Sally said slowly, "Did you find Meg?"  
To Nea's surprise, the Hillbilly nodded vigorously, apparently pleased that he had been understood. "Meg, Lisa, Meg, Sally"  
"And you met Lisa too?"  
He nodded again.  
"Are they alright?" Sally asked, laying a hand on Anna's shoulder, who understood the signal and stepped aside, but only so far that she would still be able to intervene in time. Max quickly looked at her. Then he nodded for the third time.  
Relieved, Sally breathed out and even Nea felt her limbs relax a little. Meg was alright. She was fine.  
"Where are they, Max?", Sally wanted to know, and the Hillbilly stomped his foot on the floor while using his hammer to point out of the door.  
"They are hiding?"  
Max shook his head and growled Meg's name.  
"They´re coming here?"  
He nodded joyfully.  
"Thank God," Sally muttered, falling back into her chair. Her eyes refilled with hope she glanced at Nea, "Luck is on our side. We´ll be out of here in no time."  
The Swede nodded and replied, "But first we have to free Jake and find David and Philip."  
"You're right," Sally confirmed, looking back at Max, whose attention had passed to Anna. The Huntress, realizing that he posed no immediate threat, finally completely put down her axe, though she remained suspicious.  
Max, on the other hand, who apparently wanted to win her trust, nodded happily and stumbled two steps toward her, repeatedly grunting her name. Oddly enough, it seemed to convince Anna, because she showed him a friendly smile.  
Only when Sally called his name, Max turned away from the Huntress and limped over to the Nurse. Nea would have preferred the Hillbilly to hold his distance, but now that he was approaching, her leg prevented her from standing up and backing away. Involuntarily, she held her breath while Max came to a halt in front of her and Sally.  
"Max," the Nurse said, "We need your help. Do you see these bars over there?"  
The Hillbilly turned his head, then he nodded vigorously.  
"We need to get through. Can you open them for us?"  
Max nodded again – this time with a happy laugh – and eagerly ran over to the barrier. Crossing the room, he grabbed his chainsaw and with a powerful jerk he brought it to life. Nea clenched her teeth as the machine started howling. She was barely able to endure the noise and would probably have suffered a panic attack, had Sally not reassuringly placed a hand on her arm.  
Throwing sparks all around, the chainsaw drove down onto the barrier and elicited a deafening shriek, that made Anna press her hands on her sensitive ears. For the Huntress´s sharpened hearing the noise had to be double the torture.  
But a few moments later it stopped for a moment, as Max had already cut through the first bar. Immediately, the screeching set in again, when he proceeded to work on the second one. It did not even take a full minute before the Hillbilly lifted his foot and brought it crashing down onto the barrier. Sufficiently damaged by the chainsaw it broke, fell down into the basement and vanished in complete darkness.  
"We're through," Nea said, turning away from Max, only to realize that Sally had collapsed right in her seat.  
"Sally?  
No Answer  
"SALLY!"  
"Yes?" the Nurse mumbled, and raised her head slightly startled. Hurriedly she looked around before she saw Nea's worried look. "Everything OK?"  
"You just fainted on me," Nea complained, feeling her heart bump under her chest: "I already thought you ... never do that again!"  
"I'll try," Sally said with a cynical smile and Nea took a deep breath, trying to calm herself again. Then she looked over to Max and said, "We're through. The way is free."  
Sally glanced past the Swede toward the Hillbilly, who was standing proudly over the ruined grate. He had accomplished his task excellently.  
"Then we can finally get Jake," Sally said. "I just hope he´s really down there and alive. Nea, could you tell Anna to ... "  
"I´m on it"  
Anna had been peering out of the window the whole time, trying to spot any dangers, and turned around in surprise when she heard her name. As soon as Nea finished her explanation, she immediately ran across the room and disappeared into the dark cellar. Max wanted to follow her, but Sally called him back.  
"Max, stay here," she called weakly, "I need you to do something else."  
Max turned around at once and expectantly came to a halt in front of Sally.  
"You said Meg and Lisa were on their way here?" The Nurse asked, and he nodded immediately.  
"Very good. Could you please go and find them? Show them the way? After all, we don´t want them to get lost, do we?"  
Max nodded eagerly and the next moment he already took off, crossed the room and dashed out into the fog. Soon he disappeared between the trees and was no longer to be seen.  
"Wouldn´t it be better to … to keep him here?" Nea asked nervously, her gaze following the Hillbilly, "He could have defended us. You know, just in case..."  
"We still have Anna," Sally replied, "and if we lose Lisa, we're stuck here. We have to make sure she finds us, not to mention Meg. Once we're together, we´re already on step out of here."  
Nea nodded and looked over at the black hole in the floor. Hopefully Anna had already found Jake. Hopefully he was alive.

"Anyway, he got through it," Dwight said, and then took a sip from his glass before continuing, "There will be an ugly scar on his face, but otherwise he'll be fine. Grumpy and angry like before."  
"What a relief," Elizabeth commented and looked at Claudette. "I know the dermatologist on his station, an extraordinarily competent man. His son is one of my students."  
"Well, he wasn´t exactly the beauty queen before either," Feng laughed, trying to make a joke, only succeeding in moderation. She and Claudette were sitting at the Fairfields table, where they had been served a sumptuous supper. However, none of the survivors were particularly hungry and so they kept poking around on their plates, listlessly taking a bite here and there.  
"He always said, he didn´t care much about his looks," Dwight remembered and Claudette kept her eyes on her food. In an attempt to keep the conversation going, Feng now changed the subject and turned to Elizabeth: "Isn´t Philip´s niece one of your students? Her name´s Jade, right?"  
"Yes, exactly," Dwight's mother replied, "We even had a lesson today."  
"Really? Is she a good musician?"  
"One of my best, I dare say. But you can probably imagine, that we didn´t practice a lot today. She didn´t know yet that her uncle was safe again. The poor thing was completely beside herself because of her worries. Of course, when I told her, she gave me the brightest smile I´ve ever seen. She really seems to like him."  
"It's certainly not easy for them," Feng agreed. "Having to miss him all these years, not knowing where he´s ended up and just as he comes back, he has to leave again, putting himself in danger."  
"But now he's back, so everything´s alright," Dwight's father remarked, and Elizabeth answered, "He is, but Meg and Nea are still out there. I can´t even imagine what the poor Karlssons are going through right now. Maybe we should invite them over, James?"  
"They probably want to be alone."  
Claudette lifted her head and looked at Dwight, who quickly returned her gaze. Apparently, the Canadian did not enjoy talking about Meg, Nea and the fog, but at the moment it was hard to find any other interesting topics. Fortunately, Feng managed once again to turn the conversation around.  
"My parents once forced me to take cello lessons for a year."  
"Oh, that´s not good," Elizabeth remarked: "As beautiful as music can be, in my opinion, it's not something that should or even can be forced on people."  
"Well, I think it´s main purpose was to finally separate me from my computer."  
"Technology enthusiast?" Elizabeth asked, and Feng nodded, "Always have been."  
"Hm, I´d never expect it from a girl like you. Interesting."  
"People keep saying that," Feng answered, reaching for her glass. "But then again, the internet is dominated by men. Or at least the areas where I´ve been active."  
"Video games," James grunted, "Isn´t that something for boys?"  
"Now let her go," his wife chided him, while Feng shook her head and said, "Not really. If you want, you can be a hundred percent anonymous. Nobody knows who you are. In addition, my teammates welcomed me without a second thought and they were all guys. I´d even go as far as saying they accepted me better than anyone else that far."  
"So you were in one of those teams?" Elizabeth asked in amazement: "I've heard they´re already hosting big tournaments and such. What's the name of it again?"  
"E-Sport," Feng replied, "We called ourselves the Lazerbears. Looking back, it's a rather goofy name, but back then we were really proud of ourselves. We were also doing pretty well. At least in the beginning."  
"What happened?"  
"I don´t know," Feng said, and Claudette knew that the Asian was not quite honest, "Somehow, everything dissolved over time. We just grew up, I guess."  
"Pity," Elizabeth commented, "I find all these novel trends incredibly exciting, isn´t it, James?"  
Dwight's father just grunted.  
"Unfortunately, I´m on the warpath with computers. Believe me, I only have to look at one of these devices to let fifty error messages pop up on the screen. And then I can´t even understand what they´re telling me. I´m probably just too old."  
Elizabeth sighed artificially, and the conversation continued for a while before finally fading away. As Dwight's mother got up to clear the table, Claudette was already preparing to help her, but as usual, she was not allowed to.  
"You three look so tired, you better lie down," Dwight's mother said, sending her to bed. Although she did not like to admit it, Claudette loved to follow her advice. She was exhausted. The constant worrying about her friends was wearing her down, even if she did nothing but wait.  
Exhausted, she dragged herself up the stairs behind Feng and Dwight and inattentively brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Claudette's thoughts wandered into the fog and, as they had done already countless times before and there was no way she could prevent it.  
More by accident than by purpose, her eyes turned toward the mirror. A dark-skinned Canadian woman stared at her, all tensed up, her hair tied back untidily, and her forehead furrowed by worry lines.  
Claudette Morel has always looked like this. So boring, so uninteresting, so terribly ordinary. Never had she stood out of the crowd, had behaved conspicuously or had somehow caught the attention of the people.  
The only fame she'd ever earned in her old school had been the title of the girl who could be pushed into a dirty puddle when on was in a bad mood. And even then, she sometimes had remained invisible. Just like now. Again, it was her who did nothing, remained inactive, sat around and waited, hoping something would change.  
"Good night," Dwight wished while passing in front of the door, giving her a worried look before disappearing into his room. Claudette glanced after him and just as he was about to close the door, she called, "Wait"  
"Yes?" Dwight asked, looking at her in surprise as she approached him. Uncertain, she came to a halt in front of him, not even knowing what exactly she wanted to say.  
"Feng´s already gone to sleep?"  
Claudette nervously looked over her shoulder.  
"Yes, she just went into the guest room. Why?"  
Claudette did not answer. Instead, she stood on her toes and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. It was nothing more than a gentle touch, without any pressure, and it was over faster than the fragile beat of a butterfly's wing. Nevertheless, it felt like an eternity.  
"Good night," Claudette whispered, turned around and disappeared into the guestroom before Dwight could even say a word.

Meg stumbled through the dark forest and kept her eyes down to the ground under her feet. She could hardly see a thing. There were only a few spots where the moon managed to break through the branches above and the night´s veil was almost impenetrable.  
With clenched teeth, the athlete put her right hand on her shoulder, applying pressure on the loose bandage. Her fingers had been wettened with blood a long time ago, but it was not as bad as it looked. Meg would survive the injury, always given she would not suffer any more. And of course, it hurt like hell.  
She raised her head, cursing, and spotted the Hag´s ugly back a few feet in front of her. The killer was barely visible and were she not on the move, Meg would have missed her completely. Luckily, Lisa was going ahead and with her sharpened eyes, found a safe path through the darkness. Meg only needed to follow her.  
Again, a sour taste of metal rose in her mouth. It was the Doctor's static field, who was also roaming the woods hunting for his prey. They had felt it for the first time, shortly after sending Max off in the direction of the gunshot and it had kept tickling Meg now and then. Fortunately, the Doctor had always remained at a distance and his field had never become stronger than a gentle breeze.  
Nevertheless, Meg cursed the decision to send the Hillbilly away. Of course, she trusted Lisa, but the Hag would never be able to face the Doctor on her own and Meg was in no state to help her. The only thing they could do was to move as quietly as possible and pray the Doctor would not find them.  
Meg's thoughts wandered from Carter to Nea and she hoped her friend was safe. The two shots could only have come from her. Nobody else in the fog was carrying a gun. The athlete was unsure if it was a good sign, that she had shot twice.  
Pictures of Nea appeared in Meg's head, lying dead and covered in blood on the floor, her limbs unnaturally twisted. The next thought showed the Swede on a hook and under her the grinning visage of the Trapper. Meg prayed for it to be untrue and tried to fight back her worries.  
"Shh," Lisa whispered and stopped. Crouching, she pointed to the right and Meg followed her gaze. In the distance a white coat flashed in the moonlight between the tress. The next moment Carter was out of sight again, only his electric field still contaminated the air.  
Meg took a deep breath and pushed back her fear. The Doctor was nearby, but he had not discovered them. Surely, he was also looking for whoever had fired the shots and as it looked, he would probably arrive before them. Meg could only hope that Max had already found Nea and brought them to a safe place. He probably scared the hell out of her, but that way better than ending up on the Doctors operating table.  
"We gotta go on," Meg whispered energetically, but the Hag raised her hand. She looked over her shoulder and answered, "The rascal´s still around. Lisa can feel it, oh yes. We should try and remain hidden."  
Meg had a hard time not agreeing with her, but at the same time she felt Carter's diabolical electricity slowly creeping into her head and possessing her mind. She had already experienced it during the trials and knew that her position would eventually be revealed.  
"We can´t stay here," Meg urged, her right hand pressing on her wound. "We have to get away from him. Otherwise he´ll find us, Lisa, believe me."  
"He´s gonna bugger off by himself, just you see," the Hag replied, glancing into the forest, "Keep your head down."  
Meg nodded, trying to ignore the pain in her wound, caused by the static filed. It felt as if thousands of tiny cables had been sown into her shoulder and put under an ever increasing current. In addition, her field of vision slowly began to narrow. Static noise obscured her view, and in the corner of her eye she seemed to spot the Doctor's shadow over and over again.  
Of course, Meg knew that he was not there, that it was just one of his tricks, but she also knew that there was not much time left. Desperately, she pressed her hands on the sides of her head and tried, with her eyes closed, to keep him out. The pain in her injury grew stronger by the second and she could hear an electric crackle in her ears.  
Meg gritted her teeth. She had to get away from here, otherwise they would be found. A moan escaped her lips, but then the field suddenly grew weaker and after a few seconds it vanished completely. Carter was gone.  
Breathing heavily, Meg opened her eyes and moved her right hand from her head back to her wound. When she stood up, her legs almost refused to carry her and only after a few steps she regained a reasonable safe feeling again.  
"I hate the bastard," Meg mumbled and panting she stepped over a root. Lisa, who was already ahead, giggled furtively and agreed with a nod. Just when she wanted to say something, the static field returned in full force. Meg almost fell down, barely able to reach for a tree in the last moment.  
Her legs weakened, she knelt on the floor and covered her face in her hands. She wanted to lock him out. Her head belonged to her, her thoughts belonged to her. He could not be allowed to enter and defile her mind once again.  
Me´s whole body was shaking. She tried to resist, tried to keep him out and stay hidden. But it was in vain. All she could hear, was her own, drawn-out scream.

Jake awoke from one of the countless deliria he had suffered over the past few days. In the darkness of the icy basement he could hardly see anything, and it seemed to him as if he had been trapped for years by now. His body was mangled, his face disfigured by wounds. He had lost blood and his thoughts refused to follow a clear path. The Trapper seen to it, that he was too broken to think about an escape.  
Not there was any chance he would be able to free himself from the chains with which he had been tied to one of the four hooks. The feeling in arms had gone a long time ago and his back had suffered one convulsion after the other. His head hanging down, he tried to perceive the world around him, but a dark veil was covering his eyes, his ears, even his mind. He was sure he had heard something. Something loud. Something that had come from above.  
But so often he had been mistaken already. Again and again he had seen people in the darkness and had heard voices. There had been Ace, David and Meg, saying something to him, but it had never been loud enough to for him to understand. Even his mother had visited him as a distorted figure. She had tried to touch him, but just when Jake had felt her hand on his cheek, she was gone again. They were nothing more than hallucinations. Fever dreams.  
A shadow moved into his field of vision, but Jake ignored it. Why should he pay any attention to it? He was lost anyway, and if the Trapper had finally decided to put an end to everything then so be it. If it was not the Trapper, it was another one of his ghosts and Jake had already seen so many of them that it was not worth the energy to lift his head.  
Silently, the shadow stepped away from the stairs and slowly moved through the dark basement. Jake´s own pulse hammered in his ears, drowning everything else. However, there was not much to listen to anyway. Maybe he was already dead, and he just did not know it yet. Hard to tell, when one was tied in the darkness, without senses and without thoughts.  
Something moved in the darkness right in front of him and finally Jake decided to look up. He discovered a white rabbit staring at him with black, curious eyes. The hare´s ears were standing straight up, as if she was listening for predators while she was sitting there, just looking at him. Jake let his head drop down again. His mind had obviously gone down the drain by now.  
Something was shaking.  
Was it the hook he was chained to.  
Or was it he himself?  
Hard to tell when one´s body was covered in injuries and every glimpse of reality vanished in an ocean of pain. But then something happened to his arms, and the next thing Jake noticed a firm grip around his waist and the four hooks disappearing into the darkness. It was like he was floating.  
Upstairs.  
"She´s got him," Nea gasped, watching Anna, who had just reappeared in the dark hole, that led down into the basement. Over her shoulder she carried a lifeless body and the Swede immediately recognized black hair and a dark green jacket.  
Jake must not only have been locked in but also chained down. Nea had heard Anna use her axe against something heavy, that was made of metal, before the sound of chains crashing to the ground had come up from the basement. Panting, the Huntress brought Jake over to Nea and Sally and carefully placed him on the central table.  
"Oh my god," Nea gasped as her eyes fell on Jake's body. He was barely recognizable. Countless injuries, bruises and cuts disfigured his face. His left arm seemed dislocated, and on Jake's right leg, Nea discovered a dirty wound that could only have been caused by a beartrap.  
"He doesn´t look good," Sally commented, feeling for a pulse: "But he's alive. We gotta get him out of here as soon as possible."  
"Lisa, where are you?", Nea murmured, looking toward the door. Meanwhile, Anna had positioned herself behind Sally and watched Jake with a curious look. Apparently, she recognized him, but she seemed unsure on how to deal with him. So far, she had only known Jake as prey, who could cause her terrible pain if she allowed him to escape. But those times were over now.  
"Can´t you do anything for him?" Nea asked desperately and looked back at Sally, who just shook her head. "He needs a doctor. These injuries require more than just a bandage and we have no medication, no ... What was that?"  
"What?", Nea asked nervously and shot a quick glance at Anna, who had also turned her gaze out into the forest, "What's going on?"  
"I think ..." Sally muttered: "Damn ... Meg!"

As fast as she could, Lisa bolted to Meg and pressed a paw on her mouth, but it was too late. The athlete had fallen prey to the Doctor´s disgusting influence and her scream had given away their position. Immediately the intensity of the electric field started to grow while Meg fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Gasping, she cowered on all fours before she was hastily pulled up by the Hag.  
"Run," the old lady croaked, "Quick! Lisa distracts him."  
"If he gets you ..."  
"Lisa will be fine."  
She gave Meg a heavy push to get her going. It was like waking up from a trance, when Meg heard someone step on a branch not too far away and with adrenaline rushing through her body, she started running right in the direction where she had heard the gunshot. Right where she had sent Max. Hopefully, she would find him, before Carter was able to catch her.  
Meanwhile Lisa looked for the Doctor in an attempt to draw his attention. In her mind she was already planning an escape route, and hurriedly she looked around for trees on which she could easily climb out of reach. Someone broke through the undergrowth and a raven flew up. He was close, Lisa was sure. But she could not see him yet, even though his static field had risen to an alarming intensity.  
Then she spotted him.  
Just a few metres away, he broke through a shrub between two trees and jumped over a root, his coat flying like wings after him. Carter held the cruel stick in his charred hands and in horror Lisa realized that his eyes were on Meg, who had just disappeared behind a tree trunk. But the Hag was too far away to intervene. Helplessly she had to watch as the Doctor, with the determination of insanity, took up chase and sprinted down the path Meg had just taken  
Of course Meg did what she did best and ran as fast as possible, while she heard absolutely nothing except her own pulse and the Doctor´s crackling electricity. But her legs were weak, and every step sent burning blades through her shoulder. Meg's muscles protested, they were exhausted, and they needed rest, but she had to move on. There was no time. If Carter caught her, it was over. Luckily, Lisa was distracting him, so Meg could slip out of sight.  
She shot a quick glance behind and what she discovered made her breath falter. There, in the distance, she saw the Doctor's sadistic, grinning face, his glowing eyes aimed directly at her. With inhuman strength, he crashed through the undergrowth, breaking through bushes and shrubs as if they were nothing more than blades of grass.  
Meg looked forward again and panic drove into her limbs. The wound in her shoulder burned like hell, and she felt as if her arm was about to fall off, but it was nothing compared to the sheer fear caused by the Doctor. Meg ran as fast as her legs would carry her.  
Hastily, she ducked under a branch and almost stumbled over a stone on the ground. Her toes began to throb painfully, while she caught herself and continued to run. Fear, pain and despair brought tears to her eyes and the forest around her vanished into a narrow tunnel vision. She could barely see where she was going. Her thoughts were drowned in an ocean of pure fear and she could think of nothing but blind escape.  
After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, she glanced over her shoulder again, showing her that the Doctor had caught up on her by several metres. It was only a matter of time for this hunt to be over, but Meg fought on. A sob escaped her lips. Under no circumstances did she want to fall into Carters hands. She did not want to die. She had promised Claudette to return.  
Her eyes were fixed on the ground and only after a few seconds did she realize that she was not running on the rocky forest floor anymore. Instead she was on a gentle meadow now. Hurriedly Meg raised her head, but before she could slow down she already crashed into an obstacle.  
It was soft, elastic, but it did not give way and Meg was flung backwards to the ground. For a fraction of a second her eyes went black and in panic she tried to regain her vision. She looked up. There was a person towering over her, who held an axe in her hands and had her face hidden behind the mask of a hare.  
"Anna," Meg exclaimed, almost crying in relief, but immediately the menacing danger returned into her mind. Hastily she tried to get up, which she failed at until the Huntress reached out to help her.  
"Anna," Meg cried, barely able to utter a word: "Anna ... he ... he´s coming ... the Doctor ... there."  
She was pointing frantically back into the forest, but the Huntress´s gaze had already shot past Meg, resting on something behind her back. Hastily, the athlete turned around and discovered Carter, who was standing right at the edge of the forest. His breath was agitated. The stick trembled in his hands and crackling bolts of electricity exploded along his arms.  
The next moment Meg was already pulled back by Anna, who protectively stepped in front of her. Only then did she realize that the Huntress was covered in blood and had apparently suffered multiple injuries because her posture was not as upright and menacing as usual.  
"Meg," a voice whispered, and the athlete turned around. At the entrance to a large wooden hut, she recognized Sally, her head exposed, and her body bent over in pain. She held a hand out for her.  
"Come here."  
Meg did not hesitate for a moment and stumbled over to Sally, but the Nurse walked right past her and stepped out onto the meadow. With the utmost effort, she kept herself upright beside Anna and in front of the Doctor, who was watching the scene angrily.  
"Herman," she called, causing Carter to jerk up his left hand and charge it with electrical energy.  
"Don´t try to fool me, Sally," the Doctor yelled, taking a step forward, "Give me the bitch or I'll kill you all. I swear ... "  
Anna began to growl, while Sally had difficulties just standing on her feet. It was nearly hapless to negotiate, but she had to try. Carter was dangerous, he was strong and angry, and Anna was the only one who could hope to prevail against him. But after clashing with Evan she was in no condition to fight anymore.  
"Herman," Sally called again, "Please, listen to me. We…"  
"Why should I listen to you?" Carter shouted, spitting while he kept charging electricity in his hand, "I won´t ask again. Give me the brat."  
"You're going to kill her," Sally said, "or worse. I can´t allow that."  
"Why do you care what I'm doing with her?" Carter asked angrily and took another step forward so that he was halfway between the forest and the cabin. He surely had noticed by now that Anna was in possession of her full strength and Sally expected him to attack at any moment. Meanwhile Meg looked frantically from the Huntress to the Doctor and back again, not able to do anything but watch helplessly.  
A branch broke behind Carter and all eyes turned to the Hag, who shot out from the forest. She came to a halt a few feet behind the Doctor and for a second no one said a word, while his eyes shot back and forth between her and Anna.  
"Herman," Sally said pleadingly, but then everything went lightning fast. Carter spun around, releasing the electricity in his hand toward the Hag. Lisa was hit with full force and before she even hit the ground, the Doctor came already storming in Anna's direction. With a flying coat he raised his stick over his head.  
Even though the attack was not aimed at her, Meg reflexively stepped back and in shock she stumbled over and fell to the ground again. Losing her balance, she saw Sally jump aside and Anna tear up her axe to parry the doctor's blow. Then her back hit the floor and all air was forced out of her lungs. Hurriedly, she raised her head and tried to get up, while the Huntress pushed back against the Doctors.  
Anna struggled with all her strength, but she had no chance. Almost laughing, the Doctor grabbed her axe on the shaft after she had parried his attacks twice. With a jerk, he pulled the weapon backwards and pulled Anna off balance.  
The Huntress stumbled forward, and Carter rammed his knee into her stomach before slamming his stick on her back. Just as he was about to deal the final blow, a shriek flashed through the air and Sally appeared right in front of him. She reached for his arm and was able to block the attack, before it even started.  
With an angry growl Carter pushed her hand aside and rammed his fist into her face. Screaming Sally was flung to the ground and Carter watched her for a moment, before he turned toward Anna again. His eyes were burning with hate. He would not stop anymore.  
The Huntress had already come to her feet and was now trying to defend herself with her bare hands. The Doctor laughed spitefully and grabbed Anna by the throat before she could charge at him. Lightning crackled down his arm and erupted on Anna's neck, who groaned in agony.  
The electricity rushed through the Huntress´s body, causing her limbs to tremble and shake uncontrollable. When anna tried to kick him, Carter only laughed. The next moment, however, the Doctor was torn back and let go of Anna, who dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Furiously Carter spun around to look for the new attacker, that had dared to lay a hand on him.  
"Anna," Max grunted and challengingly he stepped in front of Carter. But the Doctor did not even think for second, before he let his iron stick crash down on the Hillbilly's face. Max was hit and ducked to the side, but Carter immediately pursued him. Once again, he attacked with his stick, this time hitting Max´s neck.  
The blow would have killed an ox, but the Hillbilly took without more than an angry growl. Grunting, he blocked the Doctor's third attack with his left forearm and then retaliated using the object he held in his right.  
Crashing, the brutal cattle hammer hit the doctor's face and a mix of blood and metal splinters flew around the clearing. Carter groaned and took a step backward, but Max followed him relentlessly. The Hillbilly was angry.  
The Hillbilly had enough.  
Roaring, Max lifted his hammer over his head and let it drive down onto the Doctor. Carter raised his arms to block the attack, but the sound of cracking bones echoed across the forest as the Hillbilly´s hammer found its target. Screaming, Carter went to the ground where Max hit him a third time. He wanted to make sure, that he would not stand up again. And he knew how to do it.  
Growling angrily, he stepped back and reached for his chainsaw. In the meantime, Carter pushed his destroyed arms against the floor, trying to get up. But just as he lifted his hideous head, a deafening screech pierced the air and now there was nothing but cold fear in his eyes.  
Meg, stilly lying on the ground, pushed her head down and hid her face in the grass. She did not want to watch, but her ears kept her informed. The sound of the chainsaw suddenly changed as it made contact with the Doctors grey flesh.  
Blood spurted across the meadow, meat chunks were forcibly separated from Carters body and clattered against the wooden hut, while his scream was soon distorted into an unrecognizable death rattle and then completely drowned out by the chainsaw´s beastly howl.  
Max yelled and pulled his weapon upwards so that it could eat through the Doctor's torso, splitting it in two. At his left shoulder, the chainsaw broke loose again and the remains of what had once been Herman Carter, fell to the ground, twitching, but moving no more The Hillbilly growled and looked at his enemy. Then he reached for a lever at the side of his chainsaw.  
Silence returned.  
Crows cawed.  
Meg raised her head.  
"Anna," Max grunted and hurried over to the Huntress, who was still on all fours down on the ground. "Anna, Anna"  
Meanwhile, Sally had struggled to her feet and looked after the Hillbilly before her gaze went over to Lisa, who was lying on the ground as well, right at the edge of the forest. The Hag did not move, but she could not be dead. If she was, they had a serious problem.  
Two hands grabbed Meg and gently pulled her upwards. After a moment, the athlete managed to stand up and exhausted she turned to see, who had helped her. Standing in front of her was no other than Nea. However, Meg quickly recognized, that she was injured herself and barely able to stand without something to hold onto.  
Sally, meanwhile, had stumbled over to Lisa and just as she approached, the Hag began to move. She was alive. Sighing in relief, the Nurse limped the last few metres and then watched as Lisa kame to her knees. Shaking her head, she croaked: "Dammit, he got me right there, didn´t he?"  
"Are you alright?", Sally immediately asked. The Hag nodded and with her everlasting grin replied, "Now just look at you, young lady. Are you sure, Lisa shouldn´t be the one asking that question?"  
Sally smiled tiredly.  
"Did you meet Philip and David?"  
"They're out," Lisa answered, scrambling to her feet, "Herman gave them a righteous beating, oh yes, he did. But not with old Lisa. Lisa sent them out, before the old lout could hurt them. They´re safe."  
"Then we did it," Sally muttered, looking over to Anna. She was leaning on Max as support and obviously searching for something. A few moments later, she stumbled through the grass, reached down and picked up her axe. At the same time, Nea and Meg were standing in the entrance to the hut. Both breathing heavily but breathing. They were alive. they all were.  
"What about the other boy?", Lisa wanted to know. Sally looked down at her and answered, "Jake´s safe. He´s in the house over there, but he´s injured and weak and he needs a Doctor. A real one."  
"Then let´s get out of here, eh?", the Hag chuckled and immediately went to work.

Meg opened her eyes and reached for Nea, who had suddenly disappeared when they had passed through the black mist. Startled, the athlete looked around, but spotted the Swede a few metres to her right. Relieved, the two smiled at each other, then looked ahead.  
The grass under Meg's feet was wet, it must have rained during their mission. The air was icy fresh, and it was so relieving to finally escape the foul stench, that corrupted every inch and every corner of the fog. There was nothing clearer, nothing cleaner than the first few hours after a heavy downpour and when Meg looked around, she discovered that she was right on the same hill, where she had come out the first time.  
Waltonfield stretched out below her, lying asleep while the sun shyly glanced over the horizon. Soon she would bathe the whole landscape in her warm light, but for now her golden rays only lit up the white fog over the city and tickled Meg on the nose.  
She heard someone cough and after a moment, Anna stumbled into the athlete´s field of vision. The Huntress looked around for a moment, then she spotted Meg and Nea and an infinitely bright smile shot over her lips. With a dull thump, her axe fell to the ground before she herself sat down right beside it.  
Now also the Hillbilly limped past Meg and carefully he placed Jake, whom he had carried out of the fog, down to the ground. Then he touched the wet grass under his feet and finally turned his head toward the rising sun. With his arms he tried to protect his eyes, that were so used to the darkness by now, from the bright light and agitated he spun around toward the survivors.  
"Meg," he called eagerly, gesturing toward the city, "Meg."  
"I know," she commented and dropped to the ground as well. Tears of relief rose in her eyes and finally she could allow her emotions run wild. Trembling, she fell on her back, just lying in her grass and breathing in the cold air.  
"Meg?", Max asked nervously and hobbled over to her, but Sally gently held him back, "She's just tired, Max."  
Max nodded and grunted. He obviously understood. The Nurse now clung to him for support and looked down the hill, where she spotted a road, a police car and two officers. One of them was running toward the group, while the other was reaching inside the car for the radio.  
"We did it," Sally murmured and not able to stand any longer, she felt her feet give away under her. But Max was quick enough to catch her and gently he let her sink down into the grass.  
"Thanks, Max," she groaned, patting his arm before closing her eyes. The Hillbilly seemed to like that, chuckling in amusement. Then he looked around and already wanted to run over to Anna, before he paused and grunted: "Lisa"  
"What about Lisa?", Sally asked, opening her eyes again.  
"Lisa," Max grunted again, pointing in the direction of the forest. Sally followed his gaze, but the Hag was not there. Worried, she turned her head and looked around. First to the left, then to the right and finally down the hill. Lisa was nowhere to be seen.

The Hag rushed through the corridors of the institute, trying to ignore the whispers that had been lingering in her ears for a long time. The magic raven was everywhere and even though he was weakened, he had no intention of giving up his existence just like that. He did not want to disappear. He wanted to regain his power. He wanted to kill again.  
And all this he said to Lisa, he whispered it into her ears and he tried to convince her with promises and flattery. But it was to no avail. There was no telling who was the more stubborn of the two, and the Hag´s decision had long been made. In her hand she held the Doctor´s blue device, throwing it playfully in the air while she hummed a dreamy lullaby, a tune from her childhood. It was from a long time ago.  
After a while Lisa reached the central treatment room, where she had freed David from the Doctor's claws, and swung herself onto the desk of the passed genius. Casually she squatted as she thoughtfully brooded over Herman Carter´s sketches and drawings. A moment later she had already found what she was looking for.  
Everything was there, everything she needed to know. Fortunately, during her time in the fog, Sally had taught her how to read, otherwise she would have been completely lost now. But Lisa could decipher the letters.  
The whispers in her ears grew louder and more vicious by the minute, the magic raven seemed to get angry. But his anger was only a symptom of a new feeling. A feeling he had always nurtured, but never felt before. It was Fear.  
"Shhhht", the Hag hissed and put a finger on lips: "Lisa has to focus on the letters."  
As expected, the whispers did not stop, and the Hag rolled her eyes in tiredness. But then she turned back toward the lines and quickly flew over the text, even though she was barely able to understand just a third of what she was reading.  
Yet she now knew what she wanted to know. With a devilish grin on her lips, Lisa raised her head and looked around the room. The lever she sought was right behind the cruel torture station, where Carter had used to chain down his victims.  
"There it is," she exclaimed triumphantly, jumping from the desk and crawling across the floor toward the device. There was a fit right next to it and when she pushed the blue sphere into the hole, it filled the gap perfectly.  
The whispering in her ear swelled into a desperate cursing and Lisa was able to catch only a few words, but easily enough to know that the magic raven wished her a thousand slow and painful deaths. All his rage was guided toward her. It was as if a pair of burning eyes were fixed on her back, but all they could do was stare. And the Hag knew it.  
"Lisa thinks this might hurt a bit," she said, and before pulling the lever down, she added, "Lisa hopes it does."


	13. Alright, New York

_beta reader: shadowwing135_

 **Alright, New York**

"Commander Baker"  
"Yes?"  
"We just received a message from one of the police cars, stationed around the forest. Our team is out, all of them."  
"And the target?"  
"Alive and in safety. He´s undergoing medical treatment as we speak."  
"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. That means our mission is successful. Send for our team, I want to speak to them as soon as possible."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?  
"The instruments are dead. I ... I´m not receiving anything anymore."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Screens are black. There´s nothing out there anymore, almost as if the Entity had vanished all of a sudden."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, the Entity´s gone."  
"Well, then they made it out just in time. Otherwise they´d probably be dead now."

The black car turned into an unpaved side road and passed a place name reading "Weeks". The occupants of the vehicle had left the little town just five minutes ago, now they were driving out into the countryside. There were some lonely farmhouses on the horizon, but most of the rolling landscape was covered by small woods. Its speed throttled, the car disappeared into one of the groves and followed an inconspicuous path that seemed to lead nowhere.  
"Are you sure we´re on the right road?"  
"Of course, you heard the lady. Turn right after the first sign and then just ..."  
"Yes, yes, I know. I just don´t trust these people."  
"How come?"  
"Let's just say I´ve seen too many crappy horror movies, in which the protagonist is sent into his doom by grumpy hillbillies just like them."  
"You´re serious?"  
"And besides, they didn´t seem to be all that fond of our destination. Did you see how that one guy spat out, when we asked him about the farm? I hope they´re not trying to fuck with us."  
"We are in the landside. The only thing these people want from us, is that we leave as quickly as we came."  
"Hm … guess you´re right," Dwight said, glancing sideways at Claudette, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, looking out of the window. Her gaze swept over the soft hills and small valleys, while she had raised a hand to protect her eyes from the sun. Then she looked forward again and muttered, "They really chose the last shithole they could find."  
"But wasn´t that the point?" Dwight asked, slowing down when he spotted a branch on the road. Cautiously he rolled over the obstacle, before speeding up again. "I mean, there´s no way they could live in a big city, right?"  
"I know. It just would have been nice to see Meg every now and then."  
"Are you missing her that much?"  
"You kidding? Of course I´m missing her," Claudette replied, turning to Dwight, her elbow resting on the open window. "She's my best friend and probably the second most important person in my life."  
"And who´s the most important?"  
"Hugh Jackman"  
"I hate you."  
Claudette bared her white teeth in a sharp smile, then she leaned over to give Dwight a quick kiss on the cheek. During the last month he had begun to grow his beard, and although Claudette had been against it at first, she could not deny anymore that she started to like it.  
The car now rolled around a bend and the road grew narrower with each metre. It seemed as if bushes and shrubs were trying to recapture what man had stolen from mother nature and every now and then a branch brushed along the side of the vehicle. Dwight glanced over at Claudette and asked, "What do you think, how´s Meg going to…?"  
"DWIGHT, WATCH OUT!"  
Startled, he jerked his eyes forward again and slammed his foot on the brakes, just as he spotted the little boy in the middle of the road. Dwight and Claudette were pulled forward into their seat belts, but luckily, they had not been driving at a high speed and the car came to halt half a metre in front of the shocked child. Immediately they opened the doors and stepped out on the street.  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, I didn´t want to ..."  
"Are you alright?" Claudette called, kneeling before the boy, who could not be older than nine. "Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm okay. I´m sorry. I didn´t see the car and ... "  
"It´s alright," the Canadian assured, glancing over his shivering body, looking for abrasions or the like. She could not discover anything. Meanwhile Dwight stood behind her with his arms crossed and considered scolding the young boy, but then he concluded that Claudette's reassuring approach was probably the better one. They were probably the first ones to come through here for a year. Therefore, it could only be expected that the local kids were carelessly prancing around the woods.  
He turned his head as two more boys and a girl came running out of the undergrowth and stopped at some distance from the car. With suspicious, but at the same time childishly curious glances they observed the couple, that seemed to question their comrade.  
"Are they your friends?" Claudette asked the boy and he nodded, his head turned to the ground.  
"Well, then I can say it to all of you," Dwight continued in a slightly raised voice. "Roads are dangerous. I know that there are hardly any cars coming through here, but please be careful if you´re crossing to the other side."  
"Who are you?", The little girl wanted to know, completely ignoring Dwight´s warning. "I´ve never seen you around here."  
Dwight raised his eyebrows and looked at Claudette, who was just grinning in amusement. Then he answered, "Well, that´s because we´re not from around here."  
"Why are you here then?"  
"We want to visit some friends of us."  
"Then you're going the wrong way," the girl said and took a step forward: "There are no friends around here."  
"Told you," Dwight mumbled and turned to Claudette. "They were fucking with us. We´re going the wrong way."  
Claudette just nodded but did not answer. Instead she turned to the sassy girl, who seemed to be the daring leader of the group: "I admit, we´re a little lost. Couldn´t you please show us, how to get to the Coldwind farm?"  
The children exchanged astonished looks and began whispering for a moment, before the girl took another step forward and asked provocatively, "What do you want on the Coldwind farm?"  
"As I said, we just want to visit some friends."  
"There are no friends living on the Coldwind farm," the girl replied, "just the outsider."  
"The outsider?"  
"She moved here a year ago," the girl said, "and bought the farm. Now she lives there and only comes into the town once a week to buy stuff, like bread or something. My dad says she's crazy."  
"Crazy? Why is that?"  
"Because the farm´s haunted," the girl explained. "Everyone knows it. Many years ago, someone murdered a whole family there and since then the house and the surrounding woods have been cursed. Nobody´s allowed to go near it, because it´s dangerous. Because you never know which creatures you might meet. But she bought the farm and now she´s living there, can you imagine that?"  
Dwight briefly glanced at Claudette, who seemed just as surprised to hear, that the rural population knew Meg as a crazy outsider. In the town, the people had simply told them, that they knew nothing about the farm or its inhabitants. Apparently, they were a little more talkative in private.  
"So, the Coldwind farm´s that way, right?" Dwight asked, pointing down the path. The girl nodded and replied, "Yes, but nobody can go there."  
"And where were you going then?", Claudette wanted to know, visibly catching the children by surprise. Again, they kept whispering for a moment before one of the boys said, "We wanted to do a test of courage. But please don´t tell our parents, or they´ll ground us again."  
"I promise," Claudette replied, "If you tell me what kind of test you´re trying to do."  
"A dangerous one," the girl cried out and the others nodded in agreement. Dwight waited a moment, before he asked, "Is that all?"  
"We wanna find a forest spirit," one of the boys shouted. "Yes," cried another, and a third said, "And then we wanna touch him."  
"You want to touch a forest spirit?" Claudette laughed, looking back and forth between the children, but they seemed dead serious. "And why would you think, something like this exists?"  
"We´ve seen them."  
"In the forest"  
"They´re big and ugly."  
"Big and ugly?" Claudette asked in amazement: "And there are more than one?"  
"Two," the girl cried, "The first one´s a boy. He looks like a piece of wood with legs and he´s always breathing so funny." She made a rattling sound. "The second one´s a girl, I think. So she´s way cooler than the first one. She´s got a big ass axe and a rabbit's head with long ears."  
Dwight and Claudette exchanged a look, both having a hard time not to burst out in laughter.  
"That's the truth," the girl called.  
"Oh, I believe you," Claudette replied and bent down to her: "But please promise me to be careful. And I'll tell you a secret. The forest spirits are friendly but dangerous. You must not scare or attack them, because then they´re gonna get angry and if they´re angry they could hurt you."  
The boys looked a little nervous, but the girl could not be deterred: "That's not true. Forest spirits are ghosts and ghosts are evil. Besides, they can´t hurt us."  
"Why not?"  
"Because ghosts are made of air," the girl replied, "and you can´t be injured by air."  
"So how did you want to touch them then?"  
The children remained silent, obviously not having thought about that part of the equation.  
"What's your names, anyway?" Dwight asked after a moment.  
"Karl"  
"Johnny"  
"Alex"  
"Jimmy"  
"Anna"  
"Anna?" Claudette asked, raising her eyebrows: "A beautiful name"  
"The most beautiful in the world," the girl called.  
Dwight shook his head and said, "So, the farm´s certainly in that direction?"  
Two of the boys nodded shyly.  
"Good, then we´ll be on our way."  
Claudette nodded and went back to the car. As she got in, she called to the children again, "Please be careful. And remember, do not hurt them. Good luck!"  
Then the doors closed with a thump and Dwight muttered, "My God, the was one arrogant brat."  
"A little bit," Claudette agreed with a smile, "but we´re going the right way."  
Dwight mumbled something and turned the key. Humming, the car came to life and slowly rolled forward as Dwight pushed down the gas pedal.  
"So you think that was smart?", he asked: "encouraging them on their ghost hunt?"  
"Oh, please," Claudette waved off: "As soon as they just catch a glimpse of Max or Anna, they´re gonna shit their pants and leg it."  
"You think so?"  
"Of course. They haven´t even discovered yet that Anna´s only wearing a mask. I bet the only time they´ve seen her was over the shoulder while taking off."  
"I hope there won´t be any incidents" Dwight muttered, and Claudette gave him a worried look: "Come on, they´re two of the most peaceful creatures I know. Since they´re out of the fog, they never even killed a fly."  
"You´re talking about the Hillbilly and the Huntress."  
"That was a long time ago, Dwight."  
"One and a half years"  
"They changed."  
"I know, but she´s still carrying her axe around, isn´t she."  
"I´m sure Sally and Meg are keeping a close eye ... look."  
Just as the car had turned a corner, the forest had suddenly cleared. Claudette could now look down the entire road, which led between two soft hills and through a cornfield toward a large farmhouse.  
"That's it."  
"Looks nice," Dwight murmured, skilfully steering the car down the narrow road: "Quite different from what I remember."  
"You have never been here," Claudette remarked, looking out of the right window. Dwight glanced over at her and answered, "I mean in the fog. The Entity recreated it in one of his arenas, remember?"  
"How could I forget?" Claudette muttered, looking back at the farm, "But that was something different."  
"You´re right."  
The car whirled up a cloud of dust as it stopped right in front of the house and Claudette immediately jumped out, while Dwight was still pulling the hand brake and reaching for the key. She laid her head back and looked up toward the roof. It did not have all the holes and the damage she remembered from the fog, and the front, too, seemed to have been painted recently. On the right side there was also a wooden, elongated building that had not existed in the realm of the Entity. Just as Dwight closed the door at his side of the car, a read haired girl in sportswear stepped out onto the terrace, greeting them with a bright smile.  
"Meg," Claudette shouted and ran up to her friend. Laughing, the two fell into each other's arms, while Dwight followed her much more calmly. Behind the two girls, he saw another person come out of the house, patiently waiting in the background. She was wearing a beautiful, white dress, had her brown hair tied back to a knot, and was looking at the visitors with a friendly, orange eye.  
"Sally," Dwight greeted and shook her hand, "I´m happy to see you well."  
"You won´t get rid of me that easily," the former Nurse replied with a smile, before turning to Claudette: "Please, come in. It´s much cooler inside. The heat out here´s barely bearable."  
It was a request that Claudette and Dwight only loved to follow and a little while later they were already sitting at a round table in the middle of a cosy room. The walls were freshly painted, the windows clean and the entire living room made an astonishingly inviting impression. Some of the furniture seemed to have been set up recently, while some of the cupboards looked like they had been standing there for years.  
"You´ve build yourself quite the home," Dwight marvelled, looking around. Meanwhile, Claudette had her eyes fixed directly on Meg, "It's so nice to see you again. I'm sure you´ve got a lot to tell us. How are you? And how are Anna and Max? Where are those two anyway?"  
"You know, she might actually be able to answer if you´d let her speak for a moment," Dwight intervened amused.  
"We´re doing pretty good, I´d say," Meg replied, glancing at Sally, who added, "I'm still a bit weak, but recovering rapidly."  
After Baker had lost all signals of the Entity, Sally had collapsed and been lying in a coma for several weeks. They had already feared to have lost her for good, but in the end, she had opened her eyes again. Whatever Lisa had done sacrificing herself in the fog had deprived Sally´s spectral body of much of her energy, while Anna, Max and Philip had felt little to no change.  
"Still no idea why you got hit that hard?" Claudette asked, and Sally shook her head. "I don´t think I'll ever find out. Probably something about how the Entity changed me, spectral body and such. But let's not talk about these things, I'd rather like to talk about you two. You look so happy together."  
"True," Meg agreed, "How´re your studies going?"  
"Excellent, really," Claudette replied. "One of the professors even wrote a letter to my parents, praising one of the best students of his career. They´re so proud of me."  
"Impressive"  
"And next semester, I´m going to start my master's program with a specialization in biotic interaction, physiology and cell biology."  
"Something about plants," Dwight explained, receiving a nasty yet amused look from his girlfriend.  
"That sounds amazingly interesting," Meg said, "And terribly complicated. I remember, I´ve always been a complete failure in biology."  
"And I in sports," Claudette replied with a smile: "Everyone´s got their field of proficiency."  
"I was bad everywhere," Dwight put in, "Sports, biology, but most of all math. Ms. Richard´s numbers and variables haunt me to this day."  
"Come on, you've always been good in history, haven´t you?" Claudette said comfortingly, "And besides, that doesn´t matter anymore anyway." She turned back to Sally and Meg. "He´s been promoted recently. He´s been assigned a small section of management, which means James´s no longer in charge of him. They´re more like co-workers now."  
"You like the work?" Meg wanted to know.  
"Now that I'm a little higher up, yes. It's interesting." Dwight replied," My boss´s still an asshole, but now I can rant about him with my dad."  
"And how are the others?", Meg asked: "I haven´t heard from Nea for an eternity."  
"She's pretty busy," Claudette answered. "Has she already told you that she´s got the place at the art school?"  
"No," Meg shook her head. "That's great news."  
"I´m so glad she´s finally doing something with her talent," Claudette said. " The school´s just around the corner at my university. I stopped by a few times and one of her teachers told me she´s a really good stage designer. However, she seems to struggle a littler with the theory part."  
"I can imagine that," Meg laughed, "And David?"  
"Got a position as coach in a primary school," Dwight replied, "It's not a fix job, but the kids love him. At least as soon as they´re not afraid of him anymore, because of his scar."  
"David as a teacher," Meg marvelled. "I never imagined ... but life´s life, right? You never know."  
"He and Nea are such a sweet couple," Claudette said, "They fit so perfectly together."  
"I´m not sure if sweet´s the right word to use here," Dwight interjected with a grin, "After all, they drank your entire graduation party under the table. And we're talking about students here ... "  
"You'll see them tomorrow night, anyway," Claudette added, and Sally asked, "Any news about Philip? I hope he hasn´t been discovered."  
"Don´t worry," Dwight replied, "I don´t think anyone but us and his family have the faintest idea that Waltonfield´s outskirts are being haunted by a Wraith. I just think he's a bit bored."  
"How could he not be?" Meg asked: "I mean, he doesn´t really do anything but hide, right?"  
"He started reading," Claudette said, "I've rarely seen such stacks of books next to a bed. And he´s happy with his family. As far as I know, his sister is glad to have a free babysitter available all around the clock. He´s also keeping an eye on Jade when´s partying somewhere shady again. She is a bit naive, you know."  
"Man, now that I think of it, I never had such a cool babysitter," Dwight mumbled, before Meg asked, "By the way, do you know anything about Jake and Ace?"  
"Except that they´re still wandering around South America, not much," Claudette replied, "Jake tried to reconnect with his family, but he just couldn´t stand them."  
"They must be some unpleasant folks," Sally commented.  
"Anyway, he's gone to Argentina with Ace, and as far as I know, he's part of a large team that´s shooting documentary films about South American nature."  
"Sounds interesting," said Meg and the Canadian confirmed: "Insanely interesting. I´d love to visit him, but I got studies and exams and stuff."  
"And what's Ace doing?", Sally wanted to know, but Dwight just shook his head, "Dunno. I guess he´s getting by somehow and as I know him, he´s probably doing it more with luck than with reason."  
"Then tell us about Feng," Meg said: "Did she have better luck with her family?"  
"No chance," Claudette answered "It's a shame, but I don´t think they´ll ever grow together again. She works in Dwight's company now, her department ´s right next door."  
"She's our new system administrator," Dwight continued, "Don´t ask me what exactly she's doing, it´s a mystery to the entire office. The only thing we know is that our computers and programs are running twice as fast since she´s on board."  
"Didn´t you say she has an admirer?" Meg asked, and Claudette laughed: "One? I think there are two at the moment. But they´re coming and going and as far as I know she´s never doing more than teasing them a little. Since she´s renting that apartment and is standing on her own feet, she´s become really cheerful and self-confident. I guess that´s somehow attracting a lot of men."  
"And she´s quite pretty, on top of that," Sally remarked. Claudette nodded and said, "But enough about us. Tell us something about you. How are Anna and Max? I hope the townspeople aren´t suspicious."  
"Not at all," Meg waved off. "They think I´m living here alone with my mother or something."  
"That would be me then," Sally muttered.  
"But Anna and Max are fine," Meg continued. "Max does a great job maintaining the house and tending to the fields. He also takes care of the animals. He´s so diligent."  
"And Anna´s helping him as best as she can," Sally added, "They´re inseparable. Just the other evening I saw them sitting outside on the porch. They were looking up to the stars and reading in the book you sent them."  
"The one about the universe?" Claudette asked: "I´m glad they like it."  
"It´s an understatement to say that they like it," Sally replied: "They´re amazed with it, even if they´re more looking at the pictures instead of actually reading. But they recognize the constellations and they´re making good progress with their exercises."  
Meg got up and went to a nearby shelf where she pulled out a book, which she then placed back on the table It was a textbook intended for young children, containing exercises in the English language.  
"Anna´s already talking pretty well," Meg said, opening the cover: "Max still struggles a bit, but he's doing his best."  
Claudette's eyes fell on a capitalized text in which individual words had been replaced with pictures. On the next page, the pictures were next to blank lines on which someone had scribbled the matching words with a pencil.  
"I can´t tell you how happy I am to finally be able to talk with Anna," Sally said, "and how happy she is to finally understand what people around her are saying."  
"Has she shown you her face yet?" Claudette asked, and Meg exchanged a look with Sally before she answered, "Yes, she did, but it was a lengthy process. Of course, she had already shown her face to Sally and it didn´t take all that long until she trusted Max enough. I on the other hand had to wait almost a year. Since then she´s always sitting at dinner without her mask, but other than that she´s completely the same."  
"Such habits are hard to get rid of," Sally remarked, and Dwight replied, "But what does it matter? If she likes her mask, she should wear it. It´s fine, right?"  
"Right," the Nurse nodded, "She´s finally happy and that´s all that matters."  
"So how does she look?" Claudette asked curiously, and Meg answered: "Not bad. After we washed and combed her hair, she was looking quite good actually. She´s a pretty, young woman."  
Sally nodded and at the same moment the front door opened.  
"Speaking of the devil," Meg mumbled as the Huntress came marching into the house and shouted, "Sally, there black car is outside."  
"It´s alright, Anna," Sally replied, "We have guests."  
The Huntress curiously walked over into the living room and when she spotted Dwight and Claudette, a happy smile flashed over her lips.  
"Hi Anna," Claudette greeted and looked up at her: "I completely forgot how tall you are."  
"You doing fine?", Dwight asked and Anna answered with a big grin: "I fine. I caught rabbit."  
She raised her left hand, where she was holding the revenue of her obviously successful hunt. Proudly she presented two dead rabbits with slashing wounds, that looked a lot like the ones Claudette knew from the trials in the fog. Hastily she banished the thought from her mind.  
"Well done", Meg praised her: "You can put them in the kitchen, I'll take care of the preparation later."  
Anna nodded and brought the slain animals to another room, before she returned and sat down at the table.  
"So you´re a self-sustaining household?", Dwight wanted to know and Meg answered: "A little. With the money we got from Baker we bought the farm and we´re selling some stuff like milk and eggs from the animals to buy groceries or whatever we need. But of course, Anna catching something every now and then is really useful and the rabbits taste quite good."  
"I don´t want to discourage you, but do you know if that´s legal?" Dwight asked, but Meg waved off, "We're as good as alone in these woods. Nobody´s gonna notice."  
"Are you sure about that?" Claudette threw in her concerns: "We met a few children just outside the fields, who were supposedly on the hunt for some forest spirits. Including a female with an axe and a rabbit´s head."  
Meg and Sally exchanged a look before the Nurse asked, "But they weren´t talking about Anna, were they?"  
"Who else?", Meg replied: "Have they seen Max too?"  
"I think so," Dwight said, "but I wouldn´t worry too much. Apparently, their parents forbade them to come into this area of the woods, which means they´re not gonna tell them anything. And even if they do, it´ll probably be dismissed as childish chatter."  
"I hope so," Meg murmured: "Anna, didn´t you notice these children?"  
"Of course I notice," the Huntress answered, "They think I not notice, but I notice every time."  
"I hope you didn´t hurt them," Sally dug deeper, but Anna shook her head and explained, "I think they scared of me. Always run away every time."  
"That´s probably for the best," Meg concluded, but Claudette remarked: "Wouldn´t it be nice if she made some acquaintances under the local youth. Someday you might not have to hide anymore, if people got to know you."  
"Are you sure?" Meg asked: "I don´t think the townspeople would take it very well."  
"They'll meet sooner or later, anyway," Sally said, "if the kids and Anna continue roaming the woods. Just please be careful with them, Anna. Otherwise we could get in trouble."  
"Why didn´t you tell us anything?" Meg wanted to know, but the Huntress shrugged her shoulders, "I Max told. Did I do wrong? "  
"No, no, you didn´t," Sally reassured her and Claudette asked, "Where´s Max anyway? I haven´t seen him yet."  
"Out with animals," Anna said, "Give them food."  
"Like I said, Max tends to the whole farm single-handed," Meg explained "But he needs to watch where he´s going with that chainsaw, Sally, now that kids are running around in the forest."  
The Nurse nodded. In the meantime, Claudette started another topic and turned toward Anna: "I heard you liked the book about the stars."  
The Huntress nodded smiling and answered: "Letters are difficult to read, but pictures are beautiful and new things interesting. I never knew Earth is round."  
"Does your book also tell you how old the Earth is?"  
"Earth very old, came from Big Bang."  
"That's right," Claudette confirmed. "And do you also know that humans haven´t always been on earth?"  
"They come from other planet?" Anna asked surprised.  
"No, they evolved over a long period of time," the Canadian explained amused: "Many years ago, there were no humans on Earth and back then it looked quite different than today. But…"  
She reached down into her bag and pulled out another book.  
"But that´s all in there."  
Meg took a quick glance at the cover when Claudette handed Anna the book. "Dinosaurs" was written in bright, red letters right above the image of a roaring Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was clearly meant for children, but Anna took it with an excited smile across her face. Curiously she opened the cover and began to decipher the short texts, that were standing right beside the pictures of various dinosaurs.  
"Do you like it?"  
Anna nodded: "Many thanks"  
"You're welcome," Claudette laughed, "But that's also for Max, not just for you."  
"These animals really live were?" the Huntress wanted to know and Dwight answered, "Yes, but that was quite some time ago. Do you know how much a million is?"  
Anna shook her head.  
"That's a thousand times a thousand," Dwight said, "and now take sixty-five times a million, that´s how long ago these animals lived."  
Anna seemed to barely be able to imagine that number, but she understood that it was a damn long time ago. In astonishment she looked at the cover.  
"That's a really nice gift," Sally said. "I have to admit, I know little about both dinosaurs or space myself. It wasn´t really on the timetable back when I was being educated."  
"It's never too late to learn," Claudette replied, "Maybe the library in Weeks has some interesting books to offer."  
"There´s no library in Weeks," Meg replied, and the Canadian gave her an almost indignant look: "A city without a library? You´re really living under medieval conditions here."  
"There´s internet," Meg replied. "I´m sure there are lots and lots of interesting online courses or magazines I can download for you."  
"That would be very nice," Sally said and Dwight added, "Besides, for the next three days, you'll have ample opportunity to get all the material you want."  
"Can I ask," Anna interjected, "Why did Nea not come?"  
Dwight and Claudette looked at each other for a moment before the Canadian replied, "Nea is very busy. But we´re meeting her tomorrow. Shall we tell her something?"  
"You tell," Anna mumbled and thought for a moment, "You tell I miss her."  
"Of course," Claudette answered, smiling.  
"I'm so excited," Sally muttered, "I hope my cover won´t blow."  
Dwight waved reassuringly, "As long as you keep the sunglasses on, nobody will notice."  
"I hope you´re right."  
"Hundred percent," Meg said: "Besides, it's too late now to back out. Everything is planned. You still remember how we talked about it the first time?"  
"You mean over a year ago on the terrace?" Sally asked.  
"Yeah," the athlete replied, "At that time we both didn´t think it would ever happen, right? But tomorrow´s the day. Nervous?"  
"Yes," the Nurse nodded. "But in a good way."

Sally was surrounded by darkness. Just a few seconds ago, there had been light everywhere, but now she had been devoured by black shadows. All around she heard screams, cries, and somewhere someone yelled a name she did not know.  
Sally looked over her shoulder, but she could not see anything. Then there was a flash and suddenly pale light lit up her surroundings. Hastily she turned her head forward again and saw a wall of smoke roll right toward her. A hand fell on her shoulder and as Sally looked to the side, she discovered Nea with an excited smile on her face.  
"They´re beginning!"  
It was getting louder, the lights were getting brighter and all around them hell broke loose. A muffled, regular hammering took up and Nea turned forward, while Sally and Meg, who was standing right beside her, exchanged a look. The athlete was smiling as well.  
"Hey," Nea called after Dwight and Claudette, "You'll have time for that later. Come on, let's go to the front."  
The two addressees broke away from each other, but did not let go of each other's hand as David moved past them and cleared a way through the crowd. With his elbow stretched out he pushed through between all the people and Feng was right at his heels. Meg also started to move and pulled Sally with her, who was still looking around nervously, while Nea reappeared by her side.  
"Now you´ll finally hear some good, Swedish music."  
The crowd burst into unrestrained applause as the drummer erupted into a wild solo, seemingly hitting all the drums and cymbals at the same time. Sally flinched for a moment as the other band members stormed at the stage and a deep voice sounded from the speakers: "ALRIGHT, NEW YORK. WE ARE SABATON. WE PLAY HEAVY METAL. AND THIS IS GHOST DIVISION."

 _This concludes Aurora and I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story. Before I let you go, however, I´d like to say THREE things:_

 _FIRST: I´d like to thank everyone who helped me translating this project, especially my beta readers. They did a great job and it was a pleasure to work with them._

 _SECOND:_ _The second part of Aurora, which is called Oneiros, is being translated and published right now. So if you want more, check it out!_

 _THIRD: Given that I wrote a pretty long bock for all of you for free, I only find it fair, if you could write something for me as well. Getting reviews and critique is the best way to improve my writing, so please, tell me what you think about Aurora. For example, by answering the questions down below:_

 _1\. A general impression. What did you like, what did you not like?_

 _2\. Nearly all of the protagonists in this story are female. This happened by chance over the development of the storyline and I didn´t really work towards or against it. In your opinion was this good/bad/irrelevant?_

 _3\. In the beginning I tried to include every character equally, but I quickly discovered that this would blow up the whole story to an unnecessary length. Are there any characters you missed/were fed up with? If so, who would you have liked to see more/less?_

 _4\. I tried to give Philip a more human side, by letting him reunite with his family. I was unsure about his inclusion for a long time, so I´d like to know, how did you like his backstory and the new characters, that came with it?_

 _5\. Another thing I was unsure about for quite some time was the Hag. In the end she turned out to be a crazy, but amiable old lady. Was this a little too silly or was it entertaining? How would you have liked it, if she had turned out to be a traitor and on Evans side all along, leading the survivors into his trap?_

 _6\. In the end of the story, there were longer passages telling a romance between Dwight and Claudette. This wasn´t really planned and happened more as a spontaneous idea. How did you like the pairing? Did it distract from the main plot too much or was it a nice diversion from time to time?_

 _See you in the fog ;)_


End file.
